A Texas Reunion
by taylorcochran
Summary: It's Riley and Maya's 10 year high school reunion, but those old high school crushes are gone. Right?
1. Chapter 1-Hello

**Chapter 1**

"Riles, calm down. Seriously! Why are you so nervous?"

"Because, Maya it has been ten years since we graduated highschooland if you hadn't noticed I am a completely different person."

"You still freak out over silly things, that hasn't changed." the blonde mumbled

"Physically Maya. I have physically changed."

"You were always gorgeous Riley, you know that." Riley glanced at her bestfriend and the bright blue eyes were piercing her soul.

"Don't lie to me. I got contacts, my braces are gone and I learned how to use makeup... and a curling iron. Not to mention, I dress a lot better." Riley stared at herself in her vanity, while she played with her long chestnut hair.

"Riles, you are the sweetest and prettiest girl I know, who cares what people from highschool think?" She watched Riley fall into a daze, "No Riles, not Lucas! How can you not have gotten over him? Seriously, he's probably more of a tool now than he was in highschool!"

"First off, I know nothing is going to happen and secondly he was not a tool. He was actually very sweet he was nice to me when no one else was."

"He was nice to you because you are the reason he passed Physics."

"I like to think he was nice to me because he is a nice person." Riley kept throwing things out of her closet that didn't highlight her curves.

"Is Josh going tonight?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?" The brunette knew full and well why she wanted to know. Josh was her very young uncle, it was a long story.

"Maya, why don't you ask him out? It is more than obvious that you have feelings for him, and you have for years."

"Ask him out? Ha, you're joking right? You see me when I get around him I might as well be back in highschool. His big brown eyes, and muscles it is so, oh it makes me crazy!" Maya was rolling all over the bed like a little girl when she was talking about Josh. "You know, your eyes and Josh's look pretty identical you just have longer eyelashes."

"Oh! Thank you so much for comparing my eyes to my Uncles. I appreciate that!" Riley threw a pillow from the couch at her bestfriend.

"Let's go eat! Get up!" Maya demanded. "Where do you want to go?"

"Is that even a question?" The blonde knew where this was going and in unison they sang, "Joe's Slices."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley! Maya! I had wondered when you two would be coming in today!" The pair of girls placed their order and sat down in the usual spot by the wood burning oven.

"Riley I feel like if they know us by name then we are probably coming here to much."

"This is the best pizza in town! Pizza is universal and everyone loves pizza. If someone tells me they don't like pizza I automatically don't trust them."

"Enough with the word pizza!" Maya flipped her hair behind her shoulder and stared at the brunette. "How's work?"

"Pretty great actually, Charlie went on vacation so he hasn't been around the past week."

"There's nothing wrong with Charlie, he seems very sweet. But instead of dating someone who you know is interested in you, you chase after Lucas who you haven't seen in ten years."

"I have seen him," Maya raised her eyebrow, "from a distance. He and Josh are on the police force together." The brunette placed her elbows on the table and her face in her freshly polished nails, "Ugh I am so pathetic aren't I?"

"No honey, you're a hopeless romantic."

"Which is worse! I figured that I would be married by now, I am twenty freaking seven years old."

"I feel ya' peaches!" Maya stroked Riley's soft hair and massaged her back. "Girl, you're getting some muscle, I feel it in your back."

"Thanks, I have been on a low carb high protein diet and I have been doing muscle building workouts."

"Ladies, your meat lovers extra cheesy pizza!" Once the waiter had walked away the girls started cracking up.

"Atleast we have pizza."

"Cheers to that." Maya raised her glass full of Dr. Pepper and Riley took a swig of her sweet tea.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What do you think? Little black dress trying to hard?"

"You kidding? When is the little black dress EVER trying to hard? Your legs look great, have you been tanning?"

"No! I don't want to get skin cancer or get all wrinkly, I use that self tanner lotion. I think I will pair the dress with nude pumps for a pop of color. What are you wearing?"

"My black leather jacket, white skirt, black tights and heels."

"Ooooh, I like that pairing. Rocker jacket with the sweet skirt. Now, get dressed so we can go please." The brunette was in the bathroom zipping up the back of the dress and she walked out to find Maya still not ready.

"Riles! Wow! Turn around, model for me." Riley's hair was in loose curls and on one side of her body with a nude lip. When she was turning, the conservative black dress in the front turned into sexy and sassy in the back, it was almost a completely open back with a bow for decoration. The dress cut off right above the knee and fit her perfectly. "If this doesn't make Lucas regret not having you, I don't know what will."

Riley blushed and giggled, "Now, you get up and get dressed so I can tell you how great you look!" It only took the blonde five minutes and when she came out she looked spectacular.

 _Ding Ding_

 _See ya' tonight niece- love your uncle_

"Josh is coming tonight!" The brunette grinned, knowing this might be their chance to talk. Riley slipped on her nude heels and was busy trying to decipher Maya's face. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing. You ready?" Riley grabbed her black clutch and locked the creaky door on the way out.

"I have gotta remember to put some WD-40 on that."

"Riles, I know we are in Texas but your accent really came out there!"

"I'll keep it in check. Do you want to walk? The hotel where they are having it, is only a few blocks away."

"Sure." The pair locked arms and began walking down the street, trying to avoid traffic.

"I feel like the girls from Sex and the City! I have dibs on Carrie!" Riley started laughing

"Fine, I get Charlotte! Even though I am pretty sure it was you who was crying about not being married earlier!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey man, how you doin'?" Josh placed his hand on the back of his partner.

"Hey Josh, i'm great man how are you?" Before he got a chance to answer a long legged woman was walking towards Lucas, she was very pretty with light brown hair and blue eyes. Her body was great and the pink dress that stopped a few inches below her knee highlighted that.

"Lucas!" The officer had his back to her and closed his eyes whenever he replied.

"Yeah what's up Missy?"

"Are you going to get me a drink?"

"Yeah, uh bartender! Hey, can you get me a cosmopolitan please? Thanks. It's comin' babe hold on." Missy stormed off back to the dance floor.

"So, how are things going with the infamous Missy?"

"Fine, I guess. She hates it here though, she's tryin' to convince me to move to her hometown in New York."

"You can't move bro! What would I do without my partner?"

"I'm not goin' anywhere and I don't think she is either." The bartender placed the drink in front of Lucas, "I'll be right back man, I am going to go give her this drink."

A few minutes had passed and Josh had given up on Lucas coming back, as he turned around in his barstool to walk away something stopped him in his tracks. Eyes, piercing blue eyes from the girl that was walking in through the rotating door, the wind was blowing her blonde hair and the red lipstick she wore made her smile look even brighter. It took Josh a few minutes to realize who it was. He couldn't believe it was Maya, he hadn't seen her in a few years he had to work on every holiday but she looked completely different. He saw his niece lock arms with the beautiful blonde and they were heading straight for him.

"Hey Uncle Josh!" she ran up and gave him a hug.

"Well aren't you two the prettiest girls in the room. You look great Riles. Maya you are-I mean you look- Maya, you look gorgeous!" Josh was studdering over his words, he kept tripping over his tongue.

"Thanks Josh, long time no see!"

"No kidding I was just thinking-"

"Hey man, sorry I forgot my beer." Lucas had his hand on Josh's shoulder and was fixing to walk back to his girlfriend when his green eyes locked onto Riley's big brown ones. He just stared at her and Riley was starting to feel awkward, this was the guy she had been waiting on for ten years and he was staring at her like a foreign object.

"Is he okay?" Riley whispered to her uncle.

"Luke! Hey," he popped his face, "You okay?"

Lucas was brought back to reality, "Yeah, i'm good just grabbing my beer."

"I don't know if you remember them from school. Probably not since you didn't know me but this is Maya Hart and my niece Riley Matthews. Once they had reintroduced themselves the girls ordered a drink.

"Lonestar please."

"Make it two." Maya asked.

Lucas was trying to carry on a conversation with Josh but was lost in Riley. Her smile was breathtaking and those eyes were absolutely incredible. The dress was amazing, showing off her toned back, it took everything he had to keep his mouth closed.

"You girls drink beer?"

Maya answered, "Yeah, what did you expect a cosmopolitan or some fruity crap?" she joked, Lucas laughed knowing that was exactly what he thought.

"Riley, have we met before? You look incredibley familiar, your eyes, I just can't place them." The brunette grabbed her clutch, beer and her bestfriend.

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Her and her bestfriend walked out to the area that was considered a dance floor.

"Who is that?" Lucas turned to Josh.

"I told you, that's my niece and her bestfriend since middle school."

"I mean like what's her story. She went to our school?"

"Yep, for our whole lives. She looked completely different though. Braces, glasses, the whole nine yards." He turned to the crowd hoping to find her but she was gone.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Good job Riley, I am very proud of you. Smooth line and you weren't falling all over yourself."

"Should I have left so quickly? What if that is the only time I see him all night and I have waited ten years."

"It won't be, calm down." Maya got bumped into by a gorgeous girl in a light pink dress with blue eyes, not as pretty as her bestfriend's but still beautiful.

"Excuse you!" Snapped Missy.

Even though the blonde knew it wasn't her fault she apologized, "I'm sorry it was just an accident!"

"Sure it was." The girls watched her stomp off and head towards the bar.

"Good, maybe a drink will help her pull the panties out of her ass." The girls giggled and began dancing, stopping occasionally to say hi to old friends. When the brunette saw Lucas walking onto the floor she hatched a scheme. The brunette walked right by him, slightly grazing his chest with his hand and pretended not to know him as she walked towards the bar.

Lucas followed her with his eyes as he smelt her perfume. He kept trying to place her in his mind and without luck he continued trailing behind Missy.

"Hey, what are you doing over here all by your lonesome?" Riley sat on a cushy barstool and crossed her legs to talk to Josh.

"Just taking in the scenery." He was staring out into the crowd and the brunette realized what scenery he was referring to. "What's the deal with Maya? Is she seein' anyone?"

"Nope, not even any prospects. You should uh, go ask her to dance." Her handsome uncle turned to look at his niece, he took a swig of beer and after slamming it on the bar walked out to the dance floor pulling Maya aside.

The brunette sat by herself for a few minutes and grabbed the bartender's attention. He was on his way over when a familiar body slid next to her. "Can the lady get another lonestar please? Thanks."

"You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it. Thanks."

"It's no problem, I needed a refill too." His green eyes glistened under the dangling light.

"But, you didn't order anything." she squinted her eyes and cocked her head, "you can get him when he gets back."

"So, are you going to tell me where I know you from?"

Riley started laughing, and threw her arms up gesturing towards the rest of the crowd. "We went to school together, didn't you hear? This is a ten year high school reunion."

"Are you always this sassy?" he actually liked it.

"Only when my lab partner doesn't recognize me!" Lucas had finally realized where he recognized her from.

"Riley? Riley Matthews? Oh my God, you look incredible! Look at you!"

"Thanks, I appreciate that!" She took a swig of beer and placed it back on the dark wood of the bar.

"So, what do you do now?"

"Well actually-" Riley was cut off when the grumpy girl from earlier started screaming over the music.

"LUCAS! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Missy this is Riley Matthews, we were lab partners in highschool!"

"Hi, nice to meet you." The brunette held out her tan hand and took it away when she realized Missy wasn't going to return the handshake.

"I'm hungry Lukey, feed me!"

Riley interjected, "There's a great pizza place I don't know if you have been there, you probably have it's called Joe's Slices on third so just a few blocks you could walk."

"Pizza? Gross."

The brunette made a mental note in her head to not trust her. "They have pasta and salads also, but they use a wood burning oven and it gives the pizza a little something extra."

Lucas really enjoyed talking to Riley, she wasn't a complete priss but she knew how to clean up. And, she had good taste in beer.

"That actually sounds great, is that okay with you babe?" The couple started arguing because she clearly didn't want anything that fattening.

"I'm going to go find my friend, it was nice to meet you Missy and to see you again Lucas." She gave another quick smile and locked eyes with him one last time before departing. The green eyed man watched her, taking note of how toned her back was.

"Lucas, let's go. We are not eating there." She grabbed his hand and practically pushed him out the hotel doors.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was scanning the dance floor for her friend when she noticed her uncle and Maya at a table talking. She didn't want to bother them so the brunette sent a quick text to her bestfriend.

 _Hey babe headed home call me with the details later. xoxo_

The brunette took one last swig of her beer before she left for home. It was nice seeing everyone again. Lucas looked amazing, his arms were hunky and his eyes were more gorgeous than she remembered, not to mention his teeth, pearly white and super straight. She shook her head, trying to forget about him. He was taken. She stepped outside onto the Austin sidewalk and began her trek to her aparment.

Riley loved this city, she grew up here and she is still finding hidden places poppin' up every now and again. She continued walking and stopped when an object on the cracked sidewalk caught her eye. The brown eyed girl bent down to pick up the black leather wallet, it belonged to someone who didn't care how old it was. It was wrinkley and looked as if it was falling apart at the seams.

She stood up and looked around hoping to find someone who seemed like they were searching for something. With no luck, the brunette opened up the wallet and found the license. She closed the wallet after reading the name and a grin appeared on her face.

"I'll drop it off at the precinct tomorrow after church!" she mumbled to herself.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you want something in particular to happen please feel free to PM. Follow, favorite and review!


	2. Chapter 2-Cinderelly

**Chapter 2**

Riley was staring at herself in the vanity and curling her hair, thinking about what she was going to wear to church. The time on her phone was yelling at the brunette, she had woken up only forty five minutes before church. After she had finished with her hair; the brown eyed girl put on eyeliner, a wand of mascara, red lipstick and she skipped to her closet.

The brunette ripped her latest purchase off of the closet rack and slipped it on. She had forgotten she even purchased this dress but loved it even more now that it was off the hanger. A sleeveless, nude and black polka dotted dress that stopped right at her knee, she tightened the belt that accented her waist. The brunette stepped into her black heels and slid on her black blazer and ran out the door.

"Crap!" She began unlocking the door to her apartment and ran to her bedside table. She clutched the wallet in her hand and was out the door again so she wouldn't be late to church.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After church, Riley conversed with her parents Cory and Topanga.

"Honey, I love that dress!" She held Riley's hand and spun her around.

"Thanks, I almost forgot that I had it!"

"How's work my daughter?' Cory was always so proud of her and asked every time.

"Actually it's-"

"RILEY!" There was a familiar face headed her direction and she threw on a smile.

"Hey Charlie." he hugged her tight and the smell of his cologne was overpowering and made her sneeze.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm great, sorry my allergies are crazy. I am actually fixin' to leave to go have lunch with Maya." She was lying through her teeth and hoped no one noticed, "It was really good to see you Charlie. Mom. Dad." The brunette leaned in and kissed her parents then took off.

The brown eyed girl stepped out onto the street and almost fell from the crack in the sidewalk. After regaining her composure, she dialed Maya's number on her phone.

 _Hey Riles. What's up?_

You never called me last night. What happened with you and Josh?

 _Nothing really, we just talked and he walked me home._

Kiss or no kiss?

 _Of course no kiss, but I am hoping this is like a road to something more now that he knows I exist._

He would be lucky to have you.

 _Thanks honey, so what are you doing right now?_

I am headed to the precinct. Do you want me to tell Josh hi for you?

 _Absolutely not. Wait, why are you going there?_

Oh didn't you hear? I am turning myself in. I am the serial robber that's been breaking into people's houses.

 _Not funny. I hope they catch that guy soon, he's injured a few people on his last few break ins._

Riley noticed she was getting closer to Josh's precinct and had to end the conversation. Hey babe let me call you later. Dinner?

 _Sure. John's at seven. Love you. Bye_

The brunette walked into the building and stepped towards the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?'

"Yes, I am looking for my uncle. Josh Matthews."

"Hold on, I will phone his office to see if he is in." Riley nodded her head and turned on her heels to gaze at everything on the wall. There were lots of pictures and plaques, her uncle's name was written everywhere.

"RILES! Hey how are you?" he hugged her.

"I'm great I just left church." She set her bag and phone down on the receptionist desk and began digging through her purse. "I just wanted to return this," she pulled the tired wallet out and handed it to her uncle, "to its rightful owner. I found it walking home last night."

"Oh my gosh. Riles, you rock! Lucas has been complaining all morning about how he lost his wallet. Let me go get him i'm sure he would like to say thank you."

"No, really it's okay. Just tell him I took out a five for all the trouble." she joked.

The uncle and niece were laughing and cutting up for several minutes, when Riley noticed Lucas heading towards the front through the glass. "I'm gonna head out of here. But, I love you and will see you at the party on Saturday?"

"Absolutely!"

She grabbed her purse and walked down the steps out of the precinct. Josh looked down at the receptionist desk and saw her phone.

"LUKE!" Lucas strutted to the front. "I have a surprise for you, it's going to make your day a lot better!" Josh passed him his wallet!

"Man! You found it! Where was it?"

"I didn't find it. My niece turned it in."

Lucas was elated and at the sound of Josh's niece he quit looking at his wallet and locked eyes with her uncle. "Riley?"

"Yeah, she said that she found it on her way home last night. And, she only took five dollars for the trouble."

The officer chuckled and he realized there was a phone left on the desk. He reached out and picked up the android covered in a camo case. "Who's is this?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders and pretended like he didn't know. "Oh! You know what! Riley must have left it. Yeah, I recognize that case!" Lucas clicked the home button and saw a picture of her and a group of highschool kids. He smirked, it was cute.

"We need to get it back to her."

 _Ding Ding_

He glanced at the phone, the name said " .3"

 _We said John's Slices right? Of course we did! See you at 7!_

"Well, there you go. You can take it to her tonight at 7."

Lucas almost agreed without thinking about Missy. "Or, you can call Maya and let her know, maybe she will come grab it."

Josh stared back at his partner, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"I'm sure you do. I saw you two getting cozy before I took off."

Josh grabbed his belt and began walking off back to his office, "I'll leave it to you. If you don't want to take it to her i'm sure you can mail it." he joked.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley didn't even realize her phone was gone until she went to call Maya around 6:30. "What did I do with it?" she mumbled.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." The brunette started freaking out, phones were to expensive to lose. She was lost in thought, then a knock on her door snapped her out of the daze.

"Riles! Open the door!" She stepped around all of the items that were in her purse now spralled all over the floor and opened the door.

"Why haven't you texted me back?"

"I can't find my phone and I just realized."

"Oh no! Well, pizza will make you feel better!"

The brunette didn't want to worry about it much more, besides she only talks to her parents and Maya. "Let's go!"

The pair walked out of her apartment and entered the crisp Austin air.

"I love this city. The night life is as wonderful as New York but has that southern hospitality."

"And, don't forget Lonestar Beer!" Maya chuckled

They walked into John's slices and took their normal spot by the oven.

"What did you end up doing today?"

"Well, church and then I went and saw Josh. I was going to go to the gun range but got caught up with a few things for work."

"What did you go see Josh for, you never told me?"

"I found Lucas' wallet on the sidewalk and I was returning it."

"Like Cinderelly! But, with a wallet! And he isn't a girl or a mistreated step child." she laughed.

"Not quite, I didn't even see him and I shouldn't, he has a girlfriend." Riley looked at the table, "Besides, it is more than obvious that I like him, it's inappropriate." The bells on the door rang and when she looked up he was standing at the entrance peruzing the pizzeria.

"Oh my God!" Riley ducked down and took Maya with her. "He's here. Lucas is here." She watched him walk towards the front, he looked great. The burnt orange longhorn shirt hugged his arms, accenting his biceps and his levi's made his back side pretty attractive.

"Riley, breathe! Be like last night, calm and collected."

"I can't, I don't look like I did last night. I am in jeans, my boots and a t-shirt."

"You still look hot, now go get a refill!" The blonde pushed her bestfriend out of the chair causing some them to make noise. She shook out her curled hair and straightened out her shirt.

"Hi, I was looking for a woman named Riley Matthews, brown hair and eyes, she's pretty tall."

"So, you took my advice?" the brunette mumbled. She put her cup on the counter and the staff got her a refill.

A smile escaped his lips, "Actually, I am returnin' your phone. You left it at the precinct!"

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much. I was freaking out that I would have to buy a new one. What do I owe you?"

"The five dollars you took originally would be great." The pair started laughing.

The blonde interrupted the conversation, "Hey, Riles I forgot I have to go help my neighbor with, something so I am going to take off." Maya winked at Riley as she ran out the door. The brunette kept mouthing the word NO at her but she was ignored.

"Actually, instead of the five dollars how about a slice of your pizza?" Lucas knew he probably shouldn't eat with her, but it was almost instinctual.

"Um, sure. I can spare a slice. Can you handle meat lover's?" The brunette grabbed her cup off the counter and showed him to her table.

"Very funny!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I am still blown away, you look completely different!"

Riley looked towards the wooden table, "Yeah after not having a date your entire high school career, it can change a person." she giggled.

Lucas admired her giggle, "Well, I bet that the guys now are all over you and everyone from school are putting their foot in their mouths." he stared at her, noticing she wouldn't make eye contact. "So how long have you and your husband been together."

"Oh, smooth!" Riley took a sip of her tea, and started laughing.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You casually bringing up a husband when you have clocked my ring finger, I think it was twice now."

"Wow," he smiled, his teeth were perfect, "You are good."

"I'll be here all week. No, but seriously my job takes up a great deal of time and I haven't found the right person yet who can handle that. Besides, if I really wanted the relationship then I would make the time."

Lucas thought about her last statement, the words 'make the time' ran through his head. "Oh, I know how that is, Missy doesn't handle my working all the time well either." That was the first time he had mentioned his girlfriend and it wasn't a rave review. "So, what exactly do you do?"

"I am a principal and drill team director at one of the highschools."

"Wow, principal, that's impressive. You're a little young aren't you?"

"Ha, yeah I hear that all the time. I like to think I deserved the job but some of the teachers think Charlie gave me the job."

"Charlie, your..?"

"Just a man who has a strong admiration for me and just so happens to be the Superintendent. And wears way to much cologne."

Lucas exhaled a sigh of relief, and he didn't even realize it, "So what is a drill team?"

"It's the dance team basically, they aren't cheerleaders, don't get 'em confused."

The green eyed man, threw his hands up, "I'd never!"

Riley glanced at the clock on her phone. "Oh, we should go. They close in ten minutes!"

"Oh." the officer mumbled, he tried to hide his disappointment. Both Riley and Lucas finished off their teas and they walked outside.

"So, thank you again for bringing me my phone. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem really!"

"I guess, I will see you Saturday?"

He had the word confused written across his face, "Saturday?"

"I'm sorry, Josh was having a party for the longhorn game I just assumed you were going."

"No, no, no, I think I am going. I just didn't know you would be there."

"Yeah, I have to watch my team kick ass!" she started giggling, and Lucas returned the laughter. He liked her laugh. "I may or may not see you and Missy on Saturday. Bye." The brunette slid the cellphone in her backpocket and started walking home. Lucas couldn't help but admire her from behind, the jeans did her right. He continued to follow her with his eyes until she turned the corner.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Dude, why are we at this school?" Asked Lucas

"I told you, career day. We need to talk about how awesome being a police officer is." He put his vehicle into park and they both exited the car.

"This is a complete waste of time!" he groaned.

"What's your problem? You love kids."

"Got into a fight with Missy."

"No, you'd never. That never happens!"

"Shut up!" Lucas began chuckling, "It's so stupid. She doesn't want to go to the party on Saturday and I am making her."

"Eh, I don't care she doesn't have to go. It will just be us guys!"

Lucas had a puzzled look across his face "Isn't Riley going?"

"Yeah, but she knows the game more than most of my guy friends so I consider her one of the guys. Wait, how did you know that?"

"She mentioned it when I returned her phone." He grinned at the memory of his night with Riley.

"Yeah, she will be there. Let me know if Missy is coming or not by Friday though so I can get enough food."

"So tomorrow. Let you know by tomorrow? Eh, it makes no difference even if she does come she won't eat anything there."

The officers walked into the auditorium and was escorted behind the curtain on stage. Riley made her way down the aisle high fiving her students on the way. She was a great principal, and all the students loved her. She ran up the few steps that led to the stage and grabbed a microphone with her ivory hands.

Riley glanced down at her outfit; black dress pants, strappy heels, and a sleeveless white flowy blouse. She always had to prepare herself when addressing the student body, she had done this for almost two years and still got nervous.

"Hello my wonderful students! Now, you all may think that this is super lame, and it could be considered that." The students laughter filled the auditorium. "Nonetheless, we are doing it, and you will give everyone here from every occupation the upmost respect that you would give me."

Lucas backhanded Josh on his stomach. "Dude, is that Riley?"

"Yeah, she asked for a favor and I said I could."

"Does she know I am here?"

"No, originally it was going to just be me. But, it was a slow day at the precinct."

He felt some butterflies in his stomach, he wasn't expecting to see her today but he was kind of excited about it.

"If everyone can please give a big round of applause for our volunteers." The curtains opened to reveal what was behind and when the principal turned around she locked eyes with Lucas' gorgeous green ones.

"Crap." the principal whispered

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please follow favorite and review. If you have something in particular you would like to add to the story please feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3-Wingman

**Chapter 3**

"Um.. Officers please come on up." The crowd began to clap, "Students this is Officer Friar and Officer Matthews please give them your listening ears."

"Like she said I am Officer Matthews and I have been on the police force for 8 years. I went to community college and received my associates in Criminal Justice before I became a cop. It's a great civil servant job, and even though it can be dangerous it is never boring and getting to save someones life or catch the bad guy is one of the best feelings in the world." Josh looked over to his partner, Lucas was still glancing at Riley. She looked gorgeous today.

"Hi, everyone. The name is Lucas, well Officer Friar I have been a cop for almost six years. I received my bachelor's in criminal justice then became a police officer. Um, college isn't necessary to become a police officer but to become more familiar with the law I recommend it. It takes a lot of work, a lot of courage and a lot of heart to become a cop, it isn't for the faint hearted. Josh touched based on how great it can make you feel so I won't go back there. But, if you ever have any questions regarding my profession or how to get here come on down to the precinct and I will talk to you. Thanks."

The crowd exploded with cheers and claps, the principal wasn't sure if it was because of their presentation or their looks. Even though it was weird for her to think about, her uncle was good looking and Lucas was definitely attractive. "Thank you both so much Officer Friar and Officer Matthews for taking the time to come down here to talk today. We really appreciate it."

The partners walked off stage and began the journey back to their vehicle. "So, you goin' to ask out that blonde anytime soon?"

"Maya? I doubt she'd say yes. I mean, I might as well be married to the job." Josh began laughing, he hated how true it was.

"What you should do is hang out with her in a group environment to get her talking, make her comfortable. Then, ask her out."

"That isn't a bad idea. She mentioned her and Riley doing something tomorrow night, but I can't remember what it is. I'll text Riles."

"She's up on stage right now she probably won't reply for awhile."

"No big deal, no hurry. I don't have any plans for tomorrow night." Lucas was hoping to find out soon so he could talk with Riley again, but he shrugged his shoulders trying not to make a big deal out of it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The career assembly was over and it was as lame as she figured it would be. She couldn't believe she saw her not so secret crush again. The principal knew she might be seeing him on Saturday but was looking forward to going dancing with her best friend tomorrow. The brunette pulled out the middle drawer and saw she had a message on her phone.

 _Uncle Josh_

 _What are you and Maya doing tomorrow night? I want to surprise her._

-Going two stepping, Rebel's Saloon on 5th 8. Josh Abbott will be there we have 2 extra tickets. Let me know if you want them since Smackle and Farkle couldn't come. Very sweet of you. Love you.

Josh heard his phone go off and pulled over to a parking lot to check it. "Oh that's cool. The girls are going to two stepping. Josh Abbott will be there and lucky me they have two extra tickets."

"Two? Did they have dates?" Lucas looked at Josh intensly.

"No, they had them for two of their friends that couldn't make it. Bro, you should come! I mean, I need some alone time with Maya and I don't know if I can get it with my niece hanging around."

"Did you forget about the part where I have a girlfriend?" Lucas rolled his eyes and looked back out the window.

"No I didn't but I also know, from the past 3 years of you being my partner that she goes out with her friends from work every Friday night. I'm not asking you to date her, talk to her about guns or football. She loves both."

The green eyed man was impressed that she loved football, beer, and guns. But, did he really want to do this? He did enjoy talking to the new woman in his life. "I guess. What time?"

"Man, thank you you're a lifesaver! 8 o'clock. I'll pick the tickets up from her early so just meet out front." He texted Riley to save the tickets before he began driving again and let her know that he would pick them up from her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Maya can I tell you something?"

"Anything." The blonde was laying on her best friend's bed flipping through a magazine and dog earring the pages she wanted to come back to.

"Josh is coming tonight. But, it's a suprise. He came by and picked up the tickets earlier."

"Both of them?" she had put down her magazine, sitting up off of the pillows and was looking at her best friends brown eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know who the other one was for, but he said he wanted to surprise you." This made the blue eyed woman visibly relax she flew back onto the pillows. "Maya will you get ready please? It's 7:15 and since I plan on drinking, I ain't driving."

The brunette walked out of her closet and Maya's jaw dropped. "I LOVE THOSE SHORTS!" She continued to stare at her friend; she had long curls as usual, her flannel was red and white plaid with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, with denim shorts that had a bit of lace on the side of her legs just at the hem with her cowboy boots.

"Thanks, now it is your turn to get dressed and for me to ooo and awe over you." Maya drug herself off the bed and into the dance teachers closet. "Will you dance with me tonight? Since I won't have a date."

"You may not be going there with a date, but dressed like that you sure will leave with one!"

"Not funny, you know I am not like that. Come out! What did you steal of mine this time?" Maya walked out, stumbling trying to put on her boots. Her outfit was perfect, she chose a sleeveless white dress with a V cut neckline the hem stopped right above her knee and a black belt she was tightening to accent her waist. She added a denim jacket and her black cockroach killer boots. "If Josh doesn't kiss you I will!"

Maya began to laugh, "I'd like to see that. Is my hair okay? It's from yesterday!"

"Oh yeah, your hair looks awesome. You're so lucky, if I don't wash mine daily it looks ucky!" She tossed her phone, and wallet into a clutch then the pair exited the apartment building to go see Josh Abbott.

"Watch out for that vent in the sidewalk. You always trip. I don't know how but you do."

"Whatever, I do not. Oh by the way, since Josh is surprising you act surprised don't act like I told you." Maya agreed to keeping it a secret and the pair made it to the dance hall. After tearing their tickets and showing ID they entered the dark area with random spotlights and a room that reeked of smoke. Riley gazed out to analyze the place, she saw a mechanical bull and a fenced off area where people were already dancing to the unknown opener of Josh Abbott.

"How have we not been here before?" questioned Maya

"Beer, bull, and dancing. It's our heaven." The girls locked arms and walked to the bar.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh was attempting to call Lucas it was ten minutes past eight and he was stil waiting on his partner to show. He was pacing from side to side trying to figure out what to do with Riley if he didn't show, when Josh noticed his friend turning the corner.

"DUDE! Thank goodness, what took you so long?"

Lucas looked at his phone, "dude, chill it is only 8:12."

"You ready?"

"As I will ever be." The friends walked into the dance hall and were tucking their ID's back in their wallets while scoping out the place. "You know Josh, i'm actually glad I came. I haven't been dancing in a long time, Missy doesn't know how to 2 step and has no desire to learn."

"Sounds about right," he laughed, "Okay, so where's Maya?"

"Matthews, that's her at the bar ain't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Her eyes are incredible." He jumped up and down shaking his body while trying to get rid of the nerves.

"I thought you said Riley would be here, I have no desire to be a third wheel."

"She's right there, walking up to Maya." he pointed her out through the crowd and Lucas felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. She looked breathtaking, her legs are incredible and the shorts shaped her butt perfectly. Riley sat down on the barstool and began drinking a beer.

"Wow." he whispered to himself.

"Wow what?" Josh asked.

"Nothing, just excited for tonight. Come on, let's go. They are moving towards the dance floor."

Riley was trying to push her way through the crowd to get to the dance floor with Maya's hand in hers. She turned around when she heard a man talking to Maya. "So, do you wanna dance?" The blonde agreed to a dance and walked right past her friend to the floor. The brunette followed her friend and pulled off to the side.

"You are way to gorgeous to not be dancing with someone." A very attractive man with bright blue eyes walked up to Riley and began a conversation.

"That line is way to cornball for anyone to fall for, but I agree with you, I should be dancing with someone." Hoping he would take the hint.

"On behalf of all stupid, stupid men everywhere I apologize, let me make it up to you. Would you like to dance?" The brunette took his hand in agreement.

"The name's Riley."

"Hayden!" The pair began dancing and laughing to Taste by Josh Abbott.

The officers finally made it to the dance floor and began searching for the girls."There's Maya!" Lucas yelled over the music, "go ask to step in." Josh exhaled and pushed his way to Maya, things must have been going well because his friend and the blonde began half stepping across the floor.

"Where's Riley?" he was talking to himself, he felt fluttering in his stomach again but didn't know why. All of a sudden he saw her eyes standing out from the crowd. She's dancing, with who? He had no idea who it was, but he felt kind of, jealous? Lucas followed Josh's lead and once he mustered up the courage he walked over to her.

"Excuse me sir, do you mind if I step in and dance with this gorgeous lady?" Riley liked those words coming out of his mouth.

Hayden clearly did mind but being a gentleman he stepped back, "Sure."

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Playin' wingman for Josh." He pointed out Josh in the crowd and spun Riley.

"What a good friend. I'm glad they finally are noticing each other. It took them long enough." Lucas wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying he was focusing on how well they moved together, it was incredible.

"Can I just say something without it being weird?" he asked.

"Absolutely, I work with highschoolers all day, I doubt you could weird me out."

"You look incredible!" Lucas didn't hesitate, he didn't even stutter. He just stared into her eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you very much, I don't hear that from anyone but Maya so it's nice to here it from a voice that isn't so feminine."

"You're funny. You weren't like this in high school." He spun her around 3 times before bringing her back in.

"You couldn't remember me and now you are an expert on who I was? Impressive." She winked to make sure he knew she was joking.

"I thought about it. I mean, how could I not? Your transformation is astounding."

"You don't have to be so nice to me." Riley looked at the ground shyly.

"I'm not being nice, I am just saying what everyone else is thinking. If I was being nice I would say that your eyes are stunning." Lucas was confused where all these sentences were forming, and how they were getting out. Before he even realized what he was saying it had already escaped his mouth. "And, I wouldn't say I am an expert. But, I know a lot about highschool Riley."

"That's unfortunate." she giggled.

"What is?" He let go of the brunette so they could both spin. He grabbed her back and hand to bring her in even closer.

"That you know a lot about high school Riley, she was a nerd."

"Well then I hope I can get to know Principal Riley better." He grinned and she felt like she could kiss him but she pulled away remembering he had a girlfriend.

"Want to grab a beer?" she suggested

"Sure, Lonestar?" Riley looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What do you think?" she laughed.

The officer began following Riley to the bar, before she even got off the floor a guy was pushing her back out to dance. "STOP!" she yelled, as she began struggling to push him off. "I said GET OFF!" he continued to rub his hands on her and Lucas became infuriated.

He tapped the not so gentle man on his shoulder, "Sir, she specifically asked you to get off. I suggest you do that."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" The guy shifted his focus to the officer. "How about this? When you make me get off of her, I will." He reached out and shoved Lucas then turned towards Riley. The green eyed boy began clenching his fist but the brunette beat him to it.

"SON OF A-"

Riley kneeled down beside the man on the ground. "If I were asking you to get off, I would have said 'Would you get off please' but I didn't ask, I told you to get off. So, while your icing your balls tonight i'd think about that." she patted him on the shoulder and looked towards her dance partner, who's jaw had dropped. Riley just kneed a guy in his balls, he couldn't believe it.

"Beer?" She reached up and closed his strong jaw, "You'll catch flies if you don't keep this closed." He laughed and escorted her to the bar with his hand on the small of her back.

"2 lonestars please! So, does that happen to you often?"

"Ummm.. I wouldn't say often but that is a large reason why I don't have a significant other." she giggled and took a swig of beer. "Those types of guys, are the only ones that seem to be interesed in me."

"Well, clearly you can handle yourself. I didn't have to step in."

"I took a few defensive classes a few years ago, for reasons. But, I have unfortunately had to use it a few times. Besides, I would never ask you to tarnish your reputation as a public servant." She smiled and Lucas took note of how pretty it was.

"You wouldn't have to ask." he mumbled

"What was that? Sorry I couldn't understand you."

"I said, that I appreciate that." Thanking the Lord he was able to correct what he said.

"Oh it's no problem. Where's Missy tonight?"

"She goes out every Friday with people from work, so that's how I am free tonight."

"Lucky me." she looked at him then towards the wooden bar to hide her rosy cheeks. "You wanna go dance some more?" Before he got a chance to answer Riley was being tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Ms. Riley."

"Hayden! Hi. Thanks for the dance." she smiled and Lucas' brows began to furrow.

"No, thank you. I just was fixing to leave and wanted to give you my number." He passed her a napkin and she stuck it in her pocket. "Don't forget about me, beautiful." she laughed and turned to Lucas after he had walked away.

"I'm sorry about that, did you want to go dance some more?"

"I'm enjoying the conversation!" he didn't know what was wrong with him, it wasn't like this in high school, he never got jealous or tongue tied, and he never had words falling out of his mouth.

"HEY GUYS!" The blonde and his partner were running towards them.

"Hey you two, what are you doin'?" The brunette asked.

"Grabbin' a beer. But, Riles why didn't we eat? I am starving."

"Well, we could all go out for food?" the green eyed man suggested

The group began walking out of the dance hall and heading towards Texas Roadhouse.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh and Maya were a few feet ahead of him and Riley. She looked so pretty, the wind was blowing her hair across her face. He couldn't hold back his curiosity, "Are you going to call Hayden?"

"Oh, him? He was really sweet, and funny but I don't know, maybe. If I need a date anywhere." She laughed knowing he wasn't satisfied with the answer, "i'm not super picky but I want to feel butterflies whenever I am around someone before I date them."

"That's not picky, it's a romantic gesture."

"What? You don't like romance?"

"I love romance, but I haven't had that feeling before."

"I have." she whispered, "So, besides watching over the community what else do you like to do Officer Friar?" her tone was flirty but was hoping he wouldn't notice.

He remembered what Josh had said about guns. "I actually like to go to the gun range quite a bit."

"Really? Me too, I try to go every Sunday. Handgun or Shotgun?"

"Hand. You?"

"Both. I have a glock 43, 45 warthog and I shoot a 12 gauge shotgun."

"Impressive." He was really starting to like Riley. "Do you have a CHL? Or just keep them at your house?"

"I do, both. I carry the warthog with me if I am goin' anywhere potentially dangerous. The glock I keep in a gun safe at my house and the shotgun is at the top of my closet."

He lifted up the side of his shirt revealing his obliques, and showing his gun, "I consider every situation potentially dangerous."

"Glock 26? Nice. 30 mm, trigger pull, no safety, 10 round magazine and hardly any kick."

Lucas' heart skipped a beat, that was one of the most attractive things she's done. "You know your stuff." he studdered through his sentence then took a deep breath to calm down.

"I think that whole 'every situation is dangerous' bit, is true for the most part. I think your job has made you slightly paranoid."

"My job has made me aware." he said defensively.

"Hey, don't get angry. I agree, with the world we live in today."

"Yeah, every situation can turn dangerous real quick. I mean what if we were walking to Texas Roadhouse and someone tried to rob you. If I pull out my gun or even show him a gun he will be runnin'." Riley quit looking at her feet for just a second, she liked the thought of him willing to protect her, but shook it off when she remembered that's what he did for a living.

"OW!" Lucas caught her before she fell to the ground.

"You have to watch out for the holes. These sidewalks can be dangerous." he still didn't let her go.

"Thank you for catching me, for a dancer I have a tendency to fall a lot." He still was holding her up. "Umm.. you can let me go now if you'd like."

 _Come on somebody why don't you run ol' reds itchin' to have a little fun_

"Sorry, I should take this." Riley stood up on her own and waited for him to finish his phone call.

 _Missy don't do this right now. It isn't worth the argument, you were out tonight too. I'll be home in a few minutes._ He angrily hit the end button on his phone and turned his attention back to the brunette.

"Um, I hate to do this but, I have to go." He really did hate having to leave, he was having a nice time.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?"

"Trouble, yes. Paradise, no."

"Well, I wish you luck. Then I am gonna head home, I don't wanna bother the new couple. I guess I will see ya' when I see ya'." The brunette began to walk the opposite direction.

"HEY!" Lucas jogged towards her, "You are gonna be at Josh's tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I am. You and Missy decide to go?"

The green eyed man thought about it, "I don't think Missy will be able to make it. So just me."

"Great," she smiled "Then I will see you tomorrow." she reached out her hand. Lucas chuckled and brought her in for a hug. He loved the way hair smelt.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please follow, favorite and review! If you have something in particular you would like to happen let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4-Coal

**Chapter 4**

"Lucas, this is ridiculous! Why do you have to go to this game party thing?"

"Missy, I promised Josh and you could go, but you chose not to."

Missy was angry, that he wouldn't do what she wanted. "You NEVER spend any time with me. EVER!"

"Excuse me? I never spend time with you? You are running away every chance you get for 'work' or to spend time with your friends. It's okay when you do it, but when I do it all hell breaks loose."

"I moved here for you!"

"Bye Missy!" he slammed the door on his way out.

Lucas, was getting annoyed with all the fights that he and Missy had been having lately. He began walking to Josh's house and thought about the girl from last night. She brought a smile to his face.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

What happened with you and Josh last night?

 _He ... me_

Maya take me off speaker, you know your phone doesn't work on speaker.

 _Can you hear me now? I said he kissed me! He kissed me Riles!_

Yay! I am so happy for you! Where? How?

 _We ended up walking by his house on the way to mine and we stopped to talk, we sat on the swing. He was so gentle, he took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was everything I imagined it would be, I have been thinking about it for years! What about you and Lucas? What happened to you?_

Nothing, he complimented me a few times and once his girlfriend called he hugged me then left.

 _Hugged? Booo..._

What did you expect him to do? He is taken. He smelt delicious though.

 _So what are you doin' now?_

Making brownies, then getting ready for Josh's party. Are you going?

 _I'm already here_

Maya Jane Hart! Did you stay the night with him?

 _Yes but nothing happened, I swear. We stayed up talking and he slept on the couch. Scouts honor._

Good girl. I was about to smack you. Hey, i'm going to let you go I have an hour and a half to make these brownies, get ready and go there. Love you peaches.

Riley hung up the phone and began singing in the shower. _When tomorrow comes i'll be on my own feelin' frightened of the things that I don't know._ She hopped out of the shower and put her face on. The brunette threw on a wand of mascara and after blow drying her hair put it in a messy bun with some strands left down to frame her face.

"What do I want to wear?" She began talking to herself, when she smelt her brownies. "They're ready!" Riley never used a timer she always knew when her homemade brownies were done. The principal pulled the brownies out and she was delighted, they looked delicious.

The brunette ended up sliding some denim shorts on and her Jerrod Heard jersey. She looked at herself in the mirror, very relaxed but she still somehow liked what she saw.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey peaches, come on in!"

"Look at you. Answering the door now?"

"Shut up and give me those brownies! I have been waiting for them all day." Maya took off towards the kitchen before Riley closed the door.

"Don't eat them all, please!" She began to take off her boots so she wouldn't dirty up the floor.

"I thought I heard your voice." Riley smiled knowing it was Lucas' voice. He looked hot, another longhorn shirt with relaxed jeans and his cowboy boots.

"And I thought, you knew Josh just put in new carpet. Boots off sir." She smiled and walked by him gently touching his arm. The officer removed his boots and followed her into the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Riley popped out of the fridge and was taking the cap off of her beer. "No, thank you I tend to make myself at home."

"I can see that." He looked her over and she was so sexy but she didn't even realize it. Riley never had to try and she never tried to impress him, which made her even more appealing.

"Lucas, have you tried Riley's homemade brownies? People have fought over them."

He reached over and grabbed one off the plate, "Oh yeah. That's pretty impressive."

"The fighting or them being homemade?" Riley took a swig of beer, the whole calm and collected bit was becoming easier for her.

"Both." he took a bite and understood why there was a fight, "oh my good Lord, I get it now. What do you put in there?"

The brunette started laughing, "Why on earth would I tell my secret?" She raised her eyebrow and went to the backyard leaving him in the dust.

"Hey Coal, how are you baby?" While she was loving all over her black lab, the brown eyed girl heard the back door slam shut.

"Friend of yours?" gesturing towards the dog.

"One of my best. My dog, Coal."

"Why is he here?"

"My apartment building won't allow pets. But, I couldn't give him up. He's a great hunting dog, and whenever I do move out of that apartment he's a good snuggler."

Lucas kneeled down and Coal practically knocked him over. "I wish I could get a dog."

"You can't have pets either?"

"No, I can. Missy won't let me. She says they're a waste of space." Riley's jaw dropped.

"They are one of the only animals that will defend you, risk their lives for you, and would die for you." The brunette began to think maybe Missy was a waste of space.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to strike a nerve."

"No, you didn't. Coal saved my life and I tend to get defensive about him. Sorry."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

She chuckled and after taking a swig set her beer down. "Where's your ball Coal? Get me your ball."

"Guess that's a no." he whispered, Lucas stood and watched his high school lab partner play with the dog who saved her life. She ran and tackled him to the ground. "Luke, the games about to start. Get Riles in here."

"Thanks Josh. Hey Riley the game is fixin' to start." She quickly kissed Coal and with one final pet ran inside.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The game wasn't looking good for the Longhorn's and it was upsetting Riley. She would occasionally yell at the TV and she drank a few beers.

"Hey, Maya. Is she always like this during a game?"

"Oh Lucas, it's always worse when they're losing. It's her alma mater." He took a seat next to the brunette.

"Seriously, come on y'all." she looked at Lucas, "The offensive line is just letting defense through and we couldn't even pass the ball if we wanted. Lazy. There's only a minute left in the fourth quarter and I don't think they are going to score two touchdowns in that amount of time."

"No, I don't think they will." he chuckled.

She exhaled and noticed his empty beer. "You want another one?"

"Sure. That'd be great." The brunette took his empty beer and disposed of it.

"You know, he is a redshirt freshman QB, we can cut him a little slack right?"

The principal gave him his beer and nodded in the process. But, she didn't sit back down, Riley put on her boots and walked in the front yard where there was a porch swing. Lucas followed her like a moth to a flame. He saw her rocking on the old and squeaky swing.

"Can I sit?"

"Of course. Please."

"Do you always get this upset if they lose?"

"No, i'm not upset well, i'm not happy. But, that isn't why I came out here." She continued rocking them on the swing.

"Why did you?"

"I want this. A home with a backyard and a porch swing. Everytime I come over I take a few minutes to swing here, knowing this is what I have to look forward to."

The strands of hair that were left out of the bun were blowing in the wind and he loved how passionately she talked about things. "When do you think you'll get it?"

"Ha, that is the 'great question' isn't it. When I get married I guess. But, that might be awhile." she chuckled. How could she not have a boyfriend, he thought. "So, what did you do today?"

The pair conversed for 2 more hours and a total of six beers later.

"I should be heading home, it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow." She walked inside and said goodbye to her best friend and uncle. "Bye Lucas," she went in for a hug, "I had fun, thanks for a great night." The brunette began her journey home and was almost at the end of the street when she heard her name.

"Riley! Are you walking home?"

"Yeah, I only live like eight blocks away."

"I'm walking with you, its dark you have been drinking and the most important reason yet, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well then, how can I argue with that?"

"So, I have been rather curious. How did you get into dancing?"

"Funny story, I wanted a fun way to lose some weight because running on a treadmill was boring and I took up dancing. Turns out I was pretty good at it and even minored in it when I was in school. Now that I am a coach I do more of the choreography than the dancing, so I tend to get into my work and dance with my team."

"That's pretty cool actually. So do you still work out?"

"Yeah, several times a week. It tends to be a great stress reliever which is awesome because I can't go to the gun range every day. But, I am working on toning more than cardio."

Lucas remembered the first night he had seen her in ten years and her back in that little black dress. "What made you want to teach?"

"You are asking an awful lot of questions. It's my turn. Where did you meet Missy?"

"I went to New York for a year after I graduated and met her in a club. At the end of the year she decided she would be moving back with me."

"That can put a lot of pressure on you."

His eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh, thank you! No one understood why I was so worried about it."

"It makes perfect sense, if things aren't working out all she has to say is 'I moved down here for you' and you feel obligated to stay with her. Any person moving for another person is never a good move, unless you're married or engaged and make the decision together."

She was seriously speaking his life story right now, "You really took the words out of my mouth!"

Riley smiled and looked towards the ground, "This is me. Thank you for walking me home, it was nice of you." The brunette placed her arms around his neck and hugged him, "goodnight and be careful getting home." She began walking inside.

"Wait." Lucas exclaimed. "Will I see you anytime soon?"

Riley thought about it, she wasn't sure in fact she was pretty positive they wouldn't. "I don't think so. Josh only has a party for the game opener, and I don't plan on having any more career days or reunions." she started laughing.

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "But, I know where to call if I need your help." He had a puzzled look on his face, "911 right?"

"Funny, how about this, you give me your number and maybe we can go to the gun range sometime?" He looked at her hoping to hide the eagerness behind his eyes.

"Would your girlfriend be okay with that? I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You wouldn't have caused anything, I would have and I can handle it if, for whatever reason she gets mad." Riley grabbed his phone and entered her number.

"Bye Lucas, have a great night."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The officer made it home and closed the door. All the lights were off in his house and he began looking for Missy. He walked into his room and saw a note. "Going out see you tomorrow night."

"Typical." he scoffed. The green eyed man tossed the note in the garbage and plopped down on the bed. "Too soon to text her?" Against his better judgement he did, and it only took him one hour to figure out what to text.

 _Sorry about your team losing. But, gun range on Saturday? Let me know. Sweet dreams._

He felt good about it, nothing to pushy and it was nice at the end. Hopefully, she would react the same way.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Sounds great, pick Coal and I up at noon we'll be shooting shotguns. Bring your shells._

A huge smile had made its way to his face. Everything she said and did was sexy. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking that way, he had a girlfriend but the thoughts kept running through his mind. "One more text wouldn't hurt, right? No, chill Lucas. Chill out." He laid in bed thinking about Saturday, hoping the week would fly by.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riles, pass me the 20's will ya?"

"Sure. So then he texts me and invites me to the gun range on Saturday." Riley was doing lat pull downs and exhaling sharply.

"Why are you just now telling me this? It is Thursday."

"Peaches," Riley dropped the weight. "I would have, but you and my Uncle have been spending every waking moment together." The blonde grinned she loved hearing that. "I'm surprised I got you tonight."

"Josh is working the night shift, covering for a friend."

"So," The brunette began her second set of lat pull downs. "You're tellin' me I was second choice, I was chosen after Josh?" She dropped the T bar.

"How could you do that to her Maya?" The brunette turned around confused as to who that was. "Hey pretty lady."

His perfect smile was almost to much to handle, "Hi, you. Since when do you work out here?" Riley was trying to wipe the sweat off her brow and make herself look somewhat presentable.

"I have been paying for my membership for about 3 months, but I decided to use it this week." he chuckled. "Stop trying to fix yourself, you look great!"

The brunette looked down at her outfit tennis shoes; black nike shorts, purple tanktop and sports bra and a black nike cap. "Shut up!" The principal smacked his arm.

"I'm serious, and ow! So what are you doin' are you almost done working out?"

"I have two sets left. Why?"

"Want to grab a bite to eat?"

"I do recall Lucas, hearing Riley say she was hungry." The brunette flipped her head around to her friend and mouthed the words 'stop'.

"Perfect, I wanted to get some John's Slices. You in?"

Riley stared at his perfect eyes, he had a girlfriend but geez those emerald eyes sparkled. "Umm.."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading. Please follow favorite and review.**


	5. Chapter 5-Protection

**Chapter 5**

"Come on, don't leave me hangin'." She felt almost compelled to say yes, it's John's Slices!

"Sure, but after the sets I do a lap around the track."

"No problem. I might join you." Riley rolled her eyes, she didn't mean run around the track, but decided to leave that as a surprise.

The brunette sat back down eyeing her best friend and finished her two sets rather quickly. Lucas was impressed, "40 on your back, not bad."

"Thanks Coach," She dropped the bar, "I was hopin' to impress you." She laughed acting like it was sarcastic, but in reality she was serious. She began walking to the track, "You said you wanted to join me right?"

"Sure, let's go." The brown eyed girl put her arm up on his extremely chiseled chest and stopped him before he started running.

"You're going to do lunges from where we are to that corner, then do twenty squats. Sprint from there to the next corner, more squats, lunges, squats, and sprint to the end. Be careful on that last sprint, your brain is working faster than your legs so they might be a bit wobbly."

"I think I can handle it." Clearly trying to show off. The pair began and he did great to the first set of squats, he moved a little slower during the sprints. Then slower at the next corner for squats, barely made it through the lunges and skipped squats altogether on the last corner. Somehow Riley completed all of it and he was astounded. "Wow, you do that often?"

"Every time I work out." She took a sip of water, trying to catch her breath. "With my long legs they look terrible if they aren't at least toned."

She definitely didn't have a problem with her legs or her butt, and now he knew why. "Even on leg day?"

"Yeah," she chuckled "even on leg day. But I start with that on leg day I don't finish with it. That would be my own form of torture."

"Apparently, I have been working too much on upper body and not enough on legs. You ready?" Lucas asked, still trying to regain his composure.

"To go eat pizza and completely ruin the work out I just did? Absolutely!" They walked out of the gym and began walking. "Ya' know if I had remembered we would be walking I would have skipped the lap. My legs are still wobbly!"

"We can take a cab if you want?"

"No, complete waste of money. I'll be fine." Lucas hadn't heard 'complete waste of money' since he started seeing Missy. Everything was worth it, everytime she wanted to buy something she had to have it and had a reason for needing it. He welcomed the words with open arms. "Besides, it's only two blocks away!"

The officer held the door open for her and she walked into John's. "Hey Riley! The usual?" She dropped her head out of embarassment.

"Yeah, Leo the usual please!"

"Meat lover's and two teas comin' up."

The pair took a seat with Riley at her normal table, "Do you come here often?"

"Haha, yes I do. Too much, obviously! But, let's put you on the hotseat. I realized I only got to ask you one question last night. I deserve at least 5 more."

"2."

"Are you bargaining with me?" He nodded and continued to stare. "Okay fine, 3."

He glared at the beautiful brunette, "Fine, 3. Ask wisely!"

"Hmm..Let's see. Why did you decide to become a police officer?"

"I always wanted to protect people, that's why I majored in Criminal Justice. But, once I graduated I still didn't know what I wanted to do with that. After I got back from New York I met Josh and helped get me a job."

"If only everyone had that mindset of protecting people, there are some crazies out there." She looked down at the table and Lucas could tell she was clearly bothered.

"You okay?" The brunette popped her head up.

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Second question, what made you want to go to New York?"

"It has been 5 years since I have been back and I couldn't tell you why I chose New York. I hate the cold, and the city. I couldn't drive out to the country if I wanted to, but it seemed like a good idea at the time, you know to take a year off before I started life." he exhaled deeply.

"Third question, why do you regret going to New York?"

He turned his head to look at her eyes. "Did I say that?"

"You didn't have to." She took a sip of her tea and the waitress showed up to drop off the pizza. He continued to look at her, until she put a piece of pizza on his plate.

He tried to be nonchalant, "What are you doin' tomorrow night?"

"Football game." She wiped her face off with her napkin.

"You play football?"

"Oh Lord no, I would break in half! My drill team performs at half time and I have to be there. Plus being the principal, I should be there. Why do you ask?"

"Principal's job is never done. Oh no reason just thought you'd go dancing like last Friday."

"It was a bi week last Friday, but there are only two more games. One after tomorrow." She looked so cute as the cheese strung out of her mouth, Riley began laughing at her failed attempt to break the cheese.

"We still on for Saturday?"

"Duh, are you okay with Coal in your car?"

"Truck. And yes I am, he's okay with the shooting?"

Riley cocked her head to the side, "Yeah, I have taken him to the range since he was a puppy. He will just sit beside me, when we actually go hunting he won't move until I say 'fetch it up'. He really is incredible, dogs can do some amazing things." She took another bite of pizza, and her eyes went dark.

"Riley," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "What's goin' on? You have done that twice tonight."

"Done what twice?"

"Your eyes go dark and they move down and to the left which is a sign of remembering a feeling."

"Look at you Officer Friar, trying to break me down?"

"Do you wanna tell me what happened with your dog?"

She leaned back in her chair, and he could tell she was forcing back tears. "I'm going to get a refill." Lucas scoffed and leaned back, thinking about what possibly could have happened to her?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Josh, what exactly happened with Riley and Coal?"

He exhaled and looked at his partner. "Did she tell you?"

"No, or I wouldn't have asked. But, it is clearly something she hasn't made peace with yet and I want to help."

"There is a reason for her not telling you Luke. Leave it alone." Matthews started walking out to his police car, "Come on we are on patrol today." The partners jumped into their police vehicle and sat in silence for several minutes.

"Officer Matthews, I am asking you as a fellow police officer. What happened?"

"Luke, it isn't my place to tell you. You two are goin' shootin' tomorrow right? Ask her then, she tends to open up."

"Last question, is she in danger?"

"We hope not." He looked at Lucas and grinned, and the green eyed man kind of worried.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You ready to go shootin'? You're such a good boy! Yes you are!" She was loving on Coal outside of her apartment waiting for Lucas. Coal was licking all over her face and the pair were having so much fun they didn't even notice the squeaky brakes of Lucas' truck.

"Excuse me, I don't think that is sanitary!" He yelled then hopped out of his black Dodge.

"Hey, thanks for the ride. We have one excited puppy on our hands." The officer opened up the door to the backseat and Coal hopped in the truck.

"After you!" He held the passenger door open for her and grabbed all of her stuff. "You brought your glock?"

"Yeah, I figured if we couldn't afford to buy more clays then we can go hit some targets."

"You think ahead. Sounds good!" He slammed his door shut and buckled up. "Let's go!" He was excited.

"So what's Missy doin' today I figured she would want to spend time with you on a Saturday."

"She had to work, or go hangout with friends or somethin'. I don't know I quit asking."

Riley looked at the floorboard, "Well, that escalated quickly!" she giggled, "What does she do?"

"She models for an advertising agency down here."

"That's really cool, figures, she's gorgeous." The brunette looked out the window when she was nudged by her dog and his wet nose made her smile. Lucas glanced at her and grinned, she had no idea how beautiful she was.

"Yeah, she's very pretty." He wasn't convincing, but Riley ignored it, she saw the gun range and her attitude completely changed. "You okay? You went from a smile to a serious face."

"Yeah, but once I get here, you have to be serious. Guns aren't a toy and they aren't something to be taken lightly."

"You're talkin' to a cop Riles, I agree one hundred percent."

"Great, I'll spare the speech. Let's go." Her smile illuminated the truck and she let Coal out of the backseat. "Come on boy." Once he hopped out she placed a bright orange vest around him so if he went wandering around he would be easily spotted, then grabbed all of her stuff out of the bed of the truck. The dancer began walking inside with Lucas following behind her and unknowingly checking her out; denim shorts, camo shirt, and boots, doesn't get much better than that.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"PULL!" She placed her hand on the trigger and followed the clay in the sky, and after exhaling squeezed the trigger which released an explosion of sound.

"Nice shot!" Lucas exclaimed, Riley looked down at Coal who was standing waiting for the order to go get it. She kneeled down beside him.

"There isn't anything for you to get boy, relax!" The lab sat back down and Riley flipped on her safety. It was gorgeous outside today, now that it was November the Texas heat had relaxed from 105 to 80, and if it was a good year, it could even drop to 70. The wind was blowing and the brunette contained her hair by putting on a camo trucker hat. "Your turn?"

"Actually, do you want to go shoot some targets? Get some handgun practice. We have been shooting for about 2 hours." Riley agreed and after placing her shotgun in the truck she tied Coal up so he wouldn't jump out of the bed and he could enjoy this beautiful day.

After telling her dog to behave she walked inside with her glock in its case and a container of 9mm bullets. They grabbed headphones and eye shields, Lucas continued to think about the right time to ask her, he didn't want to make her upset. When he thought about it, he honestly had no idea why he was so curious.

"Hollow Points?" He looked at her quizically.

"I didn't want to buy more. Plus, this is my home protection gun. Hollow points will do some damage, and you deserve it if you break in."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled at her and watched Riley shoot off a few. The brunette could feel him staring but she was so focused on the target she didn't even acknowledge him. On her third shot she took a deep breath, looking at the silhouette that was her target and aimed for its head and shot.

"Bullseye!" Shouted Lucas. Riley set the gun down, facing towards the target and took a deep breath trying to calm down. "You alright?" He began rubbing her back and his touch comforted her. She nodded and Lucas wasn't buying it. "No you aren't. Tell me, what's wrong." his voice was demanding and Riley turned to look at him.

"I don't tell people. Besides, I wouldn't be talking to a friend I would be talking to Officer Lucas and I get enough of that from Josh. I would just hear the same ol' thing that he has told me a million times." A tear broke from her eye and the green eyed boy pulled her in for a hug.

"I promise, not to go into cop mode. I just want to know what happened with you, and help you make peace with it." He rested his chin on her head.

Riley pulled away, "A few more shots and we'll go."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The ride back was silent and Riley was lost in thought looking out the window. "Riley just know, that if you ever wanted to talk about it I would be your friend not a cop." She looked at him and grinned then looked out the window again. "I know we have only hung out for two weeks, but you and I both know it is so easy to talk to eachother. If it wasn't easy then you wouldn't feel compelled to talk to me." She knew he was right but remained silent. "I know that you want to talk about it, just like you know I regretted going to New York." She looked at him again, driving the truck he was so honest and blunt, it was refreshing. They had just finished dropping off Coal and Riley already missed him.

"I don't tell people. I wasn't planning on telling anyone but Maya and Josh until I was in a serious relationship leading towards marriage and that person needed, deserved to know. I don't know why I feel compelled to tell you." She was rolling her thumbs around eachother and crossed her legs. "When you drop me off, if you want to come inside, you can. I need to gather my thoughts, and I need a beer."

"Well that works out well because I am free for the rest of the night. And we are a few minutes away." He tried to lighten the mood. The friends walked up the stairs and made their way into apartment number 3. The brunette kicked off her boots and walked to the kitchen.

"Beer?"

"Sure, sounds great!" He looked around the room, and loved the warmth it brought. The browns, reds and golds made him feel at home and after removing his shoes he walked towards the couch and caught a glimpse of her cross wall. There had to be at least twenty; all different, some plain and others were adorned with crystals. "Are you reliigous?"

"Huh," she noticed he was by the cross wall, "Oh, that. Yeah, I was raised that way and after a party phase in college I found my way back to reality because of Him." She looked to the sky and began walking towards the couch. "Here ya' go. Want me to turn on the game?"

"Wasn't that earlier?"

"I recorded it!" she laughed and sat back trying to control the butterflies in her stomach. Riley couldn't believe that her not so secret crush was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Riley-"

"It's cold, let me get a sweatshirt." she interrupted the officer and ran to her closet. Lucas smiled, she looked hot. An oversized sweatshirt that barely showed her shorts and her tall socks.

"Riley-"

She interrupted him again, "You hungry?" Lucas stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Riley, you don't have to tell me. I just, I want to help you."

"How? How can you help me? I tell you this embarrassing story and you go tell a therapist that works with the station or maybe you will tell Missy and you two will talk it over, and think poor pitiful Riley, or they may even tell you I need help-"

"Riles, what are you talking about? You know I would never do that!" He moved some hair out of her face and looked her in the eyes that were turning slightly red from the pain behind them. "Okay?" She nodded and he escorted her back to the couch.

The pair sat in silence, he just stared at her as she played with the beer bottle. Lucas had given up on her opening up about it. He took the TV off of mute and began enjoying the game giving her, her space.

Riley looked at his profile and after taking several deep breaths began her story.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6-Date

**Chapter 6**

"I had just left a party that Charlie threw for me after I was promoted to principal. It was late and I shouldn't have been out but I wanted to see Coal so, I went to Josh's and picked him up to take him to the dog park." She smiled at the thought of him. "I remember how cold it was, middle of January and after each throw of his ball, I would tell him it was the last time. So yeah, I told him that this was the last time because it was almost 10 o'clock, I threw the ball and he took off."

Lucas was staring at her trembling chin and hoping that this wasn't going where he thought.

"I felt a punch to the back of my head and-" She stopped to breathe and take a swig of beer. "And when I woke up I was behind some bushes and this guy in a clown mask was on top of me. I started fighting him, trying to get him off of me." The brunette wiped away a tear, "He hit me again hoping to knock me out, I think." She wiped away another tear and sniffed. " Lucas was popping his knuckles. "I just remember yelling get off of me, and trying to push him off, struggling to get my arms loose, I was even trying to scratch him. I kept screaming over and over hoping someone, anyone would hear. He kept yelling at me 'you owe me this' 'you owe me this'." Riley's tears were falling fast and she set her beer down to grab a throw pillow to hold onto, the green eyed boy scooched closer and put his hand on her knee. "Someone did hear me, I heard growling and barking then this guy let out a scream and he kicked me in the face while running away. Right before I went unconscious Coal started licking my face. I mean, Coal came, when no one else did. Anyways," She tried to wipe her face dry with the sleeves of her sweatshirt, "He stayed with me, for according to Josh, several hours. Once he realized I didn't drop Coal back off he came looking for me around midnight. He found me with my pants around my ankles, a cut that was bleeding on the back of my head, bloody nose, bruised wrists and my dog laying right next to me who had some dried blood on his snout. Whoever it was may not have tried to kill me, but I didn't know that and, thank God because of Coal I am still here." She began sobbing and was clearly reliving the moment. Lucas grabbed her and laid her beautiful head on his chest and stroked her hair. His heart was beating so fast through his thin t-shirt.

"Did you ever talk to anyone about it?"

She sat up, still holding his arm. "Yeah, Josh sent me to Dr. Knowles twice a week. Every time I would go in she would tell me how he would never come back, he couldn't hurt me anymore. The only way he could hurt me was in my dreams. But, the words 'you owe me this' rang in my ears." He began stroking her hair again. "After the 'incident' I got checked out at a hospital and I was clean thank the Lord but I have not felt 'clean' since."

"Riley," he lifted her chin, "I am so so sorry that happened to you." There was hurt in his eyes as he stroked her hair.

The brunette was putting all of her emotions out on the table, she hadn't opened up like this since her last session with Dr. Knowles over a year ago. "I mean, who's going to want to marry me now?" Even though she knew that was a stupid statement, she couldn't help but believe it.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She was sobbing and had her face buried in her sweat shirt, "Look at me Riles. Are you crazy? Why do you think no one will want to marry you?"

"That statement is ridiculous and this is embarrassing, but I was saving myself for my husband. But, he stole it from me. Who is going to want a girl that's been raped?" Lucas took on a look of shock, and he let his emotions take over.

He held her face in his hands. "Listen to me, you are amazing. You are gorgeous and your smile is breathtaking. You're smart; driven, funny, you love football and guns, sweet. You are perfect," She raised her eyes to look at him, "You are one hundred percent perfect in every way shape and form. I know you can tell when I am lying, do you believe me?"

"I believe you." He brought her back into his embrace and they sat together on the couch in silence. There were no words, for 10 minutes. They didn't need any.

"Is that why you took defense classes?"

"Yeah, I bought a couple firearms and I am just waiting for him to come back, I hope he doesn't but I will be prepared if he does. The whole thing resulted out of my stupidity."

He sat up quickly bringing Riley with him, "You did nothing wrong, do you hear me? This situation resulted from a deranged man who gets jollies from hurting people. It makes me sick to my stomach!" he exclaimed.

Riley was surprised at the passion behind his voice, she didn't know if it was because he cared for her or if it was part of the job. She tried to lighten the mood, "Do you want me to make food?" His ears perked up at those words.

"Food?"

"Mhhhmmm... it's the least I can do for you listening to my sob story. How does italian crusted, parmesan stuffed chicken sound?"

"That sounds incredible, I haven't had a home made meal cooked for me since I lived with my mom." Riley was already in the kitchen.

"A 3 cheese mac and green beans?"

"You are spoilin' me now!" he joked.

The pair of friends talked and enjoyed each other's company for several more hours and Lucas fell in love with her food. "I'm gonna have to come over here more often if this is how I eat. I wish this was weekly!" He got an idea. "Let's do that! Let's set aside a time once a week for either you or I to cook and us eat, ya' know just hangout."

Riley smiled at that idea, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Does your girlfriend know you have been hangin' out with me? I only ask because she didn't seem to enjoy my presence at the reunion and I just, I don't want her to take my friend away." Lucas was grossed out by the word friend.

"If she asked, I would tell her but she doesn't." The brunette dropped her head and hid her lips. "I'm not ashamed of you, Riles. I can tell her if that would make you feel more comfortable."

"No, it's okay really. It is y'alls relationship not mine. But," she glanced at the clock on her oven, "you won't have a relationship if you don't get back soon it's ten!" Lucas thought about not getting up but did with reluctance. "It's for the best I don't wanna be late to church in the morning."

"What church do you go to?" he asked while putting his boots back on.

"Open Door. They have a band and the pastor is blunt he doesn't sugar coat things and I like that." Riley's heart started beating faster as he approached her.

"What are you doing after?"

"Umm.. I don't know." she grinned.

He pulled her in for a hug and whispered, "I'll text you, maybe we can see eachother." The green eyed boy walked out of her apartment, and the door flew open again, "lock the door Riles, I don't want anything happening to you." She did as instructed and started jumping up and down trying to release some of the energy that was built up in her stomach.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Maya, I told him."

"You did what?" she practically choked on her food and she covered her mouth so she wouldn't cough everywhere.

"I told him."

"But, you don't tell people. Your parents don't even know."

"I don't know why but-" The waitress leaned over and poured more tea, she waited till the waitress was gone before continuing, "I don't know why he wanted to know but somehow he knew I was hiding something. And, he made it really hard to say no. He said something along the lines of 'I know you feel compelled to tell me' and he was right."

"Riles, that's a big deal." She took a bite of her sandwich. "You just met him, well reintroduced, is that right, is that the right word?"

"Oh, stop Ms. I stayed over at Josh's on the second night we hung out. Besides, he is so hard to say no to." Riley took a bite of her chicken alfredo.

"Well, if it isn't the prettiest girl in town!"

"Hayden! Hi. What are you doin' here?"

His blue eyes were very striking, "I was passing by and thought I recognized you. I hope it's okay I stopped by. I just had a question."

"What's that?" Riley took a sip of her tea.

"Why didn't you call me?"

The brunette coughed as the tea went down her throat, "Well someone is blunt."

"I don't get it, I mean we had a great time you had a very beautiful smile. And, if I may be so bold I don't get turned down a lot." he began smiling showing he was kidding.

"You can be bold, but it makes you kind of pretentious." Riley leaned back in her chair.

"How about it? Can I take you out sometime?" The principal thought about Lucas, and how much she liked him. But, he has a girlfriend. She wouldn't be doing anything wrong.

"How about this, my parents are having an anniversary party on Saturday at 6. If you pick me up at my place and are wearing a form of slacks I will let you take me."

"You got yourself a deal." He revealed a perfectly straight smile and she returned an equally gorgeous one. "How about I text you now so that way you don't break my heart again." Riley gave him her number and watched him leave.

"Riles! That's awesome, he is so so cute! I'm proud of you, not waiting around on Lucas. You deserve happiness."

"Chill. It is just a date to my parents party. I don't feel a spark, but I am having an open mind."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What are you doin' this weekend Friar?"

"I don't know, I might see if Riley wants to hang out."

"I know she has her parents anniversary party on Saturday at like 5 or 6." There was a knock on the front door and Josh went to get it.

"Hey baby! What are you doin'?" Maya leaned in for a kiss and Josh squeezed her.

"I'm hangin' out with Luke, come on in."

Lucas sat up, "Hey Maya! I'll get out of your hair in a second. Josh, can I come to the party? That might be a fun surprise for Riles."

Maya's ears perked up, she didn't want Lucas to ruin her date. "Yeah!" Josh exclaimed. "I don't see why not. Just music and dancing out in their field, dressy casual. So no jeans."

"Josh, did I tell you Riley has a date? Yeah, she finally agreed to go out with someone." Lucas stood up, he didn't know why he felt jealous.

"That's great for her! She's not been on a date in awhile."

"Yeah, we were having lunch and some guy named Hayden came up and talked to her. He was pretty convincing."

Lucas cleared his throat, "So, is uh are they like a thing?"

"I don't think so. Not yet anyway, she said she didn't feel a spark but she will give it a chance." He seemed somewhat relieved at her last statment.

"Josh, can I bring Missy?"

"I guess." He rolled his eyes and once he knew Maya wasn't looking motioned him to the door.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was laying on her bed reading her devotional, she was relieved that football season was finally over the coach definitely preferred contest season.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Hey beautiful, just thinking about you._

The words weren't as sweet coming from Hayden as they were from Lucas. She couldn't get him out of her head. The brown eyed girl heard her phone go off a second time and she half way rolled her eyes, thinking it was Hayden again.

 _Hey pretty lady, wanna grab dinner?_

She smiled, it had been a few days since she and Lucas had hung out.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Please? Where do you wanna go?_

The brunette replied, Meet you at Panera in 20?

 _I'm downstairs. I didn't want to wait._

Riley ran out the door, and taking 2 steps at a time found herself in the arms of Lucas.

"How did you know i'd say yes?" He let her go from his hug.

"I didn't. Just hopeful I guess. Besides, if you had said no I would have come upstairs anyways." He grinned at her and the pair walked to Panera a few blocks over.

"Did you have a good day? Or I guess I should ask how was your week? It's been awhile."

"Yeah, I know." he looked at her, she always watched her feet when she walked. "It's been okay. Missed you though." Lucas said it so nonchalantly like it was no big deal that he has a girlfriend and he just said that. The officer so sweetly opened the door for her and after ordering her chicken alfredo they sat down at a table close to the window.

"Josh told me about your parents anniversary party." She shook her head.

"Yeah, 35 years. It is pretty amazing."

"Maya told me that you have a date." Riley felt like her heart had stopped, but why? She had done nothing wrong, which was weird considering it felt like she had.

"Yeah. Hayden from the bar. Like I told you, when I need a date." She began giggling trying to hide her nerves. "Besides, just because I didn't 'feel' anything the first time we met doesn't mean anything. Right?"

He was kind of hoping that the blonde was wrong about her date, "Well, I wouldn't give up hope on the feeling, it can be found at any moment. Ya' know i'm going to the party too." Riley looked up from her food, she couldn't help it, but the word 'crap' kept running through her mind.

"That's awful nice of you to go, to my parents party. What made you wanna do that?"

"Truth?" He grinned.

"Duh!"

"Well, I figured it'd be a nice surprise for you to have a date to your parents anniversary."

"Date?" She turned her head slightly and raised her eyebrow.

"Friend date, you know date with a friend. But, now that you have a date I figured I would go with Missy. It'd be rude to back out after I had just invited myself."

The brunette didn't like the thought of Missy there, she didn't want anyone or anything ruining her parents anniversary. "Speaking of. Where is Missy tonight? I figured you'd be busy."

"We got into a fight. What else is new?"

"Uh oh, what about now?"

"You." Riley stopped chewing and stared at him, he continued to look down at his food and eat.

"Me? Why me?"

"She didn't like me hanging out with you so much, after she asked where I was runnin' off to all the time. But, you're easy to talk to and you actually listen to me, so I told her I wasn't going to stop."

The brunette put her fork down and leaned back in her chair, "So you get into a fight with your girlfriend about you hangin' out with me too much, and your first instinct was to take me to dinner?" Lucas started laughing, Riley tried to contain her amusement. "That's not funny Lucas, come on!" She ended up giggling with him. "Seriously though, I don't want to cause any problems. And she obviously doesn't like me already, so is it best to bring her to my parents party?"

"You cancel your date and I will cancel mine." Apparently what he said was no big deal. He didn't seem phased by his statement at all. But, Riley was.

"Lucas I wish I knew your middle name Friar! That's awful!" She kicked his shin under the table, then started eating again.

"Gabe. And, what? I'm serious!"

"I know, that's what makes it awful! You're just mad about y'alls fight, you can bring Missy. But, don't let her cause problems. Gabe? I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Yes Gabe. It's a family name. And, I will try to keep her chill scout's honor. But, if you would like to go with me I would be more than happy to have you by my side. The offer still stands."

She leaned back in her chair staring down his green eyes. Maybe she would cancel with Hayden, she knew she'd have fun with Lucas.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow favorite and review.**


	7. Chapter 7-Here's to You

**Chapter 7**

Riley had spent a good portion of the day getting ready for her parents anniversary party. She knew her parents would love her gift and the dress was perfect. It was fullproof for tonight cute for her parents sake and sexy for her date. The brunette teased her curly hair and used bobby pins to pin it half up, half down. She went with a smoky eye and a red lipstick for the pop of color against her dress. The teacher turned around at the sound of a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Maya peaches, let me in!"

"It's open!" Riley continued to apply her makeup until she caught sight of her best friend. "My best friend is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks pretty lady, I can't wait to see your dress! I told Josh to get me here, is that okay?"

"Like I care." she stared laughing and walked to her closet.

"Are you ready for your gift tonight?"

"Uh, I guess so!" The brown eyed girl shouted, "Speaking of tonight, why did you tell Lucas about Hayden?"

Maya's gorgeous blue eyes widened, "Um, no reason in particular." The brunette popped her head out of the closet.

"You can sell that story some place else, 'cause I ain't buyin'." She popped back in and started to change.

"I just, I didn't want you to let your feelings for him prohibit you from seeing other people."

"Not your call to make lovely!"

"I know. Do you hate me?"

"Don't be dumb! Are you ready? I bought this dress a week ago, it's beautiful."

"Model for me darlin'!" shouted the blonde.

The brown eyed girl stepped out of the closet and began modeling, her nude heels clanked on the floor as she walked. The black flared dress stopped several inches before her knees and you could see her skin through the long lace sleeves. It was a square neckline but there was an opening on her chest revealing her cleavage to make it not so conservative. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Wait, why? Is it bad? Should I change?"

"NO! Absolutely not, I just have to get one like it. In a different color, I promise! You look amazing. You'll be the talk of the night in that dress and after your gift."

"I don't want to be the talk of the night, that is reserved for my parents."

 _Ding Ding_

 _Hey beautiful, i'm here._

"I gotta go, my date is here. Lock up on your way out okay?" She kissed Maya on the cheek and walked outside her apartments.

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm wonderful Hayden, how are you?"

"Better now that I have seen you in that dress. WOW!" Riley overlooked the blatant sexual comment and got into his car.

The party was about 20 minutes outside of town and 15 minutes of that was spent in silence.

"I appreciate you coming with me tonight!"

"No problem, thanks for giving me a chance." He placed his hand on her thigh, Riley quickly removed it.

"Hayden, we're driving not parking."

He started laughing, "Playing hard to get?"

"No, I think I am pretty much laying it out plain as day for ya'." she started laughing to try and lighten the mood. But, so far there was still no connection and he was acting like more of a sleazeball than the last two times they met.

They pulled into her parents home on 2 acres. Riley stepped out of the car and took in a deep breath. She missed this land, and her home it had been too long since she was last out here.

"Riley! Oh my goodness, you look beautiful!" Topanga came running down the steps of her porch with open arms.

"Hi momma, happy anniversary!"

"Thank you baby! Who is this?" she turned to Hayden.

"Mom, this is Hayden my date for the evening."

"Hi Hayden it is very nice to meet you!" He nodded his head in reply. "Well, come on in you two there's dancing, food and drink in the back."

"We will be right in momma." She waited till her mom was inside and turned to Hayden. "What was that?"

"What?" He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"The nod. Whatever it was, it was rude. Have you met someones parents before?"

"No. I'm only 24."

"You're 24?" The principal exclaimed. "First, you're 24, you should know common courtesy and second this is the first and only date we will be going on, I am 27 years old. Got it?"

"You're 27?" Riley nodded her head with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"You can go if you want." She could smell the fear of old on him as soon as he spoke and quite frankly she would probably have more fun by herself anyways. He took off without even saying goodbye and after a good eye roll she walked inside.

"Hey momma, can I help with anything?"

"Where's that Hayden boy?"

"Gone. And, thank goodness. No one 'nods' at my momma it is a handshake or a hug." Topanga started laughing and put her to work.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The night was beautiful, and peaceful. You could see every star in the sky and her house was gorgeous. Her parents rented a big tent, a dance floor and Riley took pride in the DJ she chose, he was killing it. She sat down at a table and started sipping on some wine.

"Riles! It looks so pretty!" The blonde gave her a hug from behind. "Where's Hayden?"

"Ugh, I will tell you about it later but he's gone." Maya stuck her lip out and kissed her head.

"Don't worry babe, you'll find your guy! Lucas and Missy 6 o'clock." Riley stood up and walked away pretending not to notice him.

Lucas was stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. He didn't understand how someone could be that beautiful. "Lucas! Come on! Let's get this over with." Missy was tugging on his arm and pulled him out of his daze.

Riley was filling the beer container that had emptied quickly, when she was tapped on the shoulder she turned around knowing who was behind her.

"Hey Lucas, Hi Missy it's great to see you again." Missy obviously did not want to be here and Riley wasn't afraid to dismiss her from the party like Hayden but she didn't want Lucas to go.

"We've met?"

"Yeah, at the reunion remember? I told y'all about John's Slices? Nothin' ringin' a bell?" Lucas hadn't said a word he just stared at her with a smirk on his face. "Nothing still? Okay well, i'm tapping out. There is beer, wine and dancing. Food is on that table and feel free to make yourselves at home. Let me know if I can help with anything." She hastily escaped the conversation, it was hard dealing with Missy but harder seeing her hand in his. "Maya! I need you!" The blonde left Lucas and ran to her best friend.

"What's up?"

"Can you get me a beer, I just left twiddle dumb and Lucas, I don't wanna go back." Not even one minute later Maya was back with Riley's saving grace.

"Don't get sloppy babe, you have to give your gift in about an hour." Maya pointed her finger at Riley then blew her a kiss and started dancing with Josh. The brunette conversed with her family until she saw her Uncle Shawn.

"Uncle Shawn!" Riley ran and squeezed him tight, "I have missed you so much. Tell me about everything."

"Let's dance Riles and I will tell you the secrets of the universe." He spun her onto the dance floor and they began two stepping to Blake Shelton. The brunette was finally letting loose, no date? No problem.

"Where's your date tonight?"

"Oh, I sent him packin'."

"Hold out Riley. You deserve someone special, don't date just to date. Date with the intention of marriage, and you will find who you're looking for."

"How can you make something so complicated sound so simple?"

"Because, it really is simple honey. You just don't know your worth." Riley broke eye contact with her uncle and saw Lucas arguing with his snooty girlfriend. She had no idea what they were saying or arguing about but saw her storm off and the object of her affection was heading her direction.

"Or maybe I think too highly of myself and that's my problem." He spun her around.

"There ya' go again diminishing your worth-"

"Excuse me sir, I hate to interrupt but I have to have a dance with this gorgeous lady. Do you mind?"

"She's all yours." He placed Riley's hand in his. She was pleasantly surprised even though they looked rough they held her hands softly.

"Bye Uncle Shawn."

The pair started dancing and spinning, "You look breathtaking Riley, seriously incredible."

"Thank you very much Lucas." She couldn't help but smile.

"So I see you, but I don't see Hayden."

"Is there a question?" He stared at her, "I told him to leave, he was acting like a sleazeball and when I introduced him to my mom he nodded. Who does that? No hello, just a head nod." The officer couldn't help but be happy, he hated what happened but she was single for the night. "I noticed the lovely Missy ran off, what happened there?"

"Something about not wanting to dance to 'po dunk' country music when I asked her. Then when I said i'd ask you she flipped out. I kept my promise to you, I sent her home since she was causing problems."

"I hate that it had to happen but thank you for keeping your word."

"Always."

"You clean up nice Mr. Friar." He spun her around and pulled her back in.

"I try Ms. Matthews, you want a beer?"

"Sure, but maybe in a few minutes it is time for me to give my gift."

" _Riley Matthews please come to the DJ._ "

"See, told ya'." Lucas chuckled and watched her walk away and grab a champagne glass. He still couldn't get over how she looked in that dress and now she had a microphone.

"Topanga and Corey please come down front, it is time for one of your anniversary presents." He saw a couple walk to the dance floor hand in hand. "So, in case anyone didn't know it is my parent's 35th wedding anniversary. They fell in love fast, and at the early age of 16. I always loved listening to my parent's love story, and I still do. With so many marriages failing, looking up to you two has been a blessing I was lucky enough to witness." Riley spoke with such eloquence and class, but the officer was caught up in her smile. "If everyone could please raise their glass. To my parents; may the worst troubles be behind you, the best times be ahead of you and may love always be between you. Happy Anniversary. Cheers!" The party took a drink and applauded her speech, but she wasn't done. "Mom, dad I just have one more question for you."

The officer kept smiling and staring as he walked over to Josh and Maya.

"Do you two remember your wedding song?" The mother shook her head and started clapping. "I think you know where this is going so DJ if you would please." Lucas heard the tune of Tim McGraw come on and he became elated.

"Maya, is she gonna dance?"

"Not quite. You are in for a rare treat Mr. Friar." He turned back towards the stage.

 _I never had noone that I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
Till you walked into my life.  
It was a feelin' I'd never known  
For the first time I didn't feel alone_

 _You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
And oh, we just gets closer I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where i'd be, without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense you're my best friend._

"Everyone please grab a partner and join my lovely parents on the floor." Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing, she sounded incredible. He also couldn't believe she didn't tell him, she could sing. Lucas didn't grab a partner, he didn't move a muscle. He just stood there.

 _You stand by me  
You believe in me like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy you're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have and I still tremble when we touch  
Oh the look in your eyes when we make love  
You're more than a lover.._

Riley couldn't help but glance at Lucas and to her surprise he was staring at her. _You're my bestfriend._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Please follow favorite and review! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8-Sloppy

**Chapter 8**

He was waiting for her as soon as she walked off stage. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" He placed his hand on her back and pulled her in close to dance.

"I guess I am just full of surprises."

He twirled her around his body. "Yes, I believe that's true. How about that drink?" Several hours were filled with drinking, dancing and friendship, but the party was coming to a close and Riley got sloppy. She drank a lot and it made her sweeter than normal.

"Hey, look at me Riley. Stay right here okay, don't get up from this chair i'm gonna get you a water." The officer dialed a cab service to come get them, since Missy took his truck.

He jogged off towards the kitchen but felt obligated to introduce himself to the couple of the evening. "Mrs. Matthews, Mr. Matthews i'm Lucas Friar friend of Josh, Maya and Riley. I just wanted to introduce myself and also ask, have either of you seen Josh or Maya?"

"Oh they left about an hour ago. Is everything okay?" Topanga reminded Lucas of Riley and after assuring her that everything was okay he grabbed her a water bottle from inside, and ran back to the damsel in distress.

"Riles, i'm gonna take you home okay? But, we have to walk to the front to get to the cab. Can you walk?"

"No. Can you carry me?" He chuckled, he didn't mind carrying her it was the closest he would be able to get to her. Lucas lifted her with ease and walked her up front. "Wow! You're sooo strong!"

"You are very drunk. But, I think you are one of the few who can make being drunk adorable. Come on, let's slide you in here and then you can lay down but you have to take a sip of water first. Or five." Lucas joined her in the back seat and she fell into his lap.

"Where are we going?"

"Home, i'm taking you home and you are going to bed young lady!" The brunette tried to argue but gave up once she fell asleep. He would get an occasional glimpse of her when they would pass street lights and she looked gorgeous sleeping.

"Sir, you are here."

"Thanks man, keep the change!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

He had to unfortunately wake up Riley from her slumber and after some stern NO's she was finally persuaded when he agreed to make her chocolate milk.

"Riles, look at me. We are gonna go up some stairs now and I am going to need your help. Can you help me out?" She nodded and 10 minutes later they made it up the one flight of stairs it took to get to her apartment. Lucas grabbed the keys out of her purse and kicked the door open. "Alright, here we go!" He picked her back up and carried her into the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and started walking away.

"Where 'er going?" She pushed herself off the bed and was looking at him. "Can you stay for a little bit?" He didn't hesitate.

"Yeah. I absolutely can." He sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. "Are you feeling okay, can I get you anything?"

"I want to get out of this dress." She began trying to rip it off. "Help me please."

"Easy, this dress probably wasn't cheap. Do you have any night clothes?"

"Nighty on the closet door handle." He literally couldn't believe what was happening.

"Okay, I'm going to unzip you. Can you get undressed and dressed by yourself?"

She shook her head yes, "Don't look though."

"Deal." She flipped around and faced away from the officer then moved her hair out of the way. He slowly unzipped her dress revealing her bare back, his heart began to race as his fingers grazed down her spine. "Okay, i'm not looking go ahead and get dressed." He heard some rustling but didn't turn around till she gave the okay.

"Okay, let's lay down." He moved the comforter out of the way and she crawled in. She looked incredibly sexy in her nighty and he sat back down to his spot on the floor to calm down.

"Hey!"

"Yeah beautiful?"

"I have a secret."

"Well then you can't tell me or it won't be a secret anymore." He was aware that people tend to reveal too much when they drink.

"You won't tell him he makes me nervous, I trust you."

"Who makes you nervous?"

"Lucas. Shhhh...don't tell." She started giggling, clearly she forgot who she was talking to. He couldn't help but laugh at her, she even perfected drunk Riley to being cute. "Music! Josh Abbott! Let's dance!" Riley had a big ball of energy all of a sudden and she was out the bedroom door before he could stop her.

She pressed play on her iPod and began to slow dance. Lucas continued to stare at her dancing around in her nighty. "Hey come on, come here to me let's lay you back down." She grabbed his hand and walked back into the bedroom.

"Go on and kiss me on the mouth, you know you want to and you should have done it by now."

"What?" Lucas couldn't believe even drunk, Riley knew what he was thinking.

"The song. Josh Abbott, Oh Tonight."

"Oh, okay, come on lay down sweetheart."

"You won't go anywhere?" she already began dozing off on her fluffy pillow before he could answer.

"Never."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up the next morning with a massive headache and cotton mouth. "Holy Crap! What happened?" She sat up in bed and found 2 aspirin with a glass of water, the brunette took them in a hurry. The principal remembered Lucas taking her home but couldn't remember details. After she chugged the glass of water she went to the kitchen to get more.

"Good morning pretty lady!"

"OH MY GOD! Lucas, I am so sorry let me get my robe." Riley couldn't believe what just happened, he was in her home? He saw her in the nighty and he stayed the night?" She walked back out into the kitchen with her silk robe on.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I got ranover by a truck then they reversed over me and ranover me again."

"That good huh?"

"Yeah. Um, so what happened last night?"

"You got extremely drunk. You fell asleep on the cab ride home and I brought you inside to go to sleep."

"So we didn't? You know?"

"Ha, no I like to consider myself a good guy and I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. Then there's that whole girlfriend thing."

"Then why are you here? Don't get me wrong it's nice waking up to a handsome guy cooking breakfast but, I just. Shut up Riley, what are you doing here?" Lucas grinned at her, remembering he made her nervous and admiring how she looked even in the morning.

"You asked me to stay. Well, you asked me not to go anywhere."

"Oh my gosh and you stayed? I'm sorry I will talk to Missy I don't want you two arguing about this."

"I don't know how much good that will do but, no worries I didn't get a phone call or text so i'm assuming she probably stayed at a friends house because we argued."

The pair sat and enjoyed the breakfast Lucas had made. "Thank you for, everything. I know that last night must have been super attractive but I can't apologize enough."

"Stop it. I was happy to. I'd do it again if needed."

"I owe you Lucas." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, then walked to get more coffee from the kitchen and he couldn't help but think how sexy she was.

"What are you doing on Tuesday night?"

"Tuesday, night?" She leaned her back against the cabinet. "I don't think anything, why?"

"You owe me one, I will pick you up from work. If that's okay?"

"Sure." She smiled and the pair talked for several more hours before Riley ended up falling asleep again. Almost like last night was on repeat, he carried her to the bedroom and pulled the covers up.

"Sweet dreams beautiful." he couldn't help it as he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when the notifications from her phone woke her up. She sat up and looked around for Lucas hoping he would still be around, with no luck. The brunette grabbed her phone and checked her messages.

"2 from Lucas, 6 from Maya, and 1 from mom." She clicked on Lucas' first.

 _Hey beautiful, text me once you get up._

 _I guess you are still sleeping. But, I just wanted to tell you even though you were drunk I had an amazing time last night. Still, text me when you get up._

"Okay Maya, what did you need?"

 _Are you okay?_

 _You won't answer your phone or your door or my texts. Are you alive?_

 _I called your mom. Lucas took you home?_

 _Riles I am fixing to get Josh to break down your door._

 _Lucas stayed over?_

 _Call me with details, love you._

"Mom, whatcha got?"

 _Just checking on you honey, we noticed you missed church this morning._

Riley ended up replying to Lucas first, without even thinking it was purely instinctual.

-I'm up and alive.

-Maya, I am alive i'm okay Lucas stayed but nothing happened and I couldn't give you details if I wanted.

-Sorry mom, I had too much fun last night. I will see you next Sunday!

 _Ding Ding_

 _I know you have to work, but I saw the second Avengers in your DVD collection. Movie night?_

-You bring the popcorn, i'll make dinner. No alcohol. lol

 _Ding Ding_

 _Understandable. I also need to talk to you._

-Be here by 6?

 _Ding Ding_

 _I'm here. With popcorn, but I left the beer in my truck. :)_

-Come on in.

The front door opened and her very handsome crush walked through the entrance into her bedroom, where she was sitting on her bed. "Well, it seems as if someone hasn't made it out of their PJ's today."

"I'm going to hop in the shower. I'll let you know when you can come in and we can talk about whatever you wanted to talk about." He agreed and took off his boots waiting for permission.

"COME ON IN!" She yelled trying to be heard over the shower head. Lucas slowly opened the door and looked at the ground where her nighty and silk robe laid. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh right, um I don't know if you have heard but there have been a lot of robberies going on lately."

"Yeah, the police think it's all the same guy right?"

"We aren't sure but there is a pattern of houses broken into, so we assume."

"I didn't hear this part in the news."

"Well, that's why I am telling you. I just want you to be extremely cautious. Women that live alone in their 20's seems to be his main target."

She turned off the shower and reached out to grab the towel off the hook. "Turn around please!" Lucas did as he was instructed. "You know everything that I have here, you know I am already extemely cautious. I'm going to squeeze by you, sorry i'm just going to get dressed then I will start dinner!" Riley ran to her room in a towel with her hair soaking wet and no makeup, he hadn't seen her like that before, but he definitely liked it. More than any other time he has seen her.

"Anyways Riles, I just. I don't want you getting hurt, Josh gave the same speech to Maya."

"Well, that's understandable he's her boyfriend." She yelled through the door.

"I'm your friend who is a boy and very protective over you."

She swung her bedroom door open and looked adorable in her t-shirt and sweat pants. "Would it help if I just said I will be more careful?"

"Yes, but mean it."

"Fine, I agree to keep my eyes peeled." she grinned. "Spaghetti? I make a mean sauce!"

"That sounds delicious." He picked her up by the waist and squeezed her tight. Riley started laughing, he slowly slid her down his body. They were only an inch away from eachother's face and it took everything for Riley not to lean in and kiss him.

"Ummm.. I should start dinner, the sauce has to simmer. Will Missy be joining us?"

"No, it will just be you and I." He smiled at her, liking what he just said. "Just us." Butterflies started flying around in his stomach, he was beginning to understand what that meant.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The movie went by extremely fast and the officer wished he had picked a longer movie.

"What did you think? I still can't believe you've never seen that one!"

"Why are they switching up the Avengers? They should keep it the same, that's what people come to watch it for."

Riley grabbed the plates off the coffee table and started washing dishes. "I agree, i'll go see the next one but I doubt it will be as good as the others. I mean Captain America is still in it though."

"What does he have to do with anything?" He walked to the sink where Riley was and took over for her.

"Oh thank you! And have you looked at him? Very attractive, plus I love that line from the first one, 'There's only 1 God m'am and i'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that' after that, I was hooked."

"Oh yeah, you like the goody two shoes routine?"

"It's not routine if it's in his nature!" He mocked her and she stuck her tongue out in response. The brunette hopped up on the counter and joked as Lucas did dishes. The fun came to an end when they heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is?" She dropped down to the ground and opened the door.

"Charlie! Hi, what are you doing here? On a Sunday night at 8 o'clock?" She smiled to make sure she didn't hurt his feelings. Lucas turned around at the sound of another man's name.

"Hey Riley, I just wanted to bring you these." The dark haired man handed her a bouquet of lillies, "And, I wanted to ask you out for dinner." He glanced up and noticed the man in her kitchen.

"Charlie, that is so sweet but it would be a conflict of interest. You're the superintendent and i'm the principal. It just it wouldn't be appropriate, even though there is no rule against it." He seemed disappointed and that disappointment turned to anger quickly.

"I see you already have a gentleman suitor anyway Riley!" His words were injected with poison and Lucas began walking to the front door.

"Lucas Friar, Riley's friend." he held out his hand for a shake but was quickly denied.

"Friend? Or Boyfriend?" he was staring Riley down.

Before Riley had a chance to answer Lucas responded, "Does it matter?"

"No, Charlie we aren't dating. He has a girlfriend. But I will see you at work tomorrow, okay? You're still coming for the monthly drop by correct?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Bye Charlie." As soon as she closed the door the brunette sneezed several times on her way to finish cleaning the kitchen

"What was all that about Lucas? Clearly he likes me, that just hurt his feelings."

"Riles, I don't like that guy."

"Charlie is completely harmless. You don't know what it's like to want to go out with someone but can't act on it."

He overlooked the fact that he did. "Riley, come on he was acting on it. He just asked you out. Riles, I don't like him, something's off. Just be careful like you promised!"

"Lucas, I don't like Missy, something is off. Be careful." she winked to let him know she was kidding.

"Wait, do you really not like her?"

The brunette sat back down on the couch with her legs curled underneath her. "My opinion doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Lucas, seriously it doesn't. You two were together before I came around."

"But, I am saying it does. I want to know what you think of her." He kneeled down on the ground in front of her.

"I think that, she has a tendency to be rude and treat you badly. But as long as you're happy why do you care what I think?" She was silent for a few moments waiting for a response to make its way from his perfect lips. "Dessert? I have icecream." She got up and walked to the kitchen removing two bowls from the cabinet. He didn't move, he just thought about Missy then Riley. He continued to think, she moved down here for me, i'm doing the right thing? Right?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review!**


	9. Chapter 9- Hunting Elephants

**Writer's Note: I got a lot of great reviews today! So, to thank you guys I wanted to post another chapter since I am so far ahead. Thank you for your support!**

 **Chapter 9**

Hello?

 _Hey Riles, what are you doin' tonight?_

Nothing, it's a Monday. Why? Girls night?

 _Yes! Bring your swim suit over to Josh's we are going to use his hot tub._

What about Josh?

 _What about him?_

It's his home. I'm pretty sure he'll be there.

 _He and Lucas are going somewhere. So what do you say?_

I say, hell yeah! I'll be over around 5.

 _I know you get off at 4. Is it going to take you an hour to get your bikini?_

5 at the latest, ya' picky! Love you.

 _Love you too, bye._

Riley hung up the phone and looked at her clock it was already 3:30 and she was actually really happy to have a night with Maya, it had been awhile. As soon as the clock hit 4 she quickly ran to her apartment and debated on which swim suit she wanted to wear. "Camo or Black Sparkly?" she whispered to herself. "Camo." The brunette put the black bikini back into her drawer, put on the other one and threw on shorts with a t-shirt as a cover up. She stopped by the corner store on the way to Josh's and picked up some beer when a random guy hit on her.

"Hey, how are you gorgeous?"

"In a hurry. But, thanks for the compliment." The principal paid for her beer and hurriedly escaped to the confines of Josh's house.

"Hey peaches!"

"Hey Riles. Come on in." The brunette walked in and kicked off her flip-flops.

"I brought beer!"

"Planning on getting drunk?"

"No, thank you! Just relaxed, i've had about a gallon of water today so that should help."

"Well grab one and let's go hop in. I miss my girl, we need to catch up." Riley took off her shorts and t-shirt, revealing her camo bikini. "Oh, Riles keep doing whatever it is you're doin' because it's workin'."

"Shut up! Let's go." Several hours passed by and the sun was starting to die down. The girls talked about everything that had been happening the past few days. Everything from Lucas and Josh to Riley's drunken stuper and clothes. Now that the sun was down, they knocked the temperature up on the hot tub.

"This was nice. Weekly thing?"

"Absolutely! I don't think Josh will mind."

"It is still so weird that you're dating my uncle. Happy for you but-" Riley was climbing out of the tub to get another beer when the back door started opening.

"Hello ladies!" Josh walked out and luckily there was no Lucas behind him.

"Hey babe. You come to join us?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Josh exclaimed and climbed into the hot tub.

"I'm getting another beer. You guys want anything?" They were to busy with each other they didn't even acknowledge her offer. "Okay. No problem." The brunette opened up the back door and walked into the kitchen, when a familiar face stopped her.

"Hey." He was standing only a few inches away from her face and looking her up and down.

"Hey Lucas. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here or I would've-" She was going to say cover up but Lucas interrupted her.

"Don't apologize." The officer was so distracted with her. She looked incredible, Riley had a great body perfectly toned and her hair that was half wet and half dry made her even sexier. The brunette walked back and side stepped into the kitchen.

"So um, do you want a beer? Are you staying or?"

"I can, if that's okay."

"I don't mind if you stay. We're just hanging out in the hot tub." He didn't reply, Lucas continued to stare and try to calm his thoughts. "Lucas? Are you okay?" She walked out from behind the bar with 2 beers in her hand, and he thought she couldn't get any sexier. "Lucas?" The brunette snapped her fingers, and he snapped back into reality.

"I'm stayin'."

"Great." She passed him a beer. "I'll see you outside." The sexual tension was bursting from the 2 friends and left as soon as she stepped out the back door. Lucas ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Relax man. What is your deal?" He was talking to himself in the mirror and he turned on the faucet. "She's extremely attractive, but you're taken. She's soo hot but, you have a girlfriend." He felt the water touch his fingertips and now that it was the right temperature he put his head under the running water. "Whew! That's cold." He dried his face off and gave himself a pep talk. "Keep it together man, you're her friend."

"Riles, where's Lucas?"

"I don't know he said he was going to stay and then I came out here." Once the last word left her volumptious lips, the back door opened and his abs were noticeable even in the dark. "Wow." She whispered, Maya heard and looked over at her best friend. Lucas climbed into the tub and kept a safe distance from Riley, no matter how close he wanted to get to her. The green eyed man looked over at Josh and Maya who were all over each other, then turned his gaze to Riley who was staring at the stars. "We were starting to worry about you."

"I couldn't find my swim suit I left over here. Sorry."

"Are you okay? You're acting different." He stared at her body and quickly turned away.

"Yeah." As quickly as he hopped into the hot tub he was getting out. He was getting to worked up and needed to escape. Riley quickly followed after him, confused as to what she did. She opened the back door and slammed it shut.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucas began putting on a shirt but couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"No, you didn't."

"Then why are you running away?" He threw his arms down to adjust his shirt and exhaled.

"Look, i'm sorry but can you please just put some clothes on?" Riley glared and rolled her eyes as she began to put her shorts and t-shirt on. "Thank you."

"So you're upset because I am wearing a bikini? Your girlfriend is a model." He sauntered towards her and moved hair out of her eyes.

"Honestly?"

"Duh." What else could she want?

"I really, really enjoyed the way you looked and I just-"

"Lucas, that's-" Riley began to blush and stepped backwards.

"Riley, I know. I know how inappropriate that is. Trust me. But, you only have yourself to blame!"

"WHAT! Me? I didn't even know you were coming over here, you were supposed to be out with Josh."

"Don't get mad."

"I'm not." Her lie didn't last long. "Lucas, you can't tell me things like that! You have a girlfriend." She slid on her flip-flops and started walking out the door. Angry, at how Lucas was making her feel and she couldn't act on it, even if she wanted too. He followed her out, yelling her name in the process, but she didn't stop. And, Lucas felt it would be best to leave her alone. Riley made it back to her apartment and unlocked the door. She threw herself onto the couch and angrily yelled into the pillow, the music coming from her phone made her stop.

Hello?  
 _Riles, don't hang up. Just please listen.  
_ If I was going to hang up on you, I wouldn't have answered. What do you need Lucas?  
 _I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that, especially because I have a girlfriend.  
_ Exactly. If you were single it would be different.  
 _It would?  
_ Yeah, I'd take it as a sign of flattery and flirt back.  
 _I understand. Just, please don't be upset with me._ There was silence coming through on both ends of the phone. _Can you take it as a sign of flattery and not be mad at me anymore?  
_ Yeah. I guess I can. You obiviously didn't want to think of me that way or else you wouldn't have gotten so upset.

This notion saddened Riley, and made her realize she probably doesn't have a shot with him.

 _No, I wanted to think of you like that. But, I can't because of Missy._ Riley started smiling, it still wasn't what she wanted to hear because of the whole girlfriend thing. But, she liked that he wanted to think of her that way.  
So are we still on for tomorrow?  
He grinned, _I hope so.  
_ Then I will see you then. Pick me up at school. Good night Lucas.  
 _Good night._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Maya, I didn't sleep with him. You know me better than that, so i'm gonna go ahead and take that offensively. And I blame you to an extent, you said the guys weren't going to be there!"

It was Tuesday, Riley was sitting at her desk arguing with Maya, and trying to figure out where her and Lucas were going.

That isn't why I called you. I was wondering if you had heard where Lucas is taking me tonight?  
 _No. Why do you keep going out with him?_  
None of your concern peaches. But, if you must know we are great friends, and we enjoy spending time together.  
 _Fine, but be lucky I love you or I would lecture you!  
_ Hey, I gotta go Charlie is heading my way.

As soon as she hung up the phone Mr. Gardner was stepping into her office.

"Hello Principal Matthews."

"Hi Superintedent Gardner. How was your day?

"Great, the school looks phenomenal. I have a few notes and I left them with your assistant to begin working on." He sat down in the chairs opposite her desk. "Did you know that since you have become principal, test scores have risen by roughly twenty percent?"

"Really? That's fantastic."

"Yeah, that's why I thought we'd go celebrate."

She was fixing to turn him down whenever there was another knock at the door.

"Come in."

"I was looking for Principal Matthews." Riley recognized the voice.

"Congratulations, you have found her." He walked in and her heart began to beat faster.

Charlie stood up to announce his presence. "Mr. Friar? Was it? Or Officer Friar?"

"Lucas will do." He chuckled, he looked so hot in his police uniform and that laugh was icing on the cake. "Riles, you ready?"

"Yeah. I just have to change and finish up with Mr. Gardner."

"Okay, I need to change too but I uh, i'll wait outside the door." he slammed the door behind him and sat in the chair right outside.

"So you two again?"

"Charlie, we are just friends both you and I and Lucas and I. This is a business meeting though, so, is there anything else that you need Superintendent?"

"No, that is all." He walked out of her office angrily.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

They had made it to his truck and once they began driving off, he finally spoke up.

"What did he want?"

"Charlie, wanted to talk to me about his inspection of the school. Apparently test scores have risen since I became principal."

"Riley that's great! Congratulations!" His grin was perfect and she broke eye contact before she began to studder.

"Thanks. Now will you tell me where we are going?"

"A little night fishing sound fun? I brought sandwiches and drinks, but no beer!" He joked.

"That sounds awesome!" She hadn't been fishing in awhile and she knew it needed to happen before it got too cold. It was November. After a 30 minute drive they were pulling into a spot at Lake Austin. "Wow, I haven't been here in a long time." She quickly climbed out of the truck and there was a glisten in her eyes that Lucas noticed. "Okay, now I have to put my foot down. I know Missy wouldn't like this."

The officer was grabbing gear out of the bed of his truck. "We drove all the way out here."

"Either way we were going to have to drive back. I wouldn't like it if my boyfriend were fishing at 6 o'clock, while it's dark, the only light being from the moon with a girl I barely knew."

"Wow! That's awful strict!"

"What?!"

"Riles, i'm kidding! But, you do owe me a favor, remember?"

"Is there anything else you want to do? This is just too romantic."

"I was thinking about the fishing not the scenery." He looked at her when a smirk slowly approached his face.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Get in!" He demanded, Riley didn't hesitate as she hopped into the grocery basket and he pushed her across the parking lot of H.E.B.

"Are you sure this will make up for taking care of me?"

"Have you tasted your brownies?" She chuckled, they were good.

"It will be about an hour before they will be ready once we get to my place. Will that be okay to steal you away for that long?"

"Missy is out of town for a modeling gig in New York, she jumped at the chance to go." The brunette felt him staring and when she turned around the pair locked eyes. He looked so happy, and at ease. "What do we need to grab first?"

"Down the baking aisle, please sir!" The pair of friends walked past the floral department on their way to the aisle and he pulled out a bouquet of roses.

"For the gorgeous lady!" He passed them to her and she felt the butterflies again.

"Thank you. You don't have to get me these though."

"I want to. Every pretty woman deserves flowers." He grinned and Riley got lost in his eyes.

"RILES!" She recognized the voice and quickly hopped out of the basket.

"MAYA! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hunting elephants." She laughed, "I'm grocery shopping with Josh, what do you think?"

"Someones sarcasm is on point tonight, good job." She looked so relaxed in her sweat pants and a police academy shirt that was clearly Josh's.

"What are you two doing?" She looked at Lucas pulling up behind her.

"Oh, I promised him a favor since he took care of me when I got drunk. He asked for brownies."

The blonde looked over at Lucas, "Nice choice. That's what I would have done."

After several minutes of conversing with Maya and Josh they went their seperate ways. "Come on you, let's go get the stuff I need."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Are you ready for me to make the most amazing brownies in the history of ever!" Lucas started laughing grabbing the few bags that were in his backseat.

"You know it!" The pair started walking up the stairs Riley didn't even notice her front door open, but he did. He threw his arm up to stop her from moving.

"What, what is it?" He placed a finger over her mouth and after setting down the grocery bags, he slowly removed the glock from his holster. Riley did the same pulling the warthog out of her purse and followed behind him. The principal stood at the doorway as he slowly entered her apartment. It was dark and her place was trashed he made his way through the house slowly clearing every room, and closet.

"IT'S CLEAR!" Riley exhaled and relaxed putting her safety back on then flipping the lights on. "Call the police so they can get a report written up." The brunette did as instructed as she walked into her bedroom, she was checking to make sure her gunsafe was there and thankfully it was. Lucas was at the doorway with his gun still in hand.

"Why? Why would anyone do this?" She turned to her bed and saw a piece of paper stratigically placed on her pillow. Without thinking she picked it up and read what was written on it. Tears began to fill her eyes as she began to have a mini panic attack. The officer ran over and prevented her from falling on the floor.

"Riley, what's wrong?" He knew she wasn't going to answer, she was trying to catch her breath. He reached over and grabbed the paper she was holding that caused this.

 _You owe me._

That was all that was written on the paper and Lucas knew instantly what it meant. He began stroking the brunettes hair, as she worked through her panic attack. "Look at me. Focus on me. Only me. Relax. Breathe." He watched tears fall out of her eyes as she began to calm down. "Look in my eyes beautiful." Riley opened her eyes and stared into his gorgeous green ones. Her breathing slowed but her tears didn't and her hands started to tremble. "You're okay, i'm not going to let anything happen to you. You can tell when I am lying, do you believe me?"

"I believe you", Riley knew he wasn't lying. He would protect her. The brunette jumped when she heard a knock at the door. "POLICE!"

"Come on!" Lucas helped her off the ground and walked with her to the door. The cops stayed for about an hour after scanning the house, checking for forced entry and taking pictures along with Lucas' statement. Riley couldn't talk, her mind wouldn't stop running through the night she hated to remember, every detail was running through her head. And the words 'you owe me' continued to haunt her.

"Friar, I am sure you are aware that it probably isn't safe for her to stay here. Does she have a place to go?"

"Of course she does." He turned to her sitting on the chair with her legs curled up.

"If she says anything or can give any information you can add it to the report tomorrow."

"Thanks guys!" He escorted the police out of the door and sauntered to Riley.

"Hey, come on let's pack a bag. You're coming home with me." The brunette looked up at him with hurt in her eyes and a trembling chin.

"He's back." she whispered and tears began racing down her cheeks. "Why? Why is he back? Why is he doing this?" Lucas picked her up and held her tight. He took a deep breath inhaling her perfume.

"He's not coming back tonight. And you are coming home with me, where I can watch over you."

For whatever reason Riley got angry, why would she want to go to the house that Lucas and Missy share? She was angry at him, furious at the situation and she wanted to let it out. "No, it's okay. You said yourself he wasn't coming back and to be quite honest I don't want to see pictures of you and Missy everywhere."

"What?" He looked confused, this wasn't the Riley he knew.

"I'm not going to stay the night at your house that you share with Missy!" She raised her eyebrows and began to pick up some stuff on the floor. "I mean, why would I want to do that? Why would that be good for me and why would that be good for your relationship?" She collapsed onto the floor and began sobbing. She felt like screaming until she couldn't anymore. Lucas realized that she was venting and let her continue. "This is what I have been preparing for right? I mean, this is why I have the shotgun; the glock, the warthog. I took self defense classes." She began studdering over her words, "Wh-Why?" The brunette stopped to catch her breath and yelled, "WHY?" The officer ran over and hugged her from behind and began shushing her. He felt tears drop on his muscular forearm.

"Look at me." She spun around on the floor slowly and looked at his eyes.

"We don't have to go to my house. But, I am not leaving you here by yourself."

"I won't sleep anyways."

"Then you could use the company." He had her face in his hands and wiped a tear away with his thumb. She nodded her head, she didn't want to be alone and wrapped her arms around his neck.

With a tremble in her voice she whispered, "Thank you." In his ear. It sent chills down his spine.

"I know what will make you feel better. A bath. I'll go run one and you pour yourself some wine." Riley nodded her head in agreement, he kissed her on her head and she dragged her feet to the kitchen.

"I um, i'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have freaked out on you. Especially when you were trying to help." She didn't get an answer and once she poured herself a glass she carried herself into her bathroom. "Hey I don't know-" she stopped talking and covered her mouth with her free hand trying to stop her tears. "Lucas, this is amazing."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who broke into Riley's apartment? What did Lucas do that was amazing? Please follow favorite and review! Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10-Sexy

**Chapter 10**

"Lucas this is, amazing!" The room held a heavenly aroma of Bath & Body Works' Winter Candy Apple from the candles he lit that gave off the only light in the room. The bath was filled with bubbles and he was sitting on the edge of the tub.

He looked towards the ground shyly, "I uh, I found the candles and bubble bath when I checked your hall closet earlier. You deserve to relax." She set down her wine and hugged Lucas as he stood up. "I'll umm, i'll be right outside the door if you need me. Okay?"

Riley thought for a moment and caught him before he left, "Wait, umm I could get in and then you could come sit here and talk to me. If you want to, no pressure or anything." The officer swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head quickly then walked out of the bathroom. As soon as he went outside the door he began punching the air from excitement. "You can come in." He took a deep breath and turned the door knob he kept his eyes to the floor and saw her jeans and t-shirt, his heart began to beat faster. He looked at Riley in the bathtub, she had strategically pulled the shower curtain over to hide herself.

He cleared his throat, "So um, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Are you this great to Missy? I mean honestly, I can understand now why she moved with you." Lucas slid his back down the wall.

"I was, but she never appreciated it. She'd find little things to nitpick. Like, I hate the smell or the water is too cold." The brunette could picture her saying that, and rolled her eyes. "So, eventually I just stopped."

"Well, you're an amazing person." There was a silent pause as they gazed at eachother. "You know you don't have to stay the full night with me. Right?" Lucas looked at her again and the bubbles covering her collarbone.

"I'm not gonna leave you."

Riley shyly looked towards the bubbles, "I don't know what I am going to do. He's not coming back tonight, but he will be sooner or later. I wonder if Maya would let me stay at her place since she stays at Josh's anyways? At least until my lease runs out in like a month or two, I don't remember."

"Where would you live then?" he appeared to be worried.

"I don't know I guess I will have to play it by ear." she started laughing out of nowhere, and Lucas looked at her like she was crazy. "He had to come back didn't he? I mean, as soon as I begin to relax a little he finds a way to bring back the memories."

"I'm going to catch this guy Riles. I am going to keep you safe, I promise."

She looked into his eyes, "I believe you. I hate to pry but, where are you going to start? They have no leads, they didn't catch him the first time, and I don't know this is just running through my mind."

"I'm going to ask to look into this case and I will look at everything from when, 'that' happened to you, and compare some things. Maybe even find a volunteer to keep an eye on you when I can't."

"No, don't do that. Please. Wait, do you think whoever is doing this knows me?"

"Riles, I can't say for sure on anything but whoever it was knew you weren't going to be here. This was to scare you, that note was meant to scare you, nothing was taken. And, this is Officer Friar telling you that I am going to ask for volunteers. No if ands or but's about it."

She knew it wasn't worth the argument, but she'd probably bring it up later. "Hop out of here and I will dry off." The green eyed boy did as instructed and sat on the couch, he heard some feet running on the hardwood and caught a glimpse of her closing the bedroom door.

"LUCAS!" He pulled his gun out of the holster and kicked her bedroom door open.

"Are you okay?!" He looked around the room expecting to see someone else.

"First, gun back in your holster! Second, look at my pictures." He tore his eyes away from Riley who was still covering up with a towel and looked at the pictures on her dresser. "They are all torn in half!"

He placed his gun back in its hiding place and picked up the pictures with Maya, another with Josh and Shawn and one with her parents. "He tore you out of all the pictures? What a freaking creep." Lucas' known temper was surfacing as he took some pictures with his phone. He looked over at Riley sitting on her bed. "Hey, beautiful. Why don't you get dressed and meet me out in the living room. Okay?"

After a few minutes she came out in her oversized sweatshirt and shorts with the glock in her hand. "Well if that isn't sexy I don't know what is!" He started laughing, "Come here, come sit down." He tapped his hand on the leather seat next to him.

"I'll tell you what was very attractive, you clearing my house. Seeing you as Officer Lucas that is sexy." The brunette plopped herself on the couch, draped her legs across his and placed her glock on the coffee table. The green eyed boy caught himself blushing at everything that had transpired. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted you in here to wind down." He continued to look at her and started smiling.

"What?" She took a sip of her wine and slightly glared.

"I just am lucky to have you in my life."

"Ha, you're kidding! I have caused nothing but problems between you and Missy and now, all of this." She gestured to her apartment, "I know we're friends, but I cause you a lot of issues."

He sat for a moment, "You're worth it."

The pair sat on the couch and talked for the rest of the night, they eventually made the brownies and even turned on a movie that they didn't watch. But, they talked so easily it was hard to stop.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey, Josh can you pull Riles' report for me?"

He looked at him with frustration in his eyes, "Friar, I told you to talk to Riley about it!"

"No, she already told me. But, wait you didn't already hear about this?"

"What, what happened?"

"He broke into her apartment, trashed the place and left a note for her. I'm re-opening the other case and working with a few guys on this one."

"Are you f-" he cut himself off, "Son of a bitch!" He began running his fingers through his hair.

"I need the file and I am assuming since I couldn't find it you had it." Josh had brought his anger down to a simmer and began unlocking his drawer. He had the file in his clutches and reached out to hand it to him.

"I am gonna go ahead and tell you, that you better check your feelings before you open this file. I know you aren't together, but it isn't hard to see you care about her. One picture in particular, will ruffle your feathers." Lucas nodded his head ensuring that he understood and took the file back to his desk.

"Okay, Friar don't get riled up." He opened the manila hanging folder and began skimming through the file. He found the pictures that Josh had took of her and the ones that the PD took. Every picture seemed to anger him more. He saw the bruises on her wrist, her nose, and the cut on the back of her head. Everything had come to a halt when he saw the picture that he only could assume Josh was referring to. There she was, laying there on the ground with her dog right beside her, just like she said. He cringed when he saw her pants around her ankles, and her unconscious in the dirt.

"Okay, focus. She said she tried to scratch him. Nothing was under her nails. No cameras around. Pretty sure he was tall." He slammed the file shut and hit his desk. "Nothin', of course." He walked back to Josh's office with determination. "Matthews, since you are over me I would like to request your permission to have someone watch over Riley."

"Friar, do you think that's necessary."

"Josh, I have reason to believe that it could be someone she knows personally." Josh sat back in his chair.

"What information do you have that could make you believe that?"

"The note that was left for her said 'you owe me' and there was nothing taken. The only thing he messed with, besides Riley's brain were the pictures on her dresser. He tore Riley out in all of them and took them when he left. Don't worry, I took some pictures and added them to the file. But, I don't think she is in the right mindset to protect herself, and if someone is around they can be on the lookout for any suspicous behavior."

"If I did agree with this, who would you suggest?"

"Well to be honest, me. I could watch her while she's working and she will be staying with Maya in the mean time."

"And, what if I need you here?"

"Then I will come back. If she's in public I am not as worried, but I want to see how people act around her. If nothing else happens in a week I will pull out."

Josh had a million thoughts running through his mind and exhaled several times that were heavy with worry.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Throw you right arm back on 1 left on 2. Arms out in a T and slide on 3." Riley was teaching her drill team a hip hop routine that they were going to use for contest season, well re-teaching it she tweaked a few counts. "Posse left foot, bring your right arm up to your chin left arm touching your right elbow on 4 contract your chest on 5 again on 6 body roll on the side while picking up your left foot on 7 8." She heard the door to the dance room open then slam shut and she turned around to find him standing in the corner. Riley was confused, but she didn't mind seeing him.

"Ladies, beginning position please we are going to run it with the fixed eight count and I will be doing it with you because it is faster than you think." Lucas watched her pick up the remote to the radio and press play. He was excited to see her dance, he hadn't yet and he couldn't help but notice she looked good in her dance clothes. " 8! Don't forget your head Mia! Bigger hips Ashton! New eight count! Arm 1 Arm 2 slide 3 posse 4 pop 5 pop 6 roll 7 8. Keep going!" Riley broke away and ran over to Lucas.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Can I just say that was extremely attractive?"

"You may, but that doesn't answer my question." She giggled.

"I told you I would watch over you. Didn't I?"

"I told you not to. Didn't I?"

"You did, and I ignored it. Josh agreed to having me here when he could but I have to be in plain clothes. He already called and talked to whoever is in charge of this place and let them know. So lucky you!"

"Yeah, lucky me!" She rolled her eyes, "Just, keep your presence as low key as possible." And she took off back to her class. Even with everything going on, Riley didn't like a lot of attention on her. "Let's run it again with twice the energy! This is just rehearsal but that's no excuse, and this is a fun dance don't be afraid to throw in a wink and a head roll." She demonstrated and the girls began to giggle along with the new stranger in the back. "If, and only if the dance looks great I will dismiss y'all early. Okay?"

"Yes m'am!" He was shocked the entire team said it in unison.

"Let's do it! Good, ooo I like that Alyssa. Energy!" Lucas loved watching her she had so much energy and life in the studio. "That was great, a few problems on the new 8 count but that is to be expected. Also, your head after you turn to the back follows your knee raises and your focus is on the ground. Get changed and sit in your lines when you are done for announcements, I will be back." She took Lucas' arm and escorted him out of the studio.

"You do know you can't watch me every minute of every day right?"

"Unfortunately that's true." He moved a strand of hair out of her face and they stood in silence for a moment communicating with only their eyes.

"Coach, sorry to interrupt but the girls are ready for announcements."

"Thank you Alex I will be right in." The girl closed the door to join her teammates.

"My captain. Come on. Let's go." Lucas followed Riley back into the studio, her demeanor completely changed. It went from relaxed to determined attitude and he enjoyed it.

"Ladies, great work today. 7 a.m. practice every day the rest of the week to start learning another contest routine, the kick, so please I beg of you to practice this dance at home. Questions?" A few hands shot up.

"Ally? What's up?"

"Can we have free dress on Friday?"

"Sure. I don't see a problem with that! Alex?"

"Who is he?" The young captain gestured towards Lucas.

"Oh, right. This is Officer Friar, but you can call him Lucas. He will be joining us every now and then in the studio. Madi?"

"Why?"

"Reasons that are on a need to know basis, and you pretty girl do not need to know." The girls including Madi started laughing. "If at anytime you become uncomfortable with his presence do not hesitate to come talk to me. Got it?"

In unison, just like last time "Yes m'am!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The class bell rang for the students to head to their next class and Riley was heading back up to her office.

"The girls are very polite."

She chuckled, "They have to be. I don't give them a choice. As a representative of the Strutter organization they will conduct themselves as young ladies. Yes and no m'ams along with no PDA, no being late, and no failing classes are required. The list could go on forever." The officer liked her change of attitude even after last night she didn't let it affect her. In fact, it probably pushed her to continue things normally.

"That is a lot for highschool girls." Riley turned around to speak quietly.

"When I started working here about 4 years ago, the team had an awful representation. Bad grades, awful attitudes and a little 'slutty' which is where the nickname 'slutters' came from. I had to completely revamp the entire program, new rules and regulations. If, they don't abide by my rules they get demerits, if they don't kick off those demerits and they get too many then they will be suspended from the team for a week and it could go as high as to getting kicked off the team."

He leaned in a little closer to whisper in her ear, "Has anyone told you how sexy it is when you are strict?" Her heart pounded and with a giggle shoved him away. Lucas so kindly opened the heavy door to her office where Charlie Gardner was waiting in one of her chairs.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Please follow, favorite and review. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Riley walked behind her desk with Lucas behind her. "Charlie, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I got an interesting phone call this morning regarding a chaperone for you." Riley sneezed and excused herself before answering.

"Personal reasons. You understand." Charlie looked up at Lucas who had his arms folded which made them look even more muscular than they already were.

"I understand. But, how long will he be here?"

The principal didn't know the answer to that question herself and turned to the officer. "Lucas, do you mind answering?"

"Not at all, for right now it is an undetermined amount of time." Charlie looked downright annoyed as he stood up.

"Ms. Matthews, I will be checking in quite often. I expect that he won't be a hinderance to your work?"

"Don't worry, he won't." Lucas and Charlie began a staring contest and it only broke because Riley interfered. "Goodbye Charlie, I appreciate the concern." He took one last look at Lucas and slammed the door as he exited her office.

"What's his deal?"

"I think it is his use of too much cologne. It is so strong."

"Riles, you know what I mean." He sat at the edge of her desk staring at her while she began to work on the computer.

"You're here. That's what's wrong."

"But, if he liked you so much and something going on with you is dangerous enough for you to have an escort, wouldn't he welcome my presence? I would, it would mean your safety."

"I don't know if it is that or the fact a very handsome cop is watching me."

He completely ignored the comment, "And, how long will I be here?"

"He's the superintendent, i'm sure he has to know." She kicked off her heels and crossed her legs in her big leather chair.

"I don't care what his reasoning is, that's weird and you can't convince me otherwise."

"I'd never try." Lucas looked at her sitting in the chair like she does at home. Riley looked super cute today with her black pencil skirt; black panty hose and her signature flowy shirt.

"You look great today by the way." Riley grinned. "I need to get a break down of your schedule."

"Okay, well I get to work at 6:30 for early morning practice and I am with my girls until after first period." She leaned across her desk to pass him a bell schedule, "After that I am pretty much here all day except for lunch."

"Thank you for your cooperation Mrs. Matthews." He joked with her, "Here take this." He handed her a rectangular remote that had a belt clip and one button on it.

"What is it?"

"Well, I told you that I would be up here as much as possible but if I am called out and you need help you click that top button. Once you click that button it will call both 911 and my cellphone, police will be on their way. The GPS will tell us where you are."

"Fancy, but I don't think I will need this." The brunette tried to give it back but Lucas gave her a stern look.

"I wasn't really asking Riles." She threw her hands up in the air in surrender, Riley actually enjoyed it when he got stern. "You made arrangements with Maya I hope?"

"Yes, I have a bag for tonight but will need to go back over there tomorrow for more clothes. Do you mind if I steal your truck this weekend? I will just to take everything I need then."

"No problem."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Riles, I will be staying at Josh's tonight. Will you be okay with being alone?_

Yes, Maya I will. I have done it for several years.

 _Under the circumstances it doesn't hurt to check._

I've got my glock with me at all times even at work, even though I shouldn't.

 _Don't get caught, that's all that matters. What are you doing now?_

Lucas, is driving me over to your place.

 _Don't have sex on my bed, that is all I ask._

Maya Hart, i'd never!

 _I hate that you two are so attached but he is hard to dislike after everything he's done._

You're tellin' me. I'll text you later, have fun tonight.

Riley hung up her samsung and exhaled.

"I am going to ignore the part about you carrying your glock on school grounds." He smiled at her.

"It's in a fingerprinted gun safe and it is purely for protection. Swear." After several minutes of silence she spoke again, "I hate that I am having to do all of this."

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"Changing my life. Like where I live. It's giving him the satisfaction that he is scaring me enough to want to do all of this."

"I couldn't give a damn about his satisfaction, I give a damn about your safety." He slowly pulled up to Maya's place.

Riley was fixing to hop out of his truck with her bag in hand, "Why?"

"Why what?" He put his truck in park and turned his body towards her.

"Why do you care so much? I know we are friends but, Maya isn't even as worried as you." She was hoping he would profess his love for her right then and there. It was a long shot, but a girl can dream.

"I um, I guess it is just part of my nature. Something that was instilled into me. I see women almost everyday getting hurt or even killed and I really don't want to pull up to a scene and see you laying there."

"I believe you." she shut the door to his truck and walked into Maya's house. Lucas waited till she closed the door before he relaxed.

"Because I want to be with you. That's why." On the drive home he was wrestling his brain about Missy and Riley. Missy moved down here for him, she picked up her entire life in hopes of this relationship, they have been together for years. There is a reason they weren't married yet though. Then there is Riley, the thought of her brought a smile to his face.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The principal was up at 6 a.m. getting ready for early morning practice. She put on yoga pants a black sports bra and a blue tanktop, she saw the clip Lucas had given her and after a good eye roll she placed it on her hip for ease of access. "Laptop. Change of clothes. Purse. Gun." I think I have everything. She put on a hoodie and loaded herself down with all of her bags then walked out the door.

"Oh my- Son of a-. You scared me! Geez!"

"Sorry beautiful, I was coming to get you." Lucas was clearly not a morning person, he had a cup of coffee in hand and his blinks took awhile, like his eyelids were heavy.

After a very quiet 10 minute drive, the pair of friends walked into the school.

"You know, you didn't have to get up to take me here. I can tell you aren't a morning person." She laughed as he held the door she had just unlocked.

"What kind of man would I be if I sacrificed your life for sleep?"

"A well rested man!" They walked into the dance studio and she flipped on all the lights, unlocked her office and their small locker room. "You can chill in my office or follow us out to the arena whatever you prefer."

"HOLY CRAP!" Riley turned around and saw Lucas covered in his coffee, quickly removing his shirt. "That is so hot." She ignored what he just said and focused in on his abs. Without even flexing there were clearly six, eight if you counted his obliques and his chest was perfectly proportioned, it was the best body she had ever seen and she was happy to see it again. Lucas noticed her staring and began to blush.

"Lookin' good Officer Friar!" He slowly put his hoodie back on and zipped it up high.

"Thanks, i'm going to run to my truck and grab another shirt. Be careful."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was sitting in the chairs of the arena watching his friend work. He was in awe of how much energy she had in the morning and how sexy she moved while dancing. The arena had a mixture of black and red chairs, the basketball court had scuff marks all over it and it smelt like his old locker room. It brought back a few memories from his high school days.

"Ladies listen up! We're going to put this dance away but remember it is hip hop and there is a lot of poppin' and hips but keep it classy. Respect yourselves. Go down into your splits, I want to put a jump split into the contest kick, but I want all my girls in it."

The officer watched her walk down lines and lines of girls in their splits. "B, you are close but you are sitting out of it." The brunette slid down into her splits, and Lucas' jaw dropped. "You see the difference, you're sittin' on your booty cheek and all my weight is centered. Perfect. There ya' go." She stood up and ran to the front. "Good news, we will be able to do the jump split, no matter who makes the routine! Congratulations! Because there are two ladies who haven't done it at all, let's practice the jump split." The green eyed man tilted his head to the side, hoping it didn't mean what he thought. "Captain, if you would please take the team and work on the hip hop, answer any questions, that would be great while I take B and Hannah to practice jump splits."

He stood up out of his seat and walked to the bars to get a closer look. "Basically, what I am asking is for you to jump in the air hit a split at the peak, then land in a split. Do not push down on the girl next to you, that could injure someone. Do not slide into your splits and do not land with a bent back knee or you could injure yourself and the girls around you. Trust me I know. Go ahead and practice a few times then we will do it as a group." She turned around and locked eyes with Lucas, Riley had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Hey, I think I know you."

"Yeah, you looked awful familiar that's why I got closer."

"Coach, I think we are ready." Riley walked away as fast as she began the conversation.

"Okay, do 6 straight kicks starting with your right leg and jump in the air 5 hit your peak on 6 start coming down 7 land 8. Ready?" Lucas watched her long arms touch the girls shoulder, he had no idea what she just said but he didn't really care. She started kicking, and Lucas realized she was extremely flexible her knee was touching her nose, she even kicked herself in the face. "Jum 8." His jaw dropped, literally he couldn't believe what he just saw and he couldn't help what happened next.

"Did you just land in a split?"

Riley turned to him and started laughing, "Yes, we did. And yes, it is uncomfortable. Good job girls B, you were applying some pressure to my shoulders make sure you watch that. TEAM line up, let's start learning kick." She walked back to the center of the auditorium not once breaking eye contact with her crush.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas and Riley were back in her office. He was succeeding at distracting her from her work, and enjoyed making her 'angry'. There was only an hour left of school and Lucas' cellphone began to ring.

He closed his eyes with a heavy exhale before answering.

This is Friar.

 _Luke, I need you to come in for a bit. Short staffed and need a body._

Come get me. I'm Riley's ride and she needs my truck.

 _I'm here. Come out front._

He hung up the phone and looked at Riley. "I'm sorry I have to go, but take my keys in case you aren't back in time. Do you have your clip?"

"Yeah." She moved her blazer over revealing the magic button.

"What are you doing after work? So I know where to find you."

"My place to grab clothes than to Maya's."

"If you can wait to go to your place, please do. If you don't or can't then wear your clip and be so careful." And with that he was gone. Riley was a little upset but, at least she could get work done now.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I like this truck!" She felt so tall driving his truck and loved the way it rode. So smooth. She pulled up to her apartment building and grabbed out her keys. Riley looked at her purse which held her gun and after some serious thought she left it. "I have my clip and the shotgun is inside if I need it."

The brunette started to unlock her apartment and as soon as she made it inside she deadbolted the door behind her.

"I've been waiting for you." Riley's heart dropped, she couldn't move. A tear escaped her eye as she turned around to face her fate.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading please follow, favorite and review.**


	12. Chapter 12-TBI

**Shout out to 034 for all the support. You rock!**

 **Chapter 12**

"What's the matter? You aren't happy to see me?"

"Charlie! What are you doing here? Why, why?" Her voice was beginning to shake and her hands began to tremble. "How did you know I was alone?"

"I saw our friend Friar leave earlier. Riley, I have had feelings for you for quite some time and you never gave me the time of day. Not even after I gave you that promotion. As you can imagine that really hurt me, deeply." he was sitting on her oversized chair with his legs crossed, drinking what Riley could only assume was alcohol, completely nonchalant.

"It was probably all that cologne that turned me off." She raised her eyebrow.

"No, don't do that Riles. Don't get sassy, not after everything you've done."

"Everything I have done?" She was spitting angry now, "You knocked me out, raped me, and kicked me in the face! Not to mention the little break in and the note. Thanks for all of that by the way, that didn't completely ruin my life or anything."

"You and I are supposed to be together Riley, you know that."

"I know you're dillusional. And I know you need help."

"No, no I need you Riley. And, that night last year, I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted a way to be close to you. The kick in the head was an accident, your damn dog attacked me."

"YOU WERE ATTACKING ME! COAL SAVED ME!" Riley's heart continued to beat through her chest, she tried to catch her breath that she felt had been punched out of her.

"I LOVED YOU!" He stood up and threw his glass down on the ground, "I LOVE YOU RILEY! But-" He adjusted his sports coat. "Apparently men who are already taken are more your speed."

"So what was your plan? You would come in here, tell me everything you did to me and we would ride off into the sunset?" Riley was forcing the tears back, he wasn't going to see her cry.

"I was hoping you'd be more reasonable. And yes, I was hoping we would be together."

"I'm being unreasonable? What are you on? What drugs are you taking? You RUINED my life Charlie!" She remembered the clip, and tried to casually move her arm towards it.

"So is that a no? You won't be with me."

"Charlie, that is a hell no!" The brunette realized she probably shouldn't agitate him, but she couldn't help spewing venom, she was filled with rage.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this." He began taking off his sports jacket and Riley reached up to click the button.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was at the precinct with Josh running a few errands and making a few phone calls when his cell phone went off.

Officer Friar.

 _It went off. She pressed the button._

Address now! He grabbed the car keys and sprinted towards the vehicle.

 _1016 2nd street._

Shit! That's her address, send all available cops there immediately! IMMEDIATELY!

He hung up the phone and flipped on his lights. "Hang on, i'm coming Riley."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Charlie, it doesn't have to be. You can leave right now. I will quit, and move. I will disappear you don't have to see me anymore, you don't have to do whatever it is you're thinking." He began walking towards her and she instinctively reached for her gun, that she left in the truck. Charlie was starting to get a really weird look in his eye, a look that she had never seen before.

"Charlie, don't!" He ignored her, and brought his hand up to her neck and after she pushed his arm down Riley elbowed him in the temple, then instantly punched him in the face. He swung with all his force, she ducked, and knocked the breath out of him with a punch to the stomach. After he leaned over, she kneed him in the face, then kicked him in his ribs. The brunette backed away, she had her back to the brick wall by the front door.

"Riley, you don't have to make this so difficult." He coughed trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, i'm sorry. You thought I was going to willingly let you attack me?" He sprinted towards her and tackled her into the wall. Charlie grabbed her by the neck and slammed the back of her head against the brick.

"I could have loved you." She was trying to break the hold he had on her but after the hit to the head and lack of oxygen she was receiving it proved to be difficult. Charlie slammed her beautiful brown head into the wall again, she felt like she was about to black out. "I would have made you happy!" Her kicking legs began to calm down and her punches turned into light slaps. With all of his force he slammed her head one last time. "I'm sorry this had to happen." He dropped her to the ground. She was out, her eyes had closed and she wasn't moving. He stared at her laying on the hardwood floor. "You are still so beautiful." There was blood coming from her head and rolling onto the hardwood. While he was admiring her beautiful physique, Lucas kicked the door open.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND YOU SON OF A BITCH! NOW!" Lucas heard footsteps running up the stairs and knew it was his back up. He continued pointing the gun at Charlie. Then he saw Riley. He grabbed his walkie, "I need an ambulance NOW! This is officer Friar I need an ambulance to 1016 2nd Street immediately! I mean immediately." His partners began handcuffing Charlie and he fell down on the floor next to Riley. He glanced at Charlie again, "If she is dead, i'm coming after you with everything I got." He turned back to his crush, and his anger simmered.

"Riley, wake up. Please. Come on. No no no NO NO NO!" He began to scream, his eyes filled with tears and his hand trembled as he applied pressure to the wound on her head, his mind was running a million miles per second and he didn't know what to do next. "Please wake up. I can't do this without you. I can't." He picked her up in his arms and began rocking her, he laid his ear against her chest and there was a slow very faint heartbeat. "Come on beautiful, let me see those eyes. I am so sorry I wasn't here, I am so sorry. This is my fault, wake up and be mad at me, hit me I don't care just WAKE UP!" He began crying now and he heard the ambulance from outside. Lucas continued to rock her still applying pressure to her head injury. "I can't live without you Riley, come on please wake up. Please just smile at me." She didn't move she just laid lifeless in his arms. "Riley, I love you. Come on, I will break up with Missy I will give you that house with the swing and the backyard but you have to wake up. You have to come back to me. You're my best friend. Please Riley, I am begging you!" Lucas began to yell again as he stroked her hair.

"Lucas, ambulance is on their way up. You have to give them room."

"I am NOT going anywhere! I AM NOT LEAVING HER!" He saw the ambulance coming up the stairs. He glanced and saw that the brick wall had blood.

"Sir, i'm sorry but you are going to have to move. She needs to get to a hospital."

"I'm riding with you."

The EMT's worked fast, quickly strapping her to the bed and putting her in the vehicle. They put an oxygen mask over her face and began checking her vitals. Lucas' tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"It's tough to tell Officer." Lucas reached out and grabbed her hand, while he tried to stop his tears. "I'm assuming she was someone important to you."

"You have no idea." He whispered. They pulled into the hospital and wheeled her in to ICU where there was a doctor waiting. The EMT broke it down.

"Possible bleeding from the brain, possible TBI with a lack of oxygen for approximately 1 minute."

"I need a CT on her right now. NURSE! Please take her up."

"Doctor, is she going to be okay?" Lucas stood there with tear filled eyes and stained face.

"Truth or Sugar Coat."

"Truth."

"Possible bleeding from the brain, the CT scan will confirm that and if she does we will have to go in for surgery to relieve pressure. Once we do that, it is up to her and her body when she wakes up, if she wakes up."

He started crying and running fingers through his hair, "Is she going to remember anything?"

"I can't answer that. Everyone is different." Lucas ran his hands through his hair again. "I suggest a lot of prayer and lots of coffee officer." The doctor walked away and Lucas ran to the CT room with Riley. He waited outside while they ran her through.

"Excuse me sir. I just have some questions for her paperwork." Lucas nodded to indicate he was listening.

"Name and DOB?"

"Riley Ann Matthews, date of birth December 23, 1988." He watched her run through the machine and started crying again.

She placed her hand on his back. "I'll worry about these later. You need a moment." The nurse walked away and not even a minute later Josh was standing beside him. They didn't talk they just watched her run through the machine, feeling completely helpless.

"Lucas, I am so sorry I pulled you away, if I hadn't you would have, you would have been there." The green eyed boy turned to his partner and hugged him. They were holding back their tears when Maya ran up.

"JOSH WHERE IS SHE?! What happened? Is she okay?" Lucas looked down to the ground and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Maya. I should have been there." The blonde wrapped him up in a hug.

"This isn't your fault Lucas. You did everything you could. But, I have to know what's going on with my best friend."

He raised his head revealing that his once gorgeous eyes had turned red. "There is possible bleeding from the brain so they are doing a CT scan and if there is they go in for surgery to relieve the pressure. We are just waiting on the results."

After 30 minutes the doctor walked into the waiting room and they all stood up upon seeing him. "Good news, and bad news but I am going to tell you all at once. Ms. Matthews is suffering from a subdural hematoma which is basically bleeding in the brain, that mixed with the lack of oxygen from her being choked caused her to fall into a coma. I will have to go in to relieve pressure and prevent. There is also swelling in the vocal chords and if she does wake up soon she won't be able to talk, along with several strained neck muscles."

"Where's the good news?" Lucas spouted.

"That she is suffering from a subdural hematoma. If it was an epidural hematoma then you wouldn't have time to go in and see her. Room 106." Lucas sprinted down to room 106 with the sound of feet following right behind him. There were nurses in the room getting her ready to be wheeled off for surgery. He grabbed her hand and began to whisper in her ear.

"Hey beautiful, you are fixing to go back to get all fixed up. I will be waiting here when you get back. And I will be here when you wake up. I will always be here. Try to be strong babe," he looked down and scoffed. "Who am I kidding? You always are, you're the strongest person I know. Just, come back to me okay? I need you." Josh and Maya crowded around and they both started crying she looked so helpless which was a state that no one was used to seeing her in. The bruises on her neck and the dried blood in her hair made Maya cringe as she turned into Josh's chest.

"I'm sorry y'all but we have to wheel her out." They moved out of the way and watched her leave the room.

"Riles, I will be here I swear." Lucas yelled down the hall.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Several hours had passed and still no news from Riley's doctor. Topanga and Cory had joined everyone in the waiting room and they all shared stories of the brunette.

Mr. Matthews was up, "A few years ago, she asked me about mine and Topanga's love story. After I told her, she looked at me, and said 'I want a relationship like that, I want a relationship like yours and mom's'. She loved hearing that story, she deserves a love story. Please God, just help her." Topanga clutched his hand and held it tight.

"I need some air," Lucas stood up out of his chair. "Please come get me Maya, if the doctor comes. Don't let him say anything until I get here. Please." It was 7 o'clock and a quiet night, until he heard heels.

"Lucas! Where have you been? I have tried calling, and nothing. I had to contact the precinct to find out where you were. Do you know how humiliating that is? Umm excuse me miss do you know where my boyfriend is, he won't answer my call?" Missy snapped. He didn't say anything he continued to look at the ground gathering his thoughts. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

His anger began to bubble. "Yeah. I have a thing or two."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Short Story: So, I had a similar experience of Riley's last night. I just dropped my daughter off at her grandparents and my husband was working out, I walk to my door and it is wide open. So, I run back to the car and grab my gun. I sweep the house it's clean, turns out the door didn't close well and swung open. Now, my husband is furious lol. Be safe everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13-Bye

**Chapter 13**

"Yeah. I have a thing or two. GET OVER YOURSELF!" She stepped backward, clearly not expecting that.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get over yourself Missy! Riley is undergoing brain surgery right now because I WASN'T THERE TO HELP HER." He began to shout and after a deep breath, continued. "I promised to be there and I wasn't. You see Missy, there are bigger things going on than you getting fed or knowing where I am at."

She placed her hand on her hip, a dangerous stance for any man. "This is part of the job Lucas. You knew that going into this. You were hired to watch over her, she's a case. So CLOSE it."

He swung his head to the side, breaking eye contact with the ground. "What?! A case? She treated me better in the one month we hung out than you EVER HAVE in the past years. Riley is a human being Missy, NOT a case. Which brings me to my next point. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Her eyes widened and her once pursed lips had separated. "What?"

"I said get out of my house. We are done. Pack up your crap and move back to New York for all I care, I may be up here for awhile so that will give you some time."

"Lukey. Don't do this. I can change. We can change together. Why throw away 5 years of being together for someone who may not remember you?"

"IF you wanted to change, which you don't. You would have already, in one of the other 9 million fights we have gotten into. And to answer your question, my grandpa used to say 'it's better to be at the bottom of the ladder you want to climb than halfway up one you don't'. This isn't a negotiation. I want you out of my house."

Her sweet demeanor turned hostile. Almost like, she flipped a switch. "I moved here for YOU! FOR US!"

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO DO THAT! I don't care what you think your reasoning is or what excuse you may have. But, I am not changing my mind!"

"I'm a freaking model Lucas!"

"I'm not going to argue anymore Missy. I don't have time to worry about you, I have much bigger problems. Please leave"

"Like what? Riley? She put herself into this situation, she deserves what she got." Maya popped out from behind the emergency room doors.

"EXCUSE ME! Riley did nothing wrong, she is the victim." Maya's stare instilled fear into her. "And you will be too if you don't leave, immediately."

"Is that a threat?" Missy snapped. She was still standing with her hand on her hip waiting to attack with her words.

"Oh no honey." Maya took a step closer to her, the blonde was standing in between Lucas and Missy. "That is an absolute guarantee." The pair of friends watched her walk away. "The doctor is here." His eyes became wide and they sprinted inside.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"The surgery went as well as to be expected in a situation like this, we relieved the pressure caused by the bleeding and stopped it from swelling. But, like I said before we have no indication of when she is going to wake up, and if she does she could have short term memory loss, or long term or even no memory loss at all. She is in recovery, currently we are monitoring her blood pressure, heart rate etc. ensuring there were no complications for the next hour. But, she will stay in that recovery room for the rest of the night and part of tomorrow. Only one person can stay the night."

"Doctor, long term memory and short term memory loss. Can you explain the difference?" The blonde looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Short term memory could be her remembering things from 20 years ago but forgetting something that happend 20 minutes ago. Long term could be her not being able to recall things from a few weeks to years back. Short term is more common with the lack of oxygen she received. Not to say she couldn't recover her memory over time, heck she could be awake one day and not remember anything then wake up the next and regain her full memory." Lucas looked at the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. He was worried that she wouldn't remember the past couple of weeks, everything from the bathtub to moving her hair out of her face could be gone. "I am going to go check on her. I will have a nurse let you know when she is available for visitation."

Everyone took a seat back down in the waiting room, in complete silence.

"So who's staying?" Cory asked.

Topanga lifted her head, "Only one person?" Everyone nodded their head.

"I'll pull myself and Josh out. I can't be here without him. I won't stop crying."

Cory looked at his wife and they nodded their head. "Well, Cory I can't be without you, at least not tonight." Lucas had his elbows on his thighs and his head dropped.

"I am staying. Whether it is in her room or out here. I'm not leaving." Topanga tilted her head to the side, trying not to cry.

"That works out well, because we were goin' to ask you to stay? If you wanted." He stood up and hugged her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, i'm so sorry that I wasn't there for her." Topanga grabbed his strong jaw and saw his tears.

"Lucas, you can't keep blaming yourself. If you hadn't given her that button then she would have died. But, you did and she isn't. If you keep blaming yourself you will go crazy." He hugged her and once again she reminded him of Riley.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After about an hour the nurse came out to get her family. "She's in the room. But, visiting hours end at 9 so you have roughly 20 minutes." At the sound of that everyone took off towards her room.

She was laying in the hospital bed and still somehow managed to look so beautiful despite everything. Through the IV's, breathing tube, blood pressure cuff, heart monitor and her half shaven head wrapped in white gauze she looked so peaceful. "Why is she wearing the brace?" Topanga asked.

"She has a small neck injury." The nurse replied, "We just can't have her moving her neck around when she does wake up, and it would be helpful if someone could be here at all times to calm her down and prevent her from speaking. Her vocal chords are very swollen."

"Josh, I won't be at work for awhile." Lucas stared at him.

"Me neither. I'll let them know." Josh walked out of the room and the blonde clung to Lucas. It was past 9 and after several tears and many goodbye's later everyone left, but the green eyed boy stayed and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

Before Topanga left the room she stood at the entryway, "Please call us if something changes or happens." The officer agreed and pulled his attention back to Riley.

The night went on and Lucas hadn't moved from his spot. He continued to clutch to her hand, stare at her, and occasionally break down and cry. There was the visit from the nurse every hour or two to adjust the cuff or change the gauze that was wrapped around her head. Lucas couldn't hardly watch when they did that, he saw the scar and the stitches and it made him want to kill Charlie. "You know, it isn't proven but sometimes talking to her might help. She may respond to your voice."

"Respond? Respond how?" This particular notion interested him.

"Well, it could stimulate her brain so she may squeeze your finger or twitch. It is a long shot but, nothing hurts. Especially since you are here anyways." The nurse left the room and Lucas looked at the woman he loved.

"So um, I don't know if you heard that but the nurse recommended that I talk to you. That's funny right, something that was so easy before, is slightly difficult now." He chuckled. "I miss you, you know. I miss your laugh and your sarcasm." He sniffled and giggled, "I remember when I saw you at the reunion. You took my breath away. I thought 'wow, how could someone be that beautiful, she has to have a boyfriend or be married' but you weren't. Then you ordered a lonestar and I thought 'she's bad ass', I was waiting for you to order a cocktail." He let out a chuckle and a tear fell down his face. "And you purposefully grazing past me to catch my attention. You didn't know I knew about that did you? Well, I guess I can reveal my other secret. I knew where you were from. I knew you were my lab partner, but I had to have a reason to talk to you. Right? Ten years ago, when we were in physics I remember looking at your eyes all the time, through those goofy looking glasses." He grinned, "But, somehow you pulled it off. We had a lot of fun didn't we? I wasn't that bad at physics ya' know. We just had a lot of fun together, and I would rather work on physics with you then go out to another lame party." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "this is going to be cheesy but I think even then, my heart knew what it was doing. I was just too stupid to act on it." He walked around to the window in her room and stared out upon the city.

"I don't know why this happened to you. Riles you don't deserve this. You deserve love, and happiness. You deserve to have Coal waiting for you when you come home and you rocking on your porch swing while he plays in the front yard." He dropped his head again and a tear fell to the tile floor, "You deserve a husband who will love you unconditionally and children who will get on your ever lovin' nerves but you love them anyways because, what else could you feel for them? What else could I feel for you besides love?" He turned around to look at her but her head was facing the front door now, when she was staring at the ceiling.

He ran to her side. "Riley, can you hear me?" Lucas pressed the nurses button and continued talking to her hoping to see her move again.

"Is everything okay in here?" A pair of nurses walked into the room.

"She, she turned her head. It was facing towards the ceiling and now it is facing towards the door. She moved her head." The nurses checked Riley's brain activity.

"We see a small spike on the paper but, honey her head could have moved because she wasn't balanced properly."

"But, that's good right? The small spike? There's some activity."

"Until it becomes more consistent it is hard to say." The nurse thought the news would upset the officer, but he stood beside her with a grin. After a few more minutes the nurses left the room.

"I don't care what they say Riles," He placed himself back in his chair after kissing her hand. "I know you're still in there and you are stronger than they will ever know."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	14. Chapter 14-Statement

**Chapter 14**

"So whenever, you kicked the door open what did you see?" Lucas was still at the hospital, he was answering some questions for the report.

"Umm.. I saw Charlie standing above Riley looking down at her, there was blood on the brick wall and on the floor from her wound. I'm assuming he slammed her head against that a few times." He watched them writing and couldn't help himself. "Did he admit to it?"

His buddy began to shake his head, "Yeah. He told us in great detail what happened. Word for word, against his lawyers advice. But, I personally think he may plead insanity. He kept saying he loved her over and over. Love makes you do crazy things."

The officers eyes came to a squint. "No. Love doesn't make people do that. That wasn't love it was, I don't even know what that was. The DA needs to ask for maximum." After a few moments he began to mumble. "Do you have his statement with you?"

"I figured you'd ask for it." The officer passed him a piece of paper. "It's a copy, you can keep it or tear it up whatever you want." Lucas shook his hand out of gratitude and opened the door to Riley's room.

"Josh, come get me if something happens. I will be in the waiting room." After Josh agreed Lucas walked to the waiting room and sat down on the pleather gray seats. He took a deep breath before he brought the paper up to his eyes.

 _Suspect admits to breaking into her home and waiting for her to get there. They had a conversation -full conversation is taped at the precinct- and an altercation broke out. He ran for her neck, victim threw his arm down and elbowed him in the temple. Followed by a punch to the face then one to the stomach. He leaned over from the blow and she kneed him in the face, followed by a kick to the ribs._

"That's my girl." he whispered.

 _Suspect says, "you don't have to make this so difficult" victim says "sorry, I didn't realize I was supposed to make it easy for you to hurt me" he runs and tackles her into the brick wall and once he got ahold of her neck he slammed her head into the brick 3 maybe 4 times. Victim tried to kick, scratch and break the hold on her neck before blacking out. Suspect dropped the victim to the ground and claims officer Friar broke the door down._

"That freaking psycho." Lucas could see her struggling in his mind, she was probably wondering where he was at. He leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat hoping to push the tears back.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riles, I don't know if you can hear me. But, do you remember when we graduated college and went on our 4 day cruise to the Bahamas? When you wake up I am going to take you on another cruise, where ever you want to go. You, me, Josh and-" The door opening stopped her and Lucas walked in. "And Lucas. All of us are going on a cruise and we are going to have the time of our lives." Maya grasped onto her best friends hand and squeezed tight.

Josh placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly kissed her head. "Food run anyone? I'm going to Whataburger." Everyone started spouting off orders. "Okay, how about this. Text me your order. Maya, will you come with me? I feel like I am going to need some help." After the pair left the room Lucas quickly slid into Maya's place next to Riley.

"Hey beautiful." He grasped her hand.

"Lucas, we will give you some space. We are going to get some coffee, do you want some?" He shook his head and followed her parents out with his eyes.

"Hey, I finally get you to myself again. So, where were we in our last conversation? Oh that's right, umm dancing. We were dancing to Josh Abbott, I felt pretty jealous seeing you dance with Hayden. I just remember how beautiful you looked and your eyes. Those eyes cut right through me everytime. It was hilarious when you kneed that guy, I knew I wouldn't have to handle you like a fragile doll." He tried to keep talking, it was becoming easier to carry on with no response. "You touched my chin and told me i'd let flies in." He felt a squeeze on his hand and he went from staring at her to staring at her hand.

"NURSE! NURSE!"

"What, what is everything okay?" The nurses ran into the room expecting something bad.

"She squeezed my hand! She-" He still had her hand in his and he was trying to contain his excitement as he was running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay. Give us a moment." They checked the placement of her electrodes and scanned over the print out of the brain waves. "I'm going to call the doctor." Lucas leaned over and kissed her cheek, "you're coming back to me." His smile was huge and he just wanted to scream to release the energy that was building up in his stomach. With his one free hand he called her parents, and their friends. He practically hung up on Josh as the doctor walked in.

"Officer, the nurses tell me that this is possibly the second time she has responded to you." He grabbed the paper and started reading the scans when her parents ran through the door. "Hello again."

"What's going on?" Cory questioned

Lucas practically yelled, "I was talking to her and she squeezed my hand!"

"It seems as if she is responding well to Mr. Friar here. So here is the deal, guys. She is responding, minimally. Which is great considering she just had brain surgery last night. But, on the GCS scale she is still in the unresponsive coma state not the MCS state."

"Um, can you break that down for us?" Topanga asked.

"GCS, Glasgow Coma Scale is a rating system, the higher the number the better the possible outcome. Is she opening her eyes? Responding to pain? Is she obeying commands? Once I total up the points she is maybe a 3 or 4 on a scale of of 15." He watched the family and their look of happiness turned to disappointment. "MCS means, Minimally Conscious State. Until she starts squeezing your hand when you _ask_ her, or maybe opens her eyes. I can't move her into the different category."

"So, what do we do?"

"I'm a firm believer in talking to the unconscious, though there is no proof, scientifically that it works. Something is triggering her brain. Whatever Mr. Friar is doing, i'd keep it up." He walked out of the room and Topanga ran to hug Lucas.

"What are you saying to her? Maybe we can incorporate it into our conversation." Cory suggested.

"I um, well this is embarrasing but you have a point. I am talking to her about all the times we spent together, in order. What we did." he turned to look at Riley, "What I felt." He sat down in the chair, and grabbed her hand. "I tell her how beautiful she was and what the weather was like."

Topanga looked at her husband with love in her eyes, "You aren't going anywhere anytime soon are you?"

"No. I'm not leaving her."

"What about showers? Food? Clothes?"

"There is a shower in her bathroom, Josh can bring me clothes his or mine it doesn't matter, and I can order delivery. Easy."

"You have thought this through." Mrs. Matthews looked at her husband again.

"I have had a lot of time to think." He never once stopped staring at Riley.

Mr. Matthews nodded at his wife. "Lucas, my husband and I have to request something of you."

"For us. For her. We need you to keep talking to her. Topanga and myself will bring you whatever you need."

"You didn't have to ask."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Three more days had past. There were a few more hand squeezes and an eye flutter. The doctor was optimistic that she would wake up soon. Visiting hours were coming to a close and everyone was preparing to leave. Lucas was exhausted he hardly slept at all and it was beginning to show as bags under his eyes.

"Lucas, are you sure you want to stay? You need to get some sleep eventually. I know we asked you to stay but, you're exhausted."

"I'm okay, I sleep a little at night." Everyone left the room after 15 minutes of arguing, leaving Lucas alone with her again.

"Hey pretty lady. Do you want to pick up where we left off? That's probably best. So, I drew you a bath. I think the candles were winter something apple, and there were bubbles. I remember when you came in with your glass of wine, you were so surprised. Then you told me I could come back in once you were in the tub. I felt like my heart was about to explode, I literally punched the air." He laughed. "You laid in the tub for about an hour and even in candlelight you were glowing." His words started coming out slowly. The green eyed man leaned back in his chair holding onto her hand for dear life and quickly fell asleep.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning, Lucas had slept through the night in the uncomfortable chair, he would have slept longer but Mrs. Matthews walking into the room roused him.

"Oh! Lucas, did you finally get some sleep?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Matthews I didn't stay awake long enough for anything interesting to happen."

"Why don't you go home honey? You will sleep so much better and you will be refreshed to be up here with her."

"No, i'm okay." Topanga stared at the officer and immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Do you remember what I told you? You can't keep blaming yourself for this."

"Mrs. Matthews, I promised her I would protect her. I didn't. I wasn't there. I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life. But, right before she went back for surgery I promised her I wouldn't leave her, that I would be right here. And I intend to be."

"Ya' know Lucas, I am going to go get some coffee but I read somewhere that music or singing a song might rouse them." she walked out of the room and he was thinking about the song Riley sang to her parents. It was worth a shot right?

 _I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times, I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchin'  
'til you walked into my life, it was a feelin', i'd never known and for the first time I didn't feel alone  
You're more than a lover, there could never be another, that makes me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer, I fall in love all over, everytime I look at you  
I don't know where i'd be, without you here with me, life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my bestfriend._

He stared at her with no luck and laid his forehead on her arm. "You're my best friend." A tear managed to escape his eyes. Lucas leaned back in his chair and began singing again.

 _You stand by me, you believe in me like nobody ever has. When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me, you make me see how much I have._

All of a sudden her hands flew up, breathing heavily and scratching at her neck brace. Lucas stood up from his chair making it fall to the floor. The monitors were beeping like crazy, her heart rate was speeding up. Lucas grabbed her arms and looked at her in the eyes.

"Look at me! Hey, hey look at me! You're okay! Don't talk." Riley had so much fear in her eyes trying to scan the room and figure out where she was. "Riles, you're okay. Shh, you're okay! Shh, shh, shh." He stroked her cheek. "I'm here, don't be scared, you're okay."

"Sir, please step back!" the nurses were pushing him back out of the room!

"RILEY I AM RIGHT HERE! I AM RIGHT HERE."

He stood outside the door when Topanga ran up. "Wait, why are you out here? Where's Riley?" She saw nurses running into her room. "What's happening Lucas?!"

Lucas was breathing heavily, trying to process what he just saw. He was looking at the ground when he mumbled. "She woke up."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite and review!**


	15. Chapter 15-Rely on Me

**Chapter 15**

"She's awake? Oh my God!" Topanga jumped up and down hugging Lucas' neck. He couldn't believe what happened. They were both crying happy tears, trying to keep their voices down because it was still early.

Lucas pulled back from Mrs. Matthews, his face was stained with tears and he continued to inhale and exhale. Jumping around, shaking out his arms. Anything to release any sort of energy. "I have to call her father." Topanga went to walk away and call Cory but the doctor came out of the room.

"Congratulations y'all."

"Is she okay? What, what do we do now?" Lucas exclaimed.

"She's stable. Everything is back to normal, blood pressure and heart rate are down. Do not let her talk. I'll answer the main question, we have no idea what she remembers because she can't communicate. One maybe two people at a time, as to not overwhelm her. Which brings me to my next point, don't scare her or excite her so don't go in there crying and hugging her, be calm. She still needs to relax. I would recommend yes and no questions and her answer with fingers or even blinking. Because, she may not have full control over her body. 1 for yes 2 for no kind of thing. I'm going to have a physical therapist to come in, to help with her neck and possibly walking."

"Walking? Why walking?!" Lucas looked worried.

"Like I said we have no idea, what she remembers. She could remember everything and she could remember nothing. In some cases it is like having to re-teach a child in others it is simply a refresher, going over what brought her here and what has happened."

"Dr. Hays is it possible that she still knows sign language?" Lucas turned to her mom and got happy at the idea of communicating in other ways besides yes or no questions. How did he not know RIley knew sign language?

"It can't hurt to try, good luck. I will be back shortly!" He patted Lucas' shoulder and walked away.

Topanga looped her arm through Lucas'. He was scared to open the door, terrified that she may not remember him. "Ready?" Topanga nodded and they walked in together. Riley's face was covered in tears but she had visibly calmed down. He let her mom take the lead.

"Hi my sweet girl." She stroked her cheek. "Riley, hold up the number one if you remember me?" The number 1 flew up quickly, it almost seemed like she expected her arm to be heavier.

"Oh honey! Mommy has missed you so so much!" She began to cry, "Can you sign? Do you remember? 1 for yes and 2 for no. That way you can ask questions." Riley's eyes moved from side to side quickly and her brows furrowed as she slowly raised up the number 1 again.

"I'll speak it and you can sign. Do you remember what happened?" She began to sign and Lucas stared at her quizzically.

"Mrs. Matthews can you say out loud what she is signing?" He was eager, hoping to God that she remembered him, but he didn't ask yet. He didn't need to make this moment about him.

 _"Charlie attacked me."_

"That's right. Lucas arrested him and called an ambulance. Do you remember Lucas?" Lucas' eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that so soon. Riley's eyes shifted to look at him and stared, after several minutes she started to sign. He was holding his breath.

 _"We went to high school together right?"_

"Yes, you did honey! That is so amazing!" He dropped his head, she had forgotten the past month. All of their talks and their special moments they had shared. Lucas looked up when he saw her continue to lazily sign.

 _"We have hung out a lot this last month. We have become very close."_

"YES!" he shouted, startling Mrs. Matthews. Topanga put her hand up to calm him down. His smile turned from a smirk to covering his entire face. The butterflies began to flutter in his stomach again as he paced across the room.

"Riley, Lucas hasn't left your side. He is the reason you woke up." A tear fell from her brown eyes.

 _Can you tell him thank you for everything and I owe him a lot of brownies._ Lucas started laughing and ran to her bedside.

"No. No, you don't owe me anything beautiful girl. But, you just.. you have no idea how happy you waking up has made me." He cleared his throat, realizing he was studdering over his words.

"Do you want to know what the doctor said?" She held up the number 1, apparently signing yes was more work than necessary. "After Lucas found you, he called an ambulance and when you got here they found bleeding in your brain. So, the doctors did surgery to stop the bleeding and any swelling. You have been in a coma for 4 days." She let some tears fall from her eyes when she blinked. "The brace is to prevent any sharp movements with your neck, and your vocal chords are swollen, that's why you aren't allowed to talk. Lucas hasn't left your side baby girl. For some reason, you only responded to him. You'd squeeze his hand whenever he'd talk to you." She looked at Lucas with happiness beaming from her eyes. "He sang to you." Mrs. Matthews started crying but you couldn't tell by how steady her voice was, "He sang My Best Friend to you and that is what woke you up. Does any of this sound familiar? Could you hear us in there?" She started shifting her eyes from side to side, hoping to remember something. Eventually she let out a strong exhale and threw up the number 2.

"Riley, are you in any pain? Can I get you anything?" Lucas asked.

 _"No. Tired don't leave please."_

"I won't baby." Topanga responded, then quickly realized she hadn't called Cory.

 _"I was talking to Lucas but don't leave either mom."_ Lucas grabbed her pale arm and kissed her hand.

"Thanks sweetie. That's nice of you." Mrs. Matthews made a joke for the first time in several days. "I'm going to go talk to your doctor and call your father. Okay?" She kissed Riley's hand and left the room.

Lucas and Riley stared into eachother's eyes for several minutes and he stroked her cheek with his thumb while he held her face with the rest of his hand. He started to tear up, but the smirk remained on his face.

"Umm.. I don't know sign language but this is the perfect opportunity for you to listen." He took a deep breath and made eye contact with her again. "It is taking all of my energy to not scream with happiness. I, I am supposed to stay calm but, I don't know how to do that. I thought I had lost you, but you, you came back." He finally blinked which released a tear. "I don't know what I would have done if 'something' happened to you." Riley knew the 'something' he was referring to. "Ya' know your mom made it seem like I was a hero but the truth is you are in this bed because of me. Because I wasn't with you and protecting you like I had promised. And, I can't begin to apologize enough." He brought her hand to his lips and held it there. "But, this is the first one, I am so so sorry." After kissing her hand, he moved it to his forehead, and wrapped both of his hands around her dainty fingers.

"Don't worry honey, the doctor will be here in about 30 minutes and maybe we can take off that brace! Which would be even more great news." She let out a breath that moved her shoulders and ran towards her, "Ugh, I missed you so much. Your father should be here in about 15 minutes." She leaned over and kissed her cheek. There was a knock on the door, Lucas opened it to let the doctor in.

"Hello, and congratulations again. It is rare for someone to wake up and remember, well just about everything. Riley, are you up for me to check your neck?"

She held up the number one, her eyes were screaming YES! "What are we expecting now that she is awake?" The doctor walked to Riley and helped her sit up to slowly and carefully remove the brace.

"Well; headaches, emotional mood swings and lots of pain medication for at least 6 weeks. Riley, I know this is a lot thrown at you all at once, and this might hurt. I'm going to finish taking off your brace then I will have to apply some pressure to check your vocal chords." He turned his attention back to Lucas again, "I recommend she stay with someone or someone stay with her for awhile to help her walk around. Lots of patients after a surgery like this feel like they have to stay in bed. Which is great, but it will make them feel better to get out and move."

He took off the brace to reveal her neck that was a rainbow of black, blue and yellow. It looked terrible and it made the green eyed boy furious. The doctor lightly pressed his hands against her throat that caused Riley to jump in pain, Lucas almost felt obligated to go stand by her and grab her hand. "Squeeze my hand when it hurts, okay? I don't care how hard."

"I'm sorry Riley, I know this is so uncomfortable. Try talking for me. Just say, 'I'm Riley Matthews' and then stop." The brunette took a deep breath and started to talk. It wasn't more of a talk but a windy whisper, occasionally her voice would spike but overall she didn't do to bad.

"Good, good job. Here's the deal, i'm going to have a physical therapist come in and show you some stretches for your neck, because it will be very stiff. You not moving your neck at all for several days repaired the muscles rapidly. I will schedule it for around 5 o'clock so you can have a chance to rest a little more. I'm going to leave the brace off and you may try to talk. Don't get crazy though, and no sudden movements. You move your entire body not just your neck. Also, we are going to take the gauze off of your entire head, and just cover the incision. Some more good news, your hair is already starting to grow back." He chuckled after seeing Riley grin. "If everything remains stable for the rest of the day then we can discharge you tomorrow afternoon or night. But, you have to get up and walk a few times. Let the nurses know whenever you are ready to do that, and if you have any further questions DO NOT hesitate to ask. I understand that this can be confusing." He shook hands then exited the room, waving bye to Riley on the way out. Before the heavy wooden door shut Cory ran in.

"Hi, honey how are you feeling? Are you okay? I have missed you so much!" Topanga placed her hand on his chest to calm him down.

"Sweetheart, we have to stay calm. Remember I told you that over the phone." She continued to speak in her stern sweet voice and explained to Cory what the doctor said.

Lucas interjected, "I'm going to call Josh and Maya and let them know." He walked out of the hospital room, but continued to walk until he got outside. He looked around to see if anyone was in sight and after he was in the clear he began to scream. Letting out all of the energy that was built up in his stomach, his smile got wider and his eyes became brighter. He felt happy, for the first time in several days

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas sat beside Riley a good portion of the day, like they used to before she got hurt. She still wasn't talking a whole lot but they had their own way of communicating. Josh and Maya were there too, no one had ever seen the blonde so happy. She would still randomly burst out into tears, and would only stop when her best friend would glare.

"So, Riley I don't know if you heard but Maya promised us a cruise." Josh looked at his girlfriend and smiled. The brunette perked up at the sound of this and began to smile

"I said we would go on a cruise! I didn't say I would pay for you, you hoodlum!"

"Hoodlum? How old are you?" Maya slapped his arm.

"I figured we could all four go on a cruise together. You choose where we go!" Riley held up the number 4 and had a confused look on her face. "You, me, Josh and Lucas." The brown eyed girl turned to her friend.

With a soft raspy whisper Riley managed to get out, "Missy?" Maya instantly spun around to Lucas.

"You didn't tell her yet? You two have been talking for hours! How could it not have come up?"

"Smooth Maya, come on let's give them some privacy." Josh tugged her out of the room to give them some privacy.

Riley's brows were furrowed, clearly waiting for an explanation. "You wanna do this now? This day is supposed to be about you." She threw up the number 1 while giving him a look that made Lucas feel ridiculous for asking that question. "Missy and I broke up. That's all there really was to it. I asked her to move out of my house and since I wasn't leaving the hospital anytime soon, it would give her plenty of time."

The brunette looked at him, and mouthed the words "i'm sorry." Her eyes made it seem like she was upset but, her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She cleared her throat again and struggled with the word "why?"

He stared into her eyes, no matter how badly he wanted to tell her 'for you' he couldn't. This wasn't the moment for it. "Um, well Riles, you have done a lot for me in the past month. Including giving me the courage to do something that should have been done a long time ago." There was a few minutes of silence while they communicated with their eyes. "Do you want to go take a walk? I can go get a nurse. That way we can get you out of here as soon as possible." The brunette grinned and held up the number 1, she had only been awake, with sparatic naps for 8 hours and was sick of being in bed. "Okay, I will be right back." He leaned over the railings of the bed and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush and exited the room.

Riley laid there, with a smile that couldn't leave her face. Charlie was locked up, she wasn't feeling too terrible, she was awake, and Lucas was single. The only thing that could have made this day better was having a full head of hair. "Mrs. Matthews, I was told you were ready to get up and go for a walk. Do you have someone to go with you?"

Lucas of course, popped up behind her, "Me." He had the most perfect smile. The nurse walked in and untangled all of her wires.

"Riley, would you like to hold onto the stand that has your medicine or would you like a walker, and this gentleman hold your stand?"

"Walker."

"Officer, why don't you come help her stand and I will go grab the walker." Lucas was elated, he hadn't been able to hug her in awhile. He stepped to the side and threw the blankets and sheets off of her legs.

"Riles, i'm going to sit you up and then move your legs to drape off of the bed. Okay? If I need to stop or if I am going to fast let me know." She agreed and within a minute she was sitting up and had her legs dangling. "Alright, I am going to put my arms underneath yours and lift, I am not going to take all of your weight so your legs can get their bearings." He did just that and her legs felt like jello. Lucas took on more weight to help her and she whispered 'thank you'. "Okay, you got it?" He slowly added more weight for her to carry, and then instinctively went in for a hug. "I've missed you so much." She returned the endearment hoping it would never end.

"ALRIGHTY kiddos, I have it, sorry it took so long I had to track one down." She looked up and saw her, "Oh, good you're up." Lucas moved to her side, for support whenever she needed. "Mr. Friar, you have the stand, if she needs a break let her have one. There are some chairs placed around the halls. Riley, don't push yourself and don't apply all of your weight on the walker, try not to rely on it so much. You have about an hour before the physical therapist comes in for your neck. Have fun!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The pair had walked around the halls for about 30 minutes and Riley finally felt like she had a handle on her legs again. She stopped and turned her entire body to Lucas, "No walker?"

"Are you sure? Let's sit for a minute, I just don't want you to fall." Lucas had worry in his eyes as he escorted her to the ugly maroon colored chairs in the hall. After he helped her sit, he kneeled in front of her. "I don't want to discourage you, but you have been through enough I don't want you to fall or trip and hurt yourself." Riley placed her hand on his cheek and cleared her throat.

"Don't worry. Fine."

He started chuckling and shaking his head, "Of course you are. It's okay though to be hurt and need help. It's okay to rely on other people. It's okay to rely on me." He locked eyes with her and a tear had escaped the confines of her tear ducts. Lucas was about to sit up and wipe the tear away when his phone went off. "Hold on, don't move."

Hello?  
 _Hey, where are y'all?_ Topanga's voice sounded worried  
Don't worry, we are roaming the halls she's doing great. He looked over at Riley and winked.  
 _Well, the physical therapist is here early can you two come back?  
_ Of course Mrs. Matthews we are on our way.

He hung up the phone and turned to Riley who was already standing up with the help of her stand. "Did you not hear anything I just told you?" He started laughing, "Come on rebel." It didn't take them long to come back to her room, where Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were already waiting. Topanga introduced Riley to the physical therapist and she began the consultation.

"Mr. Friar, do you mind if I speak to you out in the hall for a second?"

"Sure, Mrs. Matthews will you record this for me please? I want to know what the stretches are."

"Of course." Lucas followed Cory out in the hallway, it was cold and the light above them was burnt out which made it slightly difficult to see.

"Lucas, she is more than likely getting discharged tomorrow."

"Yeah, I was going to ask where she was going to stay. I don't think she should go back to her apartment."

"First, I wanted to ask you. What's going to happen with Charlie?"

"He is in jail right now awaiting trial."

"Right, but will Riley have to testify?" Lucas hadn't thought about it and the answer infuriated him.

He exhaled heavily, "yeah, she will." Cory let his head fall as he looked towards the ground.

"Like she hasn't been through enough! I don't-, does she have to? There is no way around it?"

"Wait, he admitted to it! That's enough to charge him with; breaking and entering, assault, and attempted murder.

"But, what about the-" he couldn't bring himself to say it, "you know from awhile back?"

"Let me make a phone call real quick. You think about where she is going to stay." Cory walked back into the hospital room and he pulled out his phone.

"Josh, are you busy?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	16. Chapter 16-The Move

**Chapter 16**

Hey Josh, you busy? **  
** _No, i'm not what's up man?  
_ Are you at the station?  
 _You just caught me leaving, but I can go back inside.  
_ If you could. I need you to go back in and listen to the tape from Charlie's interrogation. I need you to see if he admitted anywhere in the conversation to raping Riley. I want to make sure it gets pointed out to the DA so he gets prosecuted for both crimes.  
 _Do you think he would have done that?  
_ I don't know man, he admitted to almost killing her. I really don't want to ask Riley about it, she's been through enough. But, the guys that got my statement made it very clear he went into descriptive detail. Just, do this for me please. It is probably a long shot, but I don't want Riley to have to focus on anything besides getting better.  
 _You got it. I'll call you when I am done._

Lucas ended the phone call and walked back into the hospital room. He saw Riley almost in tears from the stretches. "Is that totally necessary?" The officer cut in.

"Yeah, it is. When this much damage is done you almost have to 're-train' your muscles. Show them how they are supposed to work. This could also help open up her vocal chords." The physical therapist didn't look at him, she continued her work. Topanga was recording the activity and after 15 minutes his phone began to vibrate.

"Excuse me for a moment." He walked back out into the dimly lit hallway and shut the door quietly. "Whatcha' got man?"

 _Hey, I listened to the tapes. Riley said 'you raped me' he didn't take responsibility and he didn't deny it until about a minute later where he said 'that night last year, I never meant to hurt you I wanted a way to be close to you. I only kicked you in the head because your dog bit me.' In the report of her rape it was noted that her dog attacked someone and she got kicked in the head. That's what we need._

Make a copy of the report, make a copy of the tape and send it over to the prosecutor's office. I don't want that guy pleading insanity he knew what he was doing.

 _I agree, but he does sound pretty crazy._

Just, please take care of this for me.

 _Of course I will, how's our girl?_

Pretty great actually, she's been up and walking and she's in with the physical therapist right now. Well, she is in pain right now but all in all she hasn't had a lot of side effects just dizziness every now and then which, is to be expected. I'm going to go back in there, see you later?

 _Yeah me and Maya are going up once she gets off. Later._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The sun had finally set, and the room was filled with people Riley loved. Her parents; Josh, Maya and Lucas. She was exhausted, barely keeping her eyes open. "Riley, I wanted to show you what I got you. So, I know how you are about your hair and you may have freaked out a bit but, I found this." She pulled out a navy turban, but it was updated. It had a knot at the top and gathered pleating on the other. "It is super cute on, and the inside is incredibly soft because it is lined with cotton. You put this on and put the rest of your hair on your shoulder, you can't even tell. And, don't worry this won't mess with your stitches it is made for people who've had similar surgeries."

"Thank you!" She was clearly happy but her smile was cut short when her eyelids began to flutter and she fell asleep. Topanga and Cory smiled, they got everyone's attention and pointed towards the door. The group tip toed out into the hallway and after moving a few feet down they gathered in a circle.

"So, she's getting discharged tomorrow. The doctor can't believe the recovery she's made and how quickly she has made it. But, we don't have a place for her to stay." Cory obviously felt awful for even saying that.

"What about her old room?" The blonde looked at them funny, she did grow up in that house.

"Everything is upstairs and there is no bed. She is just now starting to walk and, if she gets dizzy while she is going up the stairs she could hurt herself again." Lucas began looking towards the ground, he really wanted her to stay with him.

"I mean, she could stay at my place. But, you have to go up a few stairs to get to the bedrooms. I could just make a bed on the couch?" Maya suggested, knewing it wouldn't work. She needed a comfortable bed.

Lucas finally gathered the courage to ask, "Well, what if she stays with me? I have a second bedroom, we could move her stuff in. Her lease is up in a month anyways and she was planning on looking for a new place."

"She was?" Maya had no idea.

"Yeah, she wanted a place where she could keep Coal. I have a garage to store her stuff that she doesn't want in her room and we can use my truck to get over her belongings we need immediately." Cory and Topanga looked at each other, they weren't objecting to the idea.

"I don't see why that couldn't work. I mean, I could go stay with her at least the first week or so while you're at work." Topanga began to smile, realizing that they may actually have a plan.

"I could call some movers to get the big furniture transferred to your place and we could get some stuff tonight to start the process. Are you sure you want to do this? It is a lot of responsibility and she would be living with you." Cory wasn't as convinced as the rest of the group, he didn't want his little girl living with a newly single man.

"Yes, i'm sure. It's the least I can do."

"Okay. So, she's staying at Lucas'. Would you have a problem with Maya and Josh taking the truck to gather up her belongings?" Lucas tossed the keys to Josh and Mr. Matthews continued his instructions, "You go to your place and clean up a bit. You haven't been there in almost a week. Topanga you stay here with Riles so she isn't alone if she wakes up. I will call the movers and set something up. Ready? Break!" Everyone scattered off into different directions, following orders. Cory reached his hand out and prevented Lucas from leaving. "You will respect her, you will give her whatever she needs, and you will make her feel safe. Got it chachi?"

"Yes sir. You don't have a thing to worry about, honestly. I would never hurt her."

"Get going!" The officer ran to catch up with his friends since they were going to drop him off.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Shouldn't Riley come get stuff that she wants." Maya looked back at Lucas who was sitting in the back.

"No, she doesn't need to go back there. Bad memories. Besides, that's why you're going."

"Yeah," Josh smiled at her, "who better to know what to get than her best friend. I'm just the muscle." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Hardly." She laughed at her own joke.

"Just bring everything you can over and I will take care of everything. I may be pullin' an all nighter it looks like."

"We'll help, obviously." Josh spoke as he turned the wheel.

Maya looked down at the floorboard and began playing with her thumbs, "Lucas, if you don't mind me askin' why are you doing all this?"

"Maya, that really isn't-"

"It's okay Josh, really. Maya, whether or not anyone else wants to admit it I am responsible for what happened to her." The blonde raised her eyebrow, obviously not buying it. "And, I care about Riley. More than I can explain." His butterflies began to fly and a grin came to his face.

"And you haven't told her because?"

"I don't want to tell her when she just woke up from a coma, laying in a hospital bed after she just had surgery. She deserves more than that."

"We're here!" Lucas was getting ready to exit the truck when Maya stopped him.

"Luke, I think you'd be great together." He had a huge smile.

"Thanks Maya. Now go and get back, I have a lot to do."

The officer walked towards his house prepared for any damage that Missy may have caused. He took a deep breath and opened his blue door to look around. Everything was in place, besides things he could only assume Missy took with her. "That's, weird." he whispered, he flipped on his lights and walked into the second bedroom, leaning against the doorway. The green eyed man had a hard time believing that Riley would be staying with him indefinitely. He snapped himself out of his daze and started getting rid of pictures of him and Missy. After taking care of the living room, he walked into his bedroom. "Oh, here's the mess." He didn't even mind, he began picking up everything she had thrown on the floor and vaccuuming up all the feathers from the pillows she murdered. After he finished putting the curtains back up, he hopped in the shower, waiting for his friends to get back.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Josh, wait." Maya stood behind her boyfriend, with a look of worry across her face. "Do they clean up? Like, is it still going to be-"

"Yes. They do the best they can." He unlocked the door and entered the crime scene.

"It feels so different in here." The blonde looked around the apartment and at the brick wall. She began to tear up again and place her hands in a prayer position over her mouth and nose.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to walk in here and feel cozy, ya' know warm. Now it's just empty." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It wasn't the place it was the person sweetheart. I know this is difficult, but we have to get started."

The pair kissed and went their seperate ways, using anything they could for boxes. Maya entered her best friends bedroom and began pulling out clothes leaving them on hangers so it would be easy to toss them in the truck. "I'm going to leave the stuff in her drawers and we will just pull the drawers out to take!"

"That's fine. I'm in the bathroom putting everything in a laundry basket. This isn't that bad, I mean she doesn't hoard."

"Clothes. She hoards clothes. This will take several trips. But, she leaves her shoes in the original shoe boxes so that will be easy." The couple made several trips to Lucas' truck until the bathroom was empty, then the closet, and her DVD collection. "So, what about her bed?"

"We can take the mattress, pillows and bedspread but let the movers do the rest. Come on, help me." They struggled with the stairs but eventually, after Maya fell several times they made it to the truck.

"Clothes are loaded, shoes are loaded, bathroom stuff is loaded, DVD's loaded, TV loaded. What else?" Maya ran to Riley's room and grabbed her photo album and bible. When she came out of the room Josh's hands were filled with crosses.

"I couldn't grab all of them. But, she loves these." Maya sweetly smiled at him.

"I think this is everything we can possibly fit into the truck. Luckily, Lucas will help unload it and I will run to get y'all food. Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." They stood in the apartment for a moment longer and left, closing the door behind them.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas stepped out of the shower and checked the time.

"10. Where are they?" He put on a pair of basketball shorts with a white t-shirt and went out to the garage to get his toolbox before he called them. Lucas flipped the TV on and dialed Maya while he channel surfed.

Hey, where are y'all?  
 _4 minutes away.  
_ Okay. Oh, awesome. Tombstone.  
 _What?  
_ No, not you Tombstone was on TV. I'll see you in a bit.  
 _To bad Riles isn't there, that's her favorite movie. Okay, bye!_

2 minutes later his friends pulled up and began unloading the truck. "Thanks for not wrecking my truck Josh. I know you don't drive one a whole lot." He actually made a joke for the first time in several days.

"Funny Luke. Your welcome by the way for doing all of this for you."

"Not for me. For Riles. _Your_ niece." He started laughing as he carried in the mattress that originally took two people to bring out to the truck. Maya's eyes widened when she looked at Josh. The blue eyed girl carried in all of her clothes and began hanging them up in Riley's new closet. She neatly stacked the shoe boxes and the dresser drawers at the bottom. The blonde closed the closet door feeling proud of herself. Lucas' living room was full of stuff and she had no idea where to start. The blonde girl was startled when the front door kicked open.

"This is the last of it." Lucas set the last few things down and began shaking out his arms. "This is a lot of stuff."

"Yes," Maya began sneaking out. "It is a lot. I am going to get us food. Whataburger?"

"Sounds great. Hey, do me a favor." He pulled out his wallet and gave her $40 bucks. "Stop by PetSmart and get a dog bed and pick up Coal, please." She took the cash and gave him a hug.

"You're a really great guy." The front door slammed behind her on the way out, and Josh texted the order. Lucas was already moving stuff around, he grabbed the sheets, comforter and pillows to started making her bed.

"Josh, there are two nightstands in my room. Clear them off and bring them in here. One for the TV and DVD player and one to go by the bed." He did as instructed and Josh began setting everything up, neatly putting her movies in the drawer of the nightstand. The green eyed man walked into the living room and saw her bible sitting on his coffee table. After staring at it for a minute he grabbed it and placed it on her bedside table.

"Her theatre is set up." Josh began to chuckle.

The front door swung open and a wagging tail entered the room. "Hey buddy. What are you doing?" Lucas kneeled down and started loving on Coal.

"He likes you." Maya smiled, "So here is the food." the blonde dropped it onto the table, "And there was no change from the dog bed I grabbed dog food also. Everything else is in the car." The blue eyed girl looked around the living room. "Wow, that was fast. Let's take a break to eat and we will get back to it." The group sat around watching Tombstone and joking with each other.

"Maya were you serious about the cruise?" Lucas squinted his eyes at her.

"Absolutely, I think it would be a nice escape for awhile, well at least for a week. And after the holiday's of course. But, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah, i've never been on one!" Maya's eyes widened and Josh turned his head towards his friend.

"Well, it is amazing. I don't care if I sound snobby." The group of friends laughed. After ten minutes Lucas stood up, grabbed his old red toolbox with a few crosses in the other hand.

"Maya, would these be okay around the TV, like above and around? Would that look bad?"

"No! Not at all. She'd love that. Just arrange them nicely."

He peeked his head out of the second bedroom with a mischevious grin. "Do you mind sitting in here and telling me where to place it?" The blonde rolled her eyes and sat on the bed in Riley's room.

"Joshy, can you unload the bathroom stuff?"

"Sure honey." After rolling his eyes at the name 'Joshy' he grabbed the laundry basket of toiletry items but was stopped before he made it to the bathroom.

"Is there a candle in there?"

The dark haired man looked in the box and passed him a red candle. "Winter Candy Apple? That's what does it for you Luke?"

"You're so funny but, no Riley loves this scent. I figured it would be soothing for her to have in here." Maya awed and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Dude, seriously I am going to lose my girlfriend if you don't knock it off." The crosses were arranged beautifully on the wall above her TV and Coal found his new bed in her room. Lucas sat on the ground next to the black lab and began petting him, when his phone went off.

Hey Mr. Matthews everything okay?  
 _Yeah, but what about you? Everything get moved over there?  
_ Yeah, except the big stuff.  
 _Great, they will start moving and packing stuff up at 8 tomorrow. Can you have Maya bring some clothes and shoes for Riles? I'd recommend a button up. And, we will bring her to your place tomorrow, since you have to be there for the movers.  
_ Sure, i'll let her know. Sounds great to me. What about medicine?  
 _We are going to call it in about an hour before we leave and pick it up on the way to your home. Topanga is going to send you the neck stretch video and we will bring home discharge papers. It will have times for her to take her meds and everything else you will need to know. I'm sure you knew that though, you're a cop.  
_ Thanks Mr. Matthews. I am going to head to bed though, I am exhausted.  
Mr. Matthews laughed, _No thank you Lucas. You have done so much more than expected._

Lucas hung up and after kissing Coal goodnight he walked into the living room where Maya had fallen asleep on Josh who was watching TV. He sauntered to his room and jumped on top of his bed, he thought about Riley and began to smile as he fell asleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17-Burden

**Chapter 17**

Lucas woke up confused at first, he wasn't in the hospital. After he remembered everything he threw himself out of bed and looked at his clock to check the time. "8? What am I doing up?" He grabbed his phone and he had 2 messages from Mrs. Matthews. The first message was the video for stretching Riley's neck, the second was letting him know that they are discharging her around eleven, if she gets up and walks again. The officer jumped in the shower to get ready for an eventful day, it was hard to not smile. He threw on jeans and a t-shirt, then walked to the living room to rouse the other two sleepy heads.

"Maya, hey!" He was lightly tapping her shoulder. "Hey, wake up. You have to bring clothes to the hospital for Riles." She wouldn't move, Josh woke up though and waved Lucas off.

"Sweetheart, hey!" He kissed her on the head, "Wake up!" The blonde popped up at the sound of his voice. Lucas laughed and walked to the kitchen.

"Maya, you have to bring clothes to the hospital for Riley. They said a button up would be nice."

"Okay." The blonde drug her feet across the floor into her bestfriend's room.

"Coffee anyone?" Lucas had a huge smile on his face and Josh noticed.

"Since when are you a morning person?" The dark haired man stood up and began to stretch.

"Since Riley is getting released from the hospital. I'm going to go run an errand real quick, do you mind staying here until I get back? Shouldn't be longer than an hour." Josh agreed and poured himself a cup of coffee. The green eyed boy threw his jacket on and was out the door within minutes. It was a gorgeous day, the sun was out with minimal clouds and it was supposed to warm up to 78. After a 10 minute drive he pulled into the HEB parking lot and ran inside the store. He quickly ran around the aisles collecting the items he needed for dinner tonight, as he was walking to checkout he passed the floral department and saw a gorgeous bouquet of hydrangeas, after thinking about it for a total of 5 seconds he picked up the large bundle of purple flowers and walked to checkout.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Maya, Lucas just texted me he is almost here so be ready to leave."

"Alright!" She walked out of Riley's room with clothes folded neatly and a pair of flats laying on top. "Oh, brush and makeup!" The blonde took off towards the bathroom.

"Do you think she's going to care what she looks like?"

The blue eyed girl popped her head out of the bathroom, and made him feel like an idiot. "I'm not going to dignify that question with a response." Lucas came through the door with bags of food and the flowers after Maya continued looking for the items.

"Special night?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Riley is coming home! That makes it a special day not just night." Maya walked out of the bathroom as Lucas was closing the door.

"Awe, Lucas she is going to love those!"

"Seriously dude, knock it off!" Lucas laughed and began putting the groceries up.

"We're fixin' to leave. Are you coming?" Josh looked at his partner as he moved quickly around the kitchen.

"No, I have to stay here for the movers. I'm assuming they will be here around 11 or 12."

"Well, I talked to Mrs. Matthews and she said Riley sounds a lot better, and is feelin' pretty good. But, I am assuming that after she's been off the IV for awhile she will begin to hurt." Maya had a half smirk on her face, she hated the thought of her friend being in pain.

"I will do everything I can to make her extremely comfortable." He had finished putting everything up and tried to think of anything else to do.

"Well, we are going to head out then. Don't forget about Coal."

"I didn't, he's outside I will probably play with him to pass the time. Bye y'all."

"Oh, Lucas I forgot to tell you her laptop and cell phone are in her room along with the chargers I just set them on her bed. Bye!" The blonde slammed the door behind her and Lucas was sitting in silence. He went out to the backyard and began wrestling with Coal, they had become great friends just in the short amount of time he'd been there.

"Oh, you know what Coal. I have a great idea. I wonder if John's delivers?" The black lab jumped towards the kneeling Lucas and licked his nose. He began to laugh and after pulling out his phone he said, "Let's find out, shall we."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hello peaches! How are you feeling?" Maya sat down on the end of Riles' bed and clutched her leg.

"Not bad actually. My incision itches but, other than that not terrible." Her voice was still very whispery and raspy, she spoke slowly but, she did sound so much better.

"You sound so much better." She grinned at her best friend. "So, it is 10:30. Do you want to get ready to go? I brought clothes, your brush and makeup. And, we can try out the head turban thingy that I got you!"

Riley laughed at her bestfriend, "Do you want to put in the work?"

"Duh! That's what I am here for! Have you showered today?"

"Yeah," she stopped to clear her throat again, "The nurse helped me."

"Perfect, I am going to make you gorgeous." She began brushing her hair, being extremely gentle. "So, are you ready to get out of here, even though it'll probably be later than originally planned?"

"You have no idea. I've missed my bed and Coal."

"Did your mom and dad tell you the plan?" Riley perked up.

"Yes! With Lucas, I feel like a burden." She tried to clear her throat.

"Riles, he's excited to have you. Trust me. I'm going to get a nurse to put on your cap, okay? I don't want to hurt you." Maya exited the room and left Riley sitting on the bed with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she was going to be staying with him, even though she would be a burden. Riley snapped out of her daydream when the nurse walked in.

"So, you were wanting the cap on?"

Riley nodded and the nurse sat on her bed, "Don't leave this on all the time okay? Your stitches are like a cut they need to breathe to begin dissolving. Wow, your hair is growing well!" She began placing the cap around her head.

"Thanks. Biotin." This made the nurse laugh.

"The doctor will be in, in like an hour to start the discharge paperwork." Maya waltzed into the room as the nurse walked out of the room.

"So, makeup?" Riley started laughing.

"Yeah, I'm going to lay back. I'm tired." She slowly leaned back onto her bed of pillows and Maya got to work. The pair of friends finally had a moment with just them and they enjoyed every bit of it.

"I've missed you Riles. You have no idea! I can't live without my best friend!" Riley put her lip out and blew her a kiss.

"If I had known what was going on, I would have missed you too." Maya showed off her gorgeous teeth.

"Already making jokes about your incident?" She began to put on her powder.

"Well, what else can you do? I have made an incredible recovery, it is almost unbelievable. I have nothing to mope about." Riley had her eyes closed.

"You're an amazing person, you know that?" Maya leaned over and hugged her. The blonde continued to lay on her friend and after 5 minutes started her makeup again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was eleven o'clock and Riley's parents entered the hospital room with the doctor. Riley was sitting up and smiling. She had on a blue button down with her black leggings and flats. She was rocking her turban, you couldn't even tell that this girl had surgery. Her long brown hair was laying across her right shoulder in its natural curl.

"Riley, you look great!" Topanga sounded shocked.

"Yes, you do! Good to see you are still doing well! I am going to give you verbal instructions and then hand you the paperwork. You will do what I say. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"This is long, so bear with me. Your parents have called in the medicine for you, the times to take it are written on the paper. You will take it every time, you have to beat the pain because believe me some days will be worse than others. Do not take anything other than what has been prescribed for you." He took another big breath before starting again. "You may notice that your stitches start to itch or burn, get an ice pack and place it on your head. Do NOT itch and do NOT rub. Do not leave ice on it overnight. You must wear a shower cap to keep it from getting wet. Use lots of pillows to prop you up while your sleeping to help with swelling. Take several naps during the day and get good rest at night. Even though you need your rest, you also need to walk around at least twice a day. Preferably, don't use stairs but if you must use hand rails. You will be more tired, as I am sure you are aware." Riley was surprised that the doctor was spouting this off like he had memorized it. "You don't have any more dietary restrictions. Do NOT put lotions, hair products, or anything on the incision. We have scheduled your follow up appointment for not tomorrow, but the next Monday at 9:00, be there. There are a list of symptoms on this piece of paper, if any of these arise you will come in. Things to expect; mood swings, and headaches mostly. When you cough or bend over it will worsen your headache, if you must bend down use your knees. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Prayer Requests?"

Topanga cleared her throat, "That's all on the paper right?"

"Yes it is. When to call the doctor; fever of 101 or higher, headaches that won't be relieved by medicine prescribed, swelling or bleeding from the incision, confusion or more sleepiness than usual. The list is also on the discharge paperwork. Riley needs to sign our copy and we will wheel her out if someone wants to go get the vehicle." Cory sprinted out and Riley began signing.

"Thank you. For everything." He placed his palm on her cheek.

"You are very welcome. I will see you in a week. Okay?" He was already out the door before Riley could respond, and the nurse came in with a wheelchair. Topanga grabbed her daughters arm to help her up.

"Come on honey. Let's go home." The brunette sat down in the chair and thought about where home was now. She couldn't help but smile.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was trying to find ways to preoccupy his time while waiting on his new roommate. The time felt like it was dragging and he couldn't find anything else to clean, and now that the movers had dropped everything off she had a bed frame and box spring to go with her mattress. The flowers were placed on her bed and the candle was lit, Coal was laying on his bed and when he heard a knock on the door he flew out of his seat to open it.

"Hey, thanks so much for doing this for me man." Lucas began pulling out his wallet.

"No problem, anything for Riley." Turns out they delivered if you mentioned Riley and just in time too. As the man who delivered the pizza walked away his familiar black truck turned onto the street with the Matthews' car right behind it.

"Thanks again man." He quickly ran in and put the pizza on the dining room table. He took a deep breath trying to calm the nerves in his stomach. He was fixing to live with his not so secret crush. The truck parked and he was waiting on the curb. Lucas opened the back door and he caught sight of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Hi beautiful." He had a huge smile on his face. "Welcome home." Riley giggled. "Do you need help inside or do you want to walk?"

"I'm really tired. Can I get some help?"

"Of course you can." He scooped her up in his arms like she weighed nothing and while being extremely cautious pulled her out of the car. "You look amazing Riley." He couldn't believe what this girl had been through and how great she looked. "I have a surprise for you. Or 3." They were only a few feet from the door.

"You didn't need to do that. I'm already living with you, isn't that a burden enough?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He opened the door, not breaking eye contact. "You will never be a burden." Her entire body tingled when he whispered.

"I believe you." she whispered.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **What surprises does Lucas have in store? Please follow, favorite and review!**


	18. Chapter 18-Officer Friar

**Chapter 18**

He smiled after hearing those words escape her mouth. He leaned in her ear and whipsered, "Look." Riley turned her head slowly to look at his house.

"COAL! Oh my gosh. Hi baby." Coal was wagging his tail and pawing at the couple, trying to get some love. Lucas walked around the loveseat and gently placed her on the couch.

"Coal, be easy." The lab gently placed his head in Riley's lap and waited for her to pet him.

"Oh my goodness, what is that smell? It smells like-" She was cut off when the green eyed man opened up a pizza box in the dining room.

"I thought you'd be hungry." The entire family started smiling, they hadn't seen Riley this happy in awhile and Lucas was beaming with pride knowing he had made it happen. "And, I figured you would want to watch this," he turned the TV on and Tombstone popped up on the screen, "your favorite movie, while you eat."

Riley threw her hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe everything he'd done. "Sweetie, try not to cry, that will probably hurt your head." Topanga pointed out. Lucas grabbed a plate and passed her a slice of pizza.

"Speaking of, do you have the discharge papers?" I want to look them over before I am on my own. His smile made Riley shiver.

"Yeah," she reached inside of her purse to pull them out. "And here is her medicine." She passed both to him and he pulled himself into the dining room to read them carefully. Topanga turned her attention back to her daughter.

"Riles, have you done the stretches today?"

"Yeah, they are already helping. Still can't move my head but an inch, but that's an inch more than yesterday." She was devouring the pizza and after one delicious bite she stopped and looked at Lucas in the dining room who was studying the paperwork. "Lucas, they don't deliver. Did you go out and get it? You didn't have your truck."

His gorgeous eyes looked up from the paper, "Turns out if I mention your name, anything is possible." This made Maya and Josh laugh, knowing that she went there several times a week. The brunette was elated to be out of the hospital, with her family and friends. She couldn't have imagined her home coming any better. After a half an hour of conversing Lucas finished looking over the discharge paperwork and took a seat next to Riley. "Y'all didn't start the movie?"

"I wanted to wait for you." Riley wasn't looking at him fully, because she couldn't turn her neck. But, he caught a smile before she turned towards the TV.

"Movie night y'all?" He gestured to the family.

"Josh and I are going to head out. But, call me if you need anything sweetie, okay?" She kissed her best friend on the cheek, and after taking Josh's hand they exited the home.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?"

"She needs to rest. So, we will leave too. But, what about dinner? Do you have that planned? I don't mind making something and bringing it back by."

"Oh, no thank you Mrs. Matthews. I already have dinner marinating, just waiting to be grilled. But, I will take you up on that tomorrow, since I have to go back to work!" Riley looked at him with sad eyes.

"You go back tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But, your mom is coming to stay with you. I have to have some free days for that cruise right?" His grin made the brunette melt and she just smiled, acknowledging what he said. "Would that be okay, for you to cook tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Chicken and Dumplins?"

"PLEASE!" Riley exclaimed.

"Okay sweetie." Topanga walked to her daughter and kissed her cheek, with Cory right behind her.

"Take good care of her Lucas." Cory pointed at him as he was closing the door.

"Always, sir." The door closed and he turned his head to Riley. "Movie or do you want to see your room?"

"Room, please." She began to try and pick herself up off the couch, but she was tired and her body knew it.

"I got ya'." He lifted her off the couch and escorted her to the bedroom. "Now, if you don't like it, tell me! I can move whatever you need. Coal, bed." Riley raised her eyebrows when Coal ran to the door as Lucas was opening it up. "We've become pretty close, since last night." Riley raised her eyes to look at her new bedroom.

"Lucas, this is amazing!" She walked in and saw her bed, but more importantly her crosses. "You're amazing. Thank you so much, like you haven't already done enough!" She looked at the bedside table. "The candle?"

"Yeah, I figured it might help you relax. It was the same one from when you took your bath." Lucas shivered thinking about that night. She yawned and glanced at her bed. "Why don't you lay down. You have to take your medicine in 30ish minutes, then you can take a nap."

"But, Tombstone." He put his hand up and grabbed the DVD from her collection.

"Now, you can lay down and watch this in bed." His eyes were so kind, and genuine Riley consistently found herself lost in them. "Do you need to change?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No, they're leggings and a flannel button up. I doubt I will be uncomfortable." Lucas put the DVD in while Riley got into bed. "Hey, maybe you know. But, what happened to my girls? My team."

"Oh, yeah. I called them on Wednesday and they found someone to cover for you."

"You thought of everything did ya'?" Riley was trying to be sarcastic, but she mostly came off tired.

"I had a lot of time to think." Riley stared at him, knowing it was true. If he really didn't leave at all, he had a good 4 days of thinking. Her eyes followed him to her bedside. "I will get you some more pillows from my room. Do you need to take that cap off?"

"I'll do it. I know it is kind of gross to look at." She began to raise her arms.

"After spending 20 minutes thinking you were dead and days thinking you weren't going to wake up, nothing can bother me anymore." He stopped her hands and slowly slid the cap off which gave her chills. "I'll leave you alone, but" he leaned over to grab her phone and he put it on the bedside table, "If you need me for anything and I mean anything text me. I don't want you hurting your vocal chords. I'll be back with your medicine in a bit." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He left and quickly returned with 3 more pillows. "Sorry. I just need you propped up. There we go." He strategically placed the pillows to where she was elevated. "Sweet dreams." Riley wanted to stop him from leaving but quickly dozed off and only woke when Lucas brought her, her medicine.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The brunette had slept most of the afternoon and into the evening. Lucas occasionally cracked the door to make sure she was still elevated and just to look at her. He went and changed into basketball shorts, with no shirt out of habit and walked into the kitchen. Coal was following him around the house and sat at his feet when he began to pull the chicken out of the fridge. He was fixing to step outside to check on the coals, when he heard a noise down the hall, he brushed it off knowing there was no way Riley was awake. And, even if she was he didn't think she could get out of bed. Lucas laid foil out on a pan and pulled the chicken breast out of the bag he was marinating them in to lay them out on the foil.

"Wow, so now that you're single can I tell you that you have the best body I have ever seen." She was leaning against the wall of the kitchen eyeing him.

He completely disregarded the comment. "Riley, why didn't you text me? I would have helped you."

"I didn't need help. And, your welcome by the way." She made her way towards the dining room chairs to sit using the walls to support her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you the first time do you mind repeating what you said?" He clearly flexed and raised his eyebrows waiting for her reply.

"I said you are incredibly conceited." She smiled, "What time is it?"

"5 till 6. Which means it is time for more medicine." He washed his hands and popped the tops off of the bottle. "1 and 2." He grabbed a glass and poured some water then passed it to the brunette. "Here's the good stuff." Riley chuckled as she swallowed the medicine. "I'm serious though Riles, I know you are a completely independent person, but don't push yourself. I am here to help you."

"I am independent and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Except when you need to depend on someone right?" He turned towards her and raised his eyebrow.

"Can you like, throw on a shirt, all of that," She gestured towards his body, "is super distracting." It made him laugh which made his abs even more distinct. "You are independent now too, I never did ask you how you were doing with the breakup."

"Well, if you're asking then i'm actually great. It needed to be done." He began cutting off the fat. "It is definitely weird, since I haven't been single in so long, but it's nice to be free of someone who made life-"

"Difficult?" Riley interrupted.

"I was going to say hell. But, difficult is probably best." He started laughing. "Go sit on the couch while I go put these on the grill." The brown eyed girl meandered towards the couches and grabbed the remote on the way. "Stay, don't get up. Don't be independent!"

"I'll make sure to tell my girls that next time I see them." Lucas rolled his eyes as he walked out to the grill with Coal. After laying the chicken on the grill he closed the lid and walked back inside.

"Right where I left you. Good girl!" He sat on the loveseat across from Riley and stared at her. "I see your gears grindin', what's up?"

"I need Officer Friar."

"Yes m'am. How can I help you?"

"Charlie Gardner." Lucas' smile disappeared, "What's going to happen to him? And remember I asked for Officer Friar, not optimistic friend."

"Last I heard DA is going to ask for maximum which after 2 assault charges, a sexual assault charge, attempted murder, and 2 breaking and entering charges is an incredibly long amount of time. But, I also heard he may try to plead insanity. He is in jail right now."

Riley began to tear up. "So can h-he," She stopped to regain her composure, "can he post bail?"

"There was no bail set, DA didn't want him roaming the streets. For good reason. But, don't worry you don't have to testify since he confessed to it." The brunette continued to stare off into space, "I'm hoping y'alls conversation before he attacked you will be evidence enough to show that he knew what he was doing." The brunette looked at him quizically, "Ya' know the 'I never meant to hurt you' and 'i'm sorry this had to happen' but that last statment could be used in his favor also. It all depends on how the judge and jury see it. But, if i'm being Officer Friar, i'm going to tell you that i'm not an attorney. I don't prosecute, I capture."

Riley locked eyes with the officer who was leaning over with his forearm resting on his knees. "Seriously, those are solid." She was pointing at his abs. He began to laugh and kissed her cheek.

"Want something to drink?"

"Lonestar please." she looked over at Lucas. "Kidding."

"Tea it is." Riley turned her body to look at him in the kitchen and started biting her lip. He didn't even look at her as he dug in the refridgerator. He could feel her staring. "Ya' know, it isn't polite to stare."

"Are you kidding?" She grabbed her glass from his hands, "how could you not stare?"

"You are being very bold tonight." Riley shrugged her shoulders as she took a drink, "I like it. It is boosting my ego."

"Well, then I better stop. I don't know how much bigger your ego could get."

Lucas reared his head back and laughed. "I'm really glad that all of this didn't change your personality."

"Well, like I told Maya, I was very blessed I made a miraculous recovery and Charlie is put away. I have a pretty attractive roommate now, how could I not be happy?" He bit his lip as he looked at her, "But, don't worry I will start looking for apartments soon. I won't be in your hair much longer."

"Already sick of me?" He was noticeably upset.

"Lucas, come on. I can't stay here, I will be in your way all of the time and this will be a total buzz kill for your dates." She took another sip.

"I want you to stay. And who said I would be bringing girls here?" The brunette tucked her lips in and thought for a moment.

"We will talk about it once I am off my medications. Deal?"

"So I have at least 6 weeks. Deal."

The friends continued talking and enjoying eachother's company just like before. Lucas prepared dinner and Riley could have eaten that chicken all day but, she already ate to the point of vomitting. It hit 10 o'clock and before she went to bed Lucas gave her more medicine.

"I will wake you up when it is time to take more. Sweet dreams." He did just that at 2 a.m. and 6 a.m., which worked out well since he had to be at the station at 7. "Hey gorgeous," he stroked her cheek, "take this." Riley sat up and took her pain meds then looked at Lucas.

"You leavin' for work?"

"Yeah, but your mom is here. Text her when you need help getting out of bed. I will see you tonight okay?" After Riley nodded her head, he leaned down and kissed her cheek lingering for a few moments, he whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The day actually went by pretty quickly, Riley and Topanga had a mother daughter day. Which they hadn't done in awhile. The brunettes voice was sounding better, and the bruises on her throat were very visible but slowly disappearing. The stitches on her head were covered by her turban, Riley had felt self conscious about showing her temple.

"How was last night?" Topanga was helping Riley stretch.

"Great actually. I was kind of worried it would be awkward. OW! He took wonderful care of me and his chicken tasted great!" The brunette winced when moving her neck to the side.

"That's good honey. So are you two like, a um.. are you two seeing each other?" Mrs. Matthews cleared her throat.

"Ugh, I wish! I was hoping he'd make a move because there is so much flirtation going on, but he hasn't."

"Well honey, let's be honest. He just broke up with his girlfriend of Lord only knows how many years and you have been through a lot. He probably wants you to focus on you and getting better."

"Maybe. But, my jaw literally dropped when he wasn't wearing a shirt."

"Riley Ann Matthews!" Topanga began rolling her head in circles slowly, which caused her to jump.

"I'm serious. Freaking rocks mom!" The mother and daughter started giggling, like little school girls.

"I am glad we are spending alone time together. I hate the circumstances, but I love spending time with you."

"Me too. I haven't been able to really talk about Lucas. Maya has been pretty wrapped up with Josh. Which is great, because she has had a crush on him for years. Will you pass me my phone I need to check my e-mail." Topanga reached over and grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table.

"Ya' know honey. I heard you've been pretty busy with Lucas too." Riley was scrolling through her phone, and quickly put her phone down after she read a particular e-mail.

"Well, yeah I feel great when I am with him. And i've never felt like that before."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite and review**


	19. Chapter 19-Nightmare

**Chapter 19**

"That's wonderful Riley."

"I don't think about everything that has happened to me when he is around, I feel safe and special. The only time I see Charlie's face now, is in my dreams."

"Wait, have you been having nightmares?" Topanga furrowed her eyebrows.

"Nothing that makes me jump up and scream. But, a little."

"Why, didn't you tell us? You may need to talk to someone."

"NO! I am not going to see another therap-"

"Riley, relax or your head will start hurting. Secondly, I didn't say a therapist but maybe someone you trust maybe someone like-"

"Hey y'all i'm home!" The girls heard the jingling of the keys and the door slam shut.

"Like, Lucas." Topanga grinned

"How are you doing beautiful?" He was leaning on the door frame, the officer looked so sexy in his uniform.

"I'm good. Just a small headache." He glanced at his watch.

"That is probably because it is 6 and time for your drugs. I'll go get them."

"Thank you for making me sound like a drug addict!"

"I'm going to check on the chicken and dumplin's." She kissed Riley on the cheek and ran towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Matthews the food smells amazing. I don't make chicken and dumplin's only momma's can cook that right." He saw the look on Topanga's face as she was stirring the pot. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin' I just hate seeing my daughter in pain." It wasn't her place to tell him about Riley's nightmares.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." He wrapped his arms around her mom, "i'm hoping she gets better soon. But, until then we will keep her drugged up right? To help her feel better." Topanga chuckled and he walked back into Riley's room to give her the medicine. "So pretty lady, I was thinking that, tomorrow night, if you are up for it. I could take you to Panera? What do you say?"

"That sounds awesome! I can't keep staring at a TV all day."

"Fantastic, i'm going to go change and then we will go out to the living room? Sound good?"

Riley nodded and smiled, "Shirt is not necessary. I don't think my mom believed me when I told her." He turned around and had an open mouth smile.

"What exactly did you tell your mom about? Riley, did you tell your mom about my abs?" The brunettes grin went from big to bigger and Lucas covered his eyes. "Riley, that is so wrong. But, nice to know I am talked about."

"So, no shirt?"

"So, definitely shirt!" He jogged into his room and after several minutes walked back in. And Riley was obviously disappointed looking at his longhorn shirt. "Oh, stop it. I hate seeing you sad, I thought you'd be happy considering it was Longhorns." He grabbed her hands and barely had to help her stand. "Look at you, getting stronger!"

"Dinner's ready you two!" Topanga shouted.

"You hungry Riles?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to hold me. I can do it."

"Of course you can." He let her go and they both mosied their way to the living room. "Pop a squat on the couch and I will bring you a bowl." The brunette did as instructed.

"I'm going to head out my lovely daughter! I will see you tomorrow." She crouched down, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "talk to him honey, he can help."

"Alrighty, here we go! Bowl is hot so be careful. Actually, here." He placed a pillow in her lap, "That way it isn't too hot on your legs. Mrs. Matthews please stay and have some, don't feel obligated to leave."

"Oh, I have to get home to feed my husband. But, I will see you both tomorrow. Bye y'all!" She closed the door and Lucas sat his bowl on the coffee table.

"Did you have a good day?" She didn't answer she just raised her eyebrows. "What? Why aren't you talking to me?" Riley started to hum, "Are you humming and playing the silent treatment?" He dropped his head, "Real cute! What do you want?" She started grinning. "For real? You want me to take my shirt off?" He stood up and took his shirt off. "Happy?"

"Very! Thank you, now was that so hard?"

"About as hard as my abs!"

"Oh, you know what! Ruined it! Put your shirt back on!" She started cracking up, then clutched her head. "Worth it. The pain is worth it!"

"Calm down beautiful." She finally caught her breath.

"So, how was your day?"

"Fantastic, I didn't have to arrest anyone. But, it was hard from going to seeing you for 24 hours a day to just the evening. Josh was of great comfort though."

"You're kidding? Right?"

"Oh, absolutely." He got up and walked to the kitchen, "He made it very clear that if I didn't stop talking about you, he was going to and I quote 'throw me out of the damn car'. Would you like a drink?"

"Milk please."He was standing at the refridgerator door waiting for a response. "Wait, do you have chocolate syrup?" She turned to him and started laughing.

"Yes!" He scoffed like that was a ridiculous question.

"But, you don't like ice cream, you said it hurts your teeth!"

"So what is your question exactly?"

"Why do you have chocolate syrup?"

"So what? I have a glass of chocolate milk occasionally." Riley raised her eyebrows, "You know what, I am making you chocolate milk and you will not complain! I know drunk Riley loves it." He started squeezing the chocolate syrup bottle and stirred. "So, how was your day?"

"Really great actually! Walking is getting easier, and it was nice to spend time with my mom."

"Yeah, spending your time talking about me, apparently. I'm flattered, really! What else have you two talked about?"

"None of your business Mr. Friar." She started smiling, while Lucas raised his eyebrows, "Oh you know what, I seem to remember talking about how obnoxious you are."

"Laugh all you want, but you seem to be awful obsessed with my figure."

"It's a nice distraction." The brunette took a bite of the chicken and dumplin's.

"From what?"

"That's not important. But these dumplins are delicious!"

"It is important. What is it?" He set down his bowl and leaned forward. Riley didn't make eye contact. "Friend Lucas, Officer Friar got off at 5:30." Riley raised her eyes and set her bowl on the table next to her. After a strong exhale she decided to just tell him.

"I told my mom that I was having nightmares and she said I should talk to you about it. And, if I didn't, knowing my mother she would tell you."

He got up and kneeled in front of her. "First, don't ever be afraid to tell me anything. Secondly I have an idea." Riley tilted her head with a look of curiosity. "When you have a nightmare you'll come get me."

"I don't want to do that to you."

"I'm not asking. If I was asking I would have said 'would you come get me' but I didn't, I said 'you'll come get me'." She started laughing at the memory of them seeing Josh Abbott, "But seriously, I want you to come get me and we can talk about what happened. And, if you just so happen to fall asleep again, in my room, no big deal." Riley started to blush.

"I mean, I know he can't get out of jail. I know he can't hurt me, especially not now that I am living with a brick house but, he still scares me." Her chin began to tremble, "I just, I want things to go back to normal."

"They will Riles," He grabbed her face, "With time. And happy memories. Eventually all the bad ones will fade. And, thank you for calling me a brick house."

"Happy memories, like the cruise we are gonna go on?"

"Or my abs, until we go on the cruise." He laughed. "But, seriously Riley, I care about you so so much, I really do. So, please don't hesitate or feel like you are a burden. Because, I haven't been this happy in a long time. Okay?"

"Yeah." She wiped away a tear that had fallen and hugged him. "Thank you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley's eyes flew open and she looked at the ceiling, which was something she was relieved to see. She sat up and grabbed her phone.

"1:32, of course it's the middle of the night." She mumbled. The brunette had remembered Lucas' offer and pulled herself out of bed. The brown eyed girl placed her hands on the wall for balance and creeped into Lucas' room. She began to whisper, "Hey, Lucas. Are you up?"

"Come on in." He rolled over which scooted him towards the wall and raised the blankets for her to lay down.

"So, are you always awake at 1:30 in the morning?" She crawled into his bed and got comfortable.

"Only when I hear a pretty voice. Are you okay?"

"I'm taking you up on your offer. I had a bad dream." He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Tell me about it." He looked so serene laying on his pillow, even in the dark his eyes were striking. Riley laid back on his pillows and got comfortable.

"I was at work and walking down the halls, the lights were shut off so I couldn't see anything. And all of a sudden a hand covers my mouth and pushes me to the ground. He was on top of me and I smelt the cologne when I was trying to fight him off."

"And then, I pull him off of you and throw him on the tile." Riley looked at him and grinned.

"Yeah, you pull him off of me and punch him in the face, several... hundred times."

"And, I put him in a chokehold so you can show him your Hulk strength." She giggled.

"I stand up and kick him in the balls."

"Your signature move, it seems."

"I punch him in the face a lot." She started laughing, not really knowing what to say next.

"I love hearing you laugh."

"Thank you, I do feel better." She threw the blankets off the bed to get out, when Lucas' alarm went off. He popped up and crawled out of bed.

"Medicine!" He grabbed a glass that was already full and her pills. "Here ya' go."

"Thanks Dr. Friar. I will go back to bed now."

"Are you sure? I don't mind sharing."

"Yeah, that is reserved for my future boyfriend or husband."

"Fair enough." He picked her up out of the bed, like she was a feather. He walked her down the hallway and tapped the door open with his toe. "I really, am so happy you are here. Do you know that?" He laid her down gently on her bed and covered her back up with a blanket.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Riley was getting incredibly sleepy and you could tell. He sat on her bedside and started stroking her hair to help her fall asleep.

"Because Riley, I have my reasons and you will soon find out."

"Not if you don't tell me soon!" She hadn't blinked in awhile and Lucas knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Wait, what do you mean? Are you talking about moving again?"

"Yeah," She yawned, "I got offer in Dallas." He stopped stroking her hair and his eyes showed pain.

"What?" He looked at her, hoping she would open her eyes. "Riley? Did you get a job offer in Dallas?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	20. Chapter 20-The Plan Part 1

**Chapter 20**

After there was no response from Riley the officer left to lay back down in bed. He wanted so badly to go wake her up and talk about it. But he knew one thing, unless she had a reason to stay in this town, that has screwed her life up on more than one occasion, then she was going to leave. He had to make a move and fast, she had to know how he felt. He didn't care anymore if it may not be the right time. Lucas laid in bed thinking about what he could do, he needed a grand gesture, something that was worthy of her. A grin started appearing on his face, he had an idea.

The next morning Lucas got up at 6 a.m. as usual and gave Riley her pain medicine. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered he'd miss her. Topanga was sitting on the sofa watching TV. "Mrs. Matthews, I am having a few things sent over here today. Can you make sure Riley opens them?"

"Sure!" She just held a small smirk on her face.

"Also, I am taking her to Panera tonight. I figured Maya could come over and help her get ready, I texted her."

"That'll be so much fun! Yay!"

"Alright, have a good day! Bye!" He was hurt that Riley was considering leaving, but hopeful he'd be a good enough reason to stay.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Ding Ding_

 _Sure Luke, I will go over there! I love getting her ready!_

-I need you to do something else for me first. Come get some cash from me at the station and I will explain it all then.

It was 11:30 and Lucas was still waiting on the blonde bestfriend to show up. He tried to distract himself with the computer but, it wasn't working.

"How may I assist you?" The blue eyed girl was leaning on his door frame and then slid into a chair.

"Here's the deal. Riley got a job offer in Dallas-"

"WHAT?!" Her blue eyes got wider, and wetter as she tried to force the tears back.

"Listen, she needs a reason to stay. I'm hoping that I can be that reason. So, here's what I need you to do. Go to the mall pick out a dress, shoes, and jewelry then bring them to me. I have a neighbor friend that is coming here at 2 to package everything up and deliver them seperately. So, the dress will be delivered at 3, shoes at 4, and jewelry at 5. The flowers will be there around 5:30. Got it?"

"Got it." The blonde still looked upset at the notion her friend could be leaving.

"Please, don't bring it up to her. I doubt she'd remember, she told me when she was half asleep last night."

"Okay, well then maybe she just said in a stuper, not really like she was going to go."

"Maybe," he leaned back in his chair, "but, i'm also tired of waiting to be with her, i'm tired of waiting for the 'right time'. As her best friend, do you think I will be reason enough to stay?"

She continued to sit in her chair, lost in thought. "Lucas, I think that Riley has had feelings for you since high school. I think there is a reason for it. I think she will stay for you." He started smiling and rubbing his hands together, "But, I also think that she has had some pretty terrible experiences here, and if I were her i'd want to run also."

"She's not the runnin' kind." Lucas stared at her blue eyes.

"Maybe she would if someone went with her." Maya's eyebrow raised at her statement.

"You could be right. And good news is, that since she works for a school district she may be able to postpone the offer till next school year."

She stood up and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to get started on this. Where are you taking her? Out of curiosity."

"I was thinking Panera but I might switch it to John's. I hear that I can rent out a room there."

"Yeah, you can. And, if you get there early enough, they will help you decorate." She was fixing to walk out the door.

"Hey! Maya!" He stopped her.

"Yes, I will take her there for you."

"You're the best!" He picked her up and hugged her. "Now, go and hurry! Remember 2 o'clock."

"Yeah, yeah!" The blonde was waving her hand behind her to acknowledge what he said.

As soon as she left he called John's.

 _John's Slices  
_ Hey, it's Lucas. The one you made the special delivery for.  
 _Oh, yes. Hello. How can I help you?  
_ Is that rental room available? He leaned back in his chair, this was going to be an amazing night.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Topanga and Riley were walking around the backyard with Coal right beside them. "So how were the chicken and dumplin's last night?"

"Delicious, thank you! But, I am super excited to be getting out of the house tonight and look!" She raised her head ever so slightly, so the sunlight could hit her ivory skin. "My bruises are just slightly yellow. Nothing a bit of powder couldn't covere!"

"So, is this a date?" Mrs. Matthews raised her eyebrow.

"He didn't use the word date. But, I was able to maintain feelings for him 10 years after school. I think going on dinner dates even as friends will definitely prolong those feelings." She started giggling. "I know it's stupid."

"He has feelings for you, ya' know!" They started making another lap, when Riley stopped.

"Did he, say that?" Her focus was on the ground.

"Even if he didn't. You know that he does, everyone knows that he does. It's not like he is hiding it." Topanga started turning her towards the chairs.

"So, he did say that?" The eagerness in her voice was starting to surface.

"I hate to put my nose where it doesn't belong."

"You love to put your nose where it doesn't belong." The pair started laughing.

"Are you hungry? It is almost 2 so you have to take your medicine anyways." The mom and daughter stood up and walked inside. Riley's cheeks were still red at the idea of Lucas having feelings for her. She knew he flirted a lot, but the brunette just thought that was his personality. Which she didn't mind. "Take a seat on the couch. What movie do you want me to turn on?"

"Avengers!" Topanga looked at her from the kitchen. "Please?"

"You are absolutely obssesed with that gosh darn Avengers movie!" She pushed the play button on the DVD player then went back to the kitchen.

"It's a gosh darn fantastic movie!" Riley turned her body to the door when she heard a knock. "I'll get it!" She sauntered towards the blue door and smiled at who it was. "MAYA! Hi honey!"

"Hi peaches. What are you doing?" Mrs. Matthews started smiling from the kitchen.

"Watching Avengers and fixing to eat lunch. Would you like to join?"

"DUH!" Maya took off her lightweight grey jacket and set her belongings on the dining room table.

"What do you want on your sandwich sweetheart?"

In unison the girls replied, "ham, mustard and cheese please!" The girls started laughing.

"Do y'all have any other friends besides Josh and Lucas?"

The pair looked at eachother and again in unison said, "No." The brunette sat back down on the couch followed by Maya.

"Why do you ask mom?"

"You two have asked for the same type of sandwich every time I make it since you two became inseperable in middle school. I'm hoping an outside influence would start swaying your sandwich preferences, but clearly I was wrong." She set the plates down on the coffee table and grabbed Riley's medicine.

"I didn't realize that it bothered you so much!" She turned her focus on Maya, "have I liked you for that long?" The blonde looked at Riley.

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it. One day we just decide that we get along really well and what? We hang out for the rest of our lives? What's that about?"

"I'm glad we did though, I can't survive without my peaches!" The brunette reached her hand out and Maya grabbed it. "Mom, come in here and watch this with us!"

"Fine, but can we please switch it up after this? I'm pretty sure I could quote this by now." Topanga took a seat next to the girls and pressed play on the remote. 45 minutes had passed of watching the movie and eating. They had just gotten onto the ship that turns into a plane when there was another knock on the door. Topanga pressed pause and answered it.

"Can I just have you sign right here please?"

"Sure. Riles it's for you." The brunette got a huge smile on her face when she saw the fluffy bow. Mrs. Matthews placed it gently into her lap and barely stepped away when Riley opened it. There was a note on top of something wrapped in tissue paper.

 _Can't wait for our date. :)_

"So it is a date? I told you." Mrs. Matthews smiled as she watched her daughter pull out a black chiffon dress. It was long sleeved, with a flare skirt and sparkles all over. And it was short, probably stopping several inches above the knee. There was also a black turban, identical to the one she had in navy.

"This is beautiful. Why does he feel like he has to do this for me?" She wiped a tear away. "Mom, can I borrow your phone, or you go get mine please?" Her mom ran down the hall way and came back with her phone. "I have to call and thank him." She dialed his number and put it on speaker.

 _Listen, Riles I can't send you a picture of my abs right now._ Everyone's jaws dropped and they put their hands over their mouths to keep their laughter quiet.  
Darn maybe later then. No, I just wanted to say thank you very much for my dress. It is absolutely gorgeous!  
 _Oh is it 3 o'clock already? Wow.  
_ Yeah, I can't wait to wear it tonight!  
 _No problem beautiful. I'll see you after work, okay?  
_ Alright, have a good day.

She hung up the phone and her cheeks flushed. "That is one infatuated man." Mrs. Matthews pointed out.

"No kidding! And, could he be any more conceited?" She started chuckling.

"Maya, you have no idea. It is an ongoing joke, but he is very nice to look at!" Maya and Topanaga eye balled eachother, while Riley was staring off into space. "Come on let's watch some more of the movie." The blonde looked at her phone to check the time 3:15, not too much longer till the next package.

"Riles, do you want to go hop in the shower? That way your hair has time to air dry?"

"Yes. Yes I do!" Topanga started the shower and strategically covered her wound so it wouldn't get wet.

"Make sure you sit. I lowered the shower head so it wouldn't hit you if you are up against the wall."

"Yes m'am." The brunette got in the shower and sat down, enjoying the wonderful day. She slowly drifted off daydreaming of Lucas and began to think about the job opportunity in Dallas. The brown eyed girl didn't know what she was going to do, she knew she really didn't want to stay here. But, her family and Lucas were. She closed her eyes, put all thoughts of Dallas out of her mind and grabbed a handful of water to wash her face.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Mrs. Matthews do you know something?" Topanga was cleaning the kitchen with her back to Maya who was sitting at the bar.

"Why?" She turned off the faucet and turned around to look at her second daughter. "Do you know something?"

"I don't know. I do know that she has a few more surprises coming."

"I knew that." The mother raised her eyebrow.

"Did you know he was taking her to dinner tonight?" Maya squinted her eyes.

"I did."

"Did you know he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened and an open mouth smile made its way to her face. "I didn't! But I do now!"

"Crap! Don't tell her! Please." The blue eyes had a look of worry.

"Of course not! But, I am extremely happy for her. He's a great guy."

"I'm happy for him. She's a great girl!" The pair glanced at each other and grinned. The blonde jumped off the barstool, ran to her second mom and hugged her tight.

Topanga grabbed her face, "I'm going to go check on her."

"Yes, please do. Because, it is 10 till 4."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas walked into the dance room with several bags full of posterboard and markers. He was being stared down by a group of girls sitting in their rows. "Hello everyone. I'm sure you remember me from when Riley was y'alls coach. If not, my name's Lucas. I have talked to your temporary coach already and she has discussed it with your parents. But, I need y'all to do something for me, for Riley." A contagious smile had made its way through the rows.

The captains stood up, "What do you need?" He started emptying the bags, pulling out all of the posterboard and markers.

"We're going to do a little art. One girl, gets one posterboard. Which works out well because there are 22 of you. Your coach will explain to you what I want written on it, and I am sorry I can't stay longer. I have a few more things to do. But, I will see you all tonight, John's Slices at 6:10 don't be late, okay?" The girls nodded and told him bye as he walked out the door.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was sitting on the couch and heard another knock at the door. "I'LL GET IT!" Maya shouted. She ran to the blue door and turned the knob.

"Hi, can you sign this for me please?"

"Riley, you got something else!" She held a tiny box in her hands and passed it to her friend. Topanga came into the living room from cleaning the bathroom.

She threw the lid off and found a small note.

 _Diamonds are a girls best friend, right?_

The brunette began to tear up again, before she had even opened the gift. She slowly opened it revealing a pair of white gold and diamond stud earrings. She set them in her lap and tried to prevent herself from crying. "Sweetie, try not to okay. I don't want your head to hurt."

"Yeah." She leaned over and grabbed her phone from the coffee table, dialed Lucas' number and put him on speaker.

 _4 o'clock already?_

Lucas, you don't have to do this. You know that right?

 _I know. But, you deserve to be spoiled. And, I want to be the one to do that._ She sniffled her nose and wiped away a tear.

Thank you. Very much, these are gorgeous.

 _Wear them tonight. I can't wait to see you._

Deal.

She hung up the phone and couldn't stop smiling. The brunette blew out her cheeks with a breath of air but somehow a smile continued to creep up her face. Maya scooted closer and lightly brushed her long brown hair. Everyone sat in silence, there wasn't a lot that could be said, they just let Riley have her moment, until she broke the silence. "Um, movie? We can change it."

"PLEASE!" Topanga started digging through the DVD collection. "I've got it! You've Got Mail!"

"A sappy love story?" Riley joked.

"Why are you upset, you're living one!" Maya joked.

"Fine, put it in." The brown eyed girl smirked at her best friend. "Ya' know Maya, I have been so focused on myself. How are you and Josh?"

Maya looked towards the ground, and showed her beautiful teeth. "I'm meeting his parents on Thanksgiving!"

"Peaches, that's so great! You're meeting my grandparents!" Clearly killing the moment.

She opened her mouth and furrowed her brows, "How have I not met them before?"

"That's an excellent question." All 3 women looked incredibly confused, they had been friends since middle school but the blonde never met her grandparents. "Seriously, not even at my birthday parties?"

"Well, it isn't like I was having conversations with the adults. I was running around with you. I mean, I have seen them and they probably know my name. But, I don't think I have ever been introduced to them." The blonde finished brushing Riley's hair and she leaned back to relax.

"Girls, don't worry it will be great. Now let's watch this movie!" Topanga ordered.

The blonde sat up and looked at her friend. "Hey, in like 30 minutes I will do your makeup. Give you some rest and then your hair."

"Deal. Press play mom!" The group sat back and relaxed to watch the movie. Riley couldn't help but wonder what exactly Lucas was planning. She exhaled and decided to just enjoy it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow ,favorite and review.**


	21. Chapter 21-The Plan Part 2

**Chapter 21**

It was 4:55 and Maya decided to start her makeup. "So, do you want natural or smoky eye?"

"It does not matter, whatever you think." Riley was laying back with her eyes closed.

"You know, you are suprisingly calm. You have been wanting to go on a date with him for years." Maya applied the primer.

"I know him on a more personal level now. Don't get me wrong he still gives me butterflies but, it isn't difficult to talk to him anymore."

"I'm going to do a natural look. Nothing to crazy, besides something tells me he prefers you natural." She grabbed the brightener for under her eyes. "And, that's true y'all click easily. And, I guess you two have been living together." The blonded formed a triangle with the brightener underneath her eyes. "Won't that be weird?"

"What will?"

"What if y'all start dating and y'all are already living together? Or what if y'all decide not to date and y'all will still be living together?" She started blending it into her skin.

"First, enough with the y'alls. That was like 4 in a small sentence. Secondly, i'm not going to worry about it. I told him that I wouldn't live here forever, i'm not going to do that to him." Maya grabbed the powder and brush. "I don't want to have to live with him. I want him to want to live with me. Does that make sense?"

"Tuck your lips in." Riley did as instructed and felt the soft bristles brush her face. "Riles, something tells me that he wants you to."

Topanga hopped into the conversation, "No kidding. If he didn't want it to be permanent why would he have hung up stuff on the walls."

"I don't know." mumbled the brunette, "Maybe he wanted me to be comfortable, ya' know feel at home." She was still laying back with her eyes closed and they popped open when there was another knock on the door. "Mom, if you'd be so kind as to get the door."

Topanga stood up and went to the door. "Riles, where is your bronzer brush?"

"Sign please."

"Surprise, surprise. Another package for Riley." The mother shut the door and locked the deadbolt then passed the package to her daughter. She unwrapped it quickly and there was another note.

 _Cinderella needs her shoes._

"Oh God." She took the lid off and gently placed it next to her. "These are gorgeous! Holy crap!" The brunette lifted a pair of faux suede zipper booties.

"Can you walk in those heels?" The mother had a look of worry.

The pointy toe and stilleto didn't bother Riley, "I will find a way!" She pulled out a pair of maroon panty hose. "Seriously, this outfit is adorable. I don't think he did this by himself." She turned her eyes towards Maya.

"Lean back, come on it is 5 and we have to leave at 6." Riley did as she was told and laid back.

"So, Maya do you have something you want to tell your best friend?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I'm going to do a winged eyeliner and no eyeshadow." The blonde was trying to dodge the question.

"Oh, my mistake. But, I don't recall ever mentioning my shoe or dress size to my roommate." She began to grin.

"You have to stop talking so I can do this eyeliner!"

"Yeah, both of y'all stop talking I am trying to watch this movie!" The girls slammed their mouths shut at the sound of Topanga's demanding tone. Several minutes went by and the girls walked into the bathroom to start her hair.

"Riles, do you want to put on your black cap?" The brunette nodded and slipped it on to cover her stitches, and shaved head. The brown eyed girl continued to look at herself in the mirror. "What's wrong peaches?"

"It is so stupid." Maya started curling the hair that was thrown on one of her shoulders. "But, Lucas could literally have anyone he wanted. I mean, you saw Missy. I am 'damaged', I have stitches in my shaved head."

"Riley, you are a beautiful girl. But, I don't think that is what attracted Lucas." The blonde grabbed another strand of her hair. "I think you being who you are; funny, adorable, goofy, and witty is what attracts him." Riley began to smile.

"I love you best friend!"

"I know."

"I have another delivery for Ms. Riley Matthews!" Topanga turned around the corner with a bouquet of lilies. Riley covered her mouth and reached for the note.

 _They're beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. See you at 6:30._

"Mom, can you please bring me my phone." Just like a ritual she dialed his number and placed him on speaker.

 _So, it is 5:30. I am only assuming that you are calling to tell me I didn't have to do any of this, but thank you?_

Am I that predictable?

 _No, not predictable. You are just that sweet._

Is that all of the surprises for today?

 _I'm not saying yes and I am not saying no. But, if there were more surprises why would I tell you? That would ruin the very definition of the word surprise._

You're right webster, it would.

 _I'll see you in exactly 45 minutes. Bye beautiful._

"Oh crap, let's hurry. I want a chance to rest on the couch before we have to go." Maya started curling slightly faster and helped her best friend change.

"This is probably the best date you have ever been on, and it technically hasn't started yet. Here, step in."

The brunette grinned and stepped into the dress. "You couldn't be more right."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas stepped out of his office, not in his police uniform but in a maroon button up shirt and black slacks.

"Lookin' good Friar. I'd date you!" Josh started laughing.

"Thanks, i'm heading out."

"You got everything?"

"Wallet; phone, iPod, girls are meeting me there, radio is there. I think I have everything. Wish me luck." He slapped his friends arm and started walking out of the precinct.

"GOOD LUCK!" Lucas barely heard him as he was leaving. He got into his truck and took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna need it." He whispered and started his dodge. After a quick 10 minute drive he pulled into John's and hurriedly got out. It was 6:15 and he had to explain to the girls what to do. He opened the door and walked straight to the rental room where a group of 22 girls were waiting for him. "Are you all here?"

"Yes, we are and we all have our signs." The captain said.

"Great, now put them down where you are going to remember so they won't be out of order. When she comes in go hug her, and be gentle with her. I'm going to turn her back towards you and y'all go get your signs and stand in the right position where it will make sense when she turns around to read it. Got it? I think that makes sense." He was starting to get extremely nervous and wiped his sweaty palms off on his pants. The officer plugged his iPod into the stereo and played the playlist.

 _Ding Ding_

 _5 minutes away. She took her meds._

"She's 5 minutes away y'all."

"Lucas," he heard his name and a small girl pushed herself through the crowd, "She's going to love this. Don't be so nervous."

He chuckled, and kneeled down in front of the short girl. "What's your name?"

"Beth."

"Well, Beth I am trying to remain calm. But, when you care about someone as much as I care about Riley it is extremely difficult." He stood up at the sound of the front door opening, Lucas pressed play on his iPod and took one last deep breath before she came in.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Right this way Ms. Riley." She turned on her heels and was escorted into the party room. She entered the doorway and saw a table for two with a candle in the center. But, was quickly distracted with all 22 girls standing behind it. Riley let a tear fall and held out her arms. The group of girls began hugging her and exploded her ears with 'we miss you' and 'are you feeling okay'.

The brunette wiped a tear from her cheek. "Girls, I have missed you all so much."

"We've missed you too!" Beth squeezed her way up to her.

"You look so pretty!" She did, the dress was perfect on her. The earrings sparkled and her curled hair made it even more stylish.

"Thank you Beth, What are y'all doin' here?" The girls didn't answer, they just stepped back at the sound of Lucas clearing his throat behind her.

"I invited them." Riley squinted her eyes. "Just for the beginning, we will be dining alone." The brunette turned her head to the stereo where You're my Best Friend was playing.

"What is all this Lucas?" He took a step closer and grabbed her hands.

"So, I was reintroduced to you almost 2 months ago. I was seeing someone else, someone I felt obligated to be with." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I never did anything about it or never wanted to do anything about it until I started spending time with you. I don't know if you ever noticed but, I didn't want to stop spending time with you." He looked towards the ground then back at her. "Do you remember what you told me about 'making time'?" She mouthed the word no. "You said that if someone really wanted a relationship then they would make the time for each other. And, I have never stopped wanting to make time, to be with you." A tear ran down her cheek. "And, my momma always told me that, I shouldn't fall in love with someone I can live with, I should fall in love with someone I can't live without. When I walked into your apartment, I saw you on the floor and I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you when I just got you back in my life." His eyes started to turn red. "I, remember how angry I was, I was holding you in my arms rocking you back and forth wishing you'd open your eyes and look at me. I realized then, in that moment that I can't live without you. From the second I saw you at our reunion, my heart knew. It took awhile for my head to catch up, but my heart knew what it was doing." Riley was full blown crying, but smiling because this is something she had always wanted to hear. "I can't tell you that every single day will be like today. I can't say that I won't get on your nerves or we won't fight. I can say though, with absolute certainty that I will spend every moment, every fight, tear or smile deeply, and irrevocably in love with you." He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to look at her team. Riley brought her hands up to cover her nose and mouth.

 _I love you. Please be mine?_

Every girl was holding up a posterboard with a different letter or punctuation and they were all crying. Lucas walked in front of her again, after giving her a few moments to read it. He wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know, that we are moving fast, already living together and all. But, I can't just be your friend. I don't want to be Officer Friar or friend Lucas anymore. I was waiting for the right time to tell you all of this, but I realized that there is not a perfect moment to tell someone you love them. The words make the moment perfect. Riley, I love you." Riley was still staring into his eyes and crying. "What do you say?" He chuckled.

Riley took a deep breath and stared at him, into those beautiful green eyes that continually swept her away. She couldn't figure out what to say.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite and review!**


	22. Chapter 22-Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?

**Chapter 22**

He stepped even closer to her and grabbed her face. "Can you say something? Anything?"

Riley still hadn't found the right words, so she blurted out the first thing that had gone through her head. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Lucas smiled and threw his arms around her waist to hug her tight. The team began to cheer, he slowly slid her down his body and gently set her on the floor. His large hands wrapped around her face and they kissed for several minutes, softly and filled with passion. Her tummy filled with fluttering wings of butterflies. His entire body tingled, if he wasn't kissing her he would've thought he was in a dream. The brunette couldn't have been happier, she had waited for this moment since she was in school. They finally stopped kissing and touched foreheads, the team had somehow left without them noticing. Lucas didn't want to stop holding her, kissing her, or loving her. So, he didn't, until Riley spoke up.

"Can I sit?" He shook his head and escorted her to her place at the table. Once he sat the officer reached out across the table for her hands.

"So can I ask you something?" His smile was absolutely breathtaking.

"Anything."

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" he started laughing and Riley joined in.

"I have been waiting to be with you for 10 years. And for 10 years I pictured myself saying so many other things than that when you professed your love, but that was my imagination. When it actually happened, I didn't know what to say. And, to be fair you said 'say anything'." He stood up and leaned over the table to kiss her soft lips again.

"I already ordered food is that okay?"

"Meat lovers?" She began to grin.

"Extra cheesy. Just the way you like it. How are you feeling today?"

"Great actually, my heads a little overwhelmed right now but, I don't even care. And, my neck is clearing up the bruises are just yellow." She smirked.

"That's awesome Riles. Babe? Can I call you that now?"

"Um, I don't see why not but just do whatever you feel is natural. I mean, we are already living together." She began picking apart the bread on the table.

"You say that like it is a bad thing?" He smiled trying to find the right opportunity to bring up Dallas. Maybe, he should wait for her to bring it up, he didn't want to ruin the night.

"No, not bad. But, it could make this complicated. Like, what if we break up? Or, what if you get sick of me. I mean you got sick of Missy and kicked her to the curb. And, now I am rambling. Sorry." The brunette stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth to prevent herself from speaking.

"You are not Missy. In fact, you are the exact opposite of Missy, thank goodness." He leaned back and grinned, "are you thinking about dumping me already?"

"Once I use you for your body!" She took a sip of water, not making eye contact.

"If I didn't know you better, I would believe you." He chuckled, "Riley, I am so happy. I just, I can't stop smiling. I just, I love you."

She smiled and her heart began to beat faster. "I love you too Lucas." They didn't say anything else for several minutes, the silence was filled with smiles and gazing into eachother's eyes. "So, I have a few questions I feel like I need to know."

"Whatcha got babe?" He smiled at the word 'babe'.

"First, are you religious?"

"I was raised as a Christian, but I kind of fell out of it when I moved to New York." Riley grinned. "What?"

"I'm just happy that you were raised that way, because maybe you might be interested in going to church with me. And, how could we not have discussed this already?" She chuckled.

"Absolutely I will go with you. Just another way to show you off. And, good question this is definitely one of the few things we haven't discussed." He grabbed his glass and took a drink.

"What about kids?"

"Tons. If I am so lucky."

"Me too."

"How funny, we both want the same things. How ironic is that?"

She laughed, "I don't think that's ironic."

"You thinkin' what i'm thinkin'?" Riley leaned on the table.

"And what exactly are you thinking Mr. Friar?"

"I'm thinking, that we were meant to be together." The brunettes eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"That is a bold statement to make for only dating me for, what's it been 20 minutes?"

"Well, you know what they say about bold statements." He took a bite of bread.

"Please, educate me."

"Only those who will risk going too far, can possibly find out how far one can go." Riley began to nod her head slowly.

"Alright. I like that. I won't ask you to make anymore speeches tonight. Let's eat!" The waitress put down the pizza and even though the pair were extremely over dressed, the new couple spent hours talking and laughing. Riley hadn't been this happy in, years.

"Oh, we have to go babe. It is 9:40 and you have to take your medicine at 10." He stood up from his chair and reached out his hand to help Riley.

"Do we have to? I was having so much fun, I don't even feel anything."

He used his thumb and pointer finger to hold her chin, "I don't want you to feel any pain, so we have to stay ahead of it. Right?" He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Fine. But, don't think you can kiss me and get whatever you want!"

"No, absolutely not! That's what my body is for." The brunette couldn't contain her laughter.

"If that weren't true, i'd slap you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. "Take a seat babe, i'll get your drugs."

"Ugh," She took off her new booties. "You make me sound like a drug addict."

"I'd love you even if you weren't honey." She slowly leaned back on the couch to relax.

"I am NOT a drug addict." Riley began to laugh along with Lucas. The officer brought her medicine and water, "Although, by the time I am done with all of this head crap. I just may be."

"You should probably keep that to yourself. I am an officer of the law." He sat on the loveseat so he could keep looking at Riley.

"You are also my boyfriend, you wouldn't want me sitting in a jail cell would you?" The brunette raised her eyebrow.

"I like that."

"You'd like me in a jail cell?" She reached for a couch pillow to throw at him.

"No, babe I like you calling me your boyfriend!"

"I like it too. I have waited a long time to call you that."

"Oh yeah? Do tell." She laughed hoping to brush it off. "Go on, tell me." The brown eyed girl cleared her throat.

"Um, well, senior year I was your lab partner and you were always so nice to me. And, because I was such a dork, no one ever was. I mean, I couldn't dress or make myself look presentable. And, to top it off I had those giant glasses, that were supposed to be in style, and the braces. So, I wasn't exactly sitting at the cool table. And, whenever Mr. Essex assigned us as lab partners Maya and I were almost 100 percent positive you would be a tool. But, you weren't. You laughed at my stupid jokes, and listened to my stories." Riley was staring at the ceiling trying to remember everything from senior year. "You were different, you weren't a jerk like the rest of the football team. Which was incredibly shocking, considering how good looking you were. I don't know I guess, over time I developed feelings for you and I was never able to let them go. Which lead to maybe 2 boyfriends since high school and me wearing a revealing dress at the reunion, hoping to get your attention."

"Oh, you got my attention!" He laughed. "Um, you won't remember this but whenever you were in your coma, I talked to you about the time I saw you at the reunion."

"What did you say?"

"I can't say verabtum, but basically, I remember you taking my breath away, and I couldn't understand how someone could be as beautiful as you. I just, I knew for sure that you were taken with a boyfriend or husband, but lucky me, you weren't. And, I remember thinking how bad ass you were when you ordered a beer, because my lovely ex always ordered cosmos." Riley rolled her eyes. "And by the way, I knew exactly who you were."

"No you didn't! Don't even pretened!"

"No, I did! I really did. Your eyes gave you away. But, I needed a reason to talk to you. I didn't want you to think I was a creepy guy. I also knew, that you intentionally grazed against me when you were on the way to the bar."

She covered her eyes, "Oh no, was I that obvious? I thought I was so smooth!"

"No, you were. You were very smooth, but I just had a feeling." The pair stared at each other for a few seconds before they looked away.

"I'm going to, going to change." She slowly rose from the couch.

"Yeah, me too. Get out of this monkey suit." Riley sauntered down the hall way, feeling Lucas right behind her. "So, do you need any help with the dress?"

"Just unzipping it, I think the rest I can handle." She turned around, and pushed what hair she had out of the way. The officer reached up to the top zipper and slowly pulled it down, revealing her bare back. Riley was quick to pull away. "Thank you. I'll see you in a second." She closed the door and Lucas leaned against the wall, biting his lip.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Before the brunette even thought about undressing she called Maya. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

 _Hello.  
_ MAYA! He kissed me, he said he loved me, we're together. FINALLY!  
 _That's amazing Riles. I'm so happy for you! So what are you doing now? Why are you talking to me? Why aren't you with him?  
_ I'm changing clothes.  
 _And?_  
No, then he'd see me naked.  
 _And?  
_ Alright, i'm hanging up now.  
 _Just, be careful. Use protection!  
_ I'm hanging up now! Love you bye!

She ended the phone call and tossed her phone on the bed. She wasn't having sex till she was engaged or married. And she definitely couldn't have sex with her brain being messed up. "Clothes." she whispered. Just because she couldn't and won't have sex doesn't mean she can't dress in something he may like. Right? She grabbed a pair of sofee shorts and an oversized t-shirt that she stole from Lucas' closet and started undressing. Several minutes had passed and she still wasn't out of her room.

"Babe, you okay in there?" Right at that moment the door swung open. "Wow you-" he cleared his throat. "You look great!"

"Thanks. Movie?" Lucas nodded quickly and followed her into the living room.

"That shirt looks familiar."

"That's because it's yours." She replied nonchalantly as she channel surfed. "Your shirt looks ridiculous."

"Oh yeah? Should I just take it off?" He began to smile.

"I'm not one to tell you what to do. It is completely up to you." She crossed her left leg underneath her as she sat down.

"Okay, I will keep it on."

"BUT, I recommend you do!" She turned her head to look at him.

"I will definitely take that into consideration." He continued to look at her. "So, when did you steal that?"

"Yesterday. It smelt like you and I couldn't fall asleep when I was trying to take a nap." Lucas grinned.

"So, what I am hearing is, that you need me to sleep."

"What i'm hearing is you're conceited!"

"So how does the sleeping arrangement work?" He sat down on the love seat then took off his shirt.

"Oh, don't do that!"

He leaned back in the chair and flexed. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't ask about sleeping arrangments then take off your shirt. Unfair."

"So should I put it back on or?"

"I didn't say that. And, sleeping arrangements will remain the same. Unfortunately."

"Well, if it's unfortunate then we can fix that." He took the seat next to her.

"It's been a few hours since we got together. I'm not that easy."

"Fine. But, my bed is still open when you have nightmares. And, we should be going to bed."

"No." Riley put her lip out. "Movie!"

"You can't come out here, wearing that, deny us sleeping in the same bed together, and expect me to just sit here and look at you. Wrong on so many levels, and you know it!"

"Fine! But you have to carry me!" The brunette raised her sticks for arms. He easily scooped her up in his arms and walked her down the hall. "I had an amazing day."

"You deserve it. Can I kiss you one more time?"

"You don't have to ask." He held her in his arms and kissed her. "That's the perk of being my boyfriend now." Lucas gently laid her on her bed and pulled the comforter over her.

"Goodnight beautiful! Sweet dreams. See you at 2."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Josh! They're together! They are finally together! Took them long enough!" She jumped onto the bed with him.

"Finally, It was ridiculous how much Lucas was talking about her. I love my niece don't get me wrong, but everything was Riley." Maya sat on top of him.

"Well, i'm sure you were the same way when we first got together." Josh looked towards the ceiling.

"Hmmm... that's true. I talked about your gorgeous hair." He kissed her hand. "I talked about your beautiful eyes and smile." She leaned down and kissed his soft lips.

"I'm glad it didn't take me almost 2 months to snag you up."

"Yeah, good thing or I could have been taken." The blonde slapped his chest.

"I could have been taken too."

"Of course you would have honey." He rolled her over and stroked her hair while gazing into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you Josh!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading, please follow favorite and review!**


	23. Chapter 23-Call Doctor If Column

**Chapter 23**

Riley laid in her bed debating on if she wanted to go to Lucas' room. She had another nightmare and was afraid to get up and walk out in the hallway. The brunette knew it was a dream, but her dreams made everything seem so real, unfortunately. She grabbed her phone and texted Lucas.

-Can you come here please?

Not even a minute had gone by and he was opening the door to her room. "Hey beautiful. You okay?"

"Another nightmare." He fumbled to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"He was in the hallway in my dream." He leaned in and kissed her.

Lucas pulled away and looked at the brunette funny, "Oh good, I was hoping that part of last night wasn't a dream." This made Riley laugh. "I know you're scared babe and understandably so, but i'm here." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm your boyfriend now, you're living with me, he won't hurt you and he is going to be put away for a long time. Even if he did get out, I would take care of him before he could come close to you."

"Take care of him? You sound like a mob boss." Lucas laughed.

"Whenever your dream starts to turn scary does it do anything in particular?" Riley looked towards the comforter and back up to him.

"It gets dark. Or rainy. Or any bad omen in any scary movie."

"Okay, so whenever something like that starts to happen try your hardest to wake yourself up. If you do that, even if you don't wake all the way up your dream will change and you can somewhat control it." Riley nodded. "Or so I heard, it may not work. Do you want to lay in my bed with me? It's a king size so you'll have your space."

"No, that's okay. The first time I lay in bed with you, I want to be able to lay on your chest. I still have to lay straight." Lucas grinned and kissed her again.

"I'm going to get your medicine. It's almost 2." Riley's eyelids were already getting heavy, something about Lucas soothed her worries. "Here babe." She took her medicine and laid back down.

"I can probably start doing this myself, since you have to work all day."

"No, if you take over I can guarantee your meds won't get taken and you will be in pain."

"You act like you know me."

"Don't I? You'll be too tired to get up and wave off taking medicine, or you will be feeling okay and won't take it because you think you don't need it."

"Okay, you know me."

"I also know that you have made a miraculous recovery, let's not ruin anything by skipping our meds a week after you had surgery." He kissd her again. "Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams."

"He's perfect." She quickly dozed off after whispering those words. The rest of the night her dreams were equally as amazing as the day she had before. She was on a cruise with Lucas, it couldn't have been more perfect. The officer walked into her room at 6 like clock work and gave her the medicine, he kissed her on the lips this time and whispered in her ear that he'd miss her. The brunette smiled, she loved consistency and he always was.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"How'd it go last night man? I heard you two finally got together." Josh stood at the entrance into Lucas' office.

"Amazing. Absolutley amazing." He continued to work and tried to hide his smile.

"I'm happy for you man. You two deserve each other. How is she feeling? I haven't seen her in a few days."

"Pretty good I think; her voice is pretty much back, the bruises have started to disappear on her neck and she gets headaches sometimes but that's normal. If y'all want come on over this evening, i'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Yeah, I think we might. Maya's probably already over there getting the details from last night. So I will hear all that from her later. Can we bring some beer? Or anything?"

"None for me thanks. I'm not drinking until she can. But, you're more than welcome to for y'all."

"Oh Lucas, that's so dreamy." Lucas looked up at his partner and started laughing.

"Would you get out of here? I'm trying to pass the time and you're distractin'."

"See ya' later man." Lucas shook his head and turned towards the clock.

"10? Really?" He let out a depressed sigh.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley, that sounded like a movie. Like it was written out for you. How are the sleeping arrangements? What are the rules?"

The brunette squinted her eyes. "Uh, we haven't really discussed anything. I mean, sleeping arrangements are staying the same and we are playing it by ear. If we think about things too much, we're worried it could ruin us." She stopped and mouthed the word 'us'. "Never thought i'd say that." The pair began laughing together. "I am going to see if he will start going to church with me, when I feel up for it. In fact i'm incredibly tired today."

Topanga stepped in. "Well, honey you've been pretty active the past few days. You haven't been resting like you should. Why don't you go lay down?"

"I will in a few minutes."

"Hey Maya, I think you're phone just went off." Topanga passed the blonde her phone.

"Good news Riles, it looks like we're coming over tonight. Is that okay? I can pretend like I already had something else planned if you wanted alone time." The brunette's eyes were closed and her head started to roll. "Riley? Is it okay if we come over tonight?"

"No that's fine. I just hope i'm awake."

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Joooleene  
_ Hello?  
 _Wow, even hearing your voice makes me smile.  
_ How are you?  
 _Better now. I'm pretty angry though.  
_ Why?  
 _The clocks seem to be making this day drag. It's trying to keep us apart.  
_ Oh no, that's awful. How dare they?  
He heard Riley yawn on the other end. _Are you okay babe? You sound tired.  
_ Yeah, I am. I was just telling my mom and Maya that I am more tired than usual.  
 _Go take a nap beautiful. Oh, and I hope it's okay but I invited Josh and Maya over tonight.  
_ Absolutely. It's your home.  
 _Our home._ This made the brunette blush.  
Right, our home. I'm gonna go lie down. But, I can't wait to see you.  
 _Me either babe. I love you.  
_ I love you. Bye.

Lucas hung up the phone and began going through the files in his brain. He felt as if the statement 'more tired than usual' was a red flag. He texted Mrs. Matthews.

 _Please check discharge paperwork on fridge for 'sleepier than normal'. I may need to call her doctor. Let me know, but wait till she lays down. I don't want to worry her._

It had been 15 minutes since he texted Topanga, he was fixing to call her when his phone dinged.

 _It's under the 'call your doctor if' column._

He replied back abruptly. -I'm on it. I'll let you know what they say.

The officer was worried, she seemed to be doing so great, he hurriedly called Dr. Hays.

 _Dr. Hays' office. How can I help you?  
_ Yes, my girlfriend is Riley Matthews and she had surgery on her brain 8 days ago. I just found out that she's sleepier than normal today and I was wondering if Dr. Hays was available to talk.  
 _Please hold. I may be able to catch him in between patients._ The hold music just about put him to sleep, especially because he had been on hold for 8 minutes. _Are you still there?  
_ Yes. I am.  
 _Great, I am going to patch you through to the doctor please stay on the line._ A few beeps and a pick up tone later he was on the phone with Dr. Hays.  
 _Friar? Correct?  
_ Yes, Riley woke up today more tired than usual and that was written under the 'call doctor if' column.  
 _Yes. It is._ He seemed to be thinking about it and exhaled before he started talking. _Riley went through a very traumatic incident, as you know. She may, just now be starting to process everything. Anxiety and stress play a huge factor in situations like these. My recommendation is to have her talk about it.  
_ So, basically she's just worried?  
 _Yes, basically. It could be about the attack, but since she handled it so well I think it is a multitude of things mixed together. She needs to talk to someone. Let her sleep as much as she needs the next two days and try to talk to her when she is awake. If she isn't better after talking and sleeping, i'll take a look at her. Plus, the medications play a small factor. Thanks for calling Mr. Friar.  
_ Thank you for taking my call.

Lucas hung up the phone and thought about what he just said, 'a multitude of things'. The attack, Dallas, Lucas. "I'd consider that a multitude." he whispered.

He stood up and walked to his partner's office. "Hey Josh, I have a favor."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The brunette woke up to take her medicine and went right back to sleep. She had slept from 11 to 4 and she still felt exhausted. The brown eyed girl stretched and crawled out of bed to go to the living room. "Mom, why did you let me sleep for so long?"

"You need your sleep, beautiful." Lucas was sitting on the couch. Riley began to smile really wide and she walked abruptly to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I took off of work early. Take a seat babe." His strong hands patted the couch beside him.

"Is everything okay?" He exhaled and caressed her cheek.

"Is it?"

"I'm wonderful." Her smile was genuine, but her eyes said otherwise.

"So you aren't the least bit curious as to why you're so tired?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, how do you know?"

"I called your doctor." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did."

"Babe, don't be mad at me. I just worry about you, because I love you." Riley mouthed the words 'I love you too' and smiled. "So, he said anxiety or stress is probably the main cause."

"I'm not stressed or anxious." She tried to lie convincingly, since he was apparently a freakin' lie detector.

"I don't believe you. Baby, look at me. I'm not Officer Friar or friend Lucas. I am your boyfriend now, I don't want you stressed sweetheart. You know you can talk to me, so let's talk." The officer took her hands in his.

She stared into his eyes and as usual she was persuaded by them. "First, the nightmares. I don't think I am sleeping well because I know if I fall into a deep sleep i'll dream and those dreams turn into nightmares."

"I thought so. So, I did a little research. It's called image rehearsal therapy. Basically if you look at a picture for a bit before you go to bed, say out loud what you want to dream about then look at the picture again while leaving the photo on the bedside table, that can help you control your dreams. You could even create a scenario through pictures and verbal communication and it could alter the dream you're brain creates." Riley smiled and stared at her boyfriend. She tapped her lips a few times and he leaned in for a kiss. "I pulled a few pictures out from your photo album and got this one printed out." He handed her a photo of them from last night. "I had one of the girls take it with my phone. What's next?" She grinned, he was so thoughtful and sweet it was almost to good to be true.

"Us. I love us, so please don't misunderstand but there is a lot of unknown and I am kind of a prepper."

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"What happens if we break up?"

"I don't plan on us breaking up at all, but if something were to happen God forbid." He knocked on his wood coffee table. "I would let you stay here until you found a place to stay. I'd even help you find a place or stay with Josh, i'm not a complete a-hole."

"You're right, not completely. Next question, I am still kind of a virgin. How do you feel about that?"

"I love it." He started laughing, "That was something you were worried about?"

"Yeah, i'm 27 and kind of a virgin. That's so weird to say. I mean, it is unusual."

"I love the fact you respect yourself enough to wait. But, if you hadn't I wouldn't have cared. I am not with you for that reason. I love you, for you. Next question?"

"What if I moved?" Lucas turned his head quickly to look at her and she was staring at her thighs, avoiding his eyes.

"Are you wanting to move?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Baby, I know a lot has happened to you in this city, so i'd understand if you'd want to move."

"Maybe. I got a job offer in Dallas, and I know that after Missy followed you down here things started falling apart. So if I did decide to runaway from my problems, like every awful teenage movie tells you not to, would we break up? Or do long distance?" He stared into her eyes, and saw all the hurt behind them.

"Riley, we wouldn't break up. I know you aren't the runnin' type babe, you think it makes you seem cowardly. But, it would be a fresh start, and your family and friends would understand. If you did decide to leave it might be easier, if someone went with you." Riley's eyes brightened up and she began to smile.

"Who would that be?" The green eyed man gestured to himself. "You'd move with me?"

"I'd do anything for you." He leaned in and kissed her. "And, the situation with Missy and I was completely different. I was dating her as a fling in New York that turned into a hostage situation. I'm not dating you as a fling."

"How are you dating me then?" She started laughing at the sound of her question.

"Honestly?"

"Duh!" Lucas reached out and caressed her cheek again.

"I'm dating you for marriage." The brunette's heart started beating faster and the butteflies fluttered in her stomach. It was exactly what she wanted to hear, so why was she so shocked to hear it?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading, please follow, favorite and review.**


	24. Chapter -Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 24**

"So, what are we doing tonight, since our plans got cancelled with Riles?"

"Don't sound so disappointed, this needs to happen for her. You know more than anyone what all she has gone through. I'm not mad." Josh kissed her.

"You aren't?"

"No, that just means I get more alone time with you. I can't complain." Maya continued to stare at her knees. "Her and Lucas need to talk some things out baby. For Riley's sake, she needs to rest and can't with all of this stuff going on in her mind."

"I know. Hey, do you know if they've even looked at cruises yet? I keep forgetting to ask Riles?" The notion of a cruise perked the blonde up and she brushed off their cancelled plans.

"Not that I know of. But, that doesn't mean anything. You aren't letting this cruise idea go are you?"

"Mmmm...NO! That'd be so much fun, how could you not wanna go?"

"Oh! I'd want to go! Why don't you look up some cruises and when you go over there tomorrow or the next day you can show them to her." Maya leaned over the bar to kiss him. "Speaking of, do you ever work?" He started laughing and watched his blonde girlfriend get her laptop.

"Of course I work. Is it my fault that the jobs are too easy, like yesterday's 'paint me a bouquet of flowers' okay let me go back to middle school real quick!" Josh almost spewed his water everywhere.

"Someone's feeling sassy today."

"I'm an artist, i'm emotional." Josh took a seat right next to her on the couch.

"Emotionally insane maybe." Maya slapped his chest.

"Better be lucky I love you a little or i'd leave."

"You love me more than a little, because you don't ever leave." He joked. The blue eyed girl stood up and grabbed her things to walk out the front door. "Oh no no!" He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder than tossed her on the couch. "Where did you think you were going?"

"I'm leaving. If you'd be so kind just to move out of the way."

"You aren't going anywhere. I said you never leave, not that I want you to leave." A slow smirk approached Maya's face as she tried to wrestle out of his grasps. "Maya, we've been through this. I'm stronger. We can wrestle again if you want but, you'll lose."

"You're on!" She exclaimed but, never made it out of her position Josh had originally placed her in.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Is that scary for you? That i'm already thinking about marriage?" Riley hadn't said anything, she wouldn't even make eye contact, and Lucas thought he said something wrong.

"My Uncle Shawn told me that if I date, date with the intention of marriage. So, no it doesn't scare me, I guess it surprises me. You dated Missy for, well you lost track of the years and never committed. You've dated me for almost a day and you're talking about marriage." She started smiling really big. "It's just nice to know, that marriage is an option."

"Again, you are not Missy. You wanna know what I think?" Riley lifted her head to look at him. "I think, that whenever your heart meets your soulmate, it knows. You get caught up in this whirlwind of feelings, you move too fast, trying to get through each step of a relationship quicker, so you can find a reason to marry that person and spend the rest of your life learning everything about them. I thought that whole butterfly thing you used to tell me about was silly, but that's because I hadn't gotten them before. I did with you, I have them right now, they are going crazy." He laughed. "I'm not proposing to you now, don't worry. I'd have to find a way to top me asking you out and that will take time. But, don't think for one second that marriage isn't an option."

"You have a speech for everything don't cha?" She grinned.

"The words just kind of fall out perfectly together. It isn't like I stay up some nights thinking of romantic things to say to you." She pointed to her lips and they kissed.

"Well, maybe I need to start doing that. I'm clearly the mean one in just about every situation." She giggled.

"No, you need your rest. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" She ran her dainty fingers through his hair.

"No. I think I heard everything I needed to hear. I love you."

"I love you so much Riley." He gently grabbed her face and kissed her. The brunette inched closer to her new man and laid back with him.

"You're perfect." She whispered.

He gently rubbed her arm and pecked her head. "For you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley sat in the doctor's office, waiting on Dr. Hays to come look at her. She was anxious not really knowing what to expect. Especially since he called to reschedule from Monday to Friday. "Babe, breathe. It's been awhile. They rescheduled because something came up on Monday." The brunette started laughing and breathed dramatically.

"Thanks for taking me. My mom could have though, I don't want you to get in trouble for missing work."

"Nah, i'll be fine babe. Every one understands." The office door creaked open and Dr. Hays entered.

"Hello, Riley. How are you feelin'?" He didn't waste any time and began checking her neck.

"I'm great. My headaches have gone away, i'm walking easily."

"Wonderful. I'm going to have you move your neck this way, and around." He was guiding her head with his cold hands. "Perfect. Let me check the swelling." He placed his hands on her neck. "Go ahead and talk for me."

"Umm.. Hi Lucas, how are you today?"

"Beautiful. You're neck looks great and your vocal chords have returned to a normal size. Let's take a look at your incision." The brunette removed her turban and revealed her half shaven head and incision. "Pretty good, the stitches are dissolving nicely. But, unfortunately you will always have a little scar. Now that the stitches are dissolving it will get itchy, I think it goes without saying to not itch it. Ice will be your new best friend. I am going to take you off of your strong steroid now and lower it."

"I was taking a steroid?"

"Yes. It prevents swelling. But, I am going to lower it for the next 7 days then take you off of it completely. You will continue taking hydrocodone but, every 6 hours and if needed you can take Tylenol in between. Still continue to follow instructions that I originally gave you on the discharge papers, but you won't have to have someone watching you at all times." He sat down and looked at the CT scan they took of her this morning.

"2 questions. Is it a CT scan or CAT scan?"

"Either, depends on if you have time to say an extra letter." Everyone laughed.

"Second question, can I take biotin again? I'd like for my hair to continue growing pretty quickly."

"You could, but i'd recommend taking a prenatal." Riley was about to say she wasn't pregnant when the doctor continued talking. "I know, you aren't pregnant but, your body is working overtime right now repairing all the damage that was caused. The prenatal will provide enough nutrients and it will help with hair growth."

"Yes sir." She looked at Lucas who was smiling at her.

"Also, how are you sleeping? Better?"

"Yes, much. Thank you for your help!"

"That's what i'm here for. So tell me how often do you sleep?"

"Usually I sleep from 10 to 10 only waking up to take my medicine and then I take a nap from 3 to 5."

"Okay, how's your throat?"

"It was sore the first few days, but after a lot of water it feels much better now."

"Good, the breathing tube does that to some people. In 2 weeks we will re-visit and probably take you off of hydrocodone to something weaker. Still no driving and no alcohol."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Riley put her cap back on and Lucas helped her down from the table so they could leave. "Hey babe, can we stop by a store on the way home?"

"Sure. Prenatals?" He placed his hand on the small of her back and after scheduling her 2 week appointment they left the office together.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Here are your prenatals beautiful girl."

"Thanks baby. I can't wait for my hair to grow back. That is probably my biggest worry right now."

"I'm actually really happy about that. If that is your biggest worry, than I am doing something right."

Riley looked out her window. "You wanna know, how I know you love me?"

He furrowed his brows and smiled. "I'd love to know."

"You love me, with a shaved head and incisions in my skull."

"Riley, I don't care if you shave your entire head." She chuckled. "I will love you for as long as you'll have me. And probably after that." He turned onto their street and pulled into the driveway. "Let's go inside and you can take a nap."

"Oh, that's probably the sexiest thing you've said to me." He kissed her and entered their home when Lucas' phone rang.

"Hey, Josh hold on for one second." He put his phone on mute. "Hey babe, I need to take this but go lay down and I will see you after work." The officer kissed her slowly, while holding her back. "I love you."

"Love you too." He closed and locked the door then sat in his truck before returning to his phone call.

Hey, what's up man?  
 _2 things. First, got a call from DA's office. He is pleading insanity. So we are having a therapist or psychiatrist whichever head doctor it is to evaluate him.  
_ I figured as much. But, he knew what he was doing . Whether he sounded crazy or not isn't the question, it's about whether or not he was comprehending what he was doing.  
 _Exactly. Second, you have a visitor.  
_ Okay? Who is it?  
 _Nobody you wanna see Luke.  
_ Damn it. I'll be there in a minute.

Lucas hung up the phone and sped to the precinct.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The officer entered the precinct, red hot. He was hoping this would just be a dropping off the key, see ya' later kind of thing. He waltzed into his office and sat down at his desk. "What can I do for you Missy?"

"Just checkin' in. I hadn't heard from you in awhile." She sat in his office chair, legs crossed and held a look of spite on her face.

"That's what usually happens when you break up with someone."

"Ugh, you're still on that whole thing?"

"Nope. No thing, just broke up with you. There are no games, or anything remotely representing the fact I was kidding when I broke up with you." He placed his hands on his desk. "And, I think you understood that because you moved your stuff out."

"I gave you, your space. You obviously needed it. But, i'm ready to get back together with you."

"I am not, nor will I ever be getting back together with you." She had remained calm up to this point but, Lucas could tell she was getting frustrated.

"We were together for 5 years Lucas. I can still stay moved out and we can work on things that way. We can act like nothing happened."

"That's exactly the point Missy. Nothing ever happened, and for a reason. We were together for 5 years and we never got engaged, or married. I mean, we said I love you 3 maybe 4 times. But, there is no longer a 'we', there's a you and there's a me. And, you and me split 2 weeks ago."

She stood up, taking her purse with her. "I'll see you soon."

"That will not be necessary." She stormed off, clearly trying to keep the lid on her bottle of anger.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The officer pulled into the driveway and was excited to see his girlfriend. After this day, Lucas needed to see her face. "Hey babe, i'm home." He scanned the living room and the kitchen but, couldn't find her. The green eyed man walked down the hall thinking she may be sleeping, when her bedroom door flung open. "Hey beautiful girl." He leaned in and kissed her. "Wow, what are you all dressed up for? You look amazing."

"I'm wearing jeans and a tanktop." She started laughing.

"Doesn't mean you look any less amazing."

"I cooked dinner."

"Baby, you didn't have to do that. You should have napped." He grabbed her waist and kissed her again.

"I'm not gonna nap, while you're at work and then have you come home to cook dinner. Besides, i'm pretty sure this is your favorite food besides steak." She grabbed his hand and took him to the kitchen. "Chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, with Lonestar Beer."

"This looks incredible. But, did you drive today? I threw out the beer."

"No, I walked to the cornerstore." Riley was blinking slowly, she was worn out.

"You mean, the store that is a good 15 minute walk?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Go sit down baby. I'll make you a plate and we are moving up your bedtime tonight." The brunette rolled her eyes and walked towards the table. He made 2 plates of food and set them on the glass in silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh, what do you mean? Nothing." He set down a glass of tea and a beer, then took his place next to her.

"I know something is wrong. You aren't ever this quiet."

He put his hand on hers and exhaled sharply. "It was just a long day. Feels good to be home and for it to be the weekend." He chuckled.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" The brunette started cutting up her steak.

"Um, well I got some news about Mr. Gardner." He decided to leave Missy out of it, knowing she'd probably get more upset about that than Charlie.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading, please follow, favorite and review.**


	25. Chapter 25-Dream Riley

**Chapter 25**

"Oh, really." She took a bite of potatoes. "Can I ask what the news was about?"

He bit his lip and looked at her. "Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Please."

"He's uh, pleading insanity. But, Josh, myself and the DA are pretty positive his argument won't stand." He was hoping that would comfort her.

"As long as he is locked up, I don't care where."

"He deserves prison. He's gonna get it. We're having a doctor come in and evaluate him."

She played with her food and took another bite. "Don't let it stress you out. I have faith, that he will get what he deserves." He grinned and grabbed her hand.

"I love how optimistic you are."

"Well, I feel refreshed. I actually bible studied today. I'm letting go of things that are out of my control."

"Really? That's great babe." He leaned over and kissed her. "So, what are you wanting to do this weekend?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to Josh's and steal his hot tub. This time you won't have to feel bad for checking me out." She giggled and he kissed her again.

"That sounds great sweetheart. I'll call him in a bit."

"Also, I figured we could nail down a cruise date and location."

"A whole week, no work and you awake? I am so there."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Are you done eating?"

"Yes, but i'll take it sweetheart. You've done enough for today." She smirked and grabbed his plate. "You're asking to get in trouble. Do you know that?"

"I'd like to see what you can do to me." She grabbed the hose from the sink and rinsed off the plates. He walked up behind her, wrapped his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Don't test me baby." The brunette started to smile. Her arms got goosebumps. "Do I make you nervous?" Riley thought she'd play along and flipped around facing towards him.

"Do I make you nervous?" she whispered seductively while pulling him closer.

"Very. You make me very nervous." He rubbed his hands on her curves.

"You can kiss me." He did just that. Lucas picked her up and set her on the kitchen counter continuing to kiss her. Riley didn't realize how something so simple could be so sexy.

"What are you doin' to me?" They stopped kissing and touched foreheads.

"Yeah, I know. I'm mean." She giggled.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Why don't you get comfy and i'll give you a massage once i'm out."

"Okay." She smiled as he set her back down on the tile. "Have fun." She turned around and winked at him as he walked into the bathroom. Lucas shook his head and laughed. He didn't know how hard it was going to be, to not do anything sexual with her until they get married. The green eyed boy took a quick 5 minute cold shower and got out shivering.

"It helped." he joked and put on some fleece pajama pants. "Babe, you ready for your-" He opened her door and she was passed out on her bed. He started laughing and walked to his girlfriend's side. "Good night pretty lady. I love you." He kissed her cheek and turned off the lights. "8 o'clock, that's a record."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley's eyes flew open and she promptly searched her room. She didn't understand why she was all of a sudden getting nightmares again. Luckily, this wasn't the worst one, she put up a good fight. The brunette crawled out of her bed and tip toed into Lucas' room. "Baby?"

"Come here sweetheart." She grinned and shuffled towards his bed. For whatever reason she felt the need to whisper.

"Hi."

"Hey beautiful. You okay?" He flipped over revealing his abs.

"Yeah. Just running away from dreams. I'm sorry I woke you, I know you've had a long week."

"Don't apologize. I love it when you come in here." The brown eyed girl got comfortable and covered up with his comforter. Lucas draped his arm over her stomach. That one gesture let Riley know she was safe.

"I'm not staying in here. You know that right?"

"I'm not going to stop you from falling asleep if that's what you're hinting at." She started giggling and he pecked her arm. "I love you."

"I love you." About an hour later, Lucas had fallen asleep. But, everytime she'd try to sneak out he'd tighten his grasp around her stomach. "Baby, i'm gonna go to sleep."

"In my bed." he mumbled.

"No, in _my_ bed." She giggled.

"Fine. Don't miss me too much."

"Can't promise that."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next morning, Riley had slept in till eleven. Even after waking her up to take her pain medicine. Lucas was in the kitchen and had made blueberry muffins, the aroma of the muffins baking roused his girlfriend.

"Boy, that's attractive." She was leaning up against the entryway frame, grinning and looking at him.

"What's that?" He meandered over to her and locked his fingers behind her back.

"You; shirtless, in pajama pants, making muffins." She leaned in for a kiss. "You in general are just attractive. Everything you do."

He chuckled. "Someone's feeling sweet this morning, aren't you babe?"

"I just, when I woke up I didn't immediately get out of bed. I don't think i've really ever thanked you for everything. Saving my life; staying with me in the hospital, talking to me and singing, waking me up, letting me move in. The list could really just go on and on." She caressed his strong face. "I'm very lucky. I really am and I wouldn't be here with out you." After a makeout session, they finally seperated.

"I can't live without you sweetheart."

"It's funny, because for awhile I thought you just wanted me to move in because you felt responsible for what happened." The timer went off and he pulled the muffins out of the oven. "Even after you said you loved me, I had dreams that it was all pretend so I wouldn't leave because me being here and you helping me made you feel less guilty."

"I don't really know what to say to that except deny it. You know how I feel about you."

"Awake Riley does, dream Riley however is out of my control. For the most part." She giggled. "Did you call Josh? Are we going to go over there today?"

"Yes and yes. Maya is particularly excited."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a few days." She took a drink of water.

"Well, that and to pick out a cruise. According to Josh she's been biting at the bit to get this done."

"Well, i'd like for my hair to grow out before we go. At least where i can cut it in like a bob or swing." His jaw dropped.

"You're cutting your beautiful hair?" He twirled it in his fingers.

"Eventually, so one side isn't at my tummy and the other at my ear."

"You'll look great either way. And, it will grow back right?"

"Nope, it'll stay that way forever." She grabbed a muffin and took a bite.

"There's the witty repartee I love." He kissed her hand. "Go get ready to go and we will head over there."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RILEY!"

"MAYA!" The guys covered their ears while they screamed and hugged each other.

"Hey Josh."

"Hey man, how are you?"

"Man, i'm just glad it's the weekend." The partners shook hands while Riley and Maya strolled into the living area that was lit up with sunlight.

"Riley, do you want to pick out cruises now? Or later? Or now?" The blonde had her laptop in her soft hands.

"I'm going to go with now, before you lose your mind." She snatched the computer out of the blue eyed girls grasp and searched for carnival cruises. The guys conversed while the girls stared at the laptop.

"Ooo.. this one looks nice." The guys took a seat on the bar stools. "7 days, leaves from Galveston, on one of their newer ships the Magic."

"WHERE?" Maya was sitting at the edge of her seat and couldn't contain her excitement. "WHEN?"

"It goes to Jamaica, Grand Cayman Islands, and Cozumel on March 20, 2016."

"Sounds great, i'm in." The blonde was on her knees jumping up and down on the couch.

"I guess that means i'm in." Josh laughed.

"Lucas?"

"I go where she goes." He winked at Riley and it made her blush. "How much is it goin' to be per person?"

"Well, it depends on the room. They have interior rooms, ocean view, balcony and suites. Interior is cheapest so i'm good with that." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Cheapskate."

"How much is a balcony?" Lucas asked.

Riley's face started to cringe. "I don't wanna say."

"Oh for goodness sakes Riles." The blonde snatched her computer away. "A balcony is $809 per person. That is unlimited food and lots of fun. It pays for itself."

"Done." The brown eyed girl turned her head to her boyfriend and smiled.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Is that what you want?"

"I don't have to have that." She replied instantly.

"I didn't ask if you had to have it. I asked you, my lovely girlfriend, if you want a balcony." Lucas' eyes were bearing into her soul and a smile crept to her face.

"Yeah, maybe." The brunette tried to hide her excitement by covering her mouth.

"Then you'll get it." He could tell she was about to burst at the seams from her elation. "Josh cover your ears. Riley, let it out." Maya and Riley both screamed at the top of their lungs. Their boyfriends just laughed. The brunette stood up and sauntered to her boyfriend.

"Thank you. But, please know you don't have to do this." He kissed her, while caressing her cheek.

They touched forheads and he whispered. "Anything for you babe." He cleared his throat to make an announcement. "Josh and I will take care of it on Monday, hopefully we can get rooms if not next to then close to each other."

The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "You're amazing."

"Why don't you and Maya hop into the jacuzzi and Josh and I will be out in a second. We're gonna grill some burgers."

"Yummy." The brunette walked away, but felt Lucas grab her butt. After a small grin she grabbed her best friend and went outside.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was a beautiful day, right at 68 degrees and the sun was bright. The brunette took a deep breath and smiled, she knew today was going to be great. She took off her clothes, revealing her camo bikini but, left on her turban to prevent her stitches from getting wet.

"How was the appointment yesterday? Everything good?" Riley slid into the hot tub and loved how warm it felt.

"Great, he said everything is healing nicely. He knocked down my steroid and in a week he'll knock me down to something weaker than hydrocodone."

"That soon? I feel like you just came home from the hospital."

"Yeah, but I was also asleep for 4 days after my surgery. It's almost been 2 weeks." The blonde smiled, and moved to sit by her best friend.

"I'm so happy you didn't leave us. I can't live with out my Riley." The brunette smiled.

"Did you expect me to go down without a fight."

"Never, but I didn't expect for you to heal so quickly and remember everything."

"Sometimes it takes a minute to remember things, but I didn't expect it either peaches." The back door opened and the guys started the grill.

"Hey Josh, those are some pretty girls over there." Riley's boyfriend took a swig of his beer.

"Lucas, you're so right. They are beautiful. HEY LADIES! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' IN MY HOT TUB?"

"Well, we heard there were some good lookin' guys around here. Clearly, we must have the wrong house." Maya laughed at her own joke. Josh looked at her with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Wanna take that back?" The blonde thought about it for a second.

"No, I don't." Josh set down his beer and plate of raw burgers and ran towards the hot tub. His girlfriend started screaming and tried to get out of the jacuzzi. She did, just in time for Josh to chase her around the back yard. The brunette continued to look at Lucas as he sauntered towards her.

"You single?"

"And, if I was?" She got on her knees so she could be at eye level.

"I'd make you mine." The butterflies in her stomach found their way back and seem to have reproduced. As he kissed her she felt the love exuding from their lips. Everything they did, everything they said was love.

"You already have." Lucas' heart jumped and the officer kissed her again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The day was amazing. A nice change of pace from the week of constant TV and walking. "After you beautiful." The brunette climbed into his truck while he held the door open.

"Did you have a good time today?"

"You have no idea. Thank you for letting me get out." She held his hand and squeezed a little tighter.

"No problem babe. I'm glad you had fun. I can't wait for the cruise, it's going to be a blast."

"You have no idea." She was falling asleep in the truck.

"You sleepy?"

"No. Not at all." She grinned and opened her eyes.

"Well, we're home. So you can go to sleep if you want. And beat your record time of 8 o'clock." He unlocked the door and ushered her inside. The lights were on and Coal wasn't roaming free like they had left him.

"Hey Lucas, good to see you again." The officer closed his eyes and exhaled.

"What are you doing here Missy?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	26. Chapter 26-Charity

**Chapter 26**

Riley ws utterly confused seeing Missy sit on his couch. Lucas had his arm in front of her, almost as if Missy would actually do something. "Missy, what are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to continue our conversation. And to my surprise, I find women's clothing laying in the laundry basket." Her icy cold stare shot right through Lucas to the brunette.

"And? You have no right to be here. You don't live here anymore. So i'm gonna ask you to leave." His voice was stern, he was in cop mode and he still had his muscular arm in front of Riley.

"I'm curious actually. How long have you two been together?"

Riley piped up, "Y'all were broken up when we started dating. That's all that matters."

"So, all those time you told me you weren't attracted to her. You were just old friends, you had no feelings for her?" The brunette looked up towards Lucas, all she could see was his jaw but it was clearly clenched.

"I lied." She scoffed and looked at Riley.

"Nice hat Riley, why are you wearing that?" The brunette lowered her head and stopped herself from crying. The one thing she was self conscious about. Before her surgery Riley would stand up for herself, but she was tired of always fighting plus she wasn't allowed to.

"DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY!"

"Why didn't you tell me about this when I was in your office the other day? We talked about us getting back together." Lucas closed his eyes and exhaled, he could feel Riley's eyes bearing into his soul.

"What? Y'all are getting back together?" Lucas was fixing to answer but Missy beat him to it.

"Yeah. Did you honestly think he'd leave me for you." Riley's eyes closed.

"No that isn't what-"

Riley put up her hands. "Look, i'm gonna go pack a bag. You two obviously have a lot you need to talk about."

"NO! She needs to be the one to leave. There is nothing to discuss." He turned his attention back to Missy. "There is nothing." The brunette walked into her bedroom and was surprised to see Coal. Riley was afraid that she let him out. The brown eyed girl texted Maya to come get her and hurriedly packed a bag as the exes spewed venom in the living room. "RILEY YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Yes you are." Missy snapped. The principal walked out of her room, her biggest fear of being a charity case had come to light.

"Yeah, I am." Riley's voice was shakey, as she tried to keep her composure.

"You can't drive. You've been taking medicine. Please, Riley don't go." He had his hands wrapped around her face, pleading with her. Trying to ignore Missy talking behind him, they touched foreheads.

"I'm not driving. Maya's going to meet me wherever I end up walking to." She exhaled and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Lucas, i'm okay now. You don't have to feel guilty anymore. This wasn't your fault." She pulled his hands off of her face and a tear fell from its prison. She gave him one last hug before she left and whispered, "I really do love you." Lucas tried to control his breathing and the tears that had filled his eyes, as he watched her leave with Coal. He didn't know what to do, no police force training had prepared him for something like this.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley took a deep breath of the cool night air, and started walking, she had decided to go to Josh's, when her fatigue overcame her. The brunette hardly napped at all today and she was physically and emotionally drained. She found a place on the grass and texted Maya where she was. "Don't worry boy. We'll figure it out." His rough pink tongue met her cheek and a smile made its way to her face right before she burst into tears. "This could be a misunderstanding right? But, then why wouldn't he tell me about him talking to her the other day?" Her body tingled all over, she dropped her head into her hands and cried. The horn honk and the sound of heels running towards her made her look up.

"Riley? Are you okay?" The brunette didn't say anything, she wrapped her arms around Maya and hugged her tight. The one person (besides her mom) who never failed her. "Come on sweetie. Let's go to my place. But, hey look at me you have to stop crying you'll give yourself a headache."

"Too late." Everyone climbed back into Josh's truck and after a silent 10 minute drive they all piled out of the vehicle and into Maya's apartment. "Josh, did you know Missy stopped by his office?" She was looking at him, hoping and praying that he'd tell her no. The blonde turned her head to her boyfriend in shock.

Josh looked towards the ground and took a deep breath, and now Riley knew the answer. "Yeah, I did."

"GET OUT!" Maya snapped.

"Maya, come on let me explain."

"Explain? Explain to me why my best friend is in tears and not staying at her house because Missy is there. Someone should've warned her Missy was coming back around and if it wasn't going to be her boyfriend then it should've been her uncle! Get. Out."

"Please, Maya." Josh's eyes filled with tears as he tried to hold her. "I didn't think anything was happening." The blonde's once blue eyes had faded to grey and her chin trembled with her next statement.

"Josh, leave." She started ushering him out the door. "I may or may not call you. My best friends heart is broken." The brown door slammed in his face and he had no idea what to do. A million thoughts were running through his mind, 'Do I stay here? Do I leave? How do I get her back?' He ended up just sitting on her porch, hoping she'd come out eventually.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"How dare you? How dare you come into my home and make it seem like we were getting back together." The exes continually yelled at eachother for 20 minutes since Riley left.

"Aren't we?" She raised her eyebrow.

"NEVER! What don't you understand?"

"Riley's gone Lucas, she's awake now and alive. You don't have to keep feeling sorry for her." Missy seductively sauntered towards him. "You can come back to me, no guilt."

"I never dated her because I felt guilty! I dated her because I love her."

"YOU WERE REACTING OUT OF EMOTION! That's why you broke it off with me and that's why you started dating her."

His voice was shaky. "You have no idea, what my motives were." He kept breathing heavy. "Truth is, I fell in love with her while you and I were dating. I don't care if that makes me a cheater. I knew the night of her parent's anniversary party." Missy placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't care about any of that anymore Lukey. Don't you understand that?" He opened up his front door.

"Are you going to leave? Or am I going to have to force you out?"

"I like it rough. I'm sure you remember that about me. I'll leave, for now. But, this isn't over." She stepped onto the front porch.

"Yes it is. I'm changing the locks tomorrow." The blue door slammed into her face. And Lucas stood there, processing everything that had happened. Trying to figure out what to do next. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Riley. No answer. He tried again. No Answer. Every time he heard the automated message, his heart broke a little more. He tried to call Josh.

JOSH! Where's Riley?  
 _Maya's.  
_ Are you drinking? Where are you?  
 _Well after I got kicked out of Maya's. I waited outside and knocked on the door a few times and after no answer I started drinking.  
_ Wait? Why did you get kicked out of Maya's?  
 _Because, I didn't tell Riley about Missy stopping by the office. Which, by the way dude i'd kick your ass if you were around.  
_ It was nothing like that.  
 _You know what man, Riley is convinced this whole thing was a clever ruse to make you feel less guilty. Like your way of making it up to her. Can't say I blame her.  
_ Josh, you know how I feel about her.  
 _I know, that Riley is heart broken and I may be single. I only have myself to blame. And you a little. Gotta go dude._ Lucas dropped his phone and ran his fingers through his hair. "How did all this happen? We were going on a cruise this morning and now, what? We're broken up?" His heart sped up and with a shaky hand grabbed his keys.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riles. You need to take your medicine. It's even better than alcohol." The blonde girl ushered some pills and a glass of water at Riley and with a bit more coercing she took it.

"I'm so tired."

"I know peaches. I know." She stroked Riley's hair in efforts to put her to sleep.

"I'm really sorry Maya. You didn't have to send Josh away, he didn't really do anything wrong." The blue eyed girl looked towards the ground.

"Whether that's true or not. He should've told you."

"I'm done being a charity case. I should've went with my gut instinct." She closed her eyes, but everytime she did a swarm of memories filled her senses and she got choked up again.

"What do you mean?" Riley exhaled when there was a knock on the door. "Oh God." Whispered Maya. "Yours or mine?"

"Mine." There was another knock at the door.

"Riley. Are you in there?" Maya stood up and with rage in her eyes as she flung the door open and closed it behind her.

"What? What do you want?" She stepped towards him after closing the door, making him walk backwards.

"I need to speak with Riley, please Maya. Please let me talk to her." He swallowed. "Or just see her."

"You can see her with pictures on your phone. And she's got a headache right now. Go home Lucas." She turned around to walk back inside.

"This is a total misunderstanding Maya. Please." Tears escaped his eyes. "Please."

"One question. How long were you going to stay with Riley before you felt like you had repaid her? I have to say you had us all fooled. Bravo." The front door cracked open and Riley was leaning against the frame.

"RILEY!" Lucas weaved around her bestfriend and sprinted towards the door to hug her.

"Peaches?"

"You can go inside Maya. I'll be inside in a bit." Maya grinned and walked inside.

"Riley, please let me explain. That wasn't what it sounded like. Missy tried manipulating things and twisted words around."

"So, she didn't come to your office?"

"No, she did. But-"

"Lucas, like I said earlier you don't have to feel guilty. You never did, you saved my life. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can continue living yours."

"I can't live it without you." A tear fell from his cheek, as they touched foreheads.

She placed her hand on his cheek, wiping the tear away and her voice cracked from the ones she was choking back. "I can't spend the next 10 years of my life in love with someone, who won't truly love me back." Tears began falling rapidly. "It's like i'd be reliving all those years after high school. I'm not going to accept your charity anymore, I won't be your problem." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You never, were a charity case."

"That's exactly what it feels like."

"Come back with me."

She closed her eyes and looked towards the ground, hoping to not be coerced by his eyes. "I'm leaving Lucas. I'm taking the job in Dallas." His heart broke and she slowly pulled her hand away. "Like I said, I can't keep feeling for you something you can't return." She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "But, I do love you Lucas. That was more than real for me." The brunette walked inside and shut the door. She turned around into Maya's open arms and wept.

Lucas dropped to his knees outside the door. "She's leaving?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	27. Chapter 27-Pass or Fail?

**Chapter 27**

Riley woke up, and scanned the room. She was hoping everything that happened last night was just a dream. That she'd wake up to a shirtless Lucas in the kitchen or even if she woke up from a nightmare that she could tip toe into his room. But, it wasn't a dream. She woke up in Maya's house, everything actually happened, and the brunette was in excruciating pain. She hadn't taken her medicine since 10 o'clock last night. The brown eyed girl fumbled through the living room to get to her bag, searching for her pain medicine. She missed Lucas waking her up in the middle of the night to give it to her, and it had just been one night.

"Jeez." She swallowed the pill quickly and sat up against the wall, waiting for it to take effect. The brunette glanced across the room and assumed Maya was still sleeping upstairs, she tried to get up and walk but, it wasn't in the cards. Every time she tried to stand there was an enormous amount of pressure on her head. There was a knock at the door and without even thinking Riley crawled to open it.

"Riley! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"Why are you on the ground?" He dropped the flowers that were in his hands and picked her up to lay her on the couch. "You forgot to take your medicine didn't you?"

"I just took it. I'm fine." She snapped and drew the blanket over her head to block out the light.

"Sweetheart, it's 11 o'clock. You've missed at least 2 doses."

"What are you doing here Lucas?"

"I came to see you." He whispered.

"Why? Do you get a sick pleasure out of torturing me. Haven't I had enough of that in my life time? Please, just go home. Between Charlie trying to kill me and you pretending to be in love with me, i'm pretty exhausted. As you can imagine."

"Babe; no games, no guilt, no lies, no charity. I love you. I was never pretending. There's nothing between Missy and I." She threw the blanket down and glared at him, but the light proved to be too much for her to handle.

"I'm going to put the blankets back on me, but just pretend i'm glaring at you."

"Last night, was a misunderstanding sweetheart." He touched her hand and she pulled it away. That one move, cut him to the core. "Missy was trying to make it seem like we were getting back together. You didn't know her well, but she was very conniving and manipulative."

"Lucas, I don't even know what to think, if i'm being 100 percent honest. What would you think if one of my exes showed up in my house saying we were discussing getting back together?"

He dropped his head, looking at the carpet. "Well, it would kill me more than likely."

"Exactly. Now take that feeling and multiply it by 10 years." He touched her hand again, but Riley didn't move it. She loved the feeling of closeness he provided.

"I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now. I don't want too. But, I don't care if you leave. I've already made it clear i'm following you." She threw the blankets back down again.

"Are you high?" The light irritated her head. "Damn it." She put the blankets back over her head again. "I'm leaving because of you."

"Whether you stay in Austin or you move to Dallas i'll just follow you and annoy the crap out of you, and you'll end up with me anyways."

"Oh yeah?" She chuckled. "Let me know how that works out for you." Lucas stood up and grabbed the flowers off the floor.

He knelt down right by her ear and whispered. "You and I are long haul sweetheart. End game. You know it and I know it. I'm gonna marry you." Gently he placed the flowers on her right side and started to leave. "By the way, I fell in love with you before Missy and I broke up. You were never a charity case." Riley sniffled under the blanket and Lucas deeply exhaled while he opened the door.

"When?"

"When what sweetheart?"

"When did you fall in love with me?" He smiled and shut the door. "If I wasn't a charity case, tell me when you fell in love with me. Don't forget, I know when you're lying." He chuckled. "And, lucky for you my detector hasn't sensed any BS, yet." He sat down at her feet.

"Your parent's anniversary party. When you were singing. You looked at me and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. This'll be super cheesy, but I pretended like you were singing that song to me. I mean, even before you sang, I picked a fight with Missy to get her to leave. I knew asking you to dance would piss her off." He chuckled. "Then you got drunk and you still managed to be completely adorable." A tear dropped down into her ear as she listened. "You needed help taking off your dress, and my heart was going to explode, literally. You probably don't remember because you were hammered but, you started dancing to Oh, Tonight and all I wanted to do was grab you, kiss you and a few other dirty things." Riley giggled. "Then we were walking back to bed, you said 'go on and kiss me on the mouth, you know you want to and you should've done it by now' and you were right. It shouldn't have taken me that long to realize I was in love with you. I should've already been with you."

"You're right. It shouldn't have." Lucas laughed and watched her slowly pull down the blankets.

"Did I pass?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya stared at the door of Josh's house, debating on whether she wanted to knock or not. After last night, she knew she needed to talk to him. Riley was right, he didn't realize he did anything wrong. 'He probably won't want to see me' she thought, 'He's probably pissed'. The blonde dropped her head and turned to walk away when the door cracked.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Maya? What's wrong? Why were you just waiting out here?" The sun was hurting his eyes.

"Yeah. I just, I wanted to talk to you. And I didn't know if you wanted to see me."

"Are you joking? Of course I want to see you." His eyes softened and his grin weakened her knees.

"Can I come in." He opened the door wider and threw his arms around her neck. Maya smiled and returned the embrace.

"I missed you." He whispered, she grinned and looked into the living room.

"Did you have fun last night?" There were empty bottles of beer everywhere and a half empty bottle of tequila laying on the carpet.

"Actually, last night was probably one of the worst nights of my life." She turned to him, and realized he was a mixture of drunk and hung over.

"Come sit." Josh fumbled to the couch and laid down. "Are you okay? If we talk are you going to remember this?" She giggled and sat down on the floor beside the couch that he was laying on.

"I remember everything about you." He caressed her cheek. "I don't like fighting with you."

"I'm sorry about last night. I was angry at Lucas, and I took it out on you. Even though, you should've told Riley."

"I know I should've." He looked into her eyes. "I'm really sorry. I never thought all of this would happen."

"I know you didn't babe." She pecked his hand.

"Can I say something without you breaking my neck?"

"I would like to hope so." She chuckled, the gray eyes he had seen last night were disappearing into the beautiful blue ones he loved.

"You know that last night was a huge misunderstanding. Lucas would never have toyed with Riley's heart like that."

"But-"

"I know, all the information is basically saying he doesn't care about Riley, but he really does."

"Unfortunately, I think that's true." The blonde haired girl looked towards the ground remembering her words from last night.

"Wait, why unfortunately? That's a good thing. They make each other happy, and Lord knows they both deserve that."

"She may have mentioned last night that she's accepting a job offer in Dallas. I don't know if it was in the heat of the moment or if she's really going through with it. But, it definitely will devastate both of them if for the first time in her life, she decides to run."

"Lucas won't let her leave. Or he'd follow her, one of the two."

She cocked her head to the side. "How do you know that?"

He rolled his head over to look at her and smiled. "Because that's what i'd do if you tried to leave." She kissed his lips and hugged him, smelling his alcoholic musk.

"Come on sweetie, you need a shower." She tried to help him up off of the couch.

"You wanna join me?"

"I mean, you'll need my help. So, it's almost necessary for me to go in with you. Right?" They kissed one more time and closed the bathroom door behind them.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Did I pass?" Lucas was sitting at the other end of the couch staring at her.

"Yeah. You did."

"So, what happens now?" He inched closer to her.

"I'd say kiss me, but I haven't brushed my teeth yet." She giggled and opened her legs allowing room for Lucas to get closer.

"I don't care." He was inches away from her face and Riley saw a fire in his eyes that she never noticed before. Lucas' palms got sweaty and his lips quivered as he gently pecked her neck, chills were sent down her spine. Just as the longing became unbearable, Lucas' lips met Riley's. The warmth of his lips against hers sent a current of electricity running through her body. He slowly unzipped her hoodie and wrapped his left arm around her back pulling her in closer, while his right held his weight. They pulled away, but after one glance into eachother's eyes they kissed again, while he slid her jacket off. It was the most intense moment either of them had experienced and it made this time even more magical. Riley slid off his shirt, revealing his perfect physique, while he kissed her neck. The brunette wrapped her long legs around his waist, and revealed her unsteady breathing. She reached out and grabbed his belt in an attempt to undo it. Lucas pulled away and stared into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you." The words that she had so often heard from him, made her entire body tingle.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks so much for reading. Please follow, favorite and review!**


	28. Chapter 28-Parents

**Chapter 28**

Riley walked into her home, and noticed something different about the door. "That isn't what the handle looked like. Was it?"

He laughed. "No, I changed the front and back door locks this morning. Before I came to get you." The green eyed boy reached into his back pocket. "This, is for you."

Riley reached out to grab the key, but he wouldn't release it. The brunette tugged again, and almost instantly wound up in his arms. He gently kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For trusting me, believing me and for stopping me earlier." Riley looked towards the ground and grinned. "But, once we got started it was very hard to stop."

"I know what you mean. I didn't want to stop."

"But, i'm glad we did. Because whenever we do have sex, on our engagement night or our wedding night." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It will be something you'll never forget." They kissed and she held him close.

"Trust me I wanted to. I want to."

"We did find out a few things though."

"Oh yeah? What are those things?"

"Makeup sex with you, will be awesome." Riley started laughing. "And, your body is still amazing." He raised his eyebrows, "Lastly and most importantly, you know how I feel about you, now."

"You love me?"

He kissed her. "More than anything."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas stepped out of the shower and began drying himself off. Thinking about everything that had transpired in the past hours, and thanking God that he didn't lose her. The officer wrapped the towel around his waist and entered his bedroom.

"Hi." Riley was laying down on his bed. "Movie?" He smiled and slightly tilted his head, he was so in love and it was exuding from every part of him.

"I would love nothing more." He walked into his closet and changed clothes, leaving his shirt off, for obvious reasons. Lucas really wanted nothing more than to just lay in bed, and hold her. He crawled into the space beside her and propped himself up with pillows, Riley inched her way towards him.

"Arm up." She tucked herself into his embrace and smiled.

"I'd miss this if you ever left." She patted her hand on his abs.

"Me too." He kissed her head and pressed play on the remote.

"TOP GUN?!" This was Lucas' favorite movie. "Baby, you are amazing."

"I figured after everything I put you through last night i'd watch it." She always found ways to get out of it, everytime she watched this movie she'd cry.

"Hey, let's not talk about that anymore. I don't like thinking about you leaving me."

"Well, we do need to talk about a few things. To prevent something like that happening again."

"You are 100 percent correct. Shoot!" He paused the movie.

"I just think, that no matter how much it may upset the other person that we should be honest. Last night could've been completely avoided had I known she came by your office."

"Yeah, I know babe. I also have one rule that I want to make that I learned from my parents."

"Intriguing. You don't talk about them hardly. What's the rule?"

"When we argue, or even if we are screaming at each other, don't leave the house. You can go to a different room, take a time out whatever you need. But, don't leave the house."

"I think that's a great idea. And while we are on the topic of your parents-"

"Here we go." Riley sat up and faced him. "Hey, I was enjoying holding you."

"Everytime we try to talk about your parents you change the subject. I want to know about them. Where do they live? What do they do? How did they raise such a wonderful man?"

"They moved to Corpus Christi after I graduated high school. They retired and bought a beach house. My mom was an engineer, and my dad owned a roofing company." Riley was ecstatic to learn something about his mysterious parents.

"And..."

"And, nothing. We don't speak much or see each other much."

"Why?" He stared at her. "Come on, baby." She leaned over and kissed his neck. "Please."

"He got mad because I didn't want to take over the family business. And, since I was the only child he got pretty pissed. So he sold it, when he retired." Riley raised her brow knowing there was more to the story. "You always know. Um, they met Missy 2 years ago and I haven't talked to them since."

"Oh God, what did Missy do?"

"Missy, was Missy. She was inappropriate, and rude and so many other things."

"So, you haven't talked to your parents in 2 years?" He looked up at her and she could tell there was hurt in his eyes. "Baby." She wrapped her arms around his neck and then pulled back slowly with a mischevious grin.

"No." He crawled out of bed.

"Come on babe." She followed him into the kitchen.

"No Riles." She climbed onto the countertop and tried to coerce him. He walked over to her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him in closer. She was gonna have to pull out all the stops.

"Come on. You're the one who says we're gonna get married someday. I have to get to know my future in-laws." She bit her lip.

"You went there didn't you."

"I can go further." She exposed her beautiful teeth.

"Try it, let's see what happens."

"You introduced Missy to your parents."

"BAM! Man, you aren't playing around!" Riley threw her arms around his neck.

"We can go down for the weekend." She pecked his neck. "I couldn't go that long without seeing my parents, and I can tell you miss them."

He exhaled and looked into her eyes. "They'll be happy to hear i'm not with Missy anymore. Maybe, you can repair some damage."

"Mhhmm.." Riley was trying to be seductive, but in her mind she felt plain goofy.

"Fine. I'll call them tomorrow. Right after I book the cruise."

"Oh thank goodness. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up the whole seductive thing."

"Are you kidding? I thought you did great!" He carried Riley off the counter and into his bedroom to watch Top Gun.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What is that, three times now?" Maya laid herself on top of Josh's chest and pulled the blankets up.

"We made up. It's a right of passage." She slapped his chest and started laughing. "I missed you last night."

"Did you miss me or the-"

"You babe. I missed you. It's almost like I have to have you laying here, for me to be even remotely comfortable."

"I didn't sleep last night either. Just thinking of how ridiculous our fight was. And, mad at myself that I turned you away."He rubbed her arm with his hands and kissed her head.

"I understand why you did it. Riley's your best friend, and was around before you even knew who I was. You'd do anything for her, and that's one of the many things I love about you."

She smiled and sat up. "You hungry?"

"I don't want to go out. Not tonight, pretty sure I am still hung over."

"I'll cook. I bought stuff for homemade pizza at the store."

"That sounds wonderful." She got dressed and pulled her lazy boyfriend out of bed.

"Come sit at the bar at least. I'll give you water and aspirin while you wait."

"I'll get dressed and be in there in just a second." He watched her leave the room in his shirt and pulled a little black box out from underneath his pillow. Josh smiled and hid it in his gun safe.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey man, let's get this cruise booked for the girls. Hopefully we can get rooms close to one another." Lucas walked into his office and sat down in the chairs opposite his desk.

"Sounds good." Josh pulled up the website on his computer and started filling out the information necessary. "Lucas, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"First, come take a seat and fill out your information." The green eyed man walked over to Josh's chair and started typing. "Secondly, I wanted to talk to you about marriage."

"Well, I mean i'm flattered but i'm happily taken." He started laughing. "Seriously though, what's up?"

"I'm gonna ask Maya to marry me." Josh continued to sit, remaining calm and hoping Lucas would give him the reaction he wanted..

"DUDE! Congratulations!" His partner walked around the desk and gave him a hug.

"Thanks bro. I was so nervous, she almost saw it yesterday."

"When did you buy it? Why did you have it out?"

"About 2 weeks ago. And, you know how when your drunk you have so many brilliant ideas?"

"Of course mhhmm.."

"Well, I was going to think of a really creative way to get rid of it. And, then I was going to go over there and propose. I ended up passing out on my bed before I did either one of those."

"Good thing! When are you planning on asking her? It's been what, 2 months?"

Josh sat up in his chair. "Well, i'm gonna ask her mom when she comes over for Thanksgiving."

"So, you're going to introduce yourself and then ask her for permission to marry her daughter?"

"Yep, that pretty much hits the nail on the head." The partners started laughing and Lucas started thinking about Riley.

"When are you proposing?"

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed, he was totally caught off guard.

"Come on man, we've been partners and friends for years. In the end, it doesn't matter how long you've known the person. It matters if she's the _right_ person."

"It's not like I haven't thought about it. I just-"

"Is that more than you did with Missy?" Lucas widened his eyes and nodded his head slowly as he stared off into space.

"There's your answer."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading please follow, favorite and review.**


	29. Chapter 29-Thanksgiving Part 1

**Chapter 29**

"Hey sweetheart. Happy Thanksgiving!" Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Happy Thanksgiving." She laid her head on his chest, she wasn't ready to be up yet.

"Someone's still sleepy!"

Riley put out her bottom lip and whined. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry baby, but we have your family's thing at noon." He reached over on the counter and grabbed a mug. "Here sweetie, I made you some coffee, and i'll go start the shower for you." He kissed her head and walked to the bathroom. The brunette smiled and followed him while sipping her coffee.

"I know what i'm thankful for." She grinned as he walked towards her.

"What's that?" He kissed her cheek.

"This coffee. I'm already feeling more awake." She set the mug down and walked towards the shower. His jaw was still dropped and he spanked her as she moved.

"That's what you get. Keep it up!" The brown eyed girl blew him a kiss and he closed the bathroom door.

She was finally able to wash her entire head, without having to worry about her incision getting wet and she sang for the first time in awhile.

 _We could just go home right now, or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink. Oh yeah.  
Get another bottle out, let's shoot the breeze, sit back down for just one more drink. Oh yeah.  
Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up. Here's to you, fill the glass, cause the last few days have gone to fast. Let's give 'em hell, wish everybody well. Here's to us. Here's to us._

Lucas was standing outside the door taking in her words and enjoying her voice.

 _We stuck it out this far together. Put our dreams through the shredder, let's toast 'cause things got better.  
Everything could change like that and all tehse years go by so fast, but nothing lasts forever._

He got to thinking about what Josh had said when he heard the shower turn off.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was going through clothes in her closet. Thanksgiving was always tricky for her, if you wore jeans they had to be a size bigger and she couldn't wear a form fitting shirt. She saw her oversized light pink sweater and pulled it out along with a black tanktop and leggings. The brunette loved this sweater it had lace on the bottom and was heavy where she wouldn't need a jacket. The brown eyed girl grabbed her suede booties that Lucas had gotten her and put on her black turban then swung her curled hair to one side of her body.

"Babe, you ready? It's 11:00. I know you were wanting to help out your-" He turned around and she was standing in the hallway digging through her purse. His heart began to race as he gazed upon her beauty. "Wow, you look incredible!" He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. I try." He placed his hand on the small of her back.

"No you don't."

"Oh, hold on." She turned to face him and straightened his tie. "You look so handsome!" His maroon colored dress shirt looked like it was going to tear. And his butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. "Are you gonna be able to play football in that?"

"Football?"

"Yeah, our family puts on a game. You don't have to play, but I figured you'd take my spot." He smiled and ran to get sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Alright, you got everything you need? Phone, medicine?"

"I'm all set." Lucas escorted her to his truck and helped her get in.

"I like your shoes." They locked eyes and he kissed her hand sending shivers down her spine.

They were almost to her parents house and she could tell he was nervous.

"Hey, you okay?" She placed her hand in his and smiled.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous."

"Try not to be honey, you're amazing. I love you and my family will too. Besides, you've already met my parents and one of my uncles. And, i'm sure my dad will talk about how you saved my life."

"I hope he doesn't."

"Why? You're a hero." Her tone was genuine and Lucas smiled hearing that.

"I just, I don't like remembering that part of our lives." He kissed her hand. "We're here. Try not to leave me alone too much. Okay?"

"Okay babe. Have you not met parents before?"

"Not ones that mattered." She leaned over for a kiss and exited his truck.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!"

"Hi momma, hi daddy!" Riley hugged her mom and Lucas shook Cory's hand.

"We missed y'all!"

"We missed you too. Who's all here?"

"Eric, Rachel, Josh, Maya, Katy and now you two. My parents should be here soon. Make yourselves at home." Cory walked into the kitchen with Topanga. Riley interlocked her fingers in his and she brought him into the living room.

"Uncle Eric, Rachel. Hi!" She leaned in for hugs. "This is my boyfriend Lucas." The officer reached out his hand, Eric looked down at it and then back at him.

"You saved Riley's life?" He was trying to be serious but Riley knew him better and started giggling.

"That's what they're sayin'." Eric threw his arms around Lucas and squeezed him. He set the green eyed man down and shook his hand.

"Thank you." Everyone heard the front door slam shut and Maya's eyes widened. They knew who it was, Riley looked at her best friend and over exaggerated her breathing, to remind her to relax.

"Where's my family?"

"In here grandpa." An elderly man with grey curly hair was cut off by his wife. "Hi grandma."

"Riley! How are you feeling?" She gave her a hug and clutched her face.

"Grandma, i'm fine. I want you to meet someone. This is my boyfriend Lucas."

"I'm Amy, Riley's grandma. Can I just-" Her eyes began to well up with tears. "Can I hug you?"

"Absolutely." He smirked and Riley felt like she fell in love all over again. Amy grabbed his face, her signature move.

"Thank you, for so many things but, thank you for keeping Riley around. You are truly a blessing and a welcome addition to this family." Lucas couldn't hold his smile back.

"I'm Alan. Nice to meet you Lucas."

"You too, sir." Everything was off to a great start and they made their way to Maya. The brunette sauntered over to Lucas and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"They love you." She whispered. From the look of things they were loving Maya as well, they remembered her from different birthday parties and they brought her in for a hug as well.

Lucas locked in on Riley's eyes and smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Everyone, if we can all gather around the table. Dinner is ready." They pulled themselves away from the game and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, have you ever thought of trying out to be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader?" The green eyed man had his hands around her waist.

"Yes. But, i'd never make it."

"How do you know until you try?"

"We'll talk about this later." The entire family circled around the table and interlocked hands when Cory started speaking.

"So, first of all thank you all for coming to celebrate with us. It truly means a lot. For you newbies, this is the time where we all go around the table and each person says something they are thankful for. Lord knows, we have a lot to be grateful for. I will start and say I am so thankful for my family, without y'all I don't think I could've gotten through an incredibly tough time this year." He looked at Riley and smiled when his wife spoke.

"I am thankful for my husband. An amazing support system, a wonderful man, and an even better father." Topanga consistently reminded Lucas of his girlfriend. Riley squeezed Lucas' hand now that it was her turn.

"Um, i'm thankful for a lot. A lot of things happened this year that I am thankful for but, I guess I am thankful most of all for Lucas." He turned his head to look at her, he wasn't prepared for that. "Without him, I probably wouldn't be alive. Without him, i'd probably be in my old apartment forgetting to take my medicine." The whole family laughed. "But, um I probably-" Her voice cracked from holding back the tears. "Excuse me, i'm just super thankful to have an amazing guy like him in my life. Very thankful." He leaned over and kissed her head.

"I love you." He looked up to the rest of the family. "I'm thankful for her. It sounds cheesy now that she did her speech, I was hoping to go the other way around the circle." Everyone started laughing. "But, without Riley i'd be stuck. Now, that I have her, I feel like my life is finally moving forward and means something. So thank you for that sweetheart. You are an incredible woman." The next person continued to talk, but Lucas and Riley gazed into each other. After a good 30 seconds Lucas looked at Mr. Matthews and he was smiling.

"Make a plate everyone!" Topanga exclaimed.

"Babe, you can take a seat and i'll make you a plate." The brunette offered.

"You take a seat and i'll make you a plate."

"You're something else. How about we each make our own plates." He kissed her head again.

"Deal."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So, Riley, when can you go back to work?" Rachel sat next to Eric and this was one of the first times he heard her speak.

"About 2 weeks. I will be weened off my strong medication and i'll be able to drive."

"That's fantastic. Are you going to continue dancing?"

"I hope so. I won't be able to dance with my girls right away. But, the doctor never mentioned when I would be able to dance."

"I was tellin' her she should try out for the Dallas cheerleaders." Lucas took a bite and a mischevious grin approached his face, it disappeared fast when she kicked his leg.

"RILEY! Oh my gosh, you should do that! You'd be amazing. I watch that show."

"I do too. I love how it's a dance team and not so much cheering style. But, I don't think my hair will grow out fast enough to try out in May." Nobody really knew how to respond to that, but Lucas did.

"I think she should at least apply, and if it isn't long enough then she doesn't have to try out. She's so great, I hate for her to bury her talent in a high school dance team."

"That's sweet but, I would have practice every night till midnight and move to Dallas." Riley had finally realized what he was doing and turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sure you'd love it. Just, consider it."

"Yeah Riles, you aren't too old yet." Rachel punched Eric and that shut him up.

"Maybe." She was still staring him down, and he wouldn't make eye contact. She didn't know if she was impressed at how smoothly he slid that in there or mad that he even brought it up.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh sat across the table from Katy and he was trying to find the right time to pull her aside without Maya noticing. "Hey babe, i'm gonna help clean the kitchen." She pecked him on the cheek. "Come get me if you need me." Maya pranced away with her blonde curls bouncing and he formed a wry smile on his face.

"Ms. Hart, do you mind if I speak to you, outside for a moment?"

"Not at all Josh." Katy grabbed her coat and was escorted outside by the officer. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Um," He was trying to find the right way to say it. "I am in love with your daughter."

"Yes, I am aware. I'm just happy that she's finally happy, thank you for that."

"Ms. Hart, I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Her brows slowly raised and her eyes widened as she looked towards the ground.

"Oh, I don't know why i'm so shocked." It was pretty cloudy and windy outside today and he was hoping that it wasn't foreshadowing Katy's answer. "I had a feeling that, this little meeting may have been about-"

"Marrying your daughter. Excuse me for interrupting, i'm nervous." He chuckled. "I want to marry her, and spend the rest of my life getting to know her. I want kids, I want to give you grandchildren and I just, I really want your permission to marry her. She loves you so much and I know your approval would mean the world to her." Katy stood in front of him and he was holding his breath for an answer.

"Josh, how long have y'all been together?"

"Almost 3 months m'am. And, I know that isn't-" She held her small hand up to stop him.

"I'm not an expert in dating, I was with Maya's father for 4 years before we got married and it didn't work out. It isn't about the amount of time you spend with someone. My sister has been with her husband going on 10 years, they dated for, I want to say 6 months. Time is important for some people, but _I_ think that the person is what truly matters. Do you 100 percent know that Maya is your person Josh?"

His smile grew wider and he quit cracking his knuckles. "Yes m'am, I do."

"Well Josh, there is really only one thing I have to say." He held his breath. "Welcome to our crazy, beautiful family!" He stepped forward and hugged her.

"Thank you, Ms. Hart. I really appreciate this."

"Your welcome! It's so crazy that you two grew up together, and now y'all are gettin' married. Hey, do you have the ring?" Josh pulled out his phone and started showing her pictures. They were unknowingly being watched by a friendly face.

"Lucas, what are you doing babe?" He turned to see Riley at the study door. His eyes were light and his smile was welcoming "You want to come watch the rest of the game?" She held her long limb out and he eagerly took it.

"I love you."

"Awe, babe I love you too." The brunette got on her tip toes and kissed him. "Come on, I figured you may want to relax a bit before the football game. If you're still up for it?" He still was just in a daze staring at her, Riley continued to walk when she felt a tug on her arm, indicating he wasn't moving. "You okay sweetheart?"

"I'm just, really happy. That's all." He pulled her into his chest and held her.

"You're being so sweet today."

"I haven't had anything to drink if that's what you're thinking." She giggled.

"No, I just assumed because it was Thanksgiving. Ya' know time to be thankful." She was still being held in his arms and she loved it. One of the only places that Riley felt safe, was in his arms.

"I wish there was another way to tell you how much I care about you without using the words 'I love you', I just don't feel like 3 words does it justice." He squeezed her tighter and kissed her head. "But, until I find another way or phrase. I love you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	30. Chapter 30-Thanksgiving Part 2

**There is a small scene where Riley is nude, but nothing is sexual and it is very tasteful. Just a small disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 30**

"GO LUCAS!" Riley was sitting on the steps outside in her parents backyard watching her family play football. It was only touch but she still couldn't take a risk. Correction, Lucas wouldn't let her take the risk. Maya walked up and sat beside her.

"Hi sweetie. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can." She turned her attention to her best friend.

"I am thankful for you." The brunette pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm thankful for you Maya. You're the bestest best friend I could have ever asked for."

They pulled apart, but still looked at eachother. "We've been through a lot haven't we?"

"That is probably the understatement of the century."

"Now look at us though. Alive," She joked. "Happy, in great relationships, we both have careers we love. I don't think it can get any better."

"Kids." The blonde looked up revealing her bright blue eyes. "Kids, are one of the most amazing things. I was lucky enough to spend every day with them. I'm not saying rush into children, enjoy being married and it being just the two of you. But, when you're ready or maybe even unexpectedly you'll be blessed with an amazing little bundle."

"You've always wanted kids, I was always on the fence until a few weeks ago."

"Maya? Are you-"

"NO! No, i'm not. I'm just saying I was on the fence about it because I hadn't found someone I wanted to have kids with. Now, I have." The blonde looked onto the makeshift football field and watched Josh.

Riley looked out onto the field at Lucas. "I am almost positive I have too."

"Almost?" Riley grinned.

"Well, I won't know for sure until he asks to marry me." Maya giggled. "He says he wants marriage and kids though, so that's a plus!"

"Who do you think proposes first? Yours or mine?" The blonde turned back to Riley and the brunette turned her attention to her best friend.

"Yours." The brunette smiled and she could tell Maya was ecstatic.

"Why do you think that?" The blonde asked.

"I just, I have a gut feeling. I love Lucas, but i'm pretty sure Josh will ask first."

"Bet?" The blue eyed girl raised an eyebrow.

"If i'm right, I get to be your maid of honor. If you're right, you get to be mine."

"Deal." They hugged to seal the bet and watched the game. "Is it weird that we've only been with them for max 3 months and we are talking about marriage?"

"If the guys heard us, yes. But, every girl dreams of her perfect wedding day and the perfect guy. We found the guy, so we're gushing over the wedding day. Right of passage." The brunette took a deep breath and smiled when Lucas looked at her. It was only for a moment, but she felt butterflies. She looked beyond the game and saw the pond a few hundred yards out, with the sun lowering behind it. A gust of air blew and Riley closed her eyes, taking it all in.

"Hey baby!" Lucas kissed her.

"Half time?" She grabbed a beer from behind her.

"Oh man, you spoil me." He took a drink and stood in front of her.

"Who's winning?"

"Myself, Eric and Rachel." Riley looked behind Lucas and saw her grandpa on the ground.

"I don't know if there will be a second half." The officer reached and clicked the home button on his phone.

"Have you taken your medicine?" The brunette didn't look at him. "Why sweetheart? Why do you fight me on this?"

"Has she not been taking her medicine?" Maya pulled away from Josh.

"She has, but with extreme coercion and sometimes by force."

"Look y'all, I'm just tired of being drugged all the time. I sometimes don't remember things throughout the day because of it." He grabbed her hand and walked her inside.

"Sweetie, you never told me you don't remember stuff."

"I just, I didn't want to forget today, it's holiday season." He gently lifted her face.

"I know baby. But, it's only been a month since your surgery honey. I will record every moment of every day if that's what it takes for you to take your medicine. I don't want you in any pain, if we can help it. Okay?"

"Okay. Just special moments, you don't have to record all day." He laughed while she pulled her meds out. "When were you wanting to go?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm enjoying myself. Why, are you feeling sleepy?" The brunette placed her head on his chest.

"Yes, but I also want some time with you. You are the person I am most thankful for and I haven't gotten any alone time."

"I am ready whenever you are." She looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Oh, you mean now? Okay, let's say our goodbye's."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley walked into her home and sat on the couch. "So, what did you think of my family?"

"Your mom is exactly like you, your uncle is exactly like your dad. Your grandparents are extremely welcoming and I loved every single one of them."

"Speaking of, have you called your parents?" He stood up and meandered to the kitchen. "Lucas Gabe Friar, you've been promising me for weeks that you would."

"It's not that I don't want to keep my promises to you baby, it's that I haven't talked to them in a long time. It's weird."

"Would it help, if I was here with you instead of doing it by yourself?"

He took a drink of his water and walked back to the couch. "It always helps when you're around."

"So, let's call them now!" He leaned over and kissed her. "Please baby, I know Missy has probably ruined the idea of you ever introducing them to another girl but, I really want to meet them."

"Ruined I think is an understatement. But, you aren't the reason I am hesitant to call. Everyone loves you, you're like ice cream."

"Then what's the reason?"

"I just, i'm not so sure they want to talk to me." He was picking at his jeans and avoiding contact. "They would've called me by now right? If they wanted to see me." Riley could tell he was hurt by what had transpired between him and his parents. She laid him on her chest. "I already feel better."

The dancer rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, maybe they've been waiting on you to make the first move." The brunette ran her hands through his hair. "Would you like an ultimatum or would you like a deal?"

"Oh man, those are both so tempting. Hmm, what to choose, what to choose? What's the ultimatum?"

"Is that what you're choosing?"

"I don't know! Deals can be very, very good but it could also mean giving Coal a bath." She chuckled and started lightly scratching his arm. "Yes, that's what i'm choosing. Ultimatum please."

"I'm not going to marry you until I meet your parents."

He sat up and looked her in the eyes. "You aren't lying are you?"

"No, absolutely not. I don't care if they hate me or not but, I want to know who they are." He pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"So, what was the deal? Now that i've made my choice." She raised her eyebrows and a flirtacious smile made its way to her face.

"If you called your parents and set a time for us to go down there for the weekend then," She leaned forward and whispered, "i'd let you take a shower with me." Lucas' entire body shivered and his heart started beating faster.

"So um, is it too late to switch?"

"I've heard of an ultimatum and a deal going hand in hand." He hurriedly dialed his parents number while Riley walked to the bathroom. He was terrified and excited all at the same time, all he could think about was Riley until his mom answered.

 _Hello?  
_ Hey momma. It's Lucas.  
He heard a breath on the other end. _Luke?  
_ Yeah momma, it's me. Happy Thanksgiving.  
 _Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart._ The sound of his mother's voice made him forget everything. He remembered how much of a momma's boy he was. _I've missed you._ She sniffled. _A lot.  
_ Why didn't you ever call?  
 _I have no good explanation honey. I shouldn't have ever listened to her, I just- ugh I'm so happy you called.  
_ What are you talking about? Listened to who about what?  
 _Your girlfriend, Missy or whoever. She didn't like you being a momma's boy._ A tear fell from Lucas' eye and he ran his fingers through his hair.  
I've missed bein' a momma's boy.  
She laughed. _I'm so sorry, I just thought since she made you happy I didn't want her to leave. She said she would if I kept callin' you.  
_ I just thought you hated her.  
 _Oh honey, as christians we don't hate. But, let's just say we think that there are better fish out in the sea.  
_ Well, actually that's why I called. My new girlfriend wants to meet y'all. She wants to take a weekend and go down to Corpus.  
 _You're gonna give your momma a heart attack.  
_ Don't do that, your heart needs to keep beatin'. Would that be okay?  
 _You come down whenever you want son. I wish your daddy was here, he just ran out to the store.  
_ You're gonna love her mom. Really, you will.  
 _I don't doubt it. If she's the reason you're calling I love her already.  
_ Well, how about this weekend? We'll drive down once I get off of work. But, there is something you should know about her, just kind of a taboo subject. Lucas talked to his mom about everything that happened with Riley, and made it clear not to mention her turban or scar.  
 _Of course not son. I can't wait to see you. Your daddy is goin' to be thrilled.  
_ Momma, i'm gonna let you go. I gotta go cash in on a deal.  
 _I love you.  
_ I love you momma.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was standing under the water, praying that everything was going okay between Lucas and his parents. She got to thinkin' that maybe she should've stayed out there with him for moral support. But, they needed time to talk it through and her bein' there would've been a distraction. The brunette reached down to turn the water off when the curtain slid open, Riley instinctively crossed her arms even though it was Lucas.

"Can I cash in on our deal?"

"I thought you accepted the ultimatum?"

"I think you're mistaken." He stepped into the shower with her and her stomach started doing backflips. He'd never seen her fully naked before and she was terrified that it was happening now. The brunette was second guessing the deal she made, until he placed his hands on her back and noticed he didn't look at anything but her eyes.

"I think you're right." Her legs started to shake. "Ummm how was the talk with your parents?"

"We leave tomorrow." Riley threw her arms around Lucas' neck and held him tight. "Thank you. I never thought i'd speak to my mom again and because you gave me an ultimatum and a hell of a deal, I did."

"It was a selfish move. I want to marry you one day. I need to know my in-laws." She released him from her hold and stood under the water, completely exposed. Riley was afraid to look lower than his abs, she was so nervous but felt like she couldn't back out now.

"You're so beautiful." Lucas' heart was pounding and he could tell she was nervous. "Hey, don't worry honey. We aren't going to have sex tonight."

"Won't that like kill you?"

"It will. You're correct, but i've held out this long. Why not make our wedding night, or engagment night even more special?" He pulled her in for a kiss when she felt some fabric against her leg. She looked down and saw his bathing suit. "I'm sorry if you're mad, I just- I thought you may not be ready and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." A few tears fell from Riley's eyes but were masked by the shower and she hugged him again.

"You're amazing. I'm not mad, at all. This was an interesting experiment, i'm ready to do 'that' with you. But, I want to be at least engaged to you first."

"Yeah, I know baby." He continued to hold her when his brain started working. "It took you that long to realize I was wearing a swim suit?" She started laughing and released him from her hug.

"I was terrified to look down. I have no idea what to expect, I was unconscious my first-" Riley stopped talking and looked towards the ground. "Excuse me." She stepped out of the shower and ran to her room taking only a towel with her. He shut off the water and ran after her.

"Baby, open the door." Riley locked herself in her room and he could tell she was crying. "Riley, please. I can't sit out here knowing you're crying in there." She still didn't unlock the door. He slid down the wall and exhaled. "Riley, you don't have to let me in but, please listen. I can't imagine what you're feeling, what you've been through, or what you're reliving, quite frankly you're braver then a lot of men I work with. But, I don't consider that night, your first time and you shouldn't either. Your first time will be amazing and spectacular, along with so many other descriptive words I can't even think of right now. Whether or not you believe you're a virgin, doesn't matter. Because, either way I love you. I love the fact that I will have been the only person your with, and I hope I can live up to your expectations of what your first time will be like. Talk about pressure." He chuckled and he heard the door unlock.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Riley was sitting on the floor too, wiping her eyes dry and sniffling her nose. "I just, I remembered everything and I don't want to be alone."

"You don't have to ask sweetie. Get dressed and I will meet you in my room." The brunette didn't bother anymore to shut the door he'd seen it all. Lucas walked away and put on basketball shorts. He wished he could do something, to ease her mind. "Hey beautiful. I figured we could watch Tombstone." The brunette crawled into his bed and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that. You'd think i'd come to terms with it after all this time."

"Don't you dare apologize! Ever! It isn't your fault what happened to you, and everyone copes with it differently. Riley, I know I have made this promise to you before but, I have a way of keeping it now that we are together. I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you, ever. You may have nightmares of that night, but the days will be filled with happiness and laughter. You cookin' in the kitchen while our kids are playing with Coal in the living room, I come home and start wrestling with them and you yelling to settle down." The brunette's eyes brightened at the story he was picturing.

"I had no idea you thought about all of that."

"I told you that I was gonna marry you."

"Yeah but, you went into descriptive detail. Like, you've really thought about it."

He leaned in and kissed her. "All the time." He gave her medicine and crawled into his spot. The couple as usual didn't watch a movie, they talked for several hours. About, their future and Lucas' parents. Lucas' face lit up when he was talking about his mom, and Riley fell for him even more. It was 11 o'clock and Riley had fallen asleep on the pillow next to him. He just watched her sleep while he stroked her hair. A grin approached his face, he grabbed his phone and tip toed into the living room.

"Mr. Matthews, hey i'm sorry it's so late. No, no everythings fine. I just, I wanted to get together with you sometime soon maybe over lunch. How's Monday at noon?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading, please follow, favorite and review!**


	31. Chapter 31-Medicine

**Chapter 31**

Riley woke up and was relieved to see Lucas sleeping right next to her. She inched her way over and laid her head on his chest. "Hi sweetie. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great." The brunette whispered. Lucas was right, even though she was having nightmares, when she was awake she's happy. The principal wrapped her arm around his stomach and with a heavy inhale he squeezed her tight and slowly scratched her arm to help her fall asleep. The brown eyed girl loved the way he smelt, and felt. His warm soft skin relaxed her as she fell back to sleep. It wasn't long after they dozed off again when his alarm went off.

"I'm sorry honey. I forgot to make my alarm less obnoxious."

"It's okay. I need to pack our stuff anyways." She started to get up but he laid her back down.

"You have all day to pack. But, if I can sneak out of work early I will." Lucas leaned over and kissed her cheek and then rolled himself out of bed.

"I have to pack your stuff too." Her eyes were closed again.

"No, you don't I can pack when I get home."

"Babe, that's a complete waste of time. I don't mind and i'm gonna do it."

He started to brush his teeth so she could hardly understand him. "You spoil me." The brunette opened her eyes and actually looked at him.

"How are you this good looking in the mornin' seriously, what time is it? 5:30? You're right, I have plenty of time to pack."

"You're funny. Like I said though, i'll let you know when i'm getting off."

"It's like a 3 hour drive right?"

"4 with Austin traffic." Lucas started buttoning up his uniform. "Hey baby."

"Yeah?"

"I enjoyed you sleeping in bed with me last night." The brown eyed girl smiled.

"I did too."

"So, can we make that like an every night thing?" He literally crossed his fingers while he put on his shoes and socks.

"I guess, if you just can't get enough of me." She opened her eyes and his head was cocked with his eyebrow raised. "Yes, we can."

"Alright, alright, alright!" He clipped his belt and name tag, dreading leaving. Every time he looked over to his bed Riley was laying down and he wanted nothing more than to join her and just cuddle with her all day. "Medicine time." The brunette was already back asleep, so after several hair strokes and kisses she opened her eyes. "Babe, take your medicine."

"No, sleepy."

"Oh, great then this will make you more sleepy. Ultimatum time, if you don't take your medicine I won't take you to meet my parents. I'll go it alone." The brown eyed girl glared at him and finally took it. "Thank you." He stood up and kissed her. "I love you and i'll see you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Mhhmm."

"I don't get an 'I love you too'."

"I love you." The officer turned off all the lights and right before he left, Lucas stood at the doorway and watched her. He couldn't wait for her to meet his parents, even if they were mad at him for anything that'd happened, Riley would make up for all of it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Josh, i'm assuming that Katy said yes?"

Josh started grinning and he twirled around in his chair to look at his partner. "Yeah, she said yes."

"Congratulations. That's awesome!" Lucas' smile was genuine and bigger than normal. Josh squinted his eyes and watched him.

"Thanks. What's goin' on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas took a seat.

"You look different. You look, I mean you've always looked happy but there's something different."

"I made a phone call last night. I talked to my momma for the first time in, I don't even know how long man."

"Luke, that's awesome man."

"Riley finally convinced me, we're headed down there tonight." Josh's eyes widened.

"That was fast."

"Yeah, but once I heard her voice I didn't want to wait any longer. All thanks to Riley."

He started laughing. "That's great man. Looks like things are going great for both of us."

"I'm really happy for you. Do you know when you're going to ask her?" Josh's smile widened.

"Oh my God, I have to ask her!"

"Yup, that's how you get a wife buddy. You haven't even thought about that have you?" He didn't answer he had his face in his hands. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Hey, the hard part is over."

"I still have to ask her."

"You don't think she'll say yes? Of course she is gonna say yes. Her mother was the hard part. And then of course the whole being married thing, afterwards. That'll be pretty difficult too."

Josh leaned back in his chair, and pondered on Lucas' words. "Cruise?"

"Great minds think alike." Lucas' grin was michevious.

"That's pretty far away though." The partners sat in silence and pondered their situation.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Hey baby.  
 _Hi sweetheart. So, listen it looks like i'm gonna be gettin' off at 5 instead of 5:30.  
_ Oh great, did you let your mom know?  
 _No, not yet. But, I have plenty of time.  
_ Hey sweetie, it's 4:25.  
 _Crap, i'll call her when we get on the road. She'll still have 3 hours to clean or whatever she needs to do.  
_ Okay sounds great. I'm almost done packing your bag.  
 _Thanks sweetheart. You're awesome.  
_ Yep, I know. I packed my meds but remind me to call in a refill. I have enough till Sunday morning.  
 _So you'll be without meds all day Sunday?  
_ I'll be fine. And, I can use Tylenol if needed.  
 _I don't think that will be enough. Why don't you call it in and we will pick it up on the way?  
_ It's expensive.  
 _No, you just want to remember this weekend. Answer me something have you taken it at all today? Beisdes what I gave you._ There was silence at the other end of the phone. _Dang it Riley.  
_ I'm sorry baby, I took regular tylenol. I just don't want to be numb tonight. I want to remember meeting your parents and seeing you reunite with them.  
Lucas dropped his head, even whenever she's doing something that angers him she counters it with something sweet. _I know baby. But, please for me take it. It'll be out of your system by the time we get there and we can put it off till we go to bed.  
_ Really?  
 _Really._ The officer could tell she was happy from the screech in the phone. _But, after this weekend we get back on track. Okay?  
_ Yes. But, I go back to the doctor that week. Who knows, maybe he'll take me off.  
 _Well, at least we learned something pretty vital in this whole situation.  
_ What?  
 _You don't have an addictive personality. Hey, sweetheart I gotta go. But, I love you very much and I will see you in like an hour.  
_ Okay. Love you too.

Riley hung up the phone and hurriedly took her medicine. She was so nervous, but really excited to meet his family. Plus, the beach never hurt anyone. "You ready to go to the beach boy. Yes you are." She got down to his level and started loving on him. "Momma's gotta finish packing. I love you too. Yes, yes I do." She stood back up, put her bible in her purse and carried everything into the living room. Which worked out great, because there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Riles."

"Hey Maya, what's wrong. You seem exasperated."

"I'm going crazy." Maya walked in and threw her purse on the couch.

"Crazy about what?" Riley shut the door and followed her into the living room.

"My job. It's ridiculous. I mine as well be back in middle school art class."

"Have you thought about a different job? Because, you have been doing a lot of work at the middle school." Riley giggled.

"I've thought about it. But, i'm pretty set in my ways. You know I don't like change."

"Yeah, but if you aren't happy change it. Maybe you can teach art."

"I didn't major in education."

"You don't have to. You majored in art. And, you can teach adults or you can teach high school. I feel like you want out of this middle school stage."

"Maybe. I just, everything else in my life is moving forward. Except for my job." Maya rolled her head to the side and saw the bags. "What's this?"

"Lucas and I are headed to Corpus for the weekend, to meet his parents." The blonde sat up and smiled.

"Riles, that's awesome." Coal was whining at the back door.

"Come on, let's go in the backyard." The friends stood up and walked outside. "Yeah, i'm really excited. Nervous, but happy that they are finally going to have a relationship. Appartently Missy made it clear to his mother that she would leave Lucas if his mom didn't leave him alone. His mom obviously didn't want Lucas to be unhappy so she didn't call him anymore. I don't call people names a lot, but Missy is a bitch."

"No kidding. I'd be furious. He wasn't happy talking about it, but I think he's overwhelmed with everything going on. I mean, he's going to see his parents for the first time in years, and we're doing great, his job is smooth."

"Hey, I heard him talking about DCC and what not at Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, I thought i'd talk to him about that on the drive. I think he was hoping my family would convince me."

"Riles, I think you should."

"And clearly it worked." She rolled her head to look at Maya. "Where's this comin' from?"

"You love dancing, you have a job opening there, and Lucas can work on any police force down there."

"You want me to leave?"

"Of course not. But, it'd be a fresh start. Maybe a change of scenery is what you need to forget everything."

"Maya, that's just it. I don't want to forget anything, everything that has happened to me is what has molded me. It's turned me into, me. It lead me to Lucas, and even though some things are hard to remember it doesn't mean I want to forget. I love my life, every awful memory and great moment." She reached down and grabbed the tennis ball from Coal.

"Fine. But, I think you'd really love it if you auditioned."

"I haven't ruled it out." Riley threw the ball and Coal took off running.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Babe? Hey, i'm home." There was no answer, he looked down at the couch and saw the bags. "Riley? You here?" Coal didn't come out either. He searched the house and ran into the backyard. "RILEY?"

"Hey babe. Why are you yelling?"

"I couldn't find you." He walked over and kissed the brunette. "Hey Maya."

"Hi! Well, I will leave you two. Bye Riles, have fun this weekend. Think about what I said." Maya walked inside and shut the door. Lucas wrapped his arms around Riley and hugged her from behind.

"What did she say?"

"Oh, you'll find out on our 3 hour car ride. You ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. Did you take your medicine?"

"I sure did. Come on. Come on Coal!" The family walked inside and Lucas carried the bags to his truck. "Hey, are you sure Coal can come? I don't want your mom to be upset about dog hair or anything."

"As far as I know she'll be okay with it." Riley looked at him with her big doe eyes. "I'll call her right now."

"Thank you." Riley walked out of the room to grab a pillow and blanket.

Hey momma.  
 _Hey honey. Are y'all on the way?  
_ Loading up the truck right now and we will be. Quick question, is it okay if we bring our dog?  
 _Y'all got a dog together?  
_ Well, technically it's hers but I love him just the same. He can stay outside.  
 _Not necessary, he can stay in her room.  
_ Her room?  
 _I fixed up the guest bedroom. After Missy's inappropriate behavior, can you blame me?  
_ No, I guess not. We'll be there soon. Love you mom.  
 _I love you son. Oh hold on. Your daddy says he loves you too.  
_ Lucas laughed. Bye momma.

He hung up the phone and Riley exited her room. "Ready?"

"Yes m'am. Let's load it up." The brunette's butterflies started flying as she buckled her seatbelt. If this is how it was gonna be the entire ride she was pretty sure she'd hurl. "Kiss before we leave?"

"Of course." She leaned over and kissed the love of her life. The only man she had ever loved, and Riley was soon to meet his parents.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow favorite, and review.** __


	32. Chapter 32-First Impression

**Chapter 32**

"So, can you tell me now what Maya told you to think over?"

Riley had her legs on the dashboard, while reading her favorite series, Harry Potter. "Well first, let's discuss Dallas." Lucas knew he was in trouble and with a sigh he nodded for her to continue. "Why all of a sudden are you pushing so hard for me to move?"

"Us, not you and It's not really that i'm pushing. I just think you'd enjoy a change of pace and the cheerleading thing."

"Why would I enjoy leaving all of my friends and family?"

"Don't be a negative nancy." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I just, I want you to leave all of this crap behind and start on a clean slate." Riley's heart melted.

"You're somethin' else."

"Good or bad?"

"Both, only you could make moving away from everyone sound appealing."

"I hate that you see it that way." He glanced in the rearview mirror then at her.

"Well, my family is everything to me. You know that." She dropped her long legs from the dash and sat up. "I can't wait to start my life with you, but like I told Maya I don't want to forget everything that has happened to me." The officer looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm serious. It's like i'm givin' the same speech all over again, so i'll sum it up. Everything that's happened has led me back to you and made me who I am. Why would I want to leave or forget any of that?"

"I thought it might help your nightmares."

"That's so sweet honey. Really, but they'll fade. They did last time." She placed her hand on his and smiled. Lucas knew this discussion was over.

"If you want to try out though, then let me know. Okay?"

"I'll do that." The brunette kissed his cheek and he smiled, Lucas couldn't quit thinking about how much he loved her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Josh, are you ready to go?" Maya placed on her red lipstick in the mirror and turned around to see her handsome boyfriend. "Look at you! You look great." He didn't say anything he just stared at her trying to process her beauty. Her long sleeved black lace dress hugged her body and now that she was wearing heels she was closer to eye level with him.

"You look so gorgeous." Maya never questioned him, she knew everytime he said that he was speaking _his_ truth.

"Thank you baby!" She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So, it is your co-workers 30th birthday?"

"Yes, she wanted to get fancy. I think now that she's out of her 20's she is trying to prove to everyone she still looks young." He started laughing. "Don't judge, if i'm not married by the time i'm 30 then i'm gonna do the same thing. So I can't say I blame her."

"I have a strong feeling you'll be married by the time you're 30." His face was unchanged when she turned to look at him.

"If I didn't know any better i'd say that was hinting at something." He smiled.

"Well, then good thing you know better, right?" She punched his arm. "Now, let's go before I give you a reason to stay home."

"Mr. Matthews that's positively dirty!" The blonde was escorted out of the house and they made their way to the party.

"Radisson right?"

"Yes, she rented out a room. Apparently she was trying to resemble a nightclub so she hired like a DJ and everything."

"That is super fancy. We should've just walked, it was a 5 minute drive." They both laughed as he parked the truck. "My lady." She slid out of his truck, hand in hand they walked into the hotel.

"Hi, we're here for Ashley's party."

The receptionist pointed towards a big wooden double door. "Great, thank you very much. Come on sweetie!" Josh opened the door and was overwhelmed. It was pitch black aside from the occasional strobe light, a dance floor, and a DJ. "I had no idea she knew this many people." Maya looked around and saw maybe a handful of people she knew, the rest were strangers.

 _Hey boy, when I first met you. I thought it was special. Hey boy, when I kissed you I meant it. I wanna go back, wanna go back, can we go back, can we go back. It was nice to nice to know ya' let's do it again, no we didn't have a one night stand._

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

"Let's do it." They walked out on the dance floor and started dancing. Josh had his hands on her waist trying to find ways to get even closer.

 _Do you wanna be more than a friend do ya'? Nice to nice to know ya'. Let's do it again._

The blonde turned around to face her boyfriend and they touched foreheads, swaying from side to side. Josh caressed her face, her smile and eyes, everything about her made him fall more in love. It took everything inside of him to not propose every time he saw her. "I love you." He clutched her face and kissed her for, several minutes.

"Wow." She widened her eyes as if trying to wake herself up. "That was incredible. What was that for?"

"I just, I love you a lot. Like, a lot." She giggled.

"I love you too baby!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"We're about 10 minutes out sweetie." The vanity flew down and the brunette started touching up her makeup. "Stop it. You look beautiful."

"First impressions are everything, and I have to make a good one."

"You already have. You're the reason we talked again." Riley was adjusting her turban.

"No, you would've done it eventually, momma's boy." She grinned at him and looked back in the mirror.

"I'd like to think so, but now I won't ever have to find out. Hey, I told them about what happened." She leaned back in her seat. "I just thought it would be best to lay out a few taboo subjects."

"I understand, but sweetie i'm at peace with what happened, it wouldn't bother me. I just can't wait for my hair to grow back then we won't have to worry about explaining things to people."

"I didn't say it would bother _you_." He smiled at her as he pulled onto the street. "Also, we will not be staying together. You have the guest room."

"Yes sir. I figured as much, if we stayed the night at my parents the same thing would happen." The brunette looked out the window. "Wow, so they are like right on the beach?"

"Yeah. In this house, right here." He hopped out of the truck and almost immediately an older woman ran out of the house and gave him a hug. She was crying and Lucas picked her up and held her tight. Riley thought about getting out, but wanted them to have this moment. The brunette took several deep breaths to prevent herself from crying, it was such a sweet moment. He set his mother down and started indistinctly talking to her, when he looked to the truck. His mom turned and peered through the windshield, Riley took a deep breath and jumped out of the truck as his mom ran towards her. His mother's frail arms wrapped around Riley.

"Thank you, so much." The brunette felt tears drop on her shoulder.

"You're so welcome Mrs. Friar."

"Please, call me Laura." The brunette opened her eyes and saw Lucas wipe his tears away and smile.

"It's nice to see my two favorite women in the entire world together."

"Luke?" Laura released Riley and everyone turned to the front door.

"Hi dad." His father ran down the steps and into Lucas' arms. "I missed you son."

"I missed you too dad." The girls wiped their tears and smiled at each other. "Dad this is Riley."

"Hi Mr. Friar, it's nice to meet you." He hugged her just like Laura, I guess that happens whenever you're together for so long.

"Call me Rodney."

Lucas threw his arm around his mom and was smiling. Riley had never seen him this happy. "Come on inside everyone. Get the bags later, and bring y'alls dog." The brunette opened the backseat and Coal hopped out, immediately sniffing everything.

"Coal, heel." The lab ran up to Riley and took his place by her feet.

"That's a great dog. Come on you two." Rodney commanded. Everyone walked inside and everything was beach themed, as it should be. Light pastel colors of pinks and yellows hit her eyes and the home smelt of brown sugar cinnamon.

"Y'alls home is beautiful!"

"Thank you Riley. Are either of you hungry, want a drink or anything?"

"Oh no m'am i'm okay." Lucas grabbed her waist from behind and kissed her head.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear, and it sent chills down her spine.

"Tell us about everything." Laura, Rodney, Riley and Lucas sat down at the kitchen table and talked about everything that had happened in his life in the past 2 years. Well, he really only started when he met Riley.

Laura turned to Riley, "What do you do?"

"Well, i'm currently on leave but I was a high school principal and a drill team director."

"Wow, that's a lot." Rodney turned to look at Laura, as if he was impressed.

"She's an amazing dancer, and singer." The brunette started to feel her cheeks turn red. She mouthed the word 'thank you'.

"Do you mind if I ask how you're feeling?"

"Not at all Mrs. Friar, i'm great actually." Lucas looked at his watch it was almost 10 and she hadn't taken her medicine since 4:30. "It's been a big adjustment but, I really couldn't have done it without Lucas takin' me in and watching over me. That is super cliche but, I would never have taken my meds, he and I have established that."

"Speakin' of, you need to take some sort of medicine."

"But, we had a deal, I didn't have to until we went to bed." Riley's eyes were pleading.

"Just tylenol. For me, please."

"Oh okay, that's fine." Lucas stood up and walked outside to grab the bags. "Thank you so much for letting us come stay for the weekend."

"Riley, thank you so much. I really don't know how else to thank you for bringing our son back into our lives." Laura had the same green eyes that Lucas did and her blonde hair was in a swing to match her fun personality.

"You don't have to thank me, I wanted to meet y'all. Your son is incredible and I had to get to know the people who raised him." Lucas closed the door behind him and dug through her bag for medicine.

"Luke, so much better son!" Everyone started laughing and Riley blushed at Rodney's comment. Rodney was the spitting image of Lucas, definitely not as muscular but the only thing different were his eyes, his were gray and looked tired. "Well, us old people have to go to bed. Why don't we show y'all to the rooms?"

"Sounds great." Lucas and Riley followed them upstairs and down the hall.

"Riley, this is your room." Laura opened a door and the first thing the brunette noticed was the balcony. "I figured you'd enjoy the balcony. Lucas you will be right across the hall."

"Thank you so much Laura. It's beautiful."

"No problem, bathroom is down the hall and we don't have anything planned for tomorrow. So we'll figure it out in the mornin'. Goodnight." Everyone hugged and kissed goodnight, then the principal sauntered into her bedroom and stood out on her balcony. The sound of the ocean, the wind blowing through her hair, and the moonlight beaming down soothed her racing heart. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her, the dancer turned on her heels and Lucas was standing at the doorway with his head leaning on the frame.

"Excuse me sir, this is my room."

"Can I come in? I promise not to stay the night." Her gorgeous teeth were revealed in her smile and gestured for him to come in the room. "You're so beautiful."

"You always say that." She leaned against the wood and stared out at the ocean.

"Wanna know why?"

"Educate me." She smiled.

"Every single day when I look at you, I think 'wow, she is incredibly beautiful' and then the next day when I look at you, you somehow manage to get even more gorgeous. Like right now, the wind is blowing your hair around and your smile is amazing, the moonlight behind you is just like, BAM, making it seem like you're sent from heaven. That's why I tell you that you're beautiful so much, because every day I see you in a different light."

Riley sauntered towards Lucas and kissed him. She didn't want to stop, so she continued to feel his fingertips on her face and his soft lips touch hers. His strong hand against her back pulled the brunette in closer. They finally pulled themselves apart, and she laid her head on his chest. "Come here." The brunette looked into his eyes and they kissed again, her body tingled and her heart fluttered. "Riley Matthews, I can't wait to marry you." The moment couldn't have been more romantic, they were touching foreheads he held her face in his hands and they were both breathing heavily, holding back the urge to do more.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know sweetheart, me neither." He squeezed her tight and pecked her head. After another hour of looking out upon the ocean and talking, Lucas went to bed. "I'll see you in the morning beautiful." He closed the door and Riley started changing clothes when the door swung open again. "Lucky me." He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Shut up and get out of here."

"Take your medicine. I love you baby."

"I love you." After she took her medicine Riley opened the balcony door so she could hear the ocean and crawled into bed. The brunette started thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Hoping, it would be just as amazing as today.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	33. Chapter 33-Devil on Your Shoulder

**Chapter 33**

"Hey, goodmorning sleepy head." Lucas was kneeling beside her bed and stroking her hair. "You ready to wake up?"

"No. I'm not." He always hated having to wake her up, she was so cute but she got angry sometimes.

"Before you bite my head off, you're at my parents house remember?" Riley sat herself up and opened her eyes.

"I remember and I tried to bite your hand last week, not your head." The brunette rubbed her eyes and clutched her head, feeling like the room was spinning. "Will you get me my medicine? My head hurts."

"Crap, i'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't have my alarms on. Let me go get you some water." The officer ran downstairs quickly.

"Lucas, where's the fire?" He pulled a glass down from the cabinet and filled it with water from the fridge.

"I forgot to wake Riley up to take her meds. So, she's hurting."

"Oh no. Poor girl."

"She'll be okay momma, at least knowing her she'd make herself be okay." He ran back upstairs and Riley had a pillow on top of her face. "I'm sorry. Here, take these." The brunette felt around for his hand and felt 3 pills.

"I'm not taking 3."

"Yes you are, and relax it's a hydro and 2 tylenol." She quickly swallowed and laid back down.

"Give me 5 minutes and i'll be down." She gently placed the pillow on her head.

"I'll wait with you."

"Lucas Gabe Friar, get your butt downstairs and spend time with your mom and dad before I beat you." He smiled and after a good eye roll kissed her on the head.

"Take your time. Don't rush and call my name before you head down the stairs. I'll come help you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Luke, are you sure she's gonna be okay? After you told me about what happened I did a little research."

"You did? Why?" He took a bite of his sandwich that his mother had made while his dad just listened to their exchange.

"I'm retired, what other reason should I need?" He chuckled. "Anyways, brain surgeries are really serious. Which, obviously didn't need to be stated. But, painful for the person who had the surgery. Why won't she take her medicine?"

He took a sip of water. "Well, neither one of us woke up last night. So, right now doesn't count. Don't cry momma, but she wanted to remember meeting you guys. Whenever she's on a strict schedule she says she doesn't recall everything. And the stuff she does remember is cloudy." Laura's eyes were turning red. "Momma, I told you not to cry."

"I'm sorry, she's just so sweet. And, makes you happy."

"Very happy. She said she'd go back on a strict schedule once we got back home. But, the doctor has made it clear that she's made a miraculous recovery on several occasions. Riley's strong, she's been through hell and back but is still herself. Funny, witty, smart, beautiful, the list could go on and on. I couldn't imagine the pain she's feeling, or felt. I wish though I could take it from her, it's my fault."

"Lucas!" His father snapped. "Did she say that?"

"Of course not! No, she'd never. Riley gets mad at me when I say it, but it's true I wasn't there like I was supposed to be."

"Sweetie, you can't blame yourself. Especially if Riley doesn't, she's a great girl and you are a wonderful man. That'll eat you up if you aren't careful." Laura took his empty plate to the sink.

"That's exactly what her mom said."

"Wise woman. Look, you can play the blame game all of your life but, if you two stay together whatever is bothering you, bothers her. You gotta make peace with the devil on your shoulder." She wiped her hands dry and meandered back to the table.

"How would I do that? I don't want to keep bringing up what happened to her, it's like she won't ever forget it."

Rodney cleared his throat. "If you don't talk to her about it, then eventually you'll resent her for all the guilt that you've felt." Lucas tried to interrupt. "I know, you would never be mad at her, been down that road. But, it happens more often than not. Would you rather talk to her about it now while it is still fresh in her mind, or a few years down the road and have her relive it all over again. Neither options are ideal, but which one is better of the two? I didn't do a lot of things right in my life with you, I know that. Hell, i've made some mistakes in our marriage but I can safely say after 35 years of marriage i'm just as happy as the day we started dating. Communication and honesty are extremely important."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley continued to lay in bed with a pillow on top of her face, she was trying to relax but kept thinking how rude she was being. Staying in the room and sleeping late. But, how embarrassing would it be to leave the room crawling. "LUCAS! CAN YOU COME HELP ME?"

Not even 1 minute later Lucas was at her bedside. "You want some help up?"

"Please, it's so rude of me to stay in bed all day. I can at least sit on the couches downstairs, and it'd be really embarrassing to crawl."

"Well, if you really want to go downstairs can I carry you? That's gonna be the easiest way!"

"I hate being a damsel in distress, makes me look weak." She threw the comforter off of her legs and he started helping her up.

"So, what does that make me? Your knight in shining armor?" He chuckled.

"More like, knight with a shiny badge. You don't wear armor."

"Funny. Alright, ready?"

"I need my cap." He stood up straight.

"Babe, you don't need that. You look great."

"Please, for me." She started to pout her lip. "I feel more confident with it on. I don't want to make your parents uncomfortable either." He dug in her bag and pulled out the cap. "Why do you hate this thing so much?"

"I don't hate it. I hate that you feel like you have to have it. You're so beautiful and you don't believe me."

"I will when I feel beautiful. But, I have scars on the side of my half shaven head. I know i'm not beautiful. But, when i'm wearing this turban thing, It's like it never happened, it's just an accesory." Lucas kneeled down in front of her.

"Look at me Riley. You are the most stunning girl I have ever seen. If you don't feel like you're beautiful than i'm not doing my job right. It hurts my heart when you tell me that you don't think you're beautiful. When you were in the hospital, with the breathing tube and the brace and the bruises and what not, you still looked gorgeous." She scoffed. "I'm not kidding, at all. Everything about you is beautiful. We can get you a wig if you want, I don't care, I just want you to see what I see." The brunette wiped a tear from her eye and laid the turban down on the bed.

"You win, for now. Don't get used to it." He swept her up in his arms.

"I don't think i'll ever get used to that. Wrap your arms around my neck please." Riley did as instructed as he walked her down the stairs.

"Lucas, do you need help?" Riley hid her smile, Lucas didn't ever need help carrying her.

"No, not at all dad. She's as light as a feather."

"Riley are you okay sweetheart? You can keep laying in bed." The principal knew Laura didn't mind.

"No, absolutely not. We have to leave early tomorrow and I want to spend more time with you guys." Rodney couldn't tear his eyes off of Riley's head and she noticed. "You can ask me whatever you want." Lucas closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. It's just interesting to see. I was-"

Lucas interrupted him. "Does everyone remember that game called taboo?"

"Babe, stop. They don't need to be afraid to ask me questions. What are y'all wanting to know?" Lucas was irate, she was constantly reliving the nightmare. The brunette went into detail about what happened to her, since the officer was very vague over the phone. One sentence in particular stood out to the trio. "If Lucas didn't give me that button, if he hadn't shown up when he did. I probably wouldn't be here." She turned around and smiled at him. "He's my knight in shining armor." Riley could tell he was mad, but she didn't really care.

"We are so happy that you and Lucas decided to get together. It's funny that y'all were lab partners 10 years ago."

"Yeah, I had a crush on him. But, I also didn't look the way I do now. So, he wasn't as interested." She laughed and Lucas left the room to walk onto the deck outside where Coal was running amuck. "Excuse me." Riley slowly got up and shuffled out onto the deck. "That was rude."

"I'm aware." He was leaning against the wooden barrier.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you mad?"

"Quit making me out to be a hero Riley." Lucas snapped and immediately regretted doing it, but the brunette didn't seem to bothered. She meandered towards him and kissed his cheek.

"You're my hero Lucas. You can take it or leave it, but i'm not gonna quit braggin' on you." He stared at her with no response. "I'm gonna go back inside, but can you put this on the backburner for a little bit and let's enjoy the time with your parents? It's a little past 1 already."

"We do need to talk though."

"We will. Maybe on a moonlight stroll?" She started smiling and swinging his arm, trying to lighten the mood. "Down on the beach?"

"It's a date. But, you have to take your medicine all day."

"Ultimatum, fine. But you have to be happy." He followed her back inside and apologized for his behavior.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley and Laura were in the kitchen cooking the side dishes while Lucas and Rodney were outside grilling the steaks. "So, when are you gonna ask her?" Rodney grinned.

"I don't know what you mean." He took a swig of beer.

"You can sell that story some place else, 'cause I ain't buyin. I may not have seen you the past couple of years but I can spot a man in love from a mile away."

He grinned and set his beer down. "Dad, we've been together for a little over a month. What does that mean?"

"You were with Missy for what? 5 years? What does that mean?" The officer chuckled and looked out at the ocean.

"It means that I have felt more for Riley in the past month than I ever did for Missy in 5 years."

"You've won a million dollars. Who gives a damn about the amount of time Luke? You aren't getting any younger."

"Alright, cool it. Don't damage my ego. I'm talking to her father on Monday."

"Good boy." His dad flipped the steaks and closed the lid again. "I'm sure he'll say yes. I mean, how could he not? Maybe not in your eyes, but in everyone elses you saved his daughter's life."

"I want him to say yes because he trusts me to love his daughter no matter what. Not because, I supposedly saved his daughters life."

"Tell him that." Rodney took a swig of beer and looked at his son. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I spent so much time mad at you for a stupid reason, I didn't think it was a big deal until I didn't see you for so long. I regret not capitalizing on the time we had. But, I am so proud of who you turned into. Besides, that 5 year long speed bump." Lucas chuckled and saw Riley turn the corner. She was wearing a long white skirt with a black lace tanktop.

"Hi beautiful."

"Do y'all need a refill? Or need anything?" She smiled.

"Yeah actually, come here." The brunette sauntered towards her boyfriend and went to grab his beer.

"Babe that's full."

"I just wanted a kiss. You said 'need anything'." She smiled as she kissed him. Before she turned the corner again she looked back.

"Are we still on for our walk tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He watched her leave and looked at his dad. "You know, I was going to wait until our cruise in March to ask her." Rodney started laughing uncontrollably.

"You're kidding? $50 bucks says you don't make it."

"I'm not going to take a bet I know i'm gonna lose. I've started designing her ring, i'm using grandma's diamond she gave me a few years ago."

"You're designing it? That's cool."

"I wanted the ring to be one of a kind, just like her."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow, favorite and review.**


	34. Chapter 34-Get Over It

**Chapter 34**

Riley was sitting at the kitchen table talking to his mom, whatever she said was funny because they both started laughing. He watched from afar, he was looking at the back of her head and still thought how amazing and pretty she was. Every move she made and everything she said was indescribably perfect. Lucas was standing at the front door smiling when Riley felt a pair of eyes on her. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome."

"You ready for that walk and talk?"

"Sure! Coal, get down here." She was still looking at Lucas when she heard claws tapping on the stairs as he rolled down them.

"Did you take medicine?"

"Yes I did." He took her hand and told his parents good night in case they were asleep by the time they got back. Laura and Rodney looked at each other and smiled as the couple left for the beach.

She crossed their deck, took off her flip flops and Coal took off down the shore line, occasionally fighting a sand crab. The brunette had her arm looped through Lucas' and he was carrying the flashlight in his left hand. He ended up turning the flashlight off, the moon provided enough light for their trek. Riley couldn't help but look up at the sky, she loved Austin but she loved even more being able to see all the stars. A gust of wind blew through her hair and she closed her eyes taking in the sound and smell of the ocean. "Why don't you start off our little conversation."

The officer took a deep breath and released his words. "I was talking to my dad and mom about what happened with you when you were upstairs."

"Okay?"

"My parents have been together for 35 years. Their relationship wasn't without arguments, but they're happy. They told me that I need to get this chip off of my shoulder." Riley knew exactly what 'chip' he was referring to.

"You don't like being the hero?"

"I'm not the hero." The brown eyed girl switched sides so she could walk in the water, even though it was cold and she could feel her body cover in goosebumps she loved the feeling.

"So who is? Who saved me and called the ambulance? Who gave me the buzzer? Who sang to me and talked to me, to get me to wake up? Who never left the hospital? That was all you."

"Yes, those are things I did. But, I am to blame for why you needed all of that." Riley didn't say anything. "Maybe Charlie wouldn't have done anything had he not felt threatened. I know I have said that before and I know i've said this before too, I was supposed to be there and I wasn't. I'm really sorry."

"We have no idea what Charlie would or wouldn't have done. He could have done it the moment he got angry at me for turning him down on a date. That's one maybe too much for my taste."

"I said maybe once."

"Exactly, we could play the guessing game till we're blue in the face." Coal brought her a stick and she threw it. "Lucas, do you want to know a secret?" She gently placed her head on his arm as they continued to walk down the shore.

"Of course."

"Do you know what I was thinking the entire time I had that altercation with Charlie?"

He closed his eyes, he had thought about it. But, always hated his thoughts. "I wish Lucas were here to help me?"

"Far from it. I was thinking about what I was going to say to you when I got out of the mess." She threw the stick again. "I was thinking that, whenever I get out of this I was going to tell you thank you, and tell you how I felt about you."

Lucas looked towards the ocean. "What did you feel for me?"

Riley saw right through him, knowing he just wanted to hear how great she thought he was, well is. "I was going to ask you to break up with Missy." He stopped in his tracks and smiled.

"You were?"

"In that moment, yes, I was. I had a crush on you for so long, and when I felt like I was going to die I regretted not telling you. I regretted not even having the option to be with you." She kicked water up in the air. "So, that's why I say I don't want to forget anything. We may not be together right now if that hadn't had happened. There is no reason for you to feel guilty, and you sir." She stood in front of him, "Are going to have to get over it."

He laughed. "That's awful sweet of you." The green eyed man grabbed her waist. "You really think that?"

"Yes I do. Besides, if you had been there I wouldn't have been able to get a few good hits in." She giggled. "I'm assumin' you read the report?"

"Yes m'am." He laughed. "Wanna know what I said after I read it?" She nodded. "That's my girl." The brunette placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I'm so grateful that I have you." He moved hair out of her face.

"I thank God for you. Every, single day." Lucas smiled, and they continued to walk on the beach. "Speaking of, do you want to start going to church with me?"

"Of course I do." The brunette threw her arms around his neck. "What's that for?"

"I just, I was always afraid that when I met the right person I would eventually stop going to church. Not necessarily because I was being forced by my other half but, because I would just fall out of the habit. So, it's nice to know that I have a signifigant other who will go with me."

"I will do whatever makes you happy." Coal came running towards them with a giant sand crab in his mouth. Riley didn't even realize what it was till she went to grab it and screamed.

"Holy crap! Coal, DROP IT!" Lucas started laughing as he gently set the crab down.

"Hardly a scratch on the little guy."

"First, that guy isn't little. Secondly, I told you he was a hunting dog, it's incredible how gentle they can be. Oh my gosh, when I was training him to hunt I put dove scent on a bundle of feathers. I hid him in the closet and drug the scent from the closet to another part of the house and he had to go find it." Lucas loved hearing her stories, she would get so excited and without even realizing it she would raise herself up on her tip toes. "So, when I would finally let him out of the closet i'd say 'sick 'em' and he would smell the scent but wouldn't close his mouth. So, he couldn't stay on the trail. I would literally walk beside him holding his mouth closed."

"You're so funny."

"Why? What'd I say?"

"I just love how excited you get. It's like you're a little girl and someone just gave you candy."

"I can think of something sweet that I want." The brunette bit her lip and grabbed his face. Lucas smiled while they kissed, another romantic setting. He wanted to kick himself for not having everything ready to propose to her. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. I still wish I could take your pain away."

"I'm only in pain whenever I don't take my medicine. Good news, you always make sure I do. So yeah, this is the moment where I say, I love you."

"I love you too my beautiful girl."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next morning Riley was assisting Laura in the kitchen, she wanted to pack lunch for them before they left. Lucas and his father were outside playing with Coal. "I hate that y'all are having to leave so early."

"I know me too. But, this trip was so last minute. Next time we come down maybe we can leave Friday morning. I don't know why he wanted to leave so early, he made plans with Josh to do something. But, now that things are cleared up, we will be visiting a lot more." Laura placed her hands around Riley's face and after a smile, pulled her into a hug.

"Things are cleared up because of you. I won't ever be able to thank you enough."

"Stop it Mrs. Friar, you don't have to thank me. Like I said, it was a completely selfish move. I wanted to know y'all."

"My son is so stubborn, if he hadn't have broken up with Missy for you then who knows if he would have called." Riley furrowed her brows and put the sandwiches in bag.

"He didn't break up with Missy for me. He broke up with her because he wasn't happy. We didn't get together until, well I really don't know when they broke up originally."

"Oh sweetheart, you keep tellin' yourself that." Laura started laughing. She hadn't really thought about it, did he break up with Missy for her? Not that it really matters, but it did spark an interest.

"Well, either way it doesn't matter. We're together now and that's all that matters."

"Luke knew what he was doin'." She kissed her cheek. "I couldn't have picked a better girl for my son." Riley's heart soared. The women walked outside and after a long and teary goodbye on Laura's end, the couple drove back home.

"Did you have fun this weekend babe?"

Lucas gently lifted her hand and kissed it. "More than you know. I didn't realized I missed them so much."

"Well, you just got used to not having them around." He smiled. "So, I have a question."

"Yes m'am?"

She loved when he said that, his accent really came out. "Your mom said you broke up with Missy for me."

Lucas grinned. "Is there a question?" She chuckled and laid down in his lap.

"Well you said that I gave you the courage to break up with her. But, your mom said you did it for me. So which is it Mr. Sarcastic?"

"The latter."

She punched him in the gut. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Easy, don't injure the driver. And, I didn't think it was a big-"

"No, no. It isn't I was just wondering. That makes me feel good." She played with her hair and grinned. The brown eyed girl's self esteem just went up about 30 points.

"It does?"

"You breaking up with a model, for me. How could it not make me feel good."

"Well, you're beautiful on the inside and out." They talked for another 30 minutes and Riley dozed off in his lap. Lucas would occasionally glance at her, which made is heart even more full. He was looking forward to going with Josh to design her ring.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"MAYA, I MISSED YOU!" The girls were hugging and the guys started laughing.

"Ya'll seriously went one day without seeing each other."

"I think it's the fact that we didn't have the option of seeing each other. That made it worse." Riley was stroking Maya's long beautiful hair. "I'm so jealous!"

"Oh please, you're gorgeous. So, what are we doing while the guys go out?"

The brunette bit her lip and looked towards the ceiling. "Would you like to go see a movie?"

"I'll check times!" The blonde pulled out her phone.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Lucas' waist. "So, what are you two doing?"

"Uh, probably just go grab a bite. Some guy time." She glared at him, thinking he was lying. "You two behave yourselves. We don't need y'all runnin' off with some other guys."

"Dang it! Maya, cancel our dates while you're at it." Lucas spanked her.

"I'll cancel yours. Josh didn't say anything about it." Josh walked towards her.

"You better watch it."

"Or you'll what?" She whispered and bit her lip seductively.

"OKAY! We're headed to the movies. Too far you two." Riley kissed Lucas and walked out the door.

"Be careful girls." Lucas turned to Josh.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Go grab the diamond, i'll keep an eye out for them. Make sure they don't come back" Lucas walked to his bedroom and unlocked his gun safe to pull out his grandma's diamond. It was a nearly flawless round cut 1 karat diamond. He stared at it for just a moment, thinking of how this would look on Riley's finger. "Luke, you ready?"

"Yeah." He put the diamond in his wallet, and walked out to the front. "Let's do this."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Only 9 chapters left in this series! Who's excited?!**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow, favorite and review.**


	35. Chapter 35-Defenses

**I got several messages and a few reviews about Lucas designing the ring. I can't take credit for that, my husband designed my ring so I stole his idea. The ring in the story is my ring. I'll let you know when I upload a picture of it.**

 **Chapter 35**

"Hi, I was wanting to talk to someone about designing a ring." The lady walked away, leaving Lucas and Josh alone in the front. The LED lights in the cases made everything shimmer, and catch his attention.

"As usual. Goin' to make me look bad."

"Maya's gonna love the ring. It's very pretty." An older gentleman limped up front and Lucas walked to where he was.

"Hello. You were wanting to get a ring designed?"

"Yeah. I have the diamond I want to use for the center stone." He started pulling out his wallet.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Did you know what karat gold you wanted? Or platinum, or even silver?" Lucas gently placed the diamond on the counter.

"14K please, white gold." The older gentleman grabbed the diamond and started looking through it with a loop.

"Very nice, the color is astounding. Several steps above an i-stone, and even with a loop I can't see many carbon spots." He shook the diamond back in the bag. "So, what kind of design did you have in mind?"

Lucas looked at the old man and grinned. "Well for the engagement ring, I want the center stone and 3 marquee cut diamonds on each side. Kind of making it look like petals. If she says yes, i'll come back and get the wedding band designed." The old man started laughing. "I'm Lucas, Lucas Friar."

"George Woolard. Owner of this store. We can certainly do that no problem. How big were you wanting the marquee cuts?"

"Um, I don't know. I really don't want to take away from this diamond. This was my grandmother's."

"Well, I think if we did 10 pointers it would be the perfect size. But, nothing too obnoxious." Lucas had no idea what he was talking about.

"I think that could work. I actually drew a picture of what I was looking for." He pulled out another item from his wallet. "I know we can't do it exactly like this, but this is what I had in mind."

"No, this is very do-able!" George seemed very optimistic.

"Around how long would it take you? Do you think?"

"2 weeks tops. I'm not super busy right now though. We'll take your information and call you as soon as it's ready. When were you looking to propose by?" Josh started eavesdropping. Lucas hadn't exactly told him. He had hinted about the cruise, but hopefully he could get a better idea.

"December 23." Josh smiled.

"Riley's birthday?" Lucas looked towards him and grinned.

"That's if I can hold out that long. That's what, 29 days." The officer started laughing.

"How long have y'all been together?" George handed him a pen to start writing down his information.

"Oh, you're gonna think this is ridiculous. But, a little over a month."

"Not silly at all. I got engaged to my wife of 52 years after 5 months. And, we were 19."

"That's awesome. Congratulations." Lucas shook his hand. "You don't see a lot of marriages lasting that long." George was a little taken back by how polite he was.

"Rachel! Make this a top priority please. I know how hard it is to wait."

"Thank you Mr. Woolard. I really appreciate it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Seriously, that movie was hilarious!"

"It had Will Ferrel and Mark Wahlberg. What were you expecting?" The brunette dug for her phone to check the time.

"Hello." Two tall men had walked up to the girls. "How are y'all?"

Riley continued to dig through her purse. "We're taken, married, homeless, mothers. Whatever else it takes to get rid of you." She looked up and had a wry smile.

"Feisty, I got this one." The guys switched places which made Maya roll her eyes.

"Come on, let's go." The blonde snatched Riley's arm and left the theatre, with the two men still following them. "Take a hint!" Snapped Maya.

"HEY! Come on, we were talking to y'all."

"We're aware. That's why we left. We're not interested." He grabbed Riley's wrist, and Maya automatically panicked.

"You don't even know us. Give us a chance."

"I know that y'all are bold enough to come talk to us. Which, I know it takes a lot of courage to do, so thank you for the flattery. I know that y'all are very persistent. I also know, that you don't get turned down a lot."

He chuckled. "How do you know that?"

"Because, if you did get turned down a lot, then you would know not to grab a girl's wrist." Riley grabbed the guys wrist with her right hand and bent his hand down, putting stress on his joints and the guy dropped to his knees. "Now, learn how to treat a lady. And, learn to take a hint. You can't win them all." The brunette pushed him down, releasing the pressure and the girls ran to Maya's car. They were almost home when she started talking.

"Riley, you shouldn't have done that."

"Why? He needs to learn how to treat someone, besides he grabbed my wrist."

"You don't know what could've happened. What if he didn't think it was a big deal to hit a woman?"

"That's a lot of if's. And, I would've handled it."

"Riles, i'll say it, that was bad ass." The brunette smirked. "But, you just had surgery. Come on, be smart about this." She rolled her head to look out the window.

"You're gonna tell Lucas aren't you?"

"He's the only one that can get through to you." She turned her wheel into the driveway. "Look Riles, it's nice to know how tough my friend is, and that she can defend herself. I just don't want you hurting yourself again."

Riley's lips seperated. "I didn't hurt myself last time Maya."

"That came out wrong." Riley stepped out of the car. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not."

"Riles, we've been friends since middle school. I can tell you're mad at me. I worded that wrong. Let me restart." The girls didn't even notice their men outside. "I don't want you to get injured again, because some stupid guys can't take a hint."

"Hey!" Lucas stepped off the porch, into the grass. "What's going on?" Riley and Maya were staring at each other, neither uttering a word. "Who's getting hurt? What stupid guys?"

Maya spoke up. "There were some guys that followed us out into the parking lot. One of them grabbed Riley's wrist and she brought the guy to his knees. I was just telling her she has to be careful." Riley wouldn't make eye contact, she knew he was going to be mad. Lucas tilted his head and tried to stare into his girlfriends eyes. "She doesn't realize the seriousness of her surgery, apparently."

Riley exhaled, that comment frustrated her. Her jaw clenched before she spoke. "I don't know the-?" The dancer inhaled deeply. "I know the seriousness of my surgery. I have felt the headaches, and the dizziness, the searing burn from the breathing tube being shoved down my throat." She choked up, trying not to cry. "I have felt every ounce of agony. I'm not a porcelain doll, and I think you all forget that sometimes. I'm a human being who knows how to defend myself."

"Riley, you are my best friend. I don't want to see you laying in the hospital bed again, wondering if you're going to wake up!" The friends started to raise their voices.

She threw her hands up. "Say it Maya, say what's really on your mind!" The blonde looked at her best friend.

"Fine. You weren't able to protect yourself last time!" The brunette nodded her head sarcastically.

"Hey! That's enough." Lucas continued to look at his girlfriend while snapping at Maya. The blonde looked at her boyfriend who clearly disagreed with what she just spouted. "You both are right. But, this is a silly argument."He turned to face Maya. "You didn't read the report. Riley got a few good blows in before he was even able to touch her. I agree that she shouldn't be so reckless but, don't underestimate her. She's stronger than any of us know, physically and emotionally." That statement made Riley feel good, she thought he'd be furious. "Now, you. Everyone knows you can defend yourself. It's a very attractive quality, but none of us want to see you in that same position again. If you asked us how we felt, maybe you wouldn't be so determined to prove a point to everyone that you aren't a 'porcelain doll'." Riley looked into Lucas' eyes, and he nodded his head.

The principal peered at her friend. "Maya, how did you feel when I was in a coma?"

The blonde wiped a tear away. "I thought I was going to lose my best friend. My sister." She sniffled. "My other half. No offense Josh. I love you Riles, and seeing you in a coma and being told that you may not wake up was the absolute hardest thing i've ever experienced. And, I didn't have you to get me through it. I know you can protect yourself, i know you can shoot a gun but, you, I don't think you know that you can't be replaced." The brunette wiped a few tears off of her rosy cheeks.

"Come here peaches." The best friends hugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"I know." Josh and Lucas looked at eachother and grinned. Maya pulled away, "I know you aren't a porcelain doll, but why don't you wait to fight until you get the all clear to drive. After that i'll take you to a boxing ring if you want." Riley laughed and agreed.

"Josh, Maya why don't you two go inside. I have a few things to say as well." The brunette studied her boyfriend with her pouty eyes as the couple walked inside. "Don't look at me that way. Are you gonna ask me?"

She grinned. "Lucas, how did you feel when I was in a coma?"

He exhaled, puffing out his cheeks. "Like dying. I felt like someone I had been searching for my whole life was going to leave me before I had a chance to hold her, and kiss her." He moved a strand of hair out of the way. "Marry her. I don't think you know this but, I told you I loved you whenever I found you on the floor of your apartment." Riley took her eyes off of the ground and looked up at him. "I thought I was going to lose the love of my life. And, trust me, you will do anything to prevent yourself from ever feeling that way again." Her eyes had a film of tears over them. "I'm not telling you this to make you cry, or be sad. I'm telling you this because yeah you experienced a lot of pain. More than most people ever have. But, so did we." She hugged him and squeezed tight.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and leaned away from her. "Look at me. Please, be careful. I know you can take care of yourself, but who knows if that guy was another Charlie?"

"Okay."

"And, if you ever have to go through something like that. You stay where you are and call me." Riley thought about how attractive that would be, seeing Lucas walk into the theatre and rescuing her. "I'm here to protect you among other things. A damsel in distress always needs a knight in shining armor." She punched him in the gut and they walked inside. "So, who's up for some chicken alfredo for dinner?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was sitting up in Lucas' bed putting on lotion. "What did you and Josh do today?"

"Oh, we just hung out. Went to Buffalo Wild Wings and watched some football." Riley knew he wasn't telling the truth, but she trusted him.

"Well, y'all missed a good movie." Lucas felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"You know, we haven't actually gone on a date date, since I asked you to be with me." He took off his shirt and Riley's heart sped up, it was always hard for her not to stare.

"And?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me this Saturday?" The brunette grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Also, I was wondering if you wanted to go up to Dallas for one weekend." She started to glare. "No, not like that. I just wanted a weekend with you. Away from everyone. I already have everything planned."

"Okay, when?"

"We can leave Friday the 22nd and come back Christmas Eve, so that way we can be with family."

"That will be a lot of fun! The 23rd is my birthday you know!" She snickered.

"Yeah, I know." He tried to hide his mischevious grin. He stood up from her bedside and walked into his bathroom. Riley followed him and wrapped her arms around his chiseled body.

"Speaking of Christmas and Christmas Eve, I am going to start shopping for presents. What do you want to get for your parents?" He didn't answer quick enough, she started jumping up and down and slid on the counter. "OH Oh, oh, I found this website called personal creations and we can get a bunch of customized gifts." He put his toothbrush down and smiled at her.

"You're adorable." She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, you're doing it again. Kid in a candy store. As for my parents, I don't know." He glanced at his girlfriend who looked like she was holding something in. "What? You apparently have an idea."

"Eeek! I thought you'd never ask! Okay, so don't tell on me but I nabbed a photo of you and your parents when you were little from the spare bedroom."

"Bad girl." He picked her up off of the counter and gently laid her on the bed. He started to kiss her neck.

"So, I can upload the picture to my laptop and order a throw blanket with that picture on it." She was trying to remain focused but his rough hands running up her thigh made it difficult. "That would be for your mom."

"Mhhmm." He continued to kiss her.

"For your dad, I don't know. A personalized cutting board, or grilling utensils. You know what you tell me what he'd like because I don't know. He kept to himself."

"I'll tell you what i'd like." He kissed her nose.

"Starts with an S and ends with ex?" He started laughing.

"Yes. But, not what I was going for. More like you, I would like you for the rest of my life."

"Hey, that can happen. Completely up to you."He grinned and stared into her eyes.

"True. But, just know i've waited years." She started laughing and nudged him off knowing he was talking about the time he was with Missy.

"If you wait years, i'm walking. Besides, you were getting sex during those years." He rolled her on top of him.

"You aren't going anywhere. Not if I have something to say about it." He kissed her hand. "Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes. I did. I'm excited for the doctor tomorrow though. Maybe, I can go back to work. Maybe, I can dance again." He closed his eyes. "What, you don't want that for me?"

"Oh, of course I do. I just worry, you know me. I'll pick you up around 10."

"Sounds great, but for now," She laid beside him and placed her head on his chest. "Let's go to bed." Lucas kissed her brown hair and squeezed her tight. He kept thinking about Dallas and the weekend of her birthday. He fell asleep smiling.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	36. Chapter 36-The Talk

**Chapter 36**

"How have you been feeling Riley?"

"Pretty great, some pain when I don't take my meds but that's it." Dr. Hays removed her cap and started feeling her temple.

"Very nice. Your stitches have dissolved. Rotate your neck for me, i'm gonna feel some of your muscles."

"Dr. Hays, when do you think I can go back to work?"

"It's been 6 weeks. I'm going to lower your pain medications again. What activities does your job entail?"

"I'm a principal. So, walking and lots of paperwork." She stopped talking, when Lucas piped up.

"She's also a dance coach." Riley tried to glare at him, but Dr. Hays got in her way.

"Oh, I see." He continued to feel her neck.

"I realize that I may not be able to dance. But maybe I could at least clean routines, and stretch. I probably can't even do the splits anymore." The brunette laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't see why not. Just you don't dance yourself for another 2 weeks." Riley started smiling and her eyes brightened. Lucas was elated to see her so cheerful.

"So, you're saying i'll be able to dance eventually?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely." The brunette stuck out her tongue at Lucas. "Okay, so i'm taking you off of hydro and bringing you down to Tylenol 3. Also, get off prenatals and you can start biotin again. I will see you again in 2 weeks, that visit will just be to ensure that everything is going smoothly." Riley was trying to keep from screaming out of happiness. The doctor walked out of the room and the brunette jumped up and down hugging her boyfriend.

"I can go back to work!" She kissed him.

"Easy baby." The officer stroked her hair and smiled. "Yes, you can but you heard him. No dancing."

"Buzz kill." He spanked her and they left the office.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was sitting at Panera looking out the window. He was extremely nervous to talk to Mr. Matthews. He had no idea how this conversation was going to go. The officer didn't even know what he was going to say. The green eyed man saw the door swing open and stood up when he saw Cory. "Mr. Matthews, how are you?"

"Great Mr. Friar, thank you for asking." The pair shook hands and took a seat at the table. "So, what can I do for you?"

He glanced at the table and then immediately looked into Cory's eyes. "Sir, I wanted to talk to you about marrying your daughter."

Cory slowly raised his head up and down. "I figured as much."

"I know, what you're probably thinking. But, sir I love your daughter very, very much. I would do anything for her. Literally anything." Mr. Matthews put his hand up to try and slow him down.

"Lucas, you have done-"

He interrupted. "I want you to say yes because you feel as if I am the right man for her. And, you understand how much I care for her, how much I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Not because, you feel like I saved her life." The officer laughed. "That sounds picky."

"Not picky, i've seen how much you care about her. Even if you didn't save her you still never left the hospital. You sacrificed sleeping, eating and showering for her, not to mention your career. You let her move in with you."

"That was a selfish move, I wanted her around." They both chuckled.

"Mr. Friar tell me why you love my daughter. You've only been together for a little over a month." Lucas' lips seperated and when he looked towards the table he grinned.

"That's a tough one. There are lots of reasons why I love your daughter. She's smart and determined and funny. I love when she has something really important or exciting to tell you and if she doesn't get it out soon she'll burst at the seams. She literally starts bouncing." Lucas was in his own world, he was just saying out loud what he thinks all day long. "I love how independent she is, Riley doesn't need me, she doesn't need anyone. Which means a lot to me, considering she wants me around. I love how strong she is, both physically and emotionally. She forgave Charlie, literally said it's in God's hands. I don't know a single person that could do that, do you? Um, she makes me feel important and like i'm irreplacable and i've never felt that way before. But, most of all I love the way she treats people. Her family, and friends, even my family and friends. Everybody loves her." Lucas started coming back to reality. "You're right we have only been together for a month, but I will spend the rest of my life learning about her, protecting her and loving her. But, more important than that I want to do all of those things."

Mr. Matthews placed his elbows on the table and covered his mouth. "What about divorce? How do you feel about that?"

"Personally, I only plan on getting married once and staying in that marriage. I am not the kind of guy to take the easy way out. Riley isn't the kind to get divorced anyways, she's too stubborn, which coincidentally is something else I love about her. To me, marriage is about fighting and making up, and doing it all over again. The hard part in a marriage, at least in my parents was that most people don't continue to date. I can say that won't be a problem, I love showing your daughter off, and the rest of our arguments we'll figure out together." He took a deep breath and a sip of water. Hoping and praying that he'd say yes. "I'm doing this the right way. But, i'm not going to lie, even if you say no I will ask her anyways." Lucas wasn't kidding and Mr. Matthews could see that. "May I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Cory sat and thought about everything that had happened, and everything that will be happening. He had no doubt that Lucas truly loved his daughter, it was obvious. That was his little girl though, Mr. Matthews grinned and concluded that she isn't so little anymore.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey babe! How was your day?" Riley was in the kitchen and popped open a beer for him.

"Thanks sweetheart, it was pretty great." The brunette was all smiles. "How was your day?"

"Oh my gosh. I didn't think I could hold it in any longer!" He felt butterflies in his stomach, she was bursting at the seams. She dropped the spatula and jumped in his lap. "It was amazing, I called the school district and I get to go back on Wednesday! Yay!" She threw her skinny arms around his neck and hugged him.

"No dancing right?"

"Scout's honor. Oh crap, the bacon!" The principal ran into the kitchen and pulled the bacon off of the griddle. The officer stood up and sat at the bar.

"That's not bacon."

"Yeah, turkey bacon." He was taking a swig of his beer and raised a brow.

"Then you're making my point. Turkey ain't bacon."

"Don't worry ol' timer, I got your regular heart attack bacon over here." Lucas chuckled. "I have to start eating better i've gained a few livin' here with you. Is breakfast for dinner okay? I was feeling in a breakfasty mood." The green eyed man watched her talk and move about the kitchen she was so happy. "I even got this at HEB today. Walden's Farm Pancake syrup. Zero calorie, zero sugar, zero everything basically and it tastes really good." He raised his arm, and Riley already beat him to it. "I got your regular fattenin' sugary syrup in the pantry."

"You know me too well."

"I know that you aren't going to be able to have that body forever. You're gonna have to do some cardio."

"I'll get plenty of that, eventually." He winked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Down boy!" Lucas meandered into the kitchen and hugged her from behind.

"So, what do you think chocolate milk or regular?"

"Chocolate." They both started laughing because they said it in unison. "I should have known you'd want chocolate. Let's add on the sugar, i'll make me a glass too." She was so hyper tonight. "Odd request, but would you want to play RocketLeague with me tonight? I haven't played since I moved in here and figured you might want to play too."

"RocketLeague? As in a video game?"

"Oh, crap." She set the plates down. "You don't like video games?" The brunette sat in his lap. "I'm sorry, I just, i'll have to rethink our entire relationship." Lucas smiled and started tickling her.

"You still wanna rethink our relationship? Huh?"

"FINE! I GIVE I GIVE! PLEASE STOP TICKLING ME!" She took a deep breath. "Okay, so video games yes or no?" The principal walked back into the kitchen and started making plates.

"Seriously how were you single when we met? Football, guns, video games. It's like every guys dream girl."

"Yeah, but most guys don't like a woman who is stronger than them. I mean like you for example, you've come to accept it."

"Get over here, right now young lady." Riley skipped into the living room. "You get a spankin' or a kiss, which would you prefer?" The brunette stepped closer.

"A kiss." She whispered. Lucas gently caressed her face and as soon as their lips touched they didn't want to stop. Lucas, however had become a master at being able to calm these situations down. He didn't mind, it only made the anticipation of when they have sex even more amazing. "I'm almost done making plates." She looked into his eyes. "You're happy aren't you."

"How could I not be?" Riley walked into the kitchen and stirred the chocolate milk, continuing to listen. "You make everyday absolutely perfect."

"That's awful sweet of you baby. Hey, I got to thinkin' your job is pretty dangerous."

"Yeah, it can be."

"You don't plan on goin' anywhere anytime soon do you?" The principal grabbed his plate and drink to set it on the dining room table.

"Not unless you plan on gettin' rid of me." He kissed her head and sat at the table.

"Nah, I wanna get married to you first." Lucas raised his brows. "Gotta cash in on that life insurance policy!" She giggled and sat beside him at the table.

"Lucky for me I don't have one of those."

"Eh, that's what you get for having a government job."

"Alright teach, what do you have?" The brunette sat down beside him.

"A will, and a life insurance policy, and health insurance. No car though. I should look into getting one, I don't live as close as I used to."

"How are you gonna get to and from work sweetheart. I can take you, but you get off earlier than me."

"I've got some money put back in my 401K, I can pull it out and get a vehicle that way. Until then, I will-"

"Well, let's do this instead. Keep however much is in your 401K there and let it keep building. You can use my truck, and I will just bring a car home from the precinct."

"You can do that?" He grinned and it made Riley's heart smile.

"Yeah, I have to ask obviously. I just never did it before because I didn't want people to know a cop lived here, but i'll just park it in the garage, the one side that isn't full of your stuff."

"You're wonderful." She clutched his strong hands.

"Well, you can use that 401K for when you retire or your wedding or something like that. Preferably for when you retire, i'm gonna be a bum!" The couple hadn't even touched their food.

"Who says i'm gonna retire with you?" She snickered.

"I said. Gotta problem with that?" He kissed her forehead and it sent chills through her body.

"Not really. Wanna pray with me? I'll lead." He agreed and bowed his head. "Dear Lord and our heavenly father. Please bless this food for the nourishment of our bodies and use our bodies to thy service. Please watch over and protect us, help us be more like you each day. Please be with those who may be sick or those who have lost loved ones Lord. Thank you for my wonderful family and boyfriend. Please watch over him and keep him safe while he's at work. In Jesus name I pray, Amen." Riley released his hand and grabbed her fork. Lucas sat there and smiled at her. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky as to be with her. She was so beautiful, and sweet, and witty. One of the many more reasons he was in love with her. "You okay?"

He grinned and leaned in for a kiss. "Never better."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review!**


	37. Chapter 37-Date Night

**Chapter 37**

Riley was in her room curling her hair and touching up her makeup for her date tonight. He wouldn't divulge where he was taking her, the only thing he did say was to dress warmly. The brunette slid her new beige cap on, she had to get a new one to match her outfit for tonight. She was wearing miss me jeans with her beige suede boots and dark brown oversized sweater, and the final touch was her cream scarf. The brunette heard someone at the front door. "Hey babe, will you get that? I'm almost ready." There was no answer, and there was another knock. "Lucas?" She walked down the hall and after not finding him opened the door. Her empty expression turned to a look of pure joy when she saw him standing on the front porch.

"Good evening." The officer pulled a bouquet of white roses out from behind his back.

"I thought you were in your room getting ready."

"My room? M'am we just started dating." She grinned and after deciding to play along she invited him in.

"Let me just put these in some water and we will go."

"You look incredible. But, that's nothing new." He winked and Riley felt so silly playing his game.

"You look great too. So, where are we headed?" She tried to reach the top cabinet and even while jumping had no luck.

"Here, let me help you out." With ease he opened the cabinet and pulled out a vase. When Riley reached out, he pulled it away.

"Look we better get going before my roomate gets here." He grinned and handed her the vase.

"Tell me more about this roomate."

"He's a police officer and extremely protective over me. Very handsome, and muscular-"

"Alright, alright. It's me, i'm your roomate. You got me!" He passed her the vase, but only after kissing her.

"We're done with the game now?"

"For now. You ready to go?" She nodded and hand in hand walked to his truck.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The couple pulled up to the park and Lucas helped her out of his truck. "So, what are we doing here?"

"A few things." He glanced at his watch, and opened the door to the restaurant.

"I never knew this was here." Lucas smirked and placed his hand on her back.

"Friar, party of 2. I have a reservation."

She looked to her left and had a sarcastic smile. "Fancy." She loved how much thought he put into everything he did. Even if it was just hanging out at the house, he'd always do something special. His lips touched her forehead and her butterflies woke up.

"If you'll follow me this way." The couple walked through the restaurant and up a set of stairs. Riley was getting excited. "Rooftop seating for 2. We just turned the heaters on for y'all so it should warm up shortly." Lucas glanced at his watch again.

"Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful." The creek that ran through the park was perfectly still and you could see the moon on top of the water.

"Do you see that?"

"See what?" She sat up slightly straighter and started looking around. All of a sudden the park was lit up in Christmas lights. Her smile widened and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Do you see it now?" The brunette nodded her head and leaned across the table for a kiss.

"It's incredible. Thank you. Did you do all-"

"Oh, no! Definitely not, people who are on probation use this as their community service." Riley was still looking off into the distance, she held a soft smile that let everyone know she was happy. "You're so perfect. In every way."

She turned her head and locked eyes with him. "Only for you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Josh, where are we going?" Maya was walking hand in hand with her boyfriend in downtown Austin. It was so pretty, the streets were lit up in christmas lights and the moon was bright. He looked at his girlfriend and her hair was blowing in the wind, the officer was so nervous.

"We're just walking. I figured we could go eat at Grace later. If you wanted."

"GRACE?!" He nodded his head and had a huge smile. "I've been wanting to go there since it opened. I'm sure the wait will take forever."

"I actually have a reservation." She threw her arms around his neck. "8:30. So we have a little time to kill." A horse drawn carriage that was covered in lights pulled up beside them. "Would you like a ride?" She smiled and hopped into the carriage. Josh slipped a note to the driver and sat back to enjoy the ride.

"It's so pretty." The blonde was leaning into his shoulder and relaxed her head, continuing to look at the stars.

"You are so pretty."

"You told me to get fancy. Now I know why." He grinned, and his butterflies woke up as he took a deep breath.

"Babe, you're always beautiful. I don't know how you do it." Her blue eyes locked onto his and they kissed. They rode in silence for a few more minutes when the driver said they were here.

"Here where?" Maya sat up and looked around. "Why are we here?" She laughed as Josh picked her up out of the carriage.

"You remember this place?"

"Yeah. I spent my entire time at this place with a crush on you."

"High school. It's funny isn't it. We spent our entire lives knowing each other through Riley and I didn't realize I had feelings for you until we graduated." He looked down at her and smiled. Maya took a few steps forward.

"Yeah, I remember you always cheating off of me." She looked at the school and smiled. "I personally liked to think that you were looking for a reason to-" Maya turned around to find Josh on one knee.

"You're right. I was trying to find ways to get closer to you, and talk to you." The blonde felt tears fill her eyes, and her hand was over her mouth. "I get mad at myself a lot, I think 'I could've been this happy for how long'? I didn't act on my feelings then, but I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Maya, I have been wrapped around your finger since the reunion, I literally have never been happier. And if you'll allow me I will spend every moment for the rest of my life to make you feel the same way. Maya Hart, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you please marry me?" Josh opened the box, tears were flowing down her cheeks, and her smile was brilliant.

"YES!" He stood and picked her up off the ground, twirling her around several times. They kissed, someone was taking pictures, but the pair didn't care. They were so caught up in the moment, and in each other. He exhaled and kissed her again, the blonde couldn't see much through her tears but she didn't need to. She was engaged.

"Do you want to see the ring?" She nodded up and down, barely able to stand still. It was absolutely stunning. 14K white gold, the center stone was a 3/4 karat princess cut yellow diamond with white diamond accent stones all around it.

"Oh my God!" The blue eyed girl clutched her heart with her right hand and took a deep breath.

"I didn't want you to have a regular white diamond. I found out that yellow diamonds, that are this clean are pretty rare. You are one of a kind, and you deserve a one of a kind ring." Maya wiped some more tears away and kissed him again. "Do you like it?"

"I'm not going to diginify that question with a response!" He giggled. Maya's arms were wrapped around Josh's neck and she kept looking at the ring. She heard a camera shudder again and turned to look at it.

"Oh, I wanted to capture this moment. Stephanie this is my fiancee Maya." The blonde's heart fluttered at the word fiancee.

"Nice to meet you. Congratulations! Can I get a few engagement shots?"

"OF COURSE!" Maya and Josh posed for a few pictures and Josh had never been happier. He had stressed about this moment the entire week. After another 10 minutes of photo taking, Maya walked to Stephanie. "When do you think we'll have these?"

"Josh paid for a rush on them. So these have become a top priority of mine, a few days at most!" The blonde jumped up and down towards Josh.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"I wanted this night to be perfect." He kissed her again, and Josh felt goosebumps approach his arm. "You ready to eat? I kept the carriage to take us to Grace."

"Let's go. I need to show off my ring." Maya did just that, she was finding every excuse in the world to use her left hand. The christmas lights and street lights would hit it just right and the ring flashed. It was almost as beautiful as her smile. Maya never stopped smiling, and Josh, well he was elated to be marrying the love of his life.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Wow, no matter how much I look at it, it's still beautiful." He continued to smile at her as she gazed at the scenery.

"I know what you mean."

"You're so corny, I know you're looking at me. But it's adorable!" Lucas' phone went off and saw it was from Josh.

 _She said yes. Thanks for the help!_

"Who's that?"

"Oh no one. Just a work thing." He didn't want to ruin the surprise for when Maya finally told her. "You ready?" The brunette smiled and looked at him.

"For what?"

"I thought we'd take a walk." He grinned and stood up, taking her hand in his.

The pair took a stroll on the sidewalk next to the water. They sauntered the park twice and never stopped talking.

"How was work?"

"I actually missed it. I missed my kids, even though i've been back for several days." The principal laid her head down on his shoulder. "It's weird cause they aren't mine."

"Just think about how you'll feel when you have your own." He chuckled.

"I don't even want to think about that. It'll kill me when I have to leave my child all day." Lucas kissed her head.

"You'll make an amazing mom." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I think you'll make a great dad!" The pair stopped and kissed for several minutes, until Riley's phone went off.

 _Riley?  
_ Yeah, what's up peaches?  
 _Can I come see you tomorrow morning?_ It took Maya everything inside of her to not tell Riley then and there. _  
_Sure, is everything okay? You sound like you're hiding something.  
 _I'll be over at 9. Love you bye!_

Lucas grinned knowing what it was about. "Everything okay?"

"I'm assuming so. Maya's comin' over tomorrow mornin'. Just gives me an excuse to make pancakes!"

"You're favorite food. Besides shrimp of course!"

"I love you!"

"I love you, my beautiful girl!" They kissed again and he escorted her back to the truck.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow favorite and review.**


	38. Chapter 38-Kiss Me in the Rain

**Chapter 38**

"Good morning!" Riley was rubbing his nose trying to get Lucas to wake up. "Baaabyy." Lucas started to smile .

"Hi beautiful."

"Good morning handsome. You ready to get up?" He started to stretch, and finally opened his eyes with a mischevious grin. "NO!" Riley shouted, he pulled her down to lay beside him.

"This is a nice change of pace you waking me up." He held her down and squeezed. "But, now you aren't going anywhere."

"Maya and Josh are going to be here in 30 minutes."

"Nooo." She loved it when he got whiny.

"Yes." He didn't say anything. "I brought you coffee." He opened up one of his eyes. "I'm making breakfast." Both of Lucas' green eyes were staring at her. "I'll make brownies later if you get up now." She grinned, knowing that would do it.

"I'm up!" He used his abs to sit him up in bed. Riley hopped off of the mattress and passed him the cup of coffee. "Did you take your medicine?"

"Yup, and I don't feel completely out of it, which is great." She smiled at him. "I'm going to start your shower." The brunette kissed his cheek and left the room. Lucas took a sip of coffee and realized how lucky he was. "BABE! Don't let your water get cold."

The officer sauntered into the bathroom and set his coffee down on the counter. "You wanna join me?"

"Bummer, I already took a shower. Rain check?"

"Absolutely!" He took off his shirt that he fell asleep in last night. "You sure you don't want to join me?"

She bit her lip and looked at him. "Stop that! You can't just use your body to get your way."

"What else am I supposed to use it for?" She slapped his arm and gave him a kiss.

"I'm going to go start breakfast! Special request?"

"Pig bacon."

"You got it." Riley shut the door and took a deep breath, she was one flex away from caving in. After the brunette calmed down she walked into the kitchen, pulling out what she'd need for an extravagant breakfast. The dancer started flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs, when Lucas turned the corner. "Hey, that was fast!"

"All the more time i'll get to spend with you my dear."

"Alright, let's get out of Little Red Riding Hood and get back to reality." She giggled while the officer hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Hey babe, one day can we sleep in? Like past 9?"

"One day, but if you sleep the day away what fun would that be?"

"I wish I had your energy!" He sat at the bar.

"Well, i've been running again." She closed her eyes, ready to be yelled at. "I mean not running, like just waking up earlier for morning pract-"

"Riley, have you been running?"

"He said I couldn't lift, he didn't say I couldn't run." Lucas set his cup of coffee down.

"Baby, if you're afraid to tell me something don't you think that's a red flag that you shouldn't do that. Please hold off till we go back to see Dr. Hays, i'm sure it's fine but, for me. Because you love me." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take that as a 'yes sweetheart, for you I will certainly stop running until I get the all clear from my doctor'. Then i'd say, thanks baby I love you."

"I love you too." He chuckled, realizing it made her angry.

"Can I help?"

"Nope, you sit there and relax." The brunette grinned when she heard a knock on the door. "Actually, can you get the door? I'd hate to burn your pig bacon." Maya walked through the entryway with her hands in her pocket. "Hey pretty lady!"

"Hi Riles." She inhaled and smelt all of the food. "You didn't have to cook."

"Something was obviously going on. Breakfast is important, and a comfort food so if it was bad news or good news it would be a win, win." Josh and Lucas were conversing by the bar. "So, you going to spill? I know you're hiding something." Riley tossed the towel she was using to wipe her hands and looked at her best friend.

"Here." Maya pulled out a card from her right pocket. The principal rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What's this?" She opened it and flipped it to the front.

 _I can't say I do, without you!  
Will you be my Maid of Honor?_

"OH MY GOD!" Riley jumped up and down and hugged her best friend. "YES!" Lucas and Josh smiled while they covered their ears. "LET ME SEE!" Maya pulled out her hand. "Oh my gosh, Maya it's beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around her best friend again. "I'm so happy for you, of course I will be your maid of honor!" The brown eyed girl glanced at Josh. "Josh, come here! I'm so happy for y'all!" Lucas sauntered into the kitchen and congratulated Maya.

"Hey Luke, I have something for you!" Josh pulled out a card.

 _I can't say I do, without you!  
Will you be my best man?_

Lucas cracked up. "OH MY GOD!" The guys jumped up and down mocking the girls "YES!" After the girls gave them an evil look they knocked it off.

"Maya wanted to make you one!"

"Hey baby." Lucas turned around hearing Riley's voice. "Can you do me a favor?"

"I'll cook breakfast you talk to Maya about last night." She giggled, Riley always loved that he could read her mind.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"On one knee or not?"

"One knee." Lucas was trying to eavesdrop to find out what she liked.

"So sweet, I guess it wouldn't matter anyway. It's what's being done, not how its done. When will you get the pictures?"

"Couple of days, Josh paid for a rush on them." Riley looked at Josh then back at Lucas who were grinning at each other.

"LUCAS GABE FRIAR!" He dropped his head knowing he was in trouble.

"Yes, oh loving girlfriend of mine." The brunette sauntered into the kitchen.

"Did you know?" Her hands were on her hips.

"Let me ask you this first." He set down the spatula. "IF I did know, that's a big if, and I told you what are the odds you would've told Maya?" Riley's look of fake anger turned into a look of realization. "Yes, I knew."

"I'll get you later!" She glared and sat back down on the couch. "Continue please. Don't leave a detail out." The girls sat on the couch for 45 minutes going over every detail of last night. The brunette would occasionally grab her hand and look at the ring.

"Hey ladies, I hate to break it up. But, breakfast is going to turn to dinner if we don't eat soon." The 4 friends sat down at the dining room table and after Riley prayed over the food they started to eat.

"Josh, that ring is beautiful. Oh my gosh, Maya what did your mom say?" The blonde's eyes widened, Josh could tell she was freaking out.

"Easy sweetheart, she knew. Just call her right now and tell her we were spending time together after everything."

"Wait, she knew?" Maya set her fork down.

"Yeah, I asked for her permission on Thanksgiving. I also called her Friday to let her know i'd be proposing on Saturday." The blue eyed girl sniffled and she kissed him.

"You're the best. I'm going to let my mom know, I'M ENGAGED! Excuse me!" Riley smiled at Josh.

"That was so sweet Uncle Josh, really. I can't believe you asked her mom. Nobody does that nowadays and it's such a great tradition. Katy said yes?" Her uncle nodded his head. "That's amazing."

Their friends left and it started to rain outside. Lucas ran to bring Coal inside and when he came back Riley was sitting at the front door. It was wide open, she was in an oversized sweater with her back leaning against the doorframe. "It's beautiful isn't it." She glanced at Lucas then back outside. "How peaceful rain can be." The officer sat down beside her. "My mom always told me that life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain." Lucas loved it when she got into these moods, there was no sarcasm and nothing preventing her from being anything but open. "Did you know that the rainbow after the storm is God's sign of a promise he made to Noah? Promising him to not flood the earth again." She glanced at him again. "That's what I was taught in Sunday school." She giggled. " I always love looking outside once the storm passes, the air is so clear and smells clean and of course the rainbow." Lucas picked her up and carried her into the rain. "What are you doing?" You could see their breath as they exhaled.

"How else am I gonna kiss you in the rain?" She grinned and the pair locked lips. Riley felt the warmth of his hands on her skin that was covered in goosebumps. He placed his hand on the back of her head, continuing to kiss her. Riley lost herself in that kiss, she knew for 100 percent certainty she didn't want to kiss anyone else. The couple pulled apart and gazed into eachother's eyes. Their hair was stuck to their face and their clothes attached to their bodies, they were freezing but they didn't go back inside yet.

"Ingrid Bergman said that a kiss is a trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."

"Where'd you learn that teach?" He winked.

She ignored his question, raising her head to the sky. Letting the rain drops fall on her face. "I think that we should always allow nature to take its course. Nature has had no help from mankind or civilization, but continues to exist." By 'nature' Riley meant herself and Lucas. He kissed her again.

"I love you. Now, let's go inside and you can take a hot shower." The pair ran inside together and shut the door. Lucas turned on the hot water and once Riley stepped in he put a towel in the dryer for her. He sat outside and listened to her sing, this had become a favorite past time of his.

 _Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk take away my pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile! Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down."_ Lucas heard her turn the water off and he quickly grabbed the towel from the dryer then waited for her outside of the shower. "Hi, what are you doin' in here?"

"Just to hand you you're towel." The brunette wrapped herself up in the towel and after rubbing her face in its warmth, a huge smile approached her lips.

"Thank you, for that." She gestured towards the front of the house. "And this." Slightly raising the towel. "You are an amazing man and I love you very much!" Lucas felt so proud of himself as he kissed his girlfriend. All he wanted to do was make her happy. "Why don't you hop in the shower and i'll start the brownies and take a vitamin C."

"Vitamin C?"

"It's December and we were out in the rain kissing. One of us is bound to get sick. I don't plan on it bein' me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was back in the kitchen cooking brownies. "Hey babe!" Lucas popped his head out from around the corner.

"You rang!" She giggled.

"You helped Josh didn't you?" The brunette licked her fingers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The principal raised her eyebrow and placed her back against the stove while crossing her arms. "You aren't buying that are you?"

"You need to learn to lie more convincingly."

He circled his head and placed his back against the sink, right across from Riley. "A little bit."

Riley smiled. "Which parts?"

"Come on, don't ruin Josh's thing. He did awesome!"

"Well, I know the carriage ride was your idea. Should I keep guessing?"

"No." The officer leaned forward and interlocked his fingers behind her back.

"The photographer was your idea too wasn't it?" Lucas picked her up like a feather and placed her on the counter.

"Who's wanting to know?"

"Me." Her eyes caught sight of batter on her shirt, she took it off. Leaving her in a sports bra and shorts.

"Well, if that's what I get for answering questions, ask away." The brunette dipped her finger in the batter and placed a little bit on his cheek.

"Carriage ride?" He nodded and she licked the batter off. She touched his nose. "High school?" He nodded again and kissed the batter off of his nose. "Photographer?" He grinned as she touched his lips.

"Oh yeah." Riley kissed his lips and rubbed some on his neck.

"The ring?"

"Dang it, no. I can't take credit for that, that was all Josh." The brunette revealed her perfect smile and wiped the batter off with a napkin. "Why did it matter?"

"I was just wondering. You're a romantic and Josh isn't always so good with that stuff. But, you two did great." Lucas lowered his head and looked at the brownie batter.

"Hey, what's the secret ingredient?" Riley looked at him like he was crazy. "Come on. We're together now." Coal nudged Lucas with his head and the officer affectionately scratched his ear.

"You want another one? And, not until we're together, together as in you can't leave without me making a stipulation in a court ordered document about not sharing my recipe." He placed his hand on her face and laughed. Making Riley's heart flutter, she loved his laugh.

"Hmm, I would love another lab, one that belongs to both of us. And, as for your brownie recipe, i'm almost there." Lucas picked her up and kissed her, causing her stomach to turn several times. The brunette pulled away and looked at him, she was trying really hard not to overthink what he just said.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading. Please, follow, favorite and review.**


	39. Chapter 39-Hair

**Chapter 39**

"Babe! I'm home!" Lucas entered the front door and saw his girlfriend sprawled out in the center of the living room wrapping presents.

"NO! TURN AROUND!" He laughed and turned away.

"I see you've been busy!" There were 3 different rolls of wrapping paper, ribbons, scissors, tape and name tags laying in a circle around her.

"I'm almost done wrapping your present. Just a few more minutes. Also, can we decorate the tree tonight? We leave tomorrow and even though I normally do it on Christmas Eve, we won't be back in time. Then I got to thinkin' why do I do it on Christmas Eve? It's decorated for what like a week before we take it down? So, next year we'll put it up sooner."

"Absolutely we can. Can I turn around?"

"Good because I went to Hobby Lobby today and got a few hundred ornaments. And yes, you may." He turned around and saw presents underneath the tree. "I also sent your parents their presents and in the note told them to call us before they open."

"You're hyper today!" The officer started unbuttoning his uniform and kissed her head trying not to trip over her mess.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!"

"Yes, I know. I've done more Christmas stuff with you then I probably have my whole life. We went to look at lights, and take pictures with Santa, and went to a soup kitchen, gave presents to a few angels off the angel tree. You keep me busy!"

"You had fun. And, I heard a condesending tone with the Santa picture." She stood up and followed him into the bedroom.

"No, not at all sweetheart. I loved seeing you so happy, correction I love seeing you so happy. So, let me change, grab one of your many cookies you've made this week and we'll start decorating the tree." Riley's smile was huge and she started bouncing up and down while hugging him.

"I'll let you pick the movie." She kissed him and skipped into the living room. "And by the way, I made fudge today."

Lucas shook his head with his eyes closed and put on a pair of fleece pajama pants. "You have to quit making so much food. I've gained a few pounds."

The principal turned around and looked at his body. "I think you can spare a few. Besides, this is what the holiday's are about." He grinned and took a closer look at all of the presents.

"You are a little crazy about wrapping aren't you?" Every present was perfectly wrapped, there was no loose paper, every ribbon was fluffed and when he walked closer to look at the name tags even the handwriting was gorgeous. "This looks like caligraphy."

"Close. More like doodles." Lucas plopped down on the couch and Riley sat in his lap. "Babe, I know you're tired so, i'll decorate the tree and you can relax. You haven't had the whole week off like I have." He smiled and kissed her. "But, can you hang one ornament up with me? It'll be the last one."

"Of course I will." She stood up and opened the blinds, it had started to sleet outside. "As for the movie let's watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas." The brunette looked towards the ground. "I know it's your favorite."

"But, I wanted you to choose what you wanted." The brown eyes still hadn't looked at him.

"That's what i'm choosing." Her knees started bouncing up and down. He took a bite of a cookie and covered his ears. "Let it out!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Riley rapidly put the DVD in and started decorating the tree.

"You're one of a kind Riley Matthews." She hung an ornament and blushed.

Lucas pressed play on the remote and glanced back at her. "Thank you. You're pretty special yourself." He looked at her up and down in her fleece pajama shorts and matching longsleeve shirt he'd gotten her. The brunette's hair was in a messy bun and she had no make up. "I know your momma told you not to stare."

"It's hard not to. You're so pretty and I just can't stop looking at you." The dancer rolled her eyes and hung a few more ornaments. He glanced at the living room floor.

"Don't worry i'll pick it up I swear." The green eyed man walked into the kitchen and poured him a glass of milk.

"So, what'd you get me, even though I told you not to get me anything?"

"Why would I tell you what I got you? What fun would that be? And, are you crazy? You've done so much for me this year, you deserve so much more than what I got you." Lucas closed the fridge and walked back into the living room.

"You already give me everything I could want." Riley smiled and her body tingled. She continued to decorate the tree, she was so alive and clearly elated about life, and Christmas obviously.

"So, i'm almost done packing. But, I don't really know what all I need to bring clothes wise."

"Well, just bring clothes to go dancing on Friday and for going home on Sunday." She furrowed her brows.

"What about Saturday?"

"Oh yeah, just bring casual clothes for then." She smiled and nodded as in she understood. Lucas didn't tell her that he had some clothes for her already.

"Oh, so Maya and Josh set a date!"

"Yeah Josh told me. I don't remember the date though." The tree was starting to fill up with purple and gold ornaments.

"May 23rd. She wanted a wedding outside in the spring. I can't wait to start planning her wedding, I actually thought about becoming a wedding planner for awhile." He chuckled. "It's not funny, i'm super organized and I would love to perfect someone's wedding day. A lady I worked with actually had a caterer stand her up and she didn't find out until 5 hours before her wedding. That would never have happened if she had a wedding planner." The brunette stepped back and looked at the tree, cocking her head to the side.

"It looks wonderful babe."

"Thanks, by the way I lied there are 2 ornaments i'll need your help with." Lucas' laugh made her bite her lip and she pulled an ornament out of a small box. "So, if you don't like this one we don't have to hang it up but, I saw it on Pintrest when I was stuck in bed and made it this week."

"I have a feeling i'm going to love it." He sauntered towards her and Riley held out a clear ornament with a picture in it. Lucas grinned and kissed her head. "The picture we took when we ate at the park. You were so beautiful that night, and so happy." He kissed her head and together they put it on the tree "I love it. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Lastly, the angel. Now, really I just need your height." He smirked placed it on top of the tree, and plugged it into the lights.

"I love this. All of it." The brown eyed girl bent down ready to plug in the lights and looked at him with a cocked head. "I haven't done this stuff in years. We didn't even have a tree last year, let alone chop our own one down."

"I actually haven't chopped one down before, I just heard about the tree farm from work. It was sexy seeing you chop it down though." They gazed into eachother's eyes for a few more seconds. "You ready?" He nodded his head and flipped the lights off. "1. 2. 3." Riley quickly ran to her boyfriend and stared at her tree.

"It's beautiful baby. Thank you for doing this." He kissed her head and Riley's butterflies woke up, yet again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey, good morning sweetheart." Riley dragged her feet into the kitchen and laid her head on his chest. "Sleepy still?"

"Yeah." She whined.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" The green eyed man started stroking her hair, that had grown out quite a bit it was down to her chin now but still thin, she always tucked it into the turban so no one would notice the length difference. "We don't have to leave till later this afternoon."

"I am getting my hair and nails done with Maya. She wants to discuss wedding details. Luckily I don't have to get all cute." Lucas chuckled.

"Would you like some milk? What are you doing to your hair? All that biotin seemed to have helped."

"No thanks, and it's a surprise. I'm going to go finish packing though so we can go once I get back. Thank you for making blueberry muffins. You're an amazing man!" She kissed his bulging bicep and left the room to get ready. Lucas didn't leave the kitchen, he was starting to get nervous about this weekend, he stressed until there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Maya, how are you?" The blonde hugged him and walked inside.

"Great, i'm super excited to start planning. I've procrastinated long enough and since Riley was going to get her hair and nails done anyways, I thought i'd tag along." She peruzzed the living room and didn't find her friend. "Is she up yet?"

"Barely. She's in her room, finshing packing and getting dressed." The blonde walked down the hall.

"RILEY! Unlock the door this instant!" The door flung open. "Good decision. You almost ready?"

"Yeah, let me just grab the MOH wedding planner book and we'll go. Along with my makeup, before I scare someone."

"BABE, MUFFINS ARE READY!"

"And a muffin!" The girls giggled and left her room. "Thank you my lovely boyfriend." She kissed his lips. "I will be back soon."

"I may or may not be here. I have to go run and grab a few things, but be ready to go by 4 okay?" He placed his hand on her back and scooted her closer. "I love you." They kissed again and Riley had to blink several times to snap her out of her daze.

"Wow! Okay. Love you too." The girls left and Lucas got ready to go to Josh's.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley, long time no see." She hugged her hairdresser for the past 10 years and sat down in her chair.

"Yeah, i've been slightly indisposed." The brunette took off her cap exposing her hair of 2 different lengths.

"Riley! What happened? Your hair!" Maya cut in.

"Well, long story short she was attacked and had to have surgery. So, be careful." Riley's hairdresser was shocked at her blunt statement.

"I'm so sorry honey, I had no idea!" The brown eyed girl threw up her hand.

"Don't even worry about it. It's not like i'm out on the rooftop yelling for all to here. But, I basically want to chop my hair off and get a swing. Both Maya and Alissa's jaw dropped.

"But, Riles, it's your hair."

"Guys, come on don't make me change my mind. It'll grow out, and trust me I intend to let it get long again. But, I can't walk around with 2 different lengths. Especially with the holidays and my birthday in a few days!" Riley passed Maya her wedding planning book while Alissa escorted her to the sink to wash her hair. "Alright peaches, now that we have a date what do you want your wedding colors to be?"

She could tell that her best friend was excited. "I was thinking mint and lilac." The brunette's jaw dropped.

"Gorgeous, write it in the book. You seem to have been doing some thinking with out me!"

"DUH!" She laughed.

"Now, what about flowers?"

"I was thinking about white hydrangeas for the bridesmaids and you'll have lilacs. I will have a combination of the two. I want like a huge bouquet!" They both chuckled. "Hey, so what are you two doing this weekend?"

"I don't really know, he's been very secretive. I think this is like a mixture of my birthday and Christmas gift. I'm excited though he did say dancing." She got a huge smile on her face.

"You've been dancing non stop since doc gave you the clear."

"Here, head back up to the chair." Alissa tucked in the towel and was escorting Riles back to her station.

"This is about you isn't it? Let's get back to the wedding! Open the book and fill out what we've decided. Also, we need to schedule a wedding shower. "

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"JOSH! You here man? Your door was unlocked." His partner walked in from the backyard.

"Hey man! How are you?"

"Good, just picking up a few things." Josh raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"This way man. So, are you feelin' nervous yet?" He opened up the second bedroom and walked to his gun safe.

"Um yeah, i've probably called the hotel, spa, and restaurant a million times. Pretty sure we're on a first name basis." Josh snickered and handed him a small black box.

"The outfit is in my closet, I wanted to make sure if she did see it, it would be with Maya's stuff." They trudged down the hallway. "Try not to worry man, it'll be perfect no matter what happens. You're proposing!"

"You sound like me when you were proposing."

"I just know how you're feelin'. You never told me what Cory said." He passed him the dress which was covered up in a zipped container and a shoe box.

"Oh." He chuckled. "Ya' know." Lucas' phone started to ring. "One sec man."

This is Lucas.  
 _Mr. Friar, this is Lindsey from the Mokara Spa.  
_ Yes. How are you?  
 _Well, thank you. I spoke to the front desk and we will be able to have someone deliver her dress down here. We have her hair and makeup artist scheduled and she will be completely ready by 6:30.  
_ Thank you very much. And the couples massage is still-  
 _At 3 o'clock.  
_ Sorry, i'm just extremely nervous.  
 _No worries, we're here to help. Please call us if there is anything else we can do.  
_ Lucas hung up and looked at Josh. "I don't know how i'm going to last till tomorrow!"

"I tried to avoid Maya as much as possible! Which, i'm assuming that's why you're sending her to a spa towards the end of the day." Lucas' stomach was in knots.

"I think i'm going to be sick, in a good way. I just, I want this weekend to be perfect for her."

"Either way it is 2 o'clock. I'd get home and put this stuff away before Riley sees you bringing in a dress."

The officer looked at his Rolex. "Crap! Later brother." He hugged Josh and sprinted out the door.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey sweetheart." Riley walked in the door with her turban on. "Let me see!" The brunette raised her freshly done nails up to her hat and slowly slid it off. It was so much shorter than he was used to. it was shorter in the back and was slightly lower than her chin in the front. "Riley, I love it!"

She raised her eyes from the ground. "You do? Alissa did something with my part to make it fall differently, because it was thinner on that one side, and she taught me how to tease properly so it won't look goofy. But you like it?"

"Of course I do. It's beautiful, you look beautiful!" He lifted her chin. "What's the matter?"

"I've spent the past hour crying." Lucas hugged her and kissed her head.

"You're hair's going to grow back sweetie. But, you look so beautiful, I love your new hair style! This is what you wanted right? For your hair to become one length?" She slowly nodded her head. "Come on baby girl. Don't be sad, we're going to have an amazing weekend. I've been on the phone since you left." Riley let a giggle slip out when he started kissing her all over her face.

"Fine, i'm happy. It's just going to take some getting used to is all."

"You my gorgeous girl, are going to go grab your bag, bring it to me, and we will head out."

"Okay." She kissed his soft lips and jogged to her room. "Hey, you haven't even told me where we are staying."

"And?" The brunette turned the corner and handed her bag off.

"Let me be more specific. Where are we staying this weekend?" The dancer smiled revealing her brilliant smile, Lucas' heart skipped a beat and he exhaled slowly.

"Let me be more specific. It's a surprise. Come on, let's go!"

"You aren't going to relinquish any information are you?" His giant hands opened the passenger door and he grinned as she sat down.

Lucas didn't answer till he sat in the drivers seat. "I won't tell you what we are doing. But, I will tell you that we are going to go dancing tonight."

"I knew that." The officer started his truck engine and put it in reverse.

"Well, then you know everything you need to." She leaned in for a kiss, but while she was kissing him she didn't want to stop. The brunette inched to the middle seat and ran her fingers through his hair. When Riley finally did pull away his eyes were still closed, waiting for more. When the green eyed man realized he wasn't going to get anymore he opened his eyes and slapped his face a few times. "Wow, alright. Great start!" The brunette decided to sit in the middle seat and once Lucas calmed down he drove off for their weekend get away.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review!**

 **So, in case anyone was curious, that whole "I knew a woman who's caterer cancelled 5 hours before the wedding" that woman was me. And, technically he didn't cancel, when I called to check in, his phone was disconnected. Eeek! But, I did get to go on Judge Judy, so that was fun.**


	40. Chapter 40-The Omni

**Chapter 40**

Lucas was making a sharp turn when Riley woke up from her nap. The brunette lifted her head off of his shoulder and grinned. "Hi." She mumbled sleepily.

"Hey baby. Just in time we are here." The brown eyed girl lowered her head slightly to look out the windshield.

"Oh my goodness! No way! We're staying here?" The officer started to chuckle. Riley ended up crawling to the passenger side window to look at the hotel. The floors were complete windows and the entire hotel was lit up in purple lights. "The Omni, wow I can't believe it. I've always heard how amazing this place is, but never been." He put his truck into park while valet ran to his door. Lucas jumped out, leaving Riley alone to freak out in the truck. She was so excited, and couldn't stand it anymore she hopped out of the truck to get a closer look.

"Perfect." The officer placed his arm around her waist and walked inside together. Riley was in awe, there wasn't a scuff on the marble floor. She looked to her left and saw a water fountain, and chairs surrounding a fire. The brunette gazed to her right and saw a grand piano, this place was extremely fancy. "Hi, reservation under Friar."

"Hello, Mr. Friar please give me a moment."

"Best birthday slash Christmas gift ever." She whispered, barely able to contain her excitement, he kissed her head when the receptionist interrupted.

"Mr. Friar, may I please have a card and ID." He removed his hand from Riley's back, pulling out his wallet his green eyes glanced at Riley.

"We can explore more tomorrow, we have to get going. Austin traffic slowed us down."

"Fantastic, I just need a signature here. Thank you very much, here are your 2 keys for the executive suite." Lucas felt his girlfriend raising up on her toes and back down again rapidly.

"Thank you very much. I am going to take her upstairs before she bursts." The couple got into the elevator and the officer pressed the 7th floor. As soon as the door closed, Lucas covered his ears.

"YAAAAAAAYYYYY!" He chuckled.

"You're so cute! Come here." The pair kissed until the ding of the elevator and the doors opening made them stop. "Room 707." The brunette took off down the hall, leaving Lucas in the dust. "Hey babe, I have the keys." Lucas finally made it to the room and unlocked the door.

"Oh my God!" Riley walked into their room and was speechless. The walls from ceiling to floor were windows and the lights from the city were absolutely breathtaking. There were dark hardwood floors, and an accent wall that seperated the sitting area from the bedroom. The accent wall was gray and had an electric fireplace with a TV above it. "This is, wow." The brown eyed girl sauntered into the bathroom and flipped the lights on. There was a walk in shower and jacuzzi tub. The officer followed her around the hotel room and watched how happy she was.

"Check this out." Lucas pressed a button on the wall and a TV turned on that was in the bathroom mirror.

"Holy crap. Lucas, you didn't have to do-" He cut her off with a kiss and the couple touched foreheads immediately after.

"I know I didn't, I wanted to." There was a knock at the door and he left her alone so he could answer it. "Hey, thanks so much. Riles, the bags are here."

"Your truck is waiting downstairs as requested." Lucas was handed his keys and once he tipped, the man left.

"Hey babe, let's get ready, What's wrong?" Riley wiped a tear away. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Nothing, that's just it. This is so overwhelmingly perfect. Thank you." She kissed him again, and he felt so proud of himself.

"I'm glad you like it, but we gotta get going. We have to be there at 7:30." The dancer furrowed her brows. "Come on." She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag to get ready for tonight.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You excited?" Riley hopped out of the truck in a pair of ripped skinny jeans with her boots on and a white sweetheart neckline shirt that hung off the shoulders.

"Um, yes! Oh my gosh, you're incredible!" The brunette looked up and saw the Billy Bob's Texas logo. Lucas inhaled deeply and escorted her inside. After handing off the tickets a waitress showed them to their table.

"After you." He pulled out a chair for her and took the seat beside her.

"I thought you said we were going dancing?" She realized what she said and felt the need to clear things up. "Don't get me wrong! This is absolutely amazing, I just would've dressed better-"

"I'm going to stop you there, you look gorgeous. And second of all, we are going to dance, after the concert." The brunette put her hands up to her nose in a prayer position.

"Can I ask you who we're seeing?" Riley was on the edge of her seat.

Lucas placed his arm around her chair and grinned. "Blake-"

"SHELTON!? OH MY GOSH!" The brown eyed girl hugged her boyfriend. "You've seriously gone over the top for my birthday." The officer bit his lip, it was for much more than her birthday.

"But, if we wanted to go dance during the concert we could easily walk that direction." He pointed towards the floor behind them. "And we could." He saw the happiness in her eyes, and leaned in for a kiss.

"You're incredible." The brunette couldn't stop smiling, feeling the butterflies in her stomach made her fall more in love with Lucas.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _She likes it when I call in sick to work. Spend the whole day hangin' with her. I might get fired but that's all right, i'm doin' what she likes. She likes it when I bring home fresh fajitas and mix up a pitcher of margaritas. Catch the kind of buzz that lasts all night. I'm doin' what she likes. She likes hearing how good she looks in them blue jeans, little kisses sweeter than sweet tea. Things I whisper in her ear oh my, I like doin' what she likes. Like runnin' my fingers through her long hair, lightin' watermelon candles upstairs. Lettin' 'em burn, and holdin' her all night. I like doin' what she likes._

Riley and Lucas were slow dancing on the hard wood floor. Their fingers were intertwined and the brunette's right temple was leaning against his left. No matter how hard the officer tried, he couldn't shake the nerves. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime sweetheart." After feeling his soft lips against her head, the brunette smiled.

 _She likes hearin' how good she looks in them blue jeans, little kisses sweeter than sweet tea. Things I whisper in her ear oh my, I like doin' what she likes._

"You know, I like doin' what you like." The dancer pulled away and placed her forehead against his.

"You do?"

"Oh yeah, you've had me wrapped around your finger since the night of Josh's party." He chuckled.

"Did not!"

"Do you not remember me following you around, everywhere? The back yard, on the couch, to the front yard. Me walking you home." The brown eyed girl giggled.

 _Hey girl, hey where you goin'? Come back and sit back down. You look to good to be headin' home so early now._

"You have a point." Lucas stared at her.

"Riley, I love you." Riley looked into his eyes and saw something she'd never seen before. Nothing scary, but it was definitely something she wasn't expecting. "You have no idea how much."

 _We can talk rocket science, Jesus or politics. How your boyfriend cheated on you man he sounds like such a prick._

"I can say with absolute certainty that I never expected this to happen." Riley cocked her head to the side. "You and me, but i'm really glad it did." Riley's cheeks turned red at his statement.

"Sometimes, the greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in. The ones that sweep you off your feet, and challenge every view you've ever had." Lucas grinned at her response.

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"I don't know actually. Probably somewhere online." They both laughed, and let each other go whenever Blake Shelton dismissed himself from the stage. Lucas checked his watch and the music from the sound system blared.

He almost had to scream to talk to her. "Hey, it's 11 did you want to stay or go back to our room?" She prented to think about it for a total of 5 seconds.

"Room! I have to try out that tub." Hand in hand the pair pushed their way through the crowd, till they were finally able to breathe. The cold crisp air touched her skin and she started shivering.

"You cold babe?"

"A little." He took off his jacket and she slipped it on. "I don't know why I didn't bring mine in."

"I don't mind, you look better in it than I ever did." She rolled her eyes and clutched his hand.

"Thank you so much for tonight, and the hotel. It's incredible, I feel myself saying that word quite often. I'm a very lucky girl." Lucas opened the passenger side door and helped her into his truck.

"You're the best thing that has happened to me. So, i'd say i'm the lucky one." He winked at her and closed the door. He exhaled heavily, over and over before he got into the truck. "One more day." He whispered.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley skipped into the hotel room and the butterflies in her stomach forced a grin. "Ugh, we are covered in smoke." She giggled. Lucas walked behind her, slowly sliding off his jacket, and gently touching her skin.

"You know how we can fix that?" He kissed her shoulder.

"I have an idea." The brunette bit her lip.

"I'll go run a bath." He lightly put his lips to her neck and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight her whole body shook. The brunette grabbed a shirt of Lucas' out of her bag and walked into the bathroom. She smiled, seeing him on the edge of the tub. Lucas had turned the country music station on the TV and the jacuzzi tub created bubbles. "Enjoy yourself sweetheart." He gave her a kiss and before he left she stopped him. He knew what she was going to say before she said it. "Let me know when I can come in." Lucas' wink made her heart flutter and the door closed. The brunette undressed with haste, but she kept stumbling over her clothes, Riley kept asking herself why she was so nervous.

"Come in." Lucas walked in with his blue jeans on and no shirt. The brown eyed girl couldn't pull her eyes away, it was even better when he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorway. "Have you considered modeling?" Lucas started laughing. "No, i'm not kidding."

"No i've never considered modeling. I love the job I have." After a few steps he sat beside the tub.

"I'm sure Missy could get you into her agency." She winked.

"Not funny." He was having a hard time staying focused with her in the bathtub.

"I've wondered, what made you want to become a cop?"

"I've always wanted to protect people. In school when i'd see people get picked on I wasn't strong enough to do anything about it. So, I wanted to change that." He divulged.

The brown eyed girl furrowed her brows. "Strong enough? You were the quarterback on the football team."

"Let me rephrase that. I wasn't courageous enough to do anything about it. I was more worried about my reputation than other people. I hated myself for it." He looked towards the ground.

"You are an amazing guy, you always were. You've done a lot of things for a lot of people, including me. And as one of those people, I can say that I will never be able to repay you for what you've done for me." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You always know just what to say."

"As your girlfriend it's my job." Her smile eluded happiness and it caused butterflies in Lucas' stomach. He was hoping that after tomorrow she wouldn't just be his girlfriend.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review!**


	41. Chapter 41-Going Down

**Chapter 41**

Lucas looked around the room and double checked he had everything before he woke up Riley. "Breakfast, drinks, present, shirtless. Okay." He whispered and meandered towards the bed where she was sleeping peacefully. Her long arm was still draped across his side of the bed from where he moved off the mattress. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Riley. Happy birthday to you!" He stroked her hair, still not used to how short it was and she inhaled deeply while stretching. "Hi beautiful girl, how did you sleep?" Riley slowly opened her eyelids revealing her gorgeous eyes. After several blinks her eyes came into focus and saw the love of her life. "How are you so gorgeous even in the mornings?"

"The right lighting." She chuckled. "Hi."

"Happy birthday!" The officer leaned in for a kiss and after the brunette stretched even more she sat up and covered with the blankets. "I love it when you wear my shirts."

"I love it when I wear your shirts." The principal giggled. "So, you have a good reason for waking me up or do we need to fight?" Lucas' smile overwhelmed his face.

"Yes, but I don't mind wrestling around with you if we need to." She rolled her eyes. "The reason is because it is your birthday, it's 1 and I have breakfast." He rolled a cart to the bed from the sitting area.

"Oh my gosh, you're wonderful!" The brunette got on her knees and snatched the chocolate milk then plopped back down on the bed. "Thank you for being you, I don't know what I did to deserve you." He grinned, and his stomach held butterflies. Lucas lifted the lids to the food, her favorite. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes, with fruit and turkey bacon." She set her glass of chocolate milk down and scurried towards him. Her long arms wrapped around his neck and they kissed again. "Don't get to excited i've got pig bacon." Riley laughed and went to look out the glass walls.

"So beautiful."

"Yeah, you should've seen the sunrise!" She turned on her heels and stared at him.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"And risk being pulverized? No, I just couldn't wake you up and risk you moving off of my chest plus I fell right back to sleep afterwards. I'll wake you up tomorrow morning, promise!" She winked and walked towards the food.

"What's under here?" She lifted another lid and there was an envelope. "What is this?" The green eyed man shrugged his shoulders, the brunette wasn't buying it and opened the envelope. "OH MY GOD! Lucas!"

"We go in at 3, in case you missed it."

"A couples massage? You are truly the most romantic man i've ever met." She sauntered towards him and pecked his lips. "How did you get like this? You dated Missy for 5 years, I figured you'd be slightly rusty." His laugh made her heart happy.

"Nah, I was just saving up all my ideas." Riley chuckled and kissed him again. She couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Best birthday ever." The brunette bit her lip and grabbed her plate of food. "You didn't answer my question, how did you get like this?" He didn't understand. "I mean how did you become absolutely perfect in every way?"

"I don't know, romantic movies that you make me watch?" She rolled her eyes.

"You like them and you know it." The dancer pulled the pancake off of the fork.

"I'm not going to admit to that. Now, eat up. They have a steam room and a sauna down stairs you can use. Plus, a relaxation room." He winked and Riley raised her eyebrows looking impressed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Riley and Lucas were getting massages. She inhaled deeply and smelt the lavender inscents and heard the rushing water on the waterfall wall, that was drowning out the relaxing music.

"I've never had a massage but I am surprised you haven't had one before." Lucas expressed.

"You don't know what you're missing out on if you've never tried it. Now, i'm going to have to get one more often." She giggled. "Oh i'm sorry sir, can you be a little more gentle on my neck? Thank you."

"Is it bothering you?" He went to sit up and forgot he was getting a massage.

"Not bothering but, it can't take the amount of pressure I was getting."

"Maybe we should get it checked out again." She rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't tell but I just rolled my eyes." Lucas laughed. "I'm fine!"

"I love you."

"I love you baby. This is incredible, thank you!"

"Alright you are both done. Take your time getting up and we'll meet you in the hallway with a glass of water." The massage therapists left the room and Riley didn't move.

"An hour goes by so much faster whenever you're getting a massage." Lucas' hand touched her back.

"Come on sweetheart." Riley sat up and grabbed the robe from her boyfriend. They left the room and drank their glass of water. "I'm going to change, i'll see you later okay? I love you." Lucas kissed her forehead, and she was confused. Later?

"Right this way Ms. Matthews."

"This way where? What's going on?" The escort didn't say anything until they were back in the ladies spa area.

"Mr. Friar wanted me to give this letter to you." Riley smirked and opened the letter.

 _Hi baby, I just wanted to clear things up because you're probably confused by the word 'later'. You have a hair appointment at 5:00 and you're getting your makeup done at 6:00. I'll pick you up out front at 6:15 for dinner. Until your appointments, relax, and enjoy the spa. I love you._

The escort was still standing in front of her. "I don't have anything to wear. Can I go back up to my room?" The escort passed her another letter.

 _Don't you worry about a thing, clothes and shoes will be delivered to you after your makeup. Relax and enjoy your birthday._

Riley giggled, she almost couldn't contain her happiness. "Why didn't he just put that in the same note?"

"He said that it'd be cuter this way." The dancer nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's right. I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Mila. The sauna is down the hall and the steam room scent is lavender for relaxation. If you choose the steam room there are showers with everything you'll need. The relaxation room is cooler and there are beds for you to lay on. We'll come find you at 5 o'clock for your appointment."

"Thank you Mila." The brunette tightened her robe and sauntered around the spa. She poured herself another glass of citrus water and after only a few minutes in the steam room she grabbed a shower. She was letting the water run over her body and after a heavy exhale she couldn't help but scream. It was more of a squeal she didn't want to worry anyone. Riley hadn't been this happy in, well never. The principal didn't know how he consistently made her feel butterflies, and constantly made her heart skip a beat.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Mr. Friar I guarantee that everything will be in place at 8:00 tonight. If not, the room is on us.  
_ I like that guarantee. Thank you so much for your help. I appreciate it.  
 _Good luck sir. She's very lucky._

Lucas hung up the phone and checked the time. It was nice to finally get some relief, it was extremely hard not to propose to her every time he saw her. Especially since he was so nervous. It was only 4:45 and the green eyed man realizing he needed to calm down called his mom.

Hi momma.  
 _Hey, how are you?  
_ Nervous, anxious, scared.  
 _What's wrong? Oh no, she's pregnant!  
_ No momma, she isn't pregnant. You won't have to worry about that until we're married.  
 _I knew I loved her._ They both laughed. _So, what's the deal? Why are you nervous, anxious, scared?  
_ I'm proposing to Riley tonight.  
 _Lucas Gabe Friar! Why didn't you tell me?  
_ Are you mad?  
 _Not at the proposing, at you not telling me.  
_ I know, i'm sorry. I was so busy planning everything, designing her ring and trying to keep it all a secret I didn't tell anyone but Josh.  
 _You still didn't answer my question. Why are you feeling that way?  
_ I'm nervous because I want this night to be more than perfect, for her. Anxious because every time I see her I want to just propose right there, luckily she's gone until dinner so I have a little relief. And, i'm scared because what if she says no? I don't know what i'd do if she said no.  
 _Oh Luke, that girl is head over heels, over the moon in love with you.  
_ I know she loves me, but what if it's too soon for her. If it's too soon and I propose she'd leave me and i'd probably die, my heart would probably stop beating.  
 _Stop being silly. If your father asked me to marry him at y'alls age, knowing we were in love, and being together for just a few months i'd still say yes.  
_ For the first time i'm not remotely self confident.  
 _You have no reason not to be. With the risk of being too forward, i'm going to say that you and Riley are meant to be. God placed her in your life twice now, for a reason. It isn't coincidence, it's a plan. You know it too, don't you?  
_ Momma, I know we are supposed to be together.  
 _Than stop worrying. You tell her exactly why you're supposed to be with her, make no apologies about the decision you're making. She loves you and you love her, what other sense do you need?  
_ I love you momma.  
 _I love you son. Please, tell me what she says.  
_ Of course.

The officer hung up the phone and he checked the clock and saw it was 5:15 he hurriedly got in the shower to get ready.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What's the occasion for tonight?" The hairdresser had straightened her hair and after teasing it she was putting her bangs back in a poof. Riley missed having long hair and being able to do fun things with it.

"My birthday. I had no idea about any of this though, he's one of a kind." The hairdresser laughed.

"Yeah, he's called every day for a week to make small adjustments. He sounds infatuated."

"I hope so." Another woman walked up behind them.

"Did someone order a makeup artist?" The brunette raised her hand.

"My boyfriend did, for me."

"Lucky gal. What are you wearing tonight?" The principal started to shrug her shoulders.

"I have no idea, he said it was being delivered." The hairdresser pulled the makeup artist to the back. After several minutes of Riley sitting alone in silence the pair appeared from behind the wall.

"Got it. Lean back, i'll take care of everything. Mr. Friar said he prefers you with little makeup so I won't go crazy." Riley leaned back in her chair. "You are one lucky girl."

"I am so aware of that." She giggled.

"How did you two meet?" The brunette knew she was trying to be polite and make small talk but she'd take any excuse to brag on him.

"We were lab partners in high school and we reunited at our 10 year reunion." The makeup artist, whose name tag read Milly awed. "He was seeing someone else for 5 years so we were just friends until about 2 months ago."

"That's beautiful. Funny, how fate works right?" Riley smirked.

"No kidding, it knows what it's doing."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was pacing the lobby and constantly wiping his palms. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, watching his feet move across the floor. He stopped moving when he heard heels clacking across the marble floor. The officer turned around and was breathless, she was captivating. The dress he got her was perfect, it was a sleeveless floral lace gown. The polyester dress was black and not only had a low cut v-neck in the front but a plunging v'd back. The outfit was mermaid style and her red heels stood out every time she took a step, not to mention her beautiful white smile behind the bright red lipstick. Every step brought her closer to him and he still couldn't breathe. The heels stopped clacking and they stood in front of eachother. "Hi handsome."

"You look, I mean wow, you just i've never seen anyone look as gorgeous as you do." Riley blushed.

"I have you to thank. The shoes, dress, my earrings, makeup, and hair was all you. Thank you so much for everything you're way more than I deserve." Riley kissed him and he dipped her, which made her break their kiss and laugh.

"You ready?"

"Where are we going?" Lucas helped put her coat on and grinned.

"That's a surprise."

"You seem to be full of those lately. You are seriously going over the top for my birthday."

"Is there such a thing? Celebrating the day you were born is probably one of the most important days of the year." He opened the door to his truck and helped her in. Riley was about to say something when he stopped her. "Enjoy it, don't over think it. If you overthink it you won't be enjoying." The green eyed man kept eye contact as he kissed her hand. "Let's go."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What is this place?" Lucas grinned and helped her out of his truck. He still didn't answer as he passed off his keys to the valet.

"Thank you sir." The officer placed his hand on her back. "This is where we're having dinner. Hello, Friar party of 2 reservation at 6:30."

"Yes, Mr. Friar, please follow our attendant and she will lead you." Riley's smile was overwhelming her face, she'd never even heard of this place before.

Riley saw that they were headed to an elevator and started looking around. "Alright Mr. and Mrs. Friar we're going down." Both of their butterflies awoke at the sound of 'Mrs. Friar' but neither Lucas or Riley corrected her.

"Where's down? Why down? I thought we were eating." He kissed her head.

"We are."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review. There are only 2 chapters left! EEK!**


	42. Chapter 42-Please

**Chapter 42**

"Oh my gosh, Lucas this is incredible." He was going to reply, but the attendant beat him to it.

"Yes m'am, Dakota's Steakhouse is a 5 star underground restaurant." Riley looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, he felt proud of himself. "Right this way." The brunette gazed at the restaurant, it definitely was 5 stars. The lighting was low and everything looked breakable, but they weren't eating inside. The attendant opened the doors to the patio and sat them next to the fire and leveled waterfall. The levels were lit up with lights and she was blown away.

"I'll take your coat." He slid it off of her slowly and pulled out her chair.

"This is, i've already used the word incredible but I feel like it's the only word that does this justice. Wow."

"Mrs. Friar, I love your dress it's gorgeous." The brunette smiled at both compliments.

"Thank you, he picked it out for me." The attendant walked away leaving the couple alone.

"So, Mrs. Friar-" Her hands fell into her face. "I like the sound of that don't you?"

"If I said yes?"

"Than i'll probably propose sometime soon." The principal bit her lip and smiled.

"I love the sound of that. But, if you aren't ready there's no rush. I'll wait." The brunette divulged.

He smirked. "Weren't we talking about marriage after 1 day of dating?"

"You said you were dating me for marriage, yes." The waitress came over to take their drink order.

"A pinot noir for the lady with a glass of water on the side and a Bud Light for me in a bottle." He turned his attention back to Riley.

"Pinot noir? Man, we're getting fancy."

"You only drink it on special occasions. Tonight is a special occasion." She grinned.

"I love you, very much Lucas Friar."

"I love you, very much Riley Friar." He nodded his head slowly. "Yep, I like it. I'll propose sometime soon." The brunette squinted her eyes.

"I'll be on the lookout for that." The waitress set the drinks down and they both were laughing at her statement.

"M'am, can we please get shrimp cocktail for starters and when that's ready we should be ready to order." Lucas stared at Riley who was looking over the menu, everything was going smoothly. Everytime he looked at her his heart sped up and his stomach turned to knots. Her presence yelled beauty and the officer had a hard time pulling his eyes away.

"It's not polite to stare." He opened his hand on the table and she gently placed hers on top.

"It's hard not to. Did you look in a mirror?" He saw their waitress walk by. "Excuse me, I know it isn't your job but can you take a picture of us please." She agreed and the couple stood in front of the waterfall. Right before she took the picture he whispered in her ear, "You, Riley Matthews are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Smile." Neither one of them had to force it upon their faces.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Oh my gosh! That steak was incredible." Lucas was so nervous as they were walking the lobby of the Omni. "Lucas?"

"Sorry sweetheart, I zoned out for a moment."

"It's fine, just making sure you were still in there." They both chuckled and while waiting on the elevator, they passed the time by kissing his fingers running through her hair. The elevator dinged, and after pressing the number 7 the doors closed and she was back in his arms. "Thank you for an unforgettable night, day! This entire weekend in general was the best of my life." Lucas didn't say anything his heart was beating through his chest. Riley snatched the card from her boyfriend and opened the door. The brunette entered the room and was shocked by what she saw. There were 10 candles lit in the room, rose petals on the bed, chocolate strawberries and champagne sitting on the tray. Riley didn't know it but there was a video camera hidden and she began to smile when she heard You're My Best Friend. "Lucas, what is all of this?" She turned around and he took her hands.

"Approximately 92,160 minutes, 1,536 hours, 64 days, and a little over 2 months ago we started dating. There are over 7 billion people in this world and I found you. More like we found each other." Riley's heart was about to explode, she couldn't believe what was happening and she was already starting to cry. Lucas cleared his throat and choked back the tears. "I was just a man with no meaning before I had you, and because of you I am proud of the man I have become. 1 Corinthians 13. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast. It is not proud, it does not dishonor others, and it is not self seeking. It is not easily angered and keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in the truth. Love protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." Lucas smirked and dropped to one knee. "Riley Matthews, according to 1 Corinthians 13 I am so in love with you." Riley saw a tear fall from Lucas' cheek which only made her fall more in love with him. "And, I know better than anyone that when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. Forever may never be long enough for me to feel like i've had long enough with you, but, if you say yes I will wear out the words I love you, so please Riley Matthews please marry me." Tears still had not come to a halt for either one of them. The brunette heard a camera shutter but she didn't care, she couldn't remove the hand that was on her mouth, so Riley slowly shook her head.

"Yes." His eyes widened at her whisper.

"You will? You'll marry me?" She started jumping up and down.

"YES!" Lucas' tears fell from his eyes freely as he held her in his arms, realizing they were both shaking. The officer lifted his fiancee off the ground and spun her around. "Of course I will." She whispered. He set Riley down, snatched the ring out of the box, and slowly put it on her left ring finger. "It's beautiful." He didn't acknowledge what she said, his lips pressed against hers and they kissed. His fingers ran through her hair and held her there so she couldn't pull away. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her back up off the hardwood floor. After several minutes of butterflies, goosebumps, and constant kissing the photographer cleared her throat. The engaged couple pulled apart, reluctantly.

"Hi, i'm Stephanie. Congratulations on your engagement, can I have a few shots?"

"YAAAA!" The brunette jumped up and down trying to dry her face. Lucas kissed her again and didn't let her go until Stephanie cleared her throat a second time. The couple stopped kissing and laughed. "I'm sorry." Riley wiped her lipstick off of Lucas.

The couple posed for several pictures and after 10 minutes of smiles, tears, camera shutters, and more kissing, Stephanie left. Lucas saw Riley trying to sit still. "Let it out baby."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The principals scream was louder, longer, more intense, and filled with happiness than it ever had been. He found himself falling even more in love with her. The brunette consistently looked at her ring and again divulged, "it's so gorgeous." The officer grabbed her face and they touched foreheads.

"That center stone, is my grandmother's diamond. Her and my grandfather were married for 70 years, and she told me that I could only give this stone to someone I can stayed married to for 70 or more years." Riley giggled and kissed him again.

"I can't believe i'm going to marry you. It's a freakin' dream come true." Lucas chuckled.

"I love you." They couldn't stop kissing, no matter how hard they tried. Riley's smile was large and could light up a room as she stared at her ring.

"I've never seen one like this before. It looks like a flower, it's gorgeous." The green eyed man smirked.

"You've never seen one before because it's one of a kind." The brunettes hair moved as she turned her head to look at him. "I designed it." Her jaw slowly dropped and eventually turned to a smile.

"You designed my ring? Like you made it?"

"Actually Mr. Woolard made it but yes I came up with the flower idea." His fiancee sauntered towards him and set the glass and champagne bottle down. She took his hand and escorted him to the bathroom. "What are we doing?" The officer held a curious smile. Riley grinned and shut the bathroom door and started unbuttoning his shirt. Lucas' strong hands held her face as they kissed and he gently placed her against the wall. His shirt fell to the ground and her soft hands grazed his tan skin. "We don't have to do this, we can wait."

"I know." They were both smiling as he slowly unzipped her dress and never once broke eye contact. Her dress fell to the ground and she kicked off her heels, the tingles of excitement were apparent between the 2 of them. His soft lips kissed her neck and Riley's toes began to curl. The newly engaged couple stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, letting it run over their bodies.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you." A grin approached his fiancees face.

"You aren't the one pushing." They stood under the water and their lips locked again, steam left their mouths as they kissed. Lucas was softly pecking her neck when she saw her ring, her smile beamed. He pulled away and they touched foreheads. "I can't believe i'm gonna marry you." The green eyed man locked eyes with her sending goosebumps on her body. His left hand held the wall while his right picked her up off the tile.

"You're mine forever."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	43. Chapter 43-Finale

**Chapter 43**

Riley stared into the bathroom mirror, remembering every emotion and feeling of what just happened. Her hands grazed across her shoulder and still felt like his lips were kissing her. The dancers fingers touched her lips and she recalled them embracing his like she wouldn't survive if they didn't. She glanced towards the shower and grinned, recalling being put up against the wall. Lucas meandered towards his fiancee, and hugged her from behind. Only after moving her hair out of the way did he peck her neck, and Riley smiled. "Was I gentle enough? I didn't want to hurt you." The brunette didn't say anything, she closed her eyes and continued to remember how it felt. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" She was brought out of her daze.

"I wasn't too rough with you was I?" Riley turned around and after hopping on the counter wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Not at all. You were everything and more than I could've ever expected. Really incredible. I was afraid it'd hurt." His green eyes widened and filled with happiness. "I still think this weekend is a dream." Lucas chuckled.

"Oh good, I was worried that I wouldn't live up to your expectations. This isn't a dream. You really are a year older." She popped his chest. "We really are going to get married and I really will wear out the words I love you."

"Is that possible? I love hearing those words escape your mouth." He turned around placing his back to her and she hopped on his back for a piggy back ride. He gently placed her on the bed and grabbed the flute of champagne to give to her.

"I love you." Lucas winked and climbed onto the bed with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"This is like heaven right? I'm engaged to the man I love, in a beautiful hotel, you know you're shirtless handing me champagne and chocolate covered strawberries, it's my birthday." She plopped down on the pillows and Lucas leaned over her with a strawberry in his hand. "You're feeding me the strawberries." He placed it in her mouth as she took a bite and started to giggle. Lucas finished off the dessert and leaned back over his fiancee to gently stroke her hair.

"Best day of my life, best decision i've ever made." He kissed her cheek and his hands found their way to her robe. "I'm just gonna untie this."

Riley giggled. "Oh, you are?" He kissed her neck.

"If that's okay." The officer put his hand on her shoulder and pulled down her robe. She giggled again and rolled on top of him.

"It's okay."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey baby, the sun is rising." She inched closer to him, but didn't open her eyes. "You aren't going to want to miss this."

"Go to sleep after?"

"Yes m'am, we can go to sleep after. But, we have to leave by 11 for the Christmas party." Riley started to stretch and after a deep inhale she opened her eyes. The brunette looked up and smiled at Lucas, her eyes widened all of a sudden and sat up with haste to look at her left hand.

"Oh thank goodness." Lucas started laughing.

"I told you that wasn't a dream." The dancer laid back down on his chest.

"I was terrifed that it was." He kissed her head.

"I'd be stupid not to propose to you."

"Yep, yes you would." The green eyed man laughed and spanked her. The couple looked out their walls of glass and watched the sun creep out of its hiding place. It filled the black blanket with an array of red, pink and yellow colors. The once dark sky turned to a light blue and a smile covered Riley's face. "It's gorgeous."

"Told you, you wouldn't want to miss this."

"You were right. It isn't often that you have a view like this." Lucas was gently scratching her arm and looking at her.

"Luckily i'll get this view for the rest of my life." The brunette furrowed her brows and raised her head to look at him. She smiled realizing he was talking about her. "This is all I could ever want." He kissed her head. "You're all I could ever want."

"Still amazes me that you can make my heart speed up and cause goosebumps."

"You did that to me before we started dating." Lucas expressed.

"You did that to me in high school." He picked her up with his strong arms and she sat on top of him. Riley stared at her ring, the suns rays made it shine and she buried her face in her hands. "I still can't believe this." A lone tear fell on her cheek. Lucas' hands slowly brought hers away from her face.

"Believe it." She smirked. "Do you not realize how incredible you are? Riley, I have no meaning with out you, time has no value unless it is time spent with you. I want you, all of you every perfect imperfection all day everyday. Just you and me for the rest of our lives." She leaned over and kissed her fiancee.

"Do these things just come to your head?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"You always fall asleep first and it gives me a chance to sit and just watch you sleeping on my chest, so i'm sitting there and looking at you and all this stuff comes in my brain. But all that 'stuff' wouldn't make any sense if I was with anyone else. I know we're meant to be together and i'll spend every moment of forever learning about you, loving you and protecting you." He chuckled. "Love isn't about finding someone who won't fight with you or make you sad. It's about finding the person who will still be standing there wiping the tears away, holding you in their arms after a fight. The one who will never leave, no matter how hard things get." Lucas reached up and wiped her tears away.

"See, you did it again." She laid on top of him and tucked her head in his neck his arms wrapped around her back and squeezed. "Do we have to go back to reality?"

"This is reality, but we do have to go back home today. Josh's party is today."

"I guess we can tell everyone when we get there. That'll be a fun surprise."

"Your parents know." Riley grinned.

"I figured they did. What did my dad say?" The brunette rolled off of her boyfriend.

"He was upset that his little girl was going to be taken away. After several speeches and some reassurance that i'd always love and protect you he said that he couldn't find a better man for his daughter." Her body tingled all over.

"My father couldn't be more right." She crawled off the bed and after sitting on the desk grabbed the breakfast menu. The sunlight hit her ring again and she smirked. "You hungry?"

"After last night, oh yeah!" He winked. Riley picked up the phone and grinned.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The newly engaged couple were driving home and Riley was laying in his lap scrolling through her phone for songs to listen to and occasionally sing. "Oh this is a good one!"

 _She's a small town hard workin' woman just tryin' to make a livin'. Workin' 3 jobs, feedin' 4 little mouths in a run down kitchen. When you're never takin' nothin' and doin' nothin' but givin' it's hard to be a good wife and a good mom and a good christian. She said I don't drink but sometimes I need a stiff drink sipping from a hard poured glass let the world fade away. She said I don't smoke but sometimes I need a long drag yeah I know it might sound bad but sometimes I need a smoke break._

"I love it when you sing."

"You don't really ever hear me sing. Besides randomly in the car it's just been at my parents anniversary."

"In the shower I hear you." The brunette furrowed her brows. "I stand outside the door and listen."

"I'd say creeper but that's pretty sweet." Riley giggled.

 _He's a big city hard workin' man just tryin' to climb the ladder. First generation to go to college instead of drivin' a tractor. Never had nothing handed to him on a silver platter, it's hard to be a good man, good son do something good that matters. He said I don't drink but sometimes I wanna pop that top take a swig and make the world stop and watch it fade away. He said I don't smoke but sometimes I want to light it up yeah, when things get tough. Sometimes I need a smoke break._

"Have you ever tried to sing?" The brunette raised her chin to look at him.

"Nope, and for a good reason."

"Well, how do you know if you've never tried?" A mischevious grin approached her face.

"No m'am we aren't going there." The principal stuck her bottom lip out.

"Please, for me. Because you love me."

"I do love you sweetheart very much, that ring on your finger should tell you that." Riley pretended to get mad.

"I'll just play this song and if you sing a long then wonderful if not then no big deal."

"Except it will be a big deal. You'll put your bottom lip out, and make your angry face that isn't really angry at all it's super cute and try to get out of my lap." She nodded her head.

"Yup, that sounds about right." They both laughed as Lucas changed lanes.

 _What's your all time high your good as it gets? Your hands down best ever make up sex? What's your guilty pleasure you're ol' go to? If you asked me mine would be you._ Lucas was smiling Riley was pretty sure he was ignoring the music. _What's your worst hangover your best night yet?_

"You aren't going to are you?"

 _Best damn thing you lucked into? That's easy girl mine would be you._

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't want to hurt your ears." His fiancee giggled and sat up in her seat. "I only sang to you in a coma because you wouldn't hear me."

"Hey, how far out are we?"

"Far enough where you don't need to get out of my lap." She rolled her eyes. "We're about 20 minutes away."

"Why am I nervous? It's like a good nervous, like a scream at the top of my lungs kinda thing. Butterflies having caterpillars that are turning into more butterflies." He laughed and looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're happy sweetheart. I've felt that way, without the butterflies having caterpillars thing since we started dating." The brunette was recognizing where they were as they continued to drive.

"Are you happy?" Mumbled the dancer. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Let's put it this way, I choose you. And i'll choose you over and over, and over. Without a doubt, if I had to redo my life i'd have found you sooner." Riley widened her eyes and exhaled quickly to prevent herself from crying.

She revealed her gorgeous smile. "Let's plan a wedding!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review. I really appreciate all the support and amazing reviews I received.**

 **There have been several requests to write a sequel. Your wish is my command, keep an eye out for the sequel, 'A Texas Wedding'.**


	44. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Everyone,**

 **I just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of a Texas Wedding is out.**

 **Also check out my new story called Auggie for all you Rucas and Joshaya lovers.**

 **Please bare with me on the A Texas Wedding postings, my goal is still one a day but I may slack a little bit.**

 **Thank you everyone for all the support, you're wonderful!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Taylor**


End file.
